Fresh Embers of Love
by Marlred
Summary: This story is a sequel to “From the Ashes of Love”, which was a FanFiction written for “Ashes of Love” (香蜜沉沉烬如霜), the television drama from Mainland China which was based on the novel “Heavy Sweetness, Ash-like Frost” by Dian Xian. It begins at the Epilogue (Chapter 93) of “From the Ashes of Love”. There is more Runyu! More Yanyou! More Kuanglu! Plus the stories of their children.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a sequel to "From the Ashes of Love", which was a FanFiction written for "Ashes of Love" (香蜜沉沉烬如霜), the television drama from Mainland China which was based on the novel "Heavy Sweetness, Ash-like Frost" by Dian Xian. It begins at the Epilogue (Chapter 93) of "From the Ashes of Love".

**Chapter 1**

Loong Fucan rested his back against the trunk of an ancient pine tree, surreptitiously stealing glances at the Phoenix Kun Ji from across the lawn. She was fawning over cousin Tangyue.

"What cha' doing?" asked a voice from behind him, making him jump.

"Nu-Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Fucan complained.

"Awwwww, don't be like that, my Little Brother" she pouted, sitting cross-legged on the grass next to him.

Fucan sighed irritatedly, unable to resist the urge to sneak another glance at Kun Ji. He wondered if she would ever notice him. Nu-Ah looked back at her too.

"Ohhhh, that's why you are in a bad mood" she teased him.

Fucan scoffed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Nu-Ah leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I've been studying the mortals, to prepare for my Mortal Trial, and I read that they think that 'Dragon and Phoenix' are the perfect couple."

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You should go for it Little Brother, just tell her how you feel" Nu-Ah encouraged him.

Fucan rolled his eyes, and sighed again.

"So tell me about your latest adventure!" his Big Sister demanded, changing topics.

Fucan looked away.

"C'mon! Tell me!" she ordered. "I _know _it has something to do with cousin Ch'ing-Wa" she guessed in a sing-song voice.

Fucan frowned. "I went to the Demon Realm with cousin Ch'ing-Wa Sheng" he admitted reluctantly.

"What were you two _doing_ down there?" she asked curiously. "I can't imagine Uncle Linyou and Auntie Qintian giving you permission to go there!"

"We were hunting for treasure" he replied, embarrassed.

"And then what happened?" Nu-Ah prompted him, her distinctive golden eyes boring into his soul.

"I fell into a volcano" he mumbled behind his hand.

"What... what was that?" she asked. "I couldn't hear what you said."

Fucan huffed. "I _fell _into a _volcano_" he stated each word distinctly.

Nu-Ah laughed heartily. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

Fucan made a face at her.

"Seriously though, what happened to your scales? Step-mother told me that they look different now?" Nu-Ah asked.

Fucan tried to explain, "my scales were made of Iron, but something in the lava made them change. They are harder now. Father thinks they might be... Steel" he informed her.

"Oooooh" Nu-Ah breathed. "A Steel Dragon. So impressive, Little Brother."

Fucan decided to change the subject. "Are you finished preparing for your Mortal Trial?" he asked his Big Sister.

"I'd better be by _now!" _she laughed. "I leave at noon!"

"What kind of life do the Fates have planned for you?" Fucan asked curiously.

Nu-Ah gazed off into the distance. "I am to be a poor serving maid" she said theatrically, clutching her heart. "A slave in the royal household." She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead wearing a tragic expression.

Fucan looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure you can do that?" he asked her. "You're a Princess, you've been pampered your whole life."

"Fu-can!" she exclaimed severely, "Are you doubting me? Your Big Sister?" She shook her finger at him.

"I wouldn't dare" replied Fucan, laughing. His sister was always the most funny when she was trying to be severe.

"Fucan, you shouldn't tease your Big Sister" a voice behind them stated sternly.

Tangyue was walking up to their spot underneath the tree. "She has to leave soon" he said wistfully. He sat down next to them and reached for Nu-Ah's hand, holding it longer than he should have.

"You are the Jade Maiden" he told her in an encouraging tone of voice, looking earnestly into her face. "You are going to do just fine. I believe in you, Nu-Ah." He gazed at her adoringly.

"Thank you, Cousin Tangyue" she replied graciously. Then she faked a sneeze as an excuse to pull her hand out of his grasp. Fucan hid his laughter behind a fake cough. Cousin Tangyue was always so weird around his sister.

Just then a whirlwind blasted by their tree, spraying dirt and rocks and cut blades of grass. Fucan grimaced, shielding his eyes with his arm.

"Boys!" Nu-Ah complained loudly.

"Those twins again" said Tangyue disapprovingly, brushing the dirt from his clothing.

Fucan watched his cousins Kamai and Tachi rolling around in the dirt, fighting with each other... _again. _Those two would never stop.

A blast of flames hit the Ferret Spirit twins, startling them out of their spat. Kun Ji was glaring at them.

"How _dare_ you spray dirt at Tangyue!" she squawked angrily.

Fucan huffed. "What about me and Nu-Ah?" he asked her indignantly. "Are we invisible?"

Kun Ji glanced in his direction. "Oh! Are you there Fucan? I didn't notice" she said dismissively.

Fucan seethed with hurt pride. He got up from under the tree, and stalked off. He wanted to be alone.

"Don't go Fucan!" begged his Big Sister, but he ignored her.

Kun Ji was driving him crazy! He thought about her all the time. She didn't even notice him. It was maddening. He picked up a rock and threw it angrily. It sailed out over the clouds, disappearing in the distance.

"I really should go back" he thought remorsefully, after his anger had cooled. His sister _would_ be gone for awhile. He should be respectful of her feelings.

He made his way to the platform where Yuanji, the Goddess of Fate, was preparing for his sister's Mortal Trial. A large gyroscope spun itself in hypnotic circles, floating overtop of a break in the clouds. A staircase encircled the void, allowing good vantage of the Mortal Realm below.

Nu-Ah was already at the top of the staircase, above and across from him and Yuanji, ready to go. Tangyue stood next to her, casting anxious glances in her direction. Fucan began the climb up the staircase. Suddenly from behind him he heard quarreling voices.

"You stay away from Tangyue!" Kun Ji said commandingly to her brothers. She marched right past Fucan on the stairs without even looking at him. Fucan glared at her back.

"Stop touching me" said Kamai. Fucan turned around and looked back at the platform.

"I'm not touching you!" exclaimed Tachi.

"You're trying to touch me. You are threatening to touch me!" argued Kamai.

"Oh this? You mean this?" asked Tachi facetiously, repeating his action.

"Stop it!" Kamai demanded.

"You stop it!" Tachi demanded back.

Predictably enough, the twins started brawling again. They got too close to Yuanji, who was finishing up her preparations. She turned to look at them with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You GO!" she yelled, livid, pointing them away from her. "NOW!"

Fucan heard his Big Sister's voice from the top of the stairs.

"She said 'go now'? It's time? It's time!" Nu-Ah exclaimed.

Fucan looked back at her, trying to warn her to stop, but she had already leapt from the platform into space. It looked like she was falling in slow motion.

"Nu-Ah!" Fucan yelled.

Yuanji looked up and saw his sister falling. "No! Not yet!" she yelled in dismay.

Tangyue gave Yuanji a panic-stricken look, then raced down the stairs to confront her.

"Where did you send her?" he demanded to know.

Yuanji also looked panic-stricken. She waved her arms in vigorous circles, manipulating the gyrating components of her apparatus. Finally, she sighed in relief.

"I found her!" she declared, then her face fell. "Ohhhh" she exclaimed.

"WHAT IS IT?" Tangyue yelled in desperation.

Yuanji grimaced. "She landed in the body of a baby boy. The son of the mortal Emperor. She's going to be an Emperor one day."

"She has to live as a MAN?" Tangyue exploded. He raced back up the stairs.

"Put me next to her!" he ordered. Then he jumped off the platform himself, falling into the Mortal Realm.

Fucan gaped in shock. His Big Sister had carefully prepared for this moment for a long time, and all of her plans were changed in an instant. He was startled out of his paralysis by a loud shriek from Kun Ji.

"Tangyue!" she cried out brokenly. She looked like she was about to jump off the platform as well!

Fucan reacted without thinking. He flew up the stairs, grabbing Kun Ji by the shoulders to stop her.

"Let me go!" she demanded, struggling against him. She was strong, being a Phoenix, but he was a dragon. Her strength couldn't compare to his.

"You can't go, Kun Ji!" he yelled at her. "You aren't ready for your Mortal Trial yet."

She struggled against him for a moment more, gradually weakening, then she slumped against his chest, crying.

"It's going to be okay" Fucan said soothingly, stroking her shoulder.

He picked her up and carried her down the staircase, past the Ferret twins who were getting chewed out by Yuanji, towards the deserted park where they had been before. Her sobs eventually quieted down, and she looked up at him while being carried in his arms, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked her, setting her on her feet, reluctant to remove his arms.

She shook her head no, staring at his face like this was the first time she had ever seen it.

"I'll stay with you" Fucan offered in a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat self-consciously.

Kun Ji nodded mutely, gazing at him with a dreamlike expression. Her tears had left tracks down her cheeks, and reddened her eyes, but she was still beautiful to Fucan. He returned her gaze, soaking up every detail of her face.

The brown of her eyes was darker around the outside of the iris, and lighter in color around the pupil, giving a multilayer color effect. There was a small freckle underneath her right eye that he had never noticed before. His gaze traveled to her lips, noticing the upper lip was more full than her lower lip. He unconsciously licked his own lips.

Kun Ji blushed and looked down at the ground. Fucan cleared his throat again.

"May I walk you home?" he asked awkwardly.

Kun Ji nodded, shyly looking up at him.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Kun Ji's cheeks reddened prettily in another blush, and she nodded quickly, then looked down again. Fucan had never seen Kun Ji act like this towards _him. _Only Cousin Tangyue. He seemed to have finally captured her attention. It was like a dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jade Emperor stood at the gates of the Heavenly Realm, the ladder of light behind, the large staircase in front. He gazed around in wonder, feeling disoriented. Everything here was so white and clean. It felt like a dream world, yet strangely familiar.

He looked down at his body. Were those breasts? He brought a hand to his chest and patted them. They felt firm and real. The hand was small and delicately boned. He frowned in consternation. That did not look like his hand. He held both out in front of him, puzzled.

A memory popped into his head, of these womanish hands carefully tending a bonsai. He shook his head, feeling the rattle of earrings against his neck, and hearing the rustle of ribbons in his hair. He blinked in confusion.

The memories of his life were slowly weakening their hold, receding into the background. The voice of his thoughts gradually became higher pitched, until it sounded like a young woman.

"Who am I?" asked the womanly voice, struggling to remember.

"Let's go, Nua!"

Loong Nu-Ah turned around to see Cousin Tangyue carrying a parcel tied up in a piece of cloth.

"Go?" Nu-Ah asked in confusion. "Go where?"

"The Flower Realm!" he reminded her.

Nu-Ah nodded, remembering. She smiled with relief as the memories of who and what she was came flooding back to her. Then she looked all around in the distance.

"I don't see Fucan" she said worriedly. " I don't want to leave without my little brother."

"He's with Kun Ji" Tangyue told her with a wink.

"What! When did that happen?" Nu-Ah asked, incredulous.

"During your mortal trial" he informed her in an amused voice.

"I can't _believe_ he told you about it, and not me!" Nu-Ah complained, offended.

"Well, he didn't actually _tell _me about it" Tangyue laughed, "I passed by them on my way here. They might... be a while."

Nu-Ah scoffed at first, but then smiled thoughtfully. "Good for him" she said finally.

Tangyue smiled back and nodded.

"What about the twins?" Nu-Ah asked.

"Still grounded" Tangyue replied.

She titled her head, looking at him quizzically.

"THEY are the reason that you jumped early and ended up the Jade Emperor in the Mortal Realm, instead of the serving maid that you were _supposed _to be" he told her. "They've been grounded ever since."

"So no one is coming to my 'welcome back' picnic?" she asked ironically.

Tangyue shook his head regretfully.

"I was only gone from here for a few days, and they've already forgotten all about me!" Nu-Ah complained with a laugh. "I guess it's just you and me!" she exclaimed optimistically.

Tangyue's expression changed suddenly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously.

"What's wrong, Tangyue?" Nu-Ah asked, sensitive to the change in his mood.

He cleared his throat and looked away. "Nothing" he said, "let's go!"

Nu-Ah shrugged and hooked his arm with hers. They set off together towards the gate at a leisurely stroll.

They arrived to a Flower Realm bathed in afternoon sunshine, and Nu-Ah found herself admiring its pastoral beauty. She took a deep breath of the clean air, scented by the Lotus floating in the pond next to the brick walkway, and exhaled with pleasure.

"I've always loved this Realm" she told Tangyue as they walked arm in arm.

Tangyue steered her down a different path than the one she usually took to the Flower Palace.

"I want to show you something" he told her conspiratorially. He gestured to a small grass-roofed hut up ahead.

"What's that place?" Nu-Ah asked curiously.

"That's where my Mother grew up" he told her.

She looked up at him, startled. "I had always assumed that she grew up in the Palace, since she was the daughter of the previous Flower Immortal" she told him.

Tangyue frowned and shook his head. "She didn't know who her Mother was back then" he apprized her.

Nu-Ah looked at his face with interest, her curiosity piqued.

"It's a long story" he said with a sigh, looking away, "and not a happy one."

"Sorry, Tangyue" Nu-Ah said, chagrined. "So what did you want to show me?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Ah! I have a surprise for you, but it's going to take me a bit to retrieve it. Sit down here and wait for me" Tangyue directed her.

Nu-Ah sat down under a large tree, at the table that he had indicated. She watched, intrigued, as he went inside the house, and came back out with a shovel. Then he stood with his back against the tree, and counted five paces away from it, marking the spot where he stood with the shovel tip. He started to dig.

"You're being so mysterious" she teased him as he continued to dig down into the earth.

The shovel made a clanking sound as it hit something hard. Tangyue's face lit up. He got down on his knees, pushing the dirt away with his hands, until he had cleared a large earthen jar.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nu-Ah asked excitedly.

Tangyue grinned at her. Nu-Ah grabbed the picnic parcel that Tangyue had left on the table, untying the cloth. She looked inside the boxes to find a small porcelain pitcher with a set of matching cups, along with her favorite rice crackers and some nuts and dried fruit.

"Tangyue!" she exclaimed with delight, clapping her hands together.

"Welcome back, Nua" Tangyue replied with a sincere smile.

"You spoil me!" she accused him happily.

"I buried this here the last time my Mother made Osmanthus wine" he explained. "You set up, while I go wash" he directed.

He headed over to an outdoor basin and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, before plunging his arms in. He came back to the table slightly damp, with his robes loosened about the neck, revealing his chest. Nu-Ah pretended not to notice, she didn't want to embarrass him. She poured a cup of wine and handed it to him, then poured a cup for herself.

"What shall we drink to?" she asked him, carefully avoiding looking at his chest.

"To _you_, of course!" Tangyue replied.

"Tangyue!" Nu-Ah reproached him. "I can't drink to myself!"

"Then... how about to your safe return?" Tangyue suggested.

Nu-Ah nodded, and they both tipped back their cups, drinking the wine quickly. A smooth line of fire burned its way from her throat to her belly.

"That's good!" she complimented him. "What shall we drink to next?" she asked.

"How about to _my_ safe return?" he offered.

"Are you going somewhere?" Nu-Ah asked in confusion.

Tangyue laughed. "I was in the Mortal Realm with you" he informed her.

"You were? I didn't see you! Did you stay invisible?" she asked him.

"No... I, uh, was in a mortal trial too" he admitted.

"I thought you had already done your Mortal Trial!" she said.

"Yes, I... I had. After you jumped early, I was really worried about you, so I... jumped in after you" he confessed.

"Tang-_yue!_" Nu-Ah scolded. "You did not need to do that!"

He sighed wistfully.

"So... who were you?" she inquired.

Tangyue gave an awkward cough. "I had asked Yuanji to put me close to you, and I think she has a caustic sense of humor" he began, looking away.

"And..." Nu-Ah prompted.

"I was the Emperor's Chief Eunuch" he admitted grudgingly.

Nu-Ah's jaw dropped. She stared at him in amazement. Then she started laughing, and she couldn't stop. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, tears of mirth leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

Tangyue nodded sarcastically. "Laugh it up!" he said in a bitter voice.

"I'm sorry!" Nu-Ah apologized through her laughter, without sounding one bit sorry.

She took a deep breath after she calmed down, and exhaled loudly. Then she poured another cup of wine for the both of them.

"I'm sorry I had you executed" she apologized awkwardly, holding out a cup to Tangyue.

Tangyue looked at her askance, but took the cup she offered.

"Here's to _your_ safe return!" she proposed, holding up her glass.

As Tangyue started to drink it, Nu-Ah spoke again.

"To being a whole man!" she blurted out, laughing again.

Tangyue rolled his eyes, setting his cup down on the table. He sucked at his teeth in irritation. Then he moved like he was about to get up and leave.

"No! No! Tangyue don't go!" Nu-Ah protested through her laughter. "I'll stop teasing you" she promised.

Tangyue lifted an eyebrow, giving her a skeptical expression.

"C'mon! You can't leave! I haven't gotten drunk enough to do anything stupid yet!" she exclaimed.

Tangyue looked startled. He swallowed nervously again.

"What is it?" Nu-Ah asked, her laughter forgotten.

"Nothing" he replied, avoiding her gaze. He shook his head, and then picked up his cup of wine and downed the contents quickly. He grabbed the pitcher and poured himself another cup.

"Drink up!" he exclaimed.

Nu-Ah studied him, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What's going on with you today, Tangyue?" she asked.

He looked at her anxiously. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to. Finally, he poured more wine into her cup, and then pointed at the pitcher.

"We drink that first, and then I'll tell you" he bargained.

"Promise?" Nu-Ah demanded.

Tangyue nodded seriously.

Nu-Ah grabbed the pitcher and drank directly out of it, gulping the contents down, before Tangyue grabbed it away from her.

"Woah! Woah!" Tangyue admonished her. "I need you conscious!"

Nu-Ah hiccuped.

"Maybe I should drink some water" she suggested.

Tangyue nodded, and hurriedly got up to fetch some, but turned back when he saw her slumping down on the table.

"The world is moving" she commented airily.

"Oh-kay..." said Tangyue, lifting her up in his arms and carrying her inside the one-room house. He set her down onto a bed, propping her up against the headboard and removing her shoes. He left and came back soon with a cup of water.

"Drink this for me" he said earnestly.

Once she had gotten that down, he examined her face. "Do you want to throw up?" he asked, holding the back of his fingers to her forehead.

Nu-Ah thought about it for a minute. The world looked a bit blurry, but she didn't feel nauseated. She shook her head no. He moved his hand down, his palm cradling her cheek. He stared at her face, his expression analytical.

"You are always taking care of me, Tangyue" she commented, smiling at him with gratitude.

He sighed regretfully, pulling his hand away. "But it is my fault that you are in this condition. I should not have encouraged you to drink that much. I wanted to finally confess my feelings to you, but now you are too drunk to remember anything" he lamented.

"Your feelings?" Nu-Ah asked groggily.

Tangyue smiled ruefully. "I'll tell you now, even though you won't remember." He grabbed her by the shoulders to look her in the face. "I love you, Nu-Ah" he stated emphatically.

"Of course you do, we're family" she replied, shrugging. "I love you too" she stated that like it was obvious.

Tangyue looked frustrated. "That's not what I mean, Nu-Ah" he sighed again.

He tried another attempt. "When you were in your Mortal Trial, you experienced the pleasures of the flesh with your concubines. Well... I want to experience that with _you_. I love you in _that_ way."

Nu-Ah's eyes opened wide in shock. "Tangyue! We are _first_ cousins!" she objected, "It's _incest!_"

"Technically, the law defines incest as being between two people born with the same last name" Tangyue argued. "Your last name is Loong, and my last name is Fenghuang. We could legally get married."

Nu-Ah shook her head anxiously. "Father would never allow it. You know that! My father and your father are _brothers_!"

"Half-brothers" Tangyue corrected. "We are not as closely related as you think."

Nu-Ah gaped at him. She no longer felt drunk. His confession had scared her sober.

He looked down, ashamed, and gave a mournful sigh. "I can't help how I feel, Nua" he told her sadly. "I've always felt like you were made for me. Phoenix and Dragon are the perfect couple. You are the only female dragon in the Six Realms. I am the only male Phoenix in the Six Realms who isn't married. Who is better for me than you? Who is better for you than me?" he asked philosophically.

Nu-Ah blinked owlishly, stricken.

"I hadn't even thought about that yet" she admitted.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to come of age" he told her quietly.

Nu-Ah remembered how much older than her he was, and felt very sad.

"Tangyue, I'm sorry" she said sincerely. "I love you so much that it hurts me to see you in pain, but my love for you is... platonic. You've always been like an older brother to me. I've never even thought of you in _that_ way" she told him.

"That can change, Nua" he said calmly, "I can wait for that to change."

"HOW is that going to change?" Nu-Ah asked in disbelief.

"I can change it right now, if you give me an hour to do whatever I want" he replied sardonically, looking straight into her eyes.

Nu-Ah swallowed nervously. There was a look in Tangyue's eyes that she had never seen before. She shifted away from him unconsciously.

"No, Nua, don't pull away from me!" Tangyue pleaded with her. "Have I ever hurt you?" he asked, exasperated.

Nu-Ah shook her head warily.

"I love you, Nua. I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do" he reassured her.

She relaxed, trusting him at his word, and laid down on the bed, feeling very tired. Suddenly the room began to spin, the alcohol seeming to have rushed to her head as soon as it hit the pillow. She closed her eyes, waiting for the spinning to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Loong Fucan strolled through the park next to Kun Ji, trying to think of something to say. He really only wanted to be near her, but the silence was getting awkward. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in his presence.

He stole a glance at her through the corner of his eye. Was she bored? She was looking off into the distance. He followed her gaze.

"That's a pretty rainbow" he commented inanely. Then he winced at himself. That had sounded so stupid.

"Mmmm" Kun Ji made a noncommittal noise.

Fucan looked around wildly, searching for a topic of conversation.

"Look at this tree" he said, pointing at a large apple tree that stood before them. Marble stones formed a large ring around the base of the tree, and a plaque was mounted on one of them. Fucan read the words aloud.

"This tree represents Peace between the Flower Realm and the Heavenly Realm.

May it flourish for Ten Thousand Years"

He nodded his head approvingly.

"The Empress planted this tree" Kun Ji commented.

Fucan nodded his head again.

"How do you feel about her?" Kun Ji asked him nonchalantly.

He looked at her in alarm, then carefully composed his expression. Was this some kind of trap? If he spoke negatively about the Empress, that could surely be used against him. Kun Ji's father, "Uncle" Yanyou, was very close friends with the Empress. Had _he _put her up to this? Did their family seek leverage against him? Or leverage against his Mother, Kuanglu? All of these thoughts ran through his head, but he could not voice them.

"She is always nice to me" he said out loud, with a carefully modulated calm tone of voice.

Kun Ji nodded, and then looked at his face appraisingly.

"That's good" she replied.

"How are your brothers?" Fucan asked her, changing the subject.

Kun Ji's eyes narrowed. Her brothers were not a favorite topic of conversation. Fucan mentally kicked himself. He didn't want to make Kun Ji angry.

Kun Ji was quiet for a long moment. Then she replied in a calm voice that sounded a bit forced.

"They are being punished for the harm that they did to the Princess. Our family is very sorry that your sister was troubled by them. We will make reparations to the Princess upon her return from the Mortal Realm" she stated formally, bowing slightly to him afterwards.

Fucan sighed inwardly. He only wanted to be closer with Kun Ji, but everything he said seemed to be driving them apart. He looked around again, searching for another topic.

"That tree has a swing on it" he pointed to a large pine that stood about 50 meters away.

"Shall I push you?" he asked hopefully.

Kun Ji smiled, looking relieved. She nodded at him, and they turned towards the tree with a leisurely stroll. The silence stretched between them, but Fucan decided that he preferred it that way for now. Safe topics of conversation were hard to find for people politically connected like Kun Ji and himself.

They had made it to the swing, and Fucan was just about to offer to help Kun Ji sit upon it, when her attention was grabbed by something off in the distance.

"Tangyue!" she exclaimed, waving her arm. "I didn't know he was back yet" she commented to Fucan, smiling hugely. "Tangyue!" she yelled louder, trying to get his attention.

Fucan's chest burned as it erupted with jealousy. He glared at Kun Ji menacingly, walking her back against the tree. His right palm slapped the tree above her head, making the treetop sway with the force of the blow. He leaned down and spoke into her ear.

"DON'T look at other guys" Fucan spoke in a low, threatening tone of voice.

Kun Ji looked at his face, startled. "Fucan" she said weakly, confused.

He stared intently into her eyes, the jealous rage in his chest making it hard for him to breathe. He knew how she had always felt about Tangyue. He also knew that Tangyue had never given her the time of day. How could she want to talk to Tangyue right now?

Granted, the past few days had been awkward when they were together, but at least _HE_ wanted to be around her. They were making progress together. Why did Tangyue have to show up now and ruin everything?

Fucan closed his eyes, fighting for control of his temper. He held perfectly still for a moment, concentrating on slowing his breathing. Suddenly he felt a soft pressure on his lips.

He jerked back his head in surprise, opening his eyes. Kun Ji was looking down at her hands that she was twisting together nervously. Her cheeks had turned a delicious shade of bright pink. He touched his lips with the fingers of his left hand. Had she just... kissed him?

Fucan craned his neck at an awkward angle, leaning down a bit, to try and look into her face. She avoided his gaze. He brought his face so close to hers that it was almost touching, hesitating. What if he was wrong and she hadn't just kissed him? He searched her face for a clue as to what he should do next.

Then he pressed his lips against hers, throwing caution to the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nu-Ah breathed deeply and evenly, concentrating on the sound of the air passing in and out of her lungs. Eventually the spinning in her head slowed and settled, but she was not confident enough to open her eyes just yet. The bed that she lay on felt very comfortable, and she felt very tired. She was on the verge of sleep when she heard Tangyue's voice.

"She must have passed out" Tangyue said to himself, startling her awake.

He gave another mournful sigh. "That did NOT go as well as I had hoped" she overheard him say. "Maybe it's better this way, she won't remember any of this."

She felt his fingers gently brush a strand of hair off of her face. "I should just leave the Heavenly Realm" his voice sounded frustrated.

Nu-Ah opened her eyes in alarm. "Don't leave!" she forbade him.

Tangyue jerked his hand back, startled. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Don't leave Tangyue! I couldn't bear that!" Nu-Ah declared, then blinked back the dizziness that resurfaced.

"It would be better for both of us" he argued. "I don't think that I can bear to be around you, knowing that there is no hope for us."

"I thought you said you were going to wait for me?" she asked.

"Who am I kidding?" Tangyue replied, running his hands through his hair irritatedly. "When you _do_ find the right man for you, it will drive me insane. It's better if I'm not here to see that."

He stood up and turned towards the door.

Nu-Ah grabbed his sleeve to keep him from walking away.

"Change my mind!" she demanded desperately.

He looked down at her with consternation. "You don't mean that!" he replied.

"If our only options are for you to _leave_ or to change my mind, then change my mind, because I don't want you to leave" she said earnestly.

Tangyue gaped at her. His facial expression changed multiple times as he thought it over. It looked like he was at war with his conscience. Nu-Ah bit her bottom lip as she watched him nervously, fearful that he would decide to leave.

Tangyue sucked in a breath. "Nua!" he gasped out, falling to his knees beside the bed. He grabbed the sides of her face between his hands, pulling her lower lip out of her teeth with his thumb, and then lowered his face down to hers, placing a gentle kiss on that lip.

"I can't walk away from you" he told her, his voice sounding strained.

He studied her face intently, and then slowly reached for the belt at her waist, unfastening it and removing it. He continued to watch her, looking for any hint of resistance, as he undid her dress and peeled it away from her body. As her breasts became exposed, his eyes took on a burning intensity.

"You are _so_ beautiful, Nua" he murmured in awe.

He slid his arm underneath her back, gently lifting her up so that he could slide her dress off of her shoulders, and down her arms. Once she was free of it, he lowered her back down to the bed.

Hurriedly he stood up and stripped off his own robes, tossing them aside to reveal his naked torso. Then he leaned down over Nu-Ah, placing a trail of delicate kisses on her face, from her forehead down her nose to her lips, from her lips down her cheek to her neck, from her neck down to her breasts.

Nu-Ah stared up at the ceiling, wide-eyed. Her experiences with love in the Mortal Realm seemed so far away, like a dream. She had never done anything like this in her real body, and it felt so much more real, and so much more awkward.

A sudden hot pressure on her nipple caused her to look down. Tangyue was sucking on her breast. She closed her eyes. Part of her wanted to run away from this embarrassment, but if she did that then Tangyue would definitely leave.

She thought about how it would feel if Tangyue was gone from her life, and her heart contracted painfully. He had always been there for her, ever since she could remember. When she was sad, he would make her laugh. When she got hurt, he healed her. Any time she needed him, he was there. Now he needed her.

She held out the hope that maybe, if she let him do what he wanted, this would lose its allure. Maybe he wouldn't want her so much anymore, and then he could move on. They could just be family, and never speak of this again.

She felt Tangyue's mouth move to her other breast, his tongue circling the nipple, before starting to suck on it. She turned her head towards the wall, and felt the spinning again. She groaned, turning her head back to a forward position. She opened her eyes to check if the room was moving. Tangyue was staring at her face with fire in his eyes. She looked up to the ceiling again, wide-eyed and nervous once more.

She felt Tangyue's hands at her waist, pulling her underskirts down and off. Now she was completely naked before him. She had never felt so vulnerable. She chewed on her bottom lip, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out her nerves. The room felt like it was moving again.

She opened her eyes. The room _was_ moving, or rather _she _was moving. Tangyue had spun her sideways, so that her head was at one side of the bed and her legs hung off of the other side. She looked down to see what he was doing, and her heart almost stopped. He was kneeling on the floor by the bed, lifting her legs onto his shoulders, his head between them.

"Tangyue!" she protested, unable to stop herself.

"Shhhh, Nua" Tangyue replied. "This will make you want me" he assured her.

He wrapped his arms underneath her legs, his hands on top of her thighs, and parted her legs wider, lowering his face down to her most private area. He placed a delicate kiss on top of her labia. Nu-Ah gasped, shocked.

He smiled at her reaction, leaning down again to kiss her nether mouth. He plunged his tongue between the lips of her labia, circling her clitoris, and then sucked on it.

"Oh!" Nu-Ah exclaimed.

Tangyue didn't stop, exploring every part of her with his tongue and lips. He shoved his tongue as far inside her crevice as it would go, then pulled it out to concentrate on the bud of flesh above it. He flicked his tongue over it lightly and quickly.

"Oh! Oh!" Nu-Ah couldn't help but exclaim. The sensations were overwhelming.

Tangyue suckled her clitoris, grazing it with his teeth, and then rapidly stroking it with his tongue again.

"Tangyue!" Nu-Ah exclaimed. Her embarrassment was forgotten as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her while he continued to lick her clitoris. Just when she thought it would crest, another wave would come behind it, and another, and another.

"Tangyue! Oh, Tangyue! Oh, Tangyue! Tangyue!" she cried out between panting breaths.

She clutched at the blanket underneath her body for support, twisting it in her hands. After an interminable time, her threshold for pleasure was finally reached, and her lower body rocked with the spasms of her climax, causing her to groan loudly.

After her throes of passion had quieted, she lay still on the bed and watched Tangyue with a feeling of wonder. She had never imagined that such pleasure existed.

Tangyue laid himself down next to her, having already wiped his face with the edge of the blanket and turned both of their bodies around to lay on the bed more comfortably.

"Tang...Yue..." Nu-Ah breathed his name.

Tangyue nuzzled her neck, and whispered into her ear.

"I felt your maidenhead with my tongue" he told her. "I could _taste _your virginity."

He raised himself up onto his elbow to look her in the face, his eyes burning intensely.

"I WANT it" he demanded, his eyes boring into her soul. "I have to be your _FIRST, _Nua. I have to be your _ONLY_!"

Nu-Ah nodded, her breath still uneven.

"It has to be you, Tangyue" she agreed. At this moment, she felt like she would give him anything he asked.

Tangyue pushed his pants down and kicked them off, exposing his hardened phallus. He rolled over top of Nu-Ah, parting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He squared himself, hesitating for a moment, and then slowly pushed his phallus inside of her.

Nu-Ah winced, feeling a sharp pain as her maiden head broke. Tangyue's face registered either intense pain or bliss. His eyes rolled back into his head and then closed, and his skin turned a deep red, the tendons on his neck standing out from strain. He breathed out a long held breath, and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder.

"Nua" he breathed, "you feel so good". He moaned long and low while pushing himself in and out of her.

"Tangyue, it hurts" Nu-Ah told him, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Nua" he told her in a strained voice. "It always hurts girls their first time."

He paused his movements and slid his hand in between their joined bodies, placing his palm over her lower belly. Nu-Ah felt the warmth of his magic seep through her skin, penetrating muscle, bringing relief from the pain.

"Ahhhhh" she sighed. "Thank you" she whispered.

Tangyue kissed her shoulder, and began undulating his lower body into hers again. Nu-Ah contemplated the unfamiliar feeling of having a man inside of her. She hadn't experienced this in the Mortal Realm, having been in a man's body, so this feeling was completely new to her. She placed her hands over his broad shoulders which covered her. She felt so small underneath him.

Tangyue started to breath heavily. He pushed himself up, holding his weight with his hands placed on the bed on both sides of her, still joined to her body. He thrust himself into her firmly, causing her to cry out. He groaned, his eyes closing, and thrust himself hard into her again.

"Tangyue!" Nu-Ah cried out again in a pleading voice.

He lost control of himself then, slamming into her hard and fast, again and again, his breath coming in gasps, punctuated by moans. Nu-Ah felt the warm tingling pleasure building, spreading outwards from her core, reaching towards her toes.

The sight of Tangyue's naked body, and face consumed with passion, enhanced her excitement. She would never be able to look at him the same way, after seeing him like this. Her lower body twitched compulsively around him as the pleasure reached the extreme limits of her body. She moaned orgasmically, her head lolling back and her eyes closing.

"Nua!" Tangyue groaned, thrusting hard one last time, and holding still, his twitching phallus buried deep inside her body. After a long moment he released the breath he had been holding, and collapsed down onto the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, resting his chin on top of her head. Nu-Ah soon fell asleep, cradled in his warm embrace.

The realization of what she had done would come later, along with sobriety, in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Don't leave, Mommy" said the voice of a little girl.

A woman's form leaned down, the light of the sun forming a halo behind her.

"I'll be back soon, my darling, when Spring is over" the woman said in musical tones. Her long sleeves enveloped the little girl, obscuring the light briefly, and then disappeared. All that was left was the harsh light that blinded, hiding everyone.

The little girl cried mournfully, searching the light through her tears for something... anything.

Red fabric enveloped her from behind, filtering the light into a tolerable level, and shading it almost pink.

"Tangyue!" the little girl cried out with delight, her tears forgotten. "I'm so glad you are back!"

She turned around to look into the smiling face of her much older cousin.

"I missed you!" she accused him. "Don't leave me again!" she demanded.

"I won't leave you again" Tangyue told the little girl solemnly.

"Promise?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I promise!" he said, laughing. "I'm moving to Qiwu Palace. I never have to leave you again."

The little girl gave him a hug, rubbing her forehead against his cheek.

"I love you, Tangyue" she told him.

Tangyue petted the little girl's hair. "I love you too, Nua" he responded.

Loong Nu-Ah was dreaming. She knew that she was dreaming. She knew that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She knew that Tangyue had never left again, so why did she feel afraid that he would?

She grasped at the dream as it faded, searching for Tangyue. What had happened to him? She called out for him into the white fog that misted her vision, but even that was fading into blackness. Sound impinged on her awareness. A low moaning. Where was that from?

A clenching ache rippled through her body as she became more aware of it, causing her to stretch her abdomen. Another odd sound, of quickened breathing. Her mind couldn't quite grasp the import.

"Aaaahhhhh!" This moan was higher in pitch than the last, and more insistent. It sounded close.

The blackness of her vision was gradually lightening, shadows emerging on the backs of her eyelids. They shifted slightly up and down, in tandem with her chest, as it expanded and contracted with her breathing. There was something odd about the pace of it. It was moving too quickly.

All of the muscles in her body were now clenching, centering around her lower abdomen from which a tingling warmth radiated outwards towards her extremities.

She swallowed, realizing as she did so that it had obstructed her breathing. She gasped for air. As she breathed out, another moaning sound was heard, causing her to wonder about it. Who could be making that sound so close to her?

With much effort, she opened her eyes, but at first could see nothing. The bright light hid everything from view, just like in her dream. She moved her arms into a stretch, and was startled when they hit something. She blinked rapidly, settling the light and shadow into patterns, and then looked down.

There was a head on her chest. She blinked again, thinking she had seen that wrong.

The head was still there. It's face was turned towards her naked skin. It's mouth was on her left nipple. Her abdomen clenched again, feeling the heat and the wetness of the tongue circling her nipple, and the sensations rippling outwards from that epicenter. The moaning sound erupted again, and she now realized that it was coming from her own mouth.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. She still was not capable of constructing speech, but managed a grunt, which caused the head on her chest to pause in its ministrations to her breast. The head titled upwards, revealing the face to her.

"Tangyue!" she gasped aloud in shock.

"Good morning, My Love" said Tangyue to her, his face wearing an almost innocent expression.

"What are you doing?" Nu-Ah asked in horror.

Tangyue's face grew pensive. "Do you remember last night at all?" he asked worriedly.

Nu-Ah frowned, and then closed her eyes, trying to think. A hodgepodge of images erupted on the back of her eyelids. Tangyue's eyes between her naked legs, like a crocodile's in the water. Tangyue's naked chest on top of hers, the tendons of his neck distended, his face twisted with passion. Her body clenched yet again, the tightness rippling to her toes.

She now realized that she felt something between her legs. Tangyue's fingers were insinuated between the folds of her labia, stimulating the clitoris. He had paused momentarily while they were talking, but once she had closed her eyes, he had started again.

"Tangyue!" she groaned his name in frustration. It was hard to think while he was doing that to her body.

"Nua..." Tangyue took his mouth off of her breast long enough to moan her name. "Are you ready for me?" He asked her achingly.

"We can't Tangyue!" Nu-Ah objected.

"We already have, Nua" he reasoned. "It's too late to go back now."

"We will be outcasts!" she pleaded with him.

"My parents are outcasts" he said simply. He didn't seem bothered by that.

Nu-Ah was at a loss. She didn't know why Tangyue's mother had never visited the Heavenly Realm. Or why Uncle Xu Feng visited so rarely and always looked so uncomfortable. She hadn't thought it about it before.

Tangyue took advantage of her confusion, bringing his naked body up over hers, placing himself between her parted legs. He had entered her before she even realized what he was planning.

She drew in a shocked breath, preparing to protest, but he covered her mouth with his, his tongue penetrating deep for a long, drawn-out kiss. His lower body moved rythmically against hers, pushing his phallus inside of her and withdrawing, slowly and methodically, over and over again and again.

Her arms relaxed, too weak to push against him. Her body yearned for him to be inside her, as deeply and thoroughly as possible. Her hips strained upwards to meet his at every thrust. Rational thought was no longer possible.

Tangyue pulled his lips away from hers, resting his cheek against her cheek.

"I love you so much, Nua" he panted. "I _know _you love me." He trailed kisses along her jawline.

"You have loved me for your entire life" he cooed to her. He caught her earlobe between his lips and gently tugged at it. An electric jolt traveled from her earlobe down her body to between her legs. She cried out helplessly.

"Your body is so responsive to my touch" he breathed into her ear softly, sending shivers down her spine. She mewed weakly.

"You are MINE now" he stated fiercely. He thrust hard into her, grunting with effort. She cried out with each impact, a little more loudly, and a little more desperately, with each successive thrust, until she had lost all control of herself.

He stopped before she peaked, waiting for her to quiet down, and then thrust himself hard into her again, slowly building the tension in her body once more.

"Tangyue!" she pleaded desperately, as he stopped again right before she could climax.

"Say you love me" he demanded, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You know I love you" she complained, moving her hips against him fruitlessly.

"Say you'll marry me" he challenged her.

That made her pause. She swallowed nervously.

"Tangyue... I..." she stopped, unsure of what to say. How could she agree to that?

Nu-Ah had never seen this side of him. She didn't know how to argue with him now. In the past, he had always given her anything she ever wanted.

He thrust against her, pushing himself deep inside of her until she moaned. Then he stopped again, staring her down with a ruthless expression.

She wasn't ready to give in. She chewed on her bottom lip while she tried to think of what to do.

"That lip is MINE" he told her, pulling it out of her teeth with one hand, and then leaning down to place a kiss on it.

"Every bit of this perfect little body belongs to ME" he informed her, running his hand down from her face all the way to her lower abdomen. His index finger slipped between her labia, gently stroking her clitoris. Her muscles clenched around his phallus that was holding still inside her. She gasped in surprise, looking up at him in stunned confusion. His finger stopped moving, merely resting on top of her clitoris.

"Marry me" he whispered mercilessly. He gave a controlled twitch of his finger, making her jump, and then stopped again.

Nu-Ah shook her head in denial, words being beyond her. Tangyue's eyes narrowed. His finger started up again, lazily circling her clitoris. She clutched at his forearm, unable to stop her pelvis from thrusting against his hand.

"Do you like this?" he hissed.

She nodded emphatically.

"Then say yes" he pressured her. She was so close to orgasm, her eyelids were twitching. He paused his finger and she groaned loudly.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked her in a seductive tone of voice.

"Yesssss" she moaned.

"So stay with me" he replied, lightly tapping his finger against her.

"Yesssss" she moaned again.

"Marry me" he whispered, stroking her clitoris smoothly.

"Yesssss" she moaned once more, heedless.

"Good!" he answered. He put his hands down on the bed on either side of her and thrust into her hard and fast, grunting harshly, accompanied by her loud cries of pleasure.

"Oh YES, Tangyue!" she yelled as the pleasure made her fall to pieces around him. Tangyue leaned down and wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her fast, while her body bucked against him.

"Nua" he groaned her name into her hair as he pumped his seed into her body. "I'll never leave you" he whispered.

"Never leave me" Nu-Ah echoed quietly, encircled by his warm embrace. She worried that _this_ promise he would not be able to keep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Loong Fucan lay on his bed, his forearm resting on top of his forehead, looking up at the ceiling but not seeing it. His mind was full of thoughts about Kun Ji.

Her lips were so soft and warm. He touched his own lips with his fingers, remembering the feel of the kiss he had stolen underneath the pine tree. His heart beat faster.

He _should_ feel happy, after having finally kissed those lips, but instead he felt more anxious than before. Kun Ji invaded his thoughts with even more frequency.

There came a knock at the door.

"Fucan, are you busy?" asked a voice from the other side.

Fucan sighed, lifting himself into a sitting position.

"What do you want, Ch'ing-Wa?" he asked resignedly.

"I've got a lead" he replied suggestively. "It's after dark, your mom has already left. Let's get going, we have to be home before dawn."

Fucan sighed again. It sounded like he was in for a long night. He probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep anyway.

"I'll be right there" he told Ch'ing-Wa.

He dropped his feet off of the bed wearily, and got dressed in the black robes he used when traveling to the Demon Realm.

As he opened the door he could see Ch'ing-Wa Sheng pacing impatiently in the courtyard. He was dressed in the black armor that he only wore during their treasure hunting expeditions.

"Finally!" Ch'ing-Wa exclaimed as Fucan stepped outside. He leaned his head to the side and spit. A coin flew out of his mouth and bounced on the flagstones of the courtyard.

"My Mother _hates_ it when you do that" Fucan reminded him.

Ch'ing-Wa looked at the coin on the ground and shrugged. "Sorry" he replied nonchalantly.

Fucan rolled his eyes. "So where are we headed?" He asked.

"Tengchong" Ch'ing-Wa replied with a wide grin. His eyes flashed red.

"The volcano that I fell into?!" Fucan exclaimed in shock.

"Relax" Ch'ing-Wa told him, "I know where we went wrong now. We won't make the same mistake again" he said in reassuring tones.

"My Mother has only just allowed you back here. Why are you trying to test her?" Fucan asked incredulously.

Ch'ing-Wa looked at him skeptically. "Don't get hurt, and we won't get caught" he replied facetiously. He reached into a pouch, pulling out another coin, and popped it into his mouth. Fucan could hear it clinking against his teeth as he moved it around in his mouth.

Fucan had asked him once why he did that. "I just like the taste" Ch'ing-Wa had replied at that time. He seemed to find those coins everywhere. He had a never ending supply. Nobody had a nose for treasure like Ch'ing-Wa Sheng.

That was why Fucan accompanied him on these treasure hunts. If anyone could find the Baozhu, it was him, and Fucan was desperate to find it. If he possessed the legendary flaming pearl, the foremost of the Eight Treasures, then his wishes would become reality.

He could make his Mother happy. He could make Kun Ji love him. He could protect his Big Sister. He could earn his Royal Father's respect.

"So how is Big Sis doing?" Ch'ing-Wa asked him, breaking him out of his reverie.

"She's still in her Mortal Trial" he replied.

"Really? She's been gone a long time" Ch'ing-Wa commented. "How old is her mortal body by this point?"

Fucan did the math in his head. "Approaching 80?" he guessed.

Ch'ing-Wa cocked his head to the side, staring off into the distance, making clinking noises as he worked the coin in his mouth with his tongue. Fucan could imagine what he was thinking. Most mortals did not live that long, but it wasn't unheard of. Ch'ing-Wa came back to reality with a shrug.

"Let's move" he ordered.

They set off towards the Demon Realm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat on his wide throne which overlooked the audience hall of the Empyrean Cloud Palace. Next to him on the throne sat his lovely Empress, the Flower Immortal Guiha. One step below him, on the right side, sat his second wife Kuanglu, on her throne.

He gazed at Guiha lovingly. He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, planting a light kiss on the back of her knuckles. She turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Is Yuanji coming for an audience today?" Guiha asked him.

Runyu nodded. "I've summoned her. She should be here at some point."

"I'm really curious how our baby girl is doing down there" Guiha admitted. "It was unfortunate that she jumped early. I hope... I hope it turns out okay."

Guiha's face wore a worried expression. Runyu knew that she was remembering her own Mortal Trial. He squeezed her hand in his reassuringly.

"I'm sure she is just fine" Runyu consoled her. "Lao says our Nua is the brightest student. She prepared for this for months. She can handle a little setback." He patted her hand.

Just then Yuanji made an appearance, walking slowly through the blue glass entryway of the audience hall. Runyu waited patiently for her to approach the throne, while his wife bounced anxiously beside him. The pearl strands that dripped from her imperial headdress clacked together. Runyu smiled at her again, then let go of her hand to stand up.

He moved to the front of the throne, right above the steps, and clasped his hands behind his back, looking expectantly at Yuanji. Did he detect nervousness coming from her? Runyu frowned, afraid of getting bad news.

"How is my daughter?" he asked Yuanji bluntly as soon as she kneeled in the customary kowtow before him.

Yuanji raised herself up slowly. "She is well, Your Majesty" she replied, looking at the floor.

"She's been gone a long time. Her mortal body must be very old by now" Runyu commented.

Yuanji made a noncommittal noise in her throat, nodding her head.

"How has she conducted herself in the Mortal Realm?" Runyu asked.

"As you know, she fell into the body of a royal boy. She eventually became Emperor of China, and has had a long reign of peace and prosperity. History will count her as being the wisest of Emperors. Congratulations, Your Majesties." Yuanji bowed again.

Runyu looked back to his wife who still sat on the throne. She was beaming a smile at him, a proud mother.

"I told you she would be just fine" Runyu said, smiling back at her.

Kuanglu interjected, "Did she experience all of the requisite Sorrows" she asked Yuanji sternly.

Yuanji bowed again. "Enough of them to cultivate her Spiritual energy appropriately, Your Majesty" she replied.

Runyu turned back to Yuanji. "When is she coming home?" he asked, his good mood evident.

"Very soon now, Your Majesty" she told him. "Maybe tomorrow... or the day after." She still seemed nervous for some reason.

Runyu looked at her appraisingly. It must be because of him, he decided. He had punished her long ago, she must still fear him. He sighed. How long would he be haunted by echoes of the past?

When Runyu dismissed her, she looked relieved. Her exit from the audience hall was much faster than her entrance had been.

He turned back towards the throne, and noticed Kuanglu's expression. She was gazing at Yuanji's retreating back with suspicion.

"Your Majesty, I think she is hiding something" Kuanglu said.

Runyu glanced up at Guiha, whose expression became worried again at hearing those words.

"I think she was just nervous to be around me" he replied nonchalantly. "That happens sometimes."

Runyu leaned closer to Kuanglu and said in a low voice, so that Guiha wouldn't hear, "She hasn't forgiven me."

"All the more reason to be suspicious, Your Majesty" Kuanglu whispered back.

"I'll take note of that" he reassured her.

He sat back on his throne, trying to ignore the pursed lips of Kuanglu on the step below him. He knew that face. She wasn't going to let it go. He sighed inwardly. Then he looked to Guiha on the throne next to him. Her beautiful smile was a balm to his soul.

"Is there anymore pressing business today?" Runyu asked her.

"Not that I know of" she replied.

"Let's get out of here" Runyu proposed with a mischievous smile. "It looks like we only have the palace to ourselves for a day or two longer."

Guiha laughed in surprise. "I'm at your command, Your Majesty" she said with a bow.

Runyu took her hand and pulled her towards the exit behind the throne. He ignored the bitter glance that Kuanglu threw in their direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fenghuang Tangyue quietly opened the door of the small thatch-roofed house, and poked his head outside. He looked all around in every direction. There wasn't anyone about.

He exited the small house, and quietly made his way to a jasmine bush that was a bit away from the house. There was a basket hidden in the grass underneath it. He picked it up and carried it inside.

He closed the door behind him and locked it securely, reinstalling the sound barrier he had put up when they first arrived a week ago. He unpacked the basket he had found, putting the food away in the cupboards. In the bottom of the basket was a piece of paper.

Tangyue looked to Nua, checking that she was still sleeping soundly in the bed. He pulled out the paper, unfolding it to reveal a cryptic note.

"Tomorrow morning" the note read in sloppy handwriting. It looked like someone had written it with their left hand.

Tangyue looked over at Nua again, feeling a pang in his heart. It looked like their little tryst would have to end. He looked down at the note in his hand as it flared up into flame and then smoke. He shook the black ashes out of his hand, brushing his hands together to wipe them clean. Then he made his way over to the bed.

He gazed down adoringly into the beautiful face of his beloved. He hesitated to wake her, but he wanted to have as much time with her as possible. She could sleep all she wanted once they were back in the Heavenly Realm. He licked his lips in anticipation, contemplating the best way to bring her to consciousness.

Carefully removing the blanket from over her body, he slipped his hands underneath her robe, his fingers trailing lightly over the skin of her naked legs. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he slid his fingers in between them, insinuating his forefinger between the folds of her labia.

He watched her face intently as he stroked her there. Her face tensed and she moaned deeply, still asleep. Her lower body moved against his hand. Her eyelids fluttered, as she came closer to consciousness and to orgasm. He moved his finger down a bit, plunging it into her opening, feeling the slickness of it. He backed the finger out and brought it back to the clitoris, using the lubricant her body had provided to stroke it in a smooth circular motion.

Nu-Ah groaned, arching her body. Her eyes snapped open, not seeing, as her body shuddered against his hand.

"Tangyue!" she panted afterwards, twitching as he continued to stroke her after her orgasm. "Ugh! It's too much! It's too much!" she complained, pushing his hand away.

"I can never get enough" Tangyue whispered seductively in her ear, leaning over top of her. He placed a kiss on her lips, and then sat back on the bed next to her legs, massaging the upper thigh of the leg closest to him.

Nua stretched luxuriously, yawning.

"Why are we up so early?" she complained.

"I need you again" he told her simply.

She looked up at him and nodded, her gaze innocent and trusting. He laid down on his side next to her, leaning over to kiss her deeply, feeling her hand reach behind his neck.

He untied her light robe as he kissed her, pulling it away from her body. Her naked body was a work of art. He ran his hand over it appreciatively. She moaned in enjoyment, her body very responsive to his touch. She had reached the point where she was no longer embarrassed to be naked in front of him. They had spent almost the entire past week without clothing.

She had finally accepted that they were meant to be together, and had thrown herself into the romantic relationship wholeheartedly. Tangyue was reluctant to take her back to the Heavenly Realm, now that he had finally gotten her where he wanted her. He smoothed his hand up and down her torso, rubbing her breasts and then her belly and hips.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He ripped off his robes and rolled over top of her, inserting himself between her legs. Entering her was bliss. He groaned deep in his throat. Nua wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing him. Her hips met his at every thrust. Tangyue wanted this to last forever, but perhaps the moment was sweeter because he knew that it must end soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Loong Fucan clung precariously to the steep rock face. Above him, he could hear the Demon Dog of Lord Yama barking ferociously, the sound echoing through the cone-shaped cavern. Below him, bubbled a lake of boiling lava.

Volcanic fumes were choking and blinding him, stinging sweat running into his eyes. He risked a glance at his cousin beside him, and wished he hadn't. Ch'ing-Wa was grinning from ear to ear, clearly in his element. This was what he lived for.

"Nice place for a picnic" he teased in a jocular tone.

Fucan rolled his eyes. "If I live through this, I am never going treasure hunting with Ch'ing-Wa Sheng _ever_ again" he told himself. He had lost count of how many times he had made that promise to himself.

The sound of new arrivals greeted his ears.

"What are you barking at?" echoed a male voice above them. The Demon Dog stopped barking and let out a high pitched whine.

"I think it's those kids again" speculated a different voice.

"You're _kidding_!" said the first voice. "I thought they fell into the lava!"

"I guess they survived" said the second voice.

A head poked out of the opening in the rock face about 10 meters above them.

"It's _them_!" the voice of the first speaker echoed loudly, sounding incredulous.

"Look, kids, you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous" the man yelled down to them.

Fucan's toehold slipped, as the rock he was resting his right toe on crumbled and fell. He hung on tenuously with his fingers as he searched for a new toehold. His arms were getting tired. Just when he thought he might fall, he felt something wrap around his waist, supporting him. He looked down. It was a long, slimy tongue.

Ch'ing-Wa had transformed into his true body, that of a demonic bullfrog with glowing red eyes. The sticky pads on the bottoms of his webbed feet made clinging to the rock easy. Fucan nodded in agreement. The time for discretion had passed. It was time for him to transform as well.

He closed his eyes, letting his long tail roll out, his hands and feet becoming steel claws that dug easily into the rock face. The light from the lava below reflected brightly off of his steel scales.

"Who ARE you kids?" said the voice of the man on the ledge above them.

Fucan ignored the man. He launched himself off the side of the rock face, taking flight, Ch'ing-Wa Sheng dangling by his tongue below him. He flew high up and out of the volcano, into the Mortal Realm.

Few people knew that Mt. Tengchong was an entrance to the Demon Realm, because not many could withstand the harsh conditions. Fucan and Ch'ing-Wa Sheng had not expected it to be guarded.

"I guess Lord Yama runs a tight ship" Ch'ing-Wa commented after Fucan set him down safely in the Mortal Realm. "Who would have thought he would guard a volcano?"

Fucan nodded. They would have to come up with another way of sneaking into the Demon Realm to find the Baozhu. They both transformed back into their human forms, and then Fucan grabbed Ch'ing-Wa by the wrist. They disappeared in a streak of white light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fenghuang Tangyue made love to Nua many times that day and night, feeling raw and spent by the end. She was so sleepy that she could barely hold her head up while he bathed her and helped her to get dressed.

"I have to take you back now, Nua" he had finally confessed to her.

He carried her in his arms as he flew to the gates of the Heavenly Realm. He had just managed to reawaken her, when the Emperor appeared in the distance, followed by his entourage.

"Look, Nua, it's your Father" he told her.

She looked up interestedly, waving as they approached. The nap she had taken seemed to have helped quite a bit.

Tangyue stood patiently next to her, but not too close. When the Emperor arrived, he bowed formally.

"Tangyue, my nephew, it is good to see you" the Emperor said to him politely, and then turned to his daughter.

"Nua! Welcome back! We are SO proud of you!" The Emperor held out his arms, embracing Nua in a robust fatherly hug. Nua stumbled a bit, looking back at Tangyue in confusion.

"She must be exhausted after that ordeal, my poor baby!" exclaimed the Empress, who grabbed Nua out of her father's embrace only to hug her herself.

"Wow, Nua! That must be a record for the most days spent in a Mortal Trial" said Fucan as he leaned in to hug her too. "It was no fun without you!" he complained.

"Why do you smell like... sulphur?" Nua asked him in a confused voice. Fucan coughed loudly and looked down, backing away.

His place was quickly taken by Kuanglu, who pulled Nua into a quick hug, and then pulled back to look searchingly at her face, holding two fingers to her forehead. "Do you feel all right?" she asked tensely. "You look a little odd."

"I'm... tired" Nua replied with difficulty. She looked around, seeming lost.

Tangyue could tell that she was searching for him.

"This is not the time" he told himself mentally, feeling pained as he sidled away. It was easy for him to fade into the background and make his escape. None of these family members cared all that much about him. He had learned where he stood long ago.

As he made his way up the stairs, he passed by Yanyou and his wives, followed by Kun Ji and her twin brothers, going in the opposite direction. He bowed to them politely as they passed. Yanyou nodded and kept walking. Kun Ji stared at him as she passed, craning her neck to see him longer.

"Tangyue, I'm so glad you're back!" she whispered vehemently, as she walked by. Tangyue bowed to her again, and then continued on. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed at Qiwu Palace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Loong Nu-Ah woke up in her own room at Zifangyun Palace. She moved her head slightly to look around, taking stock of her surroundings. Based on the light coming through her windows it must be mid-morning. She tried to get up, but then fell back with a groan. Based on how stiff her muscles were, she must have slept for days.

A light tap on the door preceded the voice of her grandmother.

"Nua, Dear, are you awake?" asked Zhou Loa-Nu.

"Come in, Grandmother" Nu-Ah replied.

The door opened, and in walked the familiar figure of her grandmother carrying a tray, accompanied by her grandfather who held the door for her.

"It's good to have you back, Nua" her grandfather, Huang Yong, said in a gentle voice. His golden eyes crinkled in a smile.

Grandmother set the tray down, and then helped Nu-Ah to sit up, fluffing pillows and shoving them behind her back to give her more support. She brought the tray over to the bed, and poured out a cup of tea for Nu-Ah.

"Thank you, Grandmother!" Nu-Ah said after drinking the tea. It was very refreshing. She nibbled at a rice cracker from the tray. Her stomach was empty, but she ate slowly. She had gone too long without food, if she ate quickly now she might throw up.

"How long was I asleep?" Nu-Ah asked her grandparents.

Grandmother tried not to look worried, but failed. "Three days" she replied quietly.

Nu-Ah felt her brows lift in surprise.

"I asked Lord Lao to check on you, but he said you just needed rest after your Mortal Trial. Evidently it's quite an ordeal" Grandmother explained.

Grandmother looked at Grandfather questioningly. He shrugged back at her. Both of them had started off as mortals and were reincarnated to the Heavenly Realm after death. They were not required to participate in a Mortal Trial.

Nu-Ah looked down at her hands, her fingers picking at a loose thread on top of her blanket. She was feeling guilty. She knew that the real reason she had been so tired was not due to the Mortal Trial.

Tangyue had pushed her body to the limit, and she had let him. She didn't know how to tell anyone what had happened. She wasn't entirely sure herself. She couldn't really remember how it had all started, but once she was in it, there was no going back. She had surrendered complete control of her body to Tangyue, and enjoyed every second of it. The way he made her body feel was incredible. But she knew it was wrong.

Her bottom lip trembled as she contemplated how disappointed her grandparents would be with her if they knew what she had done. A tear leaked out of her eye and dropped onto her blanket. She hurriedly wiped her eyes, hoping that her grandparents wouldn't notice.

"Nua, Dear, I think you need some more rest" said Grandmother kindly.

She took away the tea things, and leaned in for a hug, Grandfather following. They quietly backed out of the room, giving each other worried looks when they thought she wouldn't notice. She rolled over in her bed, her back to the door, and stared at the wall.

She thought about Tangyue. He had said that he loved her, and demanded that she marry him. She had agreed. She had thought that when he said he had to take her back to the Heavenly Realm, it was in order to arrange their marriage.

She was surprised by the reception that she got from her family. All of them seemed to be under the impression that she had only just returned from her Mortal Trial. They didn't even know that her Trial had ended a week before. They hadn't missed her at all.

When she had spied Tangyue on the staircase ahead of her, a long way off in the distance, she had gotten very confused. She couldn't believe that he had just _left_.

"Where is he going?" she had asked herself anxiously. She had been under the impression that he was going to ask Father for her hand in marriage right then and there.

Uncle Yanyou had popped up in front of her then, distracting her.

"Welcome back, my Beauty!" Uncle Yanyou had exclaimed. He grabbed her into a big hug, whirling her around in a circle, while Mother laughed behind them. The whirling had made her so dizzy, she couldn't stand up again. She thought she remembered being carried up the stairs in her father's strong arms, but that memory was fuzzy.

"Why had Tangyue left?" she asked herself, agonizing over the question. Had she done something wrong? Said something? Had he changed his mind?

Her stomach hurt. It felt like a stone sinking to the bottom of a pond. She hugged herself, her knees curled up to her chest. It was harder to breathe this way, but it was the only thing helping her stomach pain.

"What should I do?" she whispered to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Loong Fucan stood behind a shelf in the library of Doushuai Palace. He was supposed to be looking for reference material for his research project on Mortal Habits and Customs. Instead he was watching Kun Ji through a hole in the shelf he had made by moving books.

Kun Ji sat at a table, diligently copying information from a book to paper, blissfully unaware of Fucan lurking behind the shelf nearby. Kun Ji tapped the end of the ink brush she was using against her lips, staring off into space, apparently deep in thought. Fucan rubbed the middle knuckle of his left forefinger against his own bottom lip. He was jealous of that ink brush.

Cousin Ch'ing-Wa Sheng sidled up beside him.

"I understand not doing schoolwork" Ch'ing-Wa whispered, "but couldn't you at least help _me_, instead of staring at _her_ all day?"

Fucan looked down at what Ch'ing-Wa was holding. He had a book about cave systems. Fucan's eyes widened.

"You are trying to find another way in to the Demon Realm!" Fucan hissed.

"Shhhh" Ch'ing-Wa admonished him, looking meaningfully in the direction of the library administrator.

Fucan pursed his lips. There must be dozens of cave systems in the mountain ranges that crossed over central China. The only way that they had found Mt. Tenglong was by accident, while fleeing from two of Lord Yama's henchmen.

They were wary of going in the front entrance via the Boatman, because they knew that he would tell Ch'ing-Wa's Grandmother they were there. They had gotten in to the Demon Realm last time by pretending to visit her. She was probably pretty mad at them for not showing up to Biancheng Palace, and falling in to a volcano instead.

Fucan sighed deep from his toes, and then grabbed a book off of the shelf about volcanoes. If one volcano could be an entrance to the Demon Realm, perhaps other volcanoes would also prove to be openings. He'd rather face boiling lava than Ch'ing-Wa's Grandmother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Runyu, the Emperor of Heaven, sat at the desk in his office at the Empyrean Cloud Palace, reading a book formed out of wooden segments laced together. It was very late at night. Runyu preferred to work at this time, when the world was empty and quiet. Much easier to concentrate with no noise and distractions.

Most of the year he would be at home in Zifangyun Palace at this time of night, but Spring was near. His Empress, Guiha, had left for the Flower Realm that day, in order to prepare. His bed was too empty to sleep in. He'd rather work.

The candle on his desk was burning low, and his eyes were growing heavy. Getting back on a nocturnal schedule would take some time for adjustment. He heard his door open, and looked up curiosly. Who would be here at this time of night? Of course, it was Kuanglu, his Consort and the Night Immortal.

"Your Majesty, I saw light coming from underneath the door, and came to investigate" Kuanglu said.

"Hello, Kuanglu" replied Runyu. "Are finished ordering the stars already?" He asked politely.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty" she answered. "Can I get you anything? Some tea, perhaps?" she asked worriedly.

"Actually... I'd love a glass a wine right now" Runyu admitted. "Have a drink with me" he offered.

Kuanglu beamed a smile at him and bowed. "I will bring you some wine immediately, Your Majesty" she offered.

She closed the door quietly behind her as she left to fetch the wine. Runyu turned back to his work, assessing what needed to be done before he could wrap it up. He preferred to keep his desk cleared when he wasn't working. He was tidying the surface when Kuanglu returned with a tray.

As she slid the tray onto his desk, the scent of Osmanthus wafted towards him. The wine was flavored with it, but also it emanated from her hair. She had adopted the custom of washing her hair in Osmanthus oil at some point, after Guiha had come to the Heavenly Realm. Guiha was an Osmanthus Spirit, and always smelled of that flower. Kuanglu seemed to both admire her, and resent her, very much.

Runyu closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. The scent of Osmanthus was his favorite. His chest compressed, he missed Guiha so much it hurt. He reached for a cup of wine and dumped it into his mouth, swallowing the wine quickly. The warmth of the liquid soothed the ache in his chest. He reached for another.

"Have something to eat as well, Your Majesty" Kuanglu prompted him, offering him a tray of fruit.

Runyu nodded at her, and waved her to the seat across from him. She sat down obediently, and poured herself a cup of the fragrant liquid, sipping at it delicately. Runyu picked a piece of apple from the tray she had proffered.

"How is Fucan?" Runyu asked her, relaxing back in his chair with a third cup of wine.

"Oh, you know, moody... secretive" she answered with a wry smile.

Runyu gave a small laugh in surprise. "I guess he's at that age" he mused. The time had gone by so fast. It was hard to think that his daughter had just come of age, and that his younger son would soon follow her. He took a small sip of his drink.

"I'm a bit worried about Nua" he confessed, staring into his cup.

"How so, Your Majesty?" asked Kuanglu.

"She's been very down since she returned from her Mortal Trial. She's always been such a lively girl, the difference is conspicuous" Runyu informed her.

"Your Majesty, you know that the Mortal Trial affects most Immortals very strongly. Nua is a sensitive girl. It must have been hard for her to see all of the suffering in the Mortal Realm and not be able to do anything about it" Kuanglu told him reassuringly.

Runyu nodded, but still felt worried. There was something he couldn't put his finger on. Kuanglu must have seen that in his face, because then she said,

"That Yuanji _did_ seem to be hiding something. Do you want me to interrogate her? If something remiss happened to Nua during her Mortal Trial, I'll find it out!" she said with narrowed eyes.

"No! No!" Runyu held up his hand to ward Kuanglu off. "It's fine" he said. The last thing he needed was Kuanglu on the warpath, alienating his subjects.

"Well, what does Guiha think?" Kuanglu asked curiously.

"She had to leave this morning" Runyu told her with a sigh.

"Ohhhhh" Kuanglu replied. "Nua always gets sad when her mother leaves for the Flower Realm" she pointed out.

Runyu nodded, and downed the rest of his wine.

"As do you" Kuanglu said softly, wearing a pained expression.

Runyu closed his eyes against the ache in his chest. He wobbled a bit in his chair.

"Shall I take you home, Your Majesty?" Kuanglu offered.

Runyu thought about the large empty bed awaiting him. He couldn't face it.

"I'll just lie down on the couch over there" he told her.

She helped him to stand and walk over to the couch, and then lowered him onto it, placing a pillow under his head. She sat down next to him, and held his hand.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep" she reassured him.

Runyu smiled at her gratefully, and patted her hand.

"Thank you, Kuanglu" he said with sincerity. He really did not want to be alone. He closed his eyes, and sleep soon overcame him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Yanyou, the Snake Zodiac Spirit, looked up from the paper-bound book that he was viewing. He could have sworn he heard a crashing noise in the distance. He paused, head cocked to the side, listening intently. Soon there was another sound of impact.

Yanyou jumped up from his couch, stashing the book underneath the cushion. The pictures in this particular book were not appropriate for some readers, and he didn't want his children to stumble upon it by accident.

As he exited his study, he was surprised to see his twin boys sitting peacefully in the garden. Kamai was reading from a book made of wooden segments, while Tachi was whittling a reed into a flute. For once they were not at each other's throats. Yanyou had been convinced that the crashing noises had originated with them.

"Uh... did you boys hear a loud noise?" he asked them in confusion.

"Our Moms are fighting" replied Kamai unconcernedly, not looking up from his book.

Yanyou's eyes widened in alarm.

"Hey, listen, how about you boys get out of the house for awhile" he proposed optimistically. "Nua could probably use some company, why don't you go and visit her?"

Another loud crashing noise emanated from behind the closed door of his Second Wife's room, causing him to wince. He thought he might have heard the sound of breaking glass.

Tachi sighed with irritation, but got up from his seat, tucking the reed into his belt, and sheathing his knife.

"Come on, Kamai!" he said resignedly. "That book isn't going anywhere."

Kamai glared up at him over the top of his book. Tachi returned his glare with a eye roll.

"Nua has probably already read that book. You'll have something to talk about with her" said Tachi sarcastically.

Kamai scoffed. "I don't understand why I can't just _read_ my _book_!" Kamai complained. "I'm not bothering anybody. I just want to sit here and _read_!"

Tachi reached down and snatched the book from his brother's hands, trying to look at it.

"Give it back!" Kamai yelled, lunging out of his seat.

"What is so fascinating about this book?" Tachi asked, holding the book out in front of him, and keeping Kamai back at arms reach. Kamai tried dodging around Tachi's arm, but Tachi kept pivoting to keep his brother at bay.

"Who is Lan Wangji?" asked Tachi laughingly. "Why does he go on and on about Wei Wuxian?"

Kamai's expression turned ferocious. He balled his hand into a fist, and dealt his brother a vicious blow to the kidney. Tachi doubled over in pain, flinging the book to the ground.

"You are so _dead_!" Tachi threatened, holding his side and glaring with a menacing stare.

"Boys" Yanyou interjected tiredly. "Stop fighting. Please?"

Tachi looked at his twin brother with something like hatred. "Not until I pay him back!" he exclaimed, launching himself at Kamai. The twins landed heavily on the floor, and started tussling, each one trying to gain the upper hand.

Yanyou felt his patience eroding. Just then another loud crashing sound emanated from his wife's room. This one sounded louder than the others had, imbuing Yanyou with a sense of urgency.

"BOYS!" he yelled, grabbing the top one by the collar and hauling him backwards. "Just GET OUT!" he ordered both of them.

The twins scrambled up and ran for the door. The knew their dad could be dangerous when riled up. They had made that mistake before.

Yanyou grit his teeth irritatedly as he approached the door to his wife's bedroom. He was sure that whatever he saw in there was not going to be good. He let out a heavy sigh through his nose, before pushing the door open.

The room was in a shambles. A large armoire was on its side by the door, it's contents spilled out all over the floor. That had probably been the source of the loudest crash. There was broken porcelain, from what used to be a vase, scattered on the floor by the left wall, and a wet stain on the wall above it. Cut flowers decorated the ruins. Drawers from the dresser had been pulled out and tossed around the room as well.

Yanyou looked at his wives in disbelief. Lan Que, the Magpie Spirit, was red-faced in anger. She held another vase in her hands, ready to throw it. Mao Yo, the Mongoose Spirit, was smiling at her provocatively.

"You are soooo sexy when you're angry" Mao Yo said in a husky voice.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Lan Que. She threw the vase with great force at Mao Yo's face. Mao Yo waved her hand, and a blast of wind knocked the vase aside, crashing it against the wall, where it broke into pieces and fell to the floor.

"Lan Que, My Beauty, please calm down" said Yanyou. He walked towards her with his hands up.

Lan Que turned to glare at him. "You have to keep her away from me!" she yelled.

Yanyou looked at Mao Yo quizzically. "What did you do?" he asked.

"She keeps sneaking into my room, and going through my drawers!" Lan Que yelled indignantly.

"Mao Yo! Why would you do that?" Yanyou asked.

Mao Yo licked her lips, but didn't answer his question. She looked at Lan Que. "Aren't you going to tell him _which_ drawer I was going through?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lan Que turned, if possible, redder in the face. Now Yanyou was really curious. Mao Yo pulled a wispy piece of fabric out of her pocket and held it up to her nose, inhaling deeply, staring intently into Lan Que's face. Lan Que gasped.

Yanyou felt his jaw drop. Mao Yo was so much like him in some ways. It was amazing that his wives could still surprise him after all these years.

"That's so hot" Yanyou commented. He recognized on sight that piece of fabric in her hand was a woman's underthing.

Lan Que turned her furious gaze on him. "How can you side with her?" she asked, her indignation evident.

"Don't misunderstand me!" Yanyou pleaded. "It is a violation of your privacy." He looked at Mao Yo. "That was very bad. You should not sniff Lan Que's underthings without her permission" he chastised her sternly. Then he turned back to Lan Que, "but you _do_ smell delicious" he told her.

Lan Que rolled her eyes at him. Her chest puffed up angrily. It looked like she was about to launch into a tirade. Yanyou reacted quickly, hoping to stave it off.

He flew in front of her with his supernatural speed, sweeping her into his arms, and planted a kiss on her lips. She pushed against his chest, but her arms were weakening as he worked his magic on her. He didn't spend all that time in brothels without learning how to kiss a woman. Soon her tongue was intertwining with his as she kissed him back.

Yanyou laid her down on the bed, still kissing her. He flung one arm at the doors behind him, and heard them close with a bang. He felt Mao Yo's hands on his robes, untying them and stripping them off. She always was an enthusiastic partner.

Yanyou stripped Lan Que himself, nibbling at her skin as he worked his way down, inhaling her delicious fragrance. When he reached the apex between her thighs, he felt Mao Yo's hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her pouting face.

"Let me? Please?" she begged.

Yanyou moved aside and let Mao Yo take his place between Lan Que's legs. She lowered her face down to Lan Que's core and plunged her tongue between the labia. Lan Que squirmed, clutching her pillow, and moaning in enjoyment.

Yanyou blew out a sigh from between pursed lips. His wives were so hot. He turned to work on Mao Yo, stripping her clothing off, rubbing her body down, getting her ready for him. His hand massaged her clitoris, lubricating her opening, while she was bent over to work on Lan Que.

Lan Que orgasmed quickly and pushed Mao Yo's head away. Yanyou leaned down to kiss Mao Yo deeply, sucking on her tongue, in order to taste Lan Que's unique flavor from her mouth. He coaxed her clitoris with a lubricated finger until Mao Yo orgasmed against his hand, moaning into his mouth. Then he laid down on his back, on the bed next to them.

His wives turned to him, one on each side, running their hands smoothly over his chest. They both leaned over to kiss his neck and chest, their hands moving south.

"Give us your Double Happiness" Mao Yo cooed in his ear. Yanyou released his hemipenes, letting the entire Y-shaped assembly gradually emerge from his form.

Mao Yo gave him a wicked smile, licking her lips again. She grabbed the base of the hemipene on her side, and slid her hand up and down the long shaft. Lan Que imitated her on the other side. Yanyou felt himself hardening under their hands.

Lan Que looked to Mao Yo, giving her an expression that must have had a secret meaning, because the two women moved simultaneously. They brought their faces downward, each of them placing their tongue on his hemipenes and licking upwards until the reached the ball shaped top.

Yanyou groaned loudly. This was naughty. His wives were surprising him again today. They sucked lasciviously on his hemipenes as far as their mouths would reach, and stroked their hands up and down the rest of the shafts. Yanyou started to breath heavily, absorbing the pleasure from their tongues.

Mao Yo sat up, and tapped Lan Que on the arm to get her attention. She then pulled on Lan Que, moving her into position, guiding her onto the right hemipene, her legs draped over Yanyou's body, her arms behind her, hands on the bed, holding her weight up. Mao Yo imitated her on the left hemipene. Yanyou grit his teeth, concentrating, making sure the pleasure didn't overwhelm him.

Mao Yo held her weight on one arm, and held the other arm out to Lan Que. Lan Que did the same, and the two clasped hands. They pulled each other up so that they were both sitting on top of Yanyou, speared on his hemipenes, and wrapped in each other's arms.

The two women kissed deeply, moving their pelvises to ride Yanyou. He groaned loudly again, thrusting upward with his own pelvis. The pleasure was so intense when he had both hemipenes engaged. He wasn't sure how long he could hold on, but he earnestly desired to feel them both orgasm on him. He had to hold on until then. He kneaded their thighs that rested on his torso, clenching his jaw from the strain.

Mao Yo pulled away from kissing Lan Que's mouth in order to suckle at her breast. Lan Que moaned, looking up to the ceiling, holding on to Mao Yo's shoulders, and stroking Yanyou's right hemipene rhythmically with her body. Yanyou couldn't resist the urge to thrust against them, quickening his pace by increments, until Lan Que quavered, her innermost core clenching down on his hemipene in a spasm.

Mao Yo gazed hungrily at Lan Que's face, drinking in the sight of her orgasm. She soon succumbed as well, spasming over Yanyou. He let go of his seed with a relieved moan.

They were undergoing the complicated process of untangling themselves, when they were disturbed by a light tap on the door.

"Mother?" quavered the voice of Kun Ji hesitantly outside the door. "Are you okay?"

Yanyou's eyes went wide in surprise. How could have forgotten about his daughter?

"Did you just get back from Doushuai Palace, my dear?" Lan Que asked with a forced calm while hurriedly running about the bed looking for her clothes.

"Yes, I've got to finish writing this assignment at home though" she answered. "I heard strange noises. Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Actually, there has been an accident in here. Don't come in, it's a mess" Lan Que prevaricated.

"Do you need help?" Kun Ji asked dutifully.

"No, no, your Father is helping me. You go ahead and finish your schoolwork. Don't worry about this" Lan Que answered her daughter reassuringly.

Yanyou and Mao Yo were both close to dressed by this point, having picked their clothes out of the mess of broken porcelain and splintered wood.

"It's all right, My Beauty" Yanyou said to the door. "We are just... redecorating."

"O...kay" Kun Ji said, her voice sounding doubtful. The sound of her footsteps receded.

Yanyou blew out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness his little girl hadn't been home during that. He looked back at his wives. Lan Que seemed to have gotten over her anger with Mao Yo. They were both looking over a large book together. It was nice to see them reconciled.

That book looked familiar for some reason. Yanyou thought about it for a moment. Just last week, Lan Que had brought that book into his study, asking him if she could redecorate her room. At that time he had said no. She had redecorated her room the year before, it seemed too excessive to keep doing that on a yearly basis.

Yanyou eyed his wives suspiciously. They were getting along so well now. It couldn't have been an elaborate setup... could it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da stood before the gate of Zifangyun Palace, and rapped his knuckles against the wood in a firm knock. His name 'Sheng-Da' meant 'Grand'. His mother had given him that name because he was so large, being a bullfrog. He had grown to be tall and broad-shouldered, like his maternal grandfather, who had died before his mother was born. Nobody called him by this name though. Everybody called him 'Ch'ing-Wa Sheng' instead, the 'Lucky Frog'.

He supposed he had earned that moniker, with as much trouble as he had managed to get into, and then subsequently out of. Usually he was accompanied by his best friend and cousin, Loong Fucan, who now brooded silently next to him. His cousin had gotten so moody lately. Sheng waved his hand in front of Fucan's face, causing him to take a step backwards.

"What?" Fucan asked in an accusatory voice.

Sheng rolled his eyes and shook his head, sucking on the coin that was in his mouth. The taste of the metal was soothing. The sound of footsteps drawing near preceded the opening of the gate. Sheng clenched his lips together to hide his coin. The grown-ups seemed to dislike this habit of his.

Zhou Loa-Nu, the Matchmaker for the Heavenly Realm, and Nu-Ah's maternal adoptive grandmother, popped her head out.

"You boys must be here to visit Nua" she said approvingly. "You are such a good brother, Fucan" she went on, patting his shoulder as the boys passed her through the gateway. "I know _you_ can cheer Nua up."

He detected a note of sadness in her voice, and looked at her searchingly. Just how sick _was_ the Princess? As they made their way around and through the many planter boxes crowded with tall plants, the palace began to take shape in front of them. A lone figure sat in a chair by a table on the patio.

Nua was there, sitting with her feet up on the chair, hugging her legs, with her chin resting on top of her knees, almost in a fetal position. She looked to be deep in thought, staring off into space. A cold cup of tea sat on the table next to her, untouched.

"Nua, look who is here" said her Grandmother in the soft tone of voice that people usually reserved for the very ill. She brushed a strand of hair away from Nua's gaunt face, smoothing her hair down her back, and straightening it. "Are you ready to say 'hello'?" she asked.

Nua blinked, turning her head towards them. She gazed at them dreamily for a minute, before recognition came. Her eyes lit up as her lips curved in a faint smile.

"Fucan" she said quietly. Her voice sounded scratchy, like she hadn't used it in awhile. "Ch'ing-Wa Sheng" she cast her hollow gaze at him.

Her Grandmother had just started to allow visitors to enter the palace, and now he knew why. Nua's Mortal Trial looked to have taken a terrible toll. He felt a sliver of fear in his guts and swallowed nervously. Would his Mortal Trial be that hard too?

"Nua, I'm so glad you are strong enough for visitors now." Fucan told her. "We came as soon as Grandmother Zhou would let us." He took a seat next to her. "Do you want to play Go or Xiangqi?" he asked hopefully.

Sheng groaned. "Ugh! That's boring!" he complained, taking a seat on the other side of Nua at the table. "Let's play Mahjong instead" he proposed.

"We need a fourth for that" Fucan pointed out with irritation, "and besides, I'm not sure Nua is _up_ for that right now." He twitched his head in Nua's direction, while glaring at Sheng with wide open eyes.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Sheng. "Some liveliness is exactly what the Princess needs! Let's get Grandmother back" he proposed. "I'll bet she takes all of us to the cleaners" he laughed.

He looked to Nua, to guage her reaction. Her smile had deepened. A dimple hovered at the edge of her lips. His instinct was right. She needed normalcy.

"Grandmother! Grandmother! Come quickly!" Sheng called out. She came running out of the house.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"We need a fourth for Mahjong" Sheng told her calmly.

She blew a breath out in exasperation. "You rascal!" she shook her finger at him, pressing her other hand against her chest. "You had me worried!"

Sheng laughed, and snuck a glance at Nua. She was pressing her lips together, holding back laughter. Some color had returned to her cheeks.

They were interrupted by the sound of a knock at the gate.

"I wonder who that is?" Grandmother said. She disappeared into the garden, making her way to the gate. She soon returned with two young men in tow.

"Nua, look, it's the twins" Grandmother called out, escorting them to the table. "I'll go get more chairs" she volunteered, heading into the house.

Kamai and Tachi looked them over, Kamai's face clouding over with concern at Nua's appearance. Tachi jumped in front of him, snagging the last chair at the table, to sit across from Nua. Kamai rolled his eyes and sighed with irritation.

Grandmother appeared soon with another chair. "Scooch over, Tachi" she directed him, trying to fit a fifth chair at the small table.

"It's fine, don't worry about me" Kamai told her. He picked up the chair and moved it, placing it against the wall behind Nua. He leaned over her shoulder and spoke in a low voice by her ear. "If you need me for anything, let me know. I'm just going to be reading my book."

Nua nodded at him, smiling a wistful smile. It was characteristic of Kamai to bury himself in books and ignore them. Kamai went and sat down, pulling a wooden scroll out of his sleeve and unrolling it to his last chapter.

"Ignore that grump!" Tachi exclaimed, gaining Nua's attention. "If you try to separate him from his book, he's liable to _punch you in the kidney_" he spat out the words, glaring at Kamai.

Kamai glared back at Tachi over the top of his book, but didn't say anything.

"You boys are always fighting" Nua spoke in her soft scratchy voice.

"Nua, your voice sounds awful!" Tachi exclaimed. "You must have been really sick!"

Nua looked down awkwardly.

Sheng punched Tachi in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tachi complained, rubbing his arm. Sheng glared at him. "What?" Tachi asked again.

Tachi could be such an idiot sometimes. It's no wonder Kamai was always getting into fights with him. He decided to change the subject.

"Are you up for a little game of Mahjong?" Sheng asked with a note of challenge in his voice.

"What are the stakes?" asked Tachi, equally challenging.

Sheng spit the coin out of his mouth, and held it up between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mortal money?" Tachi scoffed.

"You're the only who has that" Fucan commented across from him.

"Magical prowess?" Sheng suggested, popping the coin back into his mouth.

"Nua's the only one who has that!" Fucan exclaimed.

"Kamai has some, but he's not playing" Tachi stated. "Kamai, can you spot me some..."

"NO" Kamai interjected with a surly voice from behind his book.

"What about punishments?" Tachi asked with a gleam in his eye.

Sheng glared at Tachi in consternation. He shook his head with subtle movements. What if Nua lost? Who would have the heart to punish her?

"How about we trade favors?" Fucan suggested sagely. "Winner gets to demand one task each from the losers."

"Yessssss!" Sheng responded. Leave it to Fucan to come up with the perfect solution. He waved his hands in a circular motion and a wooden case appeared. He opened it to reveal a large amount of small porcelain tiles painted with different symbols and pictures.

There were three primary suits in Mahjong; bamboo, bubbles, and numbered characters, 1 through 9. Then there were three dragon tiles and the four directionals of East, West, North and South. Every design had four copies, for a total of 136 tiles.

Sheng flipped the case over, dumping the tiles out onto the table. All four players placed their hands on the tiles, making sure that they were all flipped facedown, and shuffling them around. Then they moved the tiles into a square formation of four walls in the center of the table.

"Princess, you deal" said Sheng.

Nua began dealing out tiles facedown to the four players, starting with Fucan on her left and going in a clockwise direction, each player receiving thirteen total. After she had all of her tiles, she took a fourteenth tile to begin her turn. There was a mad scramble as everyone lifted their tiles to look at them, and organize them by suit and number.

Sheng examined his tiles. He was already beginning the game with a 'chow' in bamboo, meaning three sequential numbers, plus a pair of number 4 tiles. One more of those and he would have a 'pung', three of a kind. In order to win he would need to have four pungs and/or chows, plus a pair. He may be earning his nickname today. Too early to really tell, however. This was only the first round. Ideally they would play for sixteen.

By the ninth round, Nua was almost back to her old self. Her cheeks had color again, and her eyes gleamed when she won a round. She was very lucky today, evenly matched on wins with Sheng. Whoever had the most wins on rounds by the end would be declared the overall winner, and the owner of a special favor from every other person at the table.

"Mahjong!" Nua shouted gleefully.

Tachi groaned, slapping his tiles down forcefully on the table, as Nua declared a win on this round. He was very unlucky today, having lost every round. Nua laughed for the first time that day, amused by his theatrics.

"Why don't I just do a favor for you now, Nua. You're obviously going to win" Tachi declared. He waved his hand in a circular motion, conjuring a small gourd with a stopper. He uncorked the gourd with a grin, and held it to his lips, taking a drink of the liquid inside.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed in a hoarse voice. "This will liven things up!" Then he offered the gourd to Nua across the table. "Do you want some rice wine, Nua? You are technically the only one here who can actually have it, since you just came of age" he said with a wink.

She nodded hesitantly, looking at the gourd nervously. When she held out her hand to take it from Tachi, she almost seemed reluctant to do so.

"It's okay, Nua" said Fucan with a reassuring tone of voice. "None of us is going to tell Father."

She smiled at him, and pulled the stopper from the gourd with more confidence. When the gourd reached her lips, however, she set it back down quickly on the table, and pushed her way out of her chair. Suddenly she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, her body wracked by dry-heaves.

"Nua!" Fucan shouted. He was the first out of his chair, rushing to her side. He put his fingertips on her forehead, the tips glowing with blue light. Kamai knelt behind her, his book forgotten, pulling her hair back and away from her face just in case vomit started to come out of her mouth. He looked very worried.

"What did you give her?" Sheng asked Tachi suspiciously.

"It's just... wine!" Tachi sputtered defensively. "I stole it from my Father! Besides, she didn't even drink it!" he declared. He stared at her helpless form on the ground with a look of horror.

Sheng frowned, replaying the memory in his head. Tachi was right. She didn't drink. She had held it up to her lips, but then set it down without tilting it at all. No liquid would have come out. He grabbed the gourd off the table and held it to his nose. It smelled like Osmanthus overlying a strong alcohol smell. He couldn't think why that would cause such a strong reaction.

Nua stopped heaving, and then lay still on the patio looking very tired and pale. Fucan scooped her up into his arms, and stood up, carrying her.

"I'll take you to your room, Nua" he told her gently.

"Wait!" Sheng held up his hand. He _had_ to ask her.

"Princess, have you ever had wine before?"

She looked down at her hands and nodded guiltily.

"Really?" Tachi asked in disbelief. "I'm surprised Tangyue let you anywhere near alcohol!" he exclaimed with surprise.

Sheng was watching Nua's face closely, and was disturbed to see her react to Tangyue's name with a wince, almost like she had been dealt a blow. She turned her face into Fucan's chest, hiding it from view.

"All right, I'm taking her in now" Fucan declared sternly. He disappeared into the palace with his burden.

Sheng sat back down in his chair, mystified.

"Looks like the party's over" Kamai said ruefully. "Way to go, Tachi!" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"How can you blame me for this?" Tachi asked indignantly. "I didn't know she would get sick from the smell of alcohol!"

Sheng heard the twins arguing the entire way to the gate, and beyond it. He picked up the gourd and looked at it again, but could see nothing amiss. He took an experimental sip. It tasted pretty good, all things considered. Uncle Yanyou was known to have good taste.

Nua's reaction was really very puzzling. Firstly, the fact that she had drank alcohol before now was surprising. She had only just come of age, and she was usually a stickler for the rules, being the oldest of the cousins. Well, second oldest if you count Tangyue.

Then there was the question of Tangyue. Why had she winced after Tachi mentioned Tangyue? Tangyue was always protective of her, always spoiling her. He had made it obvious that Nua was his favorite of the cousins. Was it even possible that Tangyue could have hurt her?

Also, where _was_ Tangyue? Sheng looked around the patio, almost expecting to see him there. Usually Tangyue was around wherever Nua was. Since she was sick like this, one would think Tangyue would have been the first in line to visit her.

Lastly, how much alcohol would she have had to drink in order to get sick to the point that her body rejected even the smell of it in the future?

All of these questions nagged at him, inside his brain. Sheng liked Nua a great deal, but Fucan thought the world of his sister. Any threat to Nua was a threat to Fucan, and Sheng couldn't allow any harm to come to Fucan. After Fucan had fallen into the lava of a volcano, on _his_ watch, Sheng had sworn that no harm would come to Fucan ever again. He meant to keep his oath.

Fucan emerged from the doors of the palace, his face grim. "She's resting now" he told Sheng. "I'll come to check on her tomorrow morning. I've told Grandmother already, so we can go ahead and leave."

Sheng stoppered the gourd of rice wine to take with him. It could come in handy later. He waved his hand over the Mahjong set and it disappeared, back to where he had summoned it from.

As they left through the gate, Sheng spied a solitary figure on the road up ahead, walking slowly in their direction.

"It's Tangyue" said Fucan with a sigh. "We'd better warn him about Nua."

Fucan walked briskly to meet up with Tangyue, who didn't seem to be in a hurry at all.

"Greetings, Cousin" Fucan said formally.

"How is Nua?" Tangyue asked them earnestly.

For some reason, Sheng had the sudden urge to punch Tangyue in the face. He clenched his fists underneath the sleeves of his robes, trying to get ahold of himself.

"She is resting right now" Fucan stated. "She was taken ill again while we were visiting, although before that it had seemed like she was getting better."

Tangyue frowned worriedly. "I should go check on her" he said nervously.

"She is _RESTING!" _Sheng shouted belligerently. "Leave her _ALONE" _ he demanded.

Tangyue looked taken aback by the vehemence with which Sheng was speaking, but Sheng did not feel like apologizing. He knew it was irrational to take out his anxiety about Nua on Tangyue, but right now he just didn't care. Fucan placed a restraining hand on his upper arm.

"Perhaps you could visit tomorrow?" Fucan proposed.

Tangyue shook his head regretfully. "I have to take Ch'ing-Wa Sheng to Dongting Lake tomorrow. His mother is asking to see him."

Sheng glared at Tangyue. His mother had an annoying habit of sicing Tangyue on him whenever she wanted him to come home. Why couldn't she just send him a note?

Sheng knew that the only reason she had let him move to the Heavenly Realm was because Tangyue lived here. She couldn't understand why he didn't want to live at Qiwu Palace. He was sure to get another harangue on that subject when he got home.

"Fine" Sheng replied with a defeated sigh. "I'll meet you at Qiwu Palace tomorrow morning."

Tangyue nodded. He looked past them at the gates of the palace behind them, his expression anxious.

"I'm sure she will be all right" Fucan said to Tangyue. "Why don't you write her a note and give it to Grandmother Zhou. She can deliver it when Nua awakens" he suggested.

Tangyue nodded again and turned away, walking slowly back in the direction he had come.

"Tangyue really gets under my skin" Sheng confessed to Fucan after they were out of earshot.

Fucan smiled. "He is Fire, you are Water. There is bound to be some friction" he explained.

Sheng nodded thoughtfully, not entirely convinced. Fucan turned to him just before they arrived at Xuanji Palace.

"Tomorrow is an opportunity for us" he said in a conspiratorial tone of voice. "The caves of Huanglong are a three day journey from Dongting Lake. You could make it in half that time. Sniff around and see if you detect any signs of a connection to the Demon Realm" he directed.

Sheng nodded in compliance. He would be trying to escape the palace at Yunmeng Pond anyway. Now he had a destination.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Yanyou eyeballed his wives suspiciously. They had their heads together, discussing the benefits of different fabrics. No sign of their previous rancor.

"Lan Que, my Beauty" Yanyou called out. She didn't seem to hear him. He called her name again, this time louder.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Do you need something, husband?" she asked innocently.

"I was just thinking" Yanyou began, rubbing his chin, "your room is a mess right now. It's not safe for you to sleep in here. Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" he offered.

Lan Que glanced quickly at Mao Yo, and then away. She looked like she didn't know what to say.

"She's sleeping in my room tonight" Mao Yo told him curtly.

"There's no need for that" Yanyou rebutted smoothly. "I've offered first. I can't remember the last time I had Lan Que all to myself. I'm quite looking forward to it" he said with a smile. He directed a sly wink at Lan Que.

Lan Que sat up straight, her gaze going back and forth between Mao Yo and Yanyou. She seemed alarmed.

Mao Yo stood up to confront Yanyou. "She's sleeping in _my_ room" she countered. "_I_ offered first. Her things are already moved to my room. It would be an inconvenience to ask her to pack again." She sat down again, turning her back on him as if this conversation was over. She didn't notice Lan Que wince.

Yanyou grinned. "Oh, really?" he asked facetiously. He was enjoying this. Lan Que's look of dismay was delightful.

"Yes, really!" Mao Yo replied. She still hadn't realized her error.

Yanyou circled around the women, until he stood directly in front of Mao Yo. He leaned down, placing his face mere inches away from hers.

"How is that possible, considering that you two have only just now fought and destroyed the room? When was there time for her to pack and move her things?" he asked.

She froze, her eyes growing huge as she finally realized her mistake.

Yanyou tutted, shaking his head as he stood back up. "I thought my wives were more clever than this" he lamented, sighing deeply.

"Yanyou, husband, don't be angry with us" Lan Que pouted. "We are sorry. We won't do it again" she promised, gazing at him with a doe-like expression.

Yanyou chuckled. "Of course you will! The question is whether or not you will get caught again" he replied.

Lan Que opened her mouth like she was about to argue, but Yanyou held up his hand to cut her off.

"You sleep with me tonight" he stated. "Go get your things and bring them to my room" he ordered her. Lan Que got up quickly and scurried past him, leaving him and Mao Yo alone in the wreckage of her room.

Yanyou turned to leave, but had only taken a few steps before Mao Yo called his name. He turned around to look at her. She was standing by the foot of the bed, glaring at him insolently.

"_I'm_ sleeping in your room tonight" she informed him.

Yanyou raised his eyebrows, and then shrugged.

"Okay" he said in an easygoing manner. "You can sleep on the couch. You should have a pretty good view from there of all the things I plan to do with Lan Que" he added with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Mao Yo's fists clenched at her sides. He could tell that she was very angry. He stared her down, slowly running his tongue over his top lip from left to right. Then he waited.

Very soon afterwards a breeze started up inside the room. A sudden gust of wind knocked over a vase, adding to the broken porcelain pieces on the floor.

"Are you looking for a fight?" he asked Mao Yo with an amused expression.

She continued to glare at him without answering, the wind in the room swirling the loose tendrils of hair around her head. She had always been an emotional creature, that was one of the things that Yanyou liked about her. It made her sensuous. It also made her volatile. He wondered just how much it would take to push her over the edge.

"Are you jealous of her?" he asked, taking a step closer. "Do you want to keep me all to yourself?" he taunted, advancing further. He leaned down to speak in her ear. "Or are you jealous of _**me**_?"

She sucked in a breath, her eyes went perfectly round in surprise, as she turned her head sharply to look at him. Yanyou lifted one eyebrow in an expression of challenge.

The wind swirling around them amplified. Yanyou now felt his clothes and hair being pulled at as the harsh winds buffeted him. The lighter weight objects from the room were tumbling about the periphery.

"Do you think you can beat me?" he goaded her, looking down his nose at her.

Her eyes narrowed, the expression on her face hardening. Yanyou knew an attack was coming. He swirled gracefully in a circle, creating some distance between them, ending in a ready stance with arms outstretched before and behind him. The piece of broken chair that had been aimed towards his head blew by harmlessly, crashing into the wall.

He grinned widely, waving his fingers at her, inviting her to come. She leapt into the air, sailing towards him. A fan materialized in her hand, and she opened it with a flick of her wrist. She swooped the fan in his direction, blowing a gust of wind at him, which he deflected with a sweeping arm movement that trailed green light.

She closed the distance between them, folding her fan back up and thrusting it towards his face. He dodged repeatedly as she tried thrusting in different spots, searching for an opening. Finally he grabbed her wrist and twisted it, then pulled her arm in a circular motion that wrapped her in his embrace, the fan in her own hand touching the jugular vein in her neck. The wind swirling about the room came to an abrupt stop.

Mao Yo jostled herself in his arms as she tried to wrestle out of his grip. Her efforts were fruitless. Yanyou knew that in terms of raw strength he had the advantage.

"I don't understand!" she yelled in frustration. "If you are so powerful, why are you a nobody in the court?" she asked.

Yanyou sighed. So that was what was bothering her. Her parents must have written her again.

"Runyu and I have had some disagreements in the past" he answered.

"Over _what?_" she exclaimed.

"Women" Yanyou answered ruefully. He let go of her. She turned around and looked at him with a skeptical expression.

"I believe that of _you_, but not the Emperor" she replied, rubbing her wrist.

Yanyou chuckled. "Don't underestimate Runyu when it comes to women. He IS a dragon!" he reminded her.

She looked like she didn't quite believe him.

"Dragons have the body of a Snake" he informed her.

Her gaze traveled down to his waist, and then back up to his face. "Do you mean... Double Happiness?" she asked with wide eyes.

Yanyou nodded. Her jaw dropped. She shut it with a snap.

"He seems more controlled than you, though" she pointed out.

"Is he?" Yanyou asked. "He has two wives too. Who knows what he does with them when no one else is around. There must be a reason that he doesn't keep servants at Zifangyun Palace."

Mao Yo's expression took on a facet of surprised glee.

"Don't go gossiping about the Emperor to your family, now" Yanyou warned her. "You won't like the consequences."

She nodded rapidly in agreement, but the gleeful expression on her face seemed to indicate that she felt otherwise. Yanyou sighed internally.

"Let's get out of here" he said, indicating the debris of the room they were standing in.

He shut the doors behind them, and then called over a servant to fetch the head butler, whom he had to give instructions to about clearing out his Second Wife's room.

Everything was ruined, might as well just get rid of all of it. They would start with a completely empty base for Lan Que's decorating. That ought to make her happy. For at least a little while. Yanyou sighed.

Lan Que's sharp mind was wasted on trivial pursuits like redecorating. She was bored. He didn't mind her little conspiracies usually, especially the ones that attempted to manipulate him with mind-blowing sex. Those were the best. They didn't satisfy her for long though. Perhaps it was time to bring her in on the larger picture.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Yanyou, the Snake Zodiac Spirit, escorted his Second Wife, Lan Que the Magpie Spirit, to his bedroom. It was late at night. The children were all in bed, they should be asleep by now. He opened the doors and placed his hand on the small of his wife's back, guiding her inside. He turned to close the doors and was greeted by the sight of his First Wife, the Mongoose Spirit Mao Yo, standing there.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You are still resolved in this?" he asked.

She nodded resolutely.

"Don't blame me" Yanyou said with exasperation.

He opened the door wider to let her in, and then closed it securely, throwing up a soundproof barrier with a wave of his arm.

Lan Que had disappeared into the bathroom to change into her nightgown. Mao Yo stood by the bed, waiting. Yanyou shook his head, tutting.

"I _told_ you, you can sleep on the couch" Yanyou reminded her.

He brought her over to the long couch that rested against the wall beside the bed. He pushed her down onto it, and then lowered his head down to her level, looking at the bed from her position.

"Yes, you will have a good view" he said, taunting her.

He swirled his hands in a complicated gesture which radiated a green glow. A set of chains appeared.

"This will ensure that you don't interfere" he told her, indicating the chains. "Last chance to back out" he offered hopefully. "No? Okay then."

Yanyou snapped the chains on her wrists, looping them around the legs of the couch to make it impossible for her to get up. He shoved a pillow underneath her head, and threw a blanket on top of her. He untied his robes, leaving them hanging open to reveal his torso, watching her reaction. So far she was stone faced.

Lan Que emerged from the bathroom, her hair let down, wearing a thin nightgown. He could see that she wore no undergarments. He licked his lips in anticipation. He looked down at Mao Yo on the couch beside him and gave her a saucy wink with a mischievous grin. She pursed her lips angrily.

"Come, my Beauty" Yanyou said to Lan Que, walking over to her and grabbing her hands.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her down to sit next to him. She glanced over her shoulder at the couch behind them.

"Don't worry about her" he said soothingly. He leaned towards her to kiss her tenderly on the lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling. Then he reached up and pushed her hair back from her face, tucking the loose tendril behind her ear.

"Tonight, I am all yours" he promised.

He guided her down on to the bed, laying her flat on her back, then laid down beside her, his weight resting on one elbow. He leaned down to kiss her lips softly again.

"_Can you hear me?" _he projected his thoughts into her mind.

Lan Que jerked her head in surprise. She was about to speak, but Yanyou placed his forefinger on her lips, silencing her. He kissed her again.

"_I can project my thoughts into your mind, but I cannot hear your thoughts unless you project them to me" _he told her while planting a long kiss on her lips. He moved to trail a line of delicate kisses over her face.

_"I know that you do not know how to do that, so you will have to use some form of verbal communication that doesn't arouse suspicion. If you understand what I am saying, I want you to moan" _he directed her_._

She moaned softly while his lips nibbled at her earlobe.

"_If and when you agree with what I am saying, I want you to call out 'YES!!' Do you understand?_" he asked.

She moaned again. His lips trailed over her neckline, pushing at the edges of the fabric of her nightgown.

"_Don't conspire with Mao Yo anymore" _Yanyou's thoughts pushed into her mind. "_She doesn't have the subtlety for it. You saw what happened today" _he pointed out.

She moaned a bit louder than before as he bit her shoulder lightly. "Yes" she whispered.

_"I know you are frustrated"_ he told her mentally. "_You think that because I don't have a high position in the Court, that our children will not have a future."_

"YES" she said, while he sucked at the skin of her neck delicately, leaving behind a small bruise.

He then untied her thin gown, and pulled one side open, trailing kisses over her collarbone.

"_It is time to explain to you the things you do not know. You are young, you do not know how dangerous Runyu is. You do not know what Kuanglu is really like. Both of them are highly suspicious and paranoid schemers. The best way to protect our family was for me to appear as non-threatening as possible. I have purposefully avoided being appointed to any Court positions."_ By now Yanyou had worked his way over to her other collarbone, opening her nightgown enough to reveal her entire naked chest. He kissed her breasts, one after the other, and then licked at her right nipple, making it swell and harden, while his hand massaged her other breast.

"_Having a Court position would put me under Kuanglu's watchful eyes, and she __hates me. Any chance she found to strip me of power, she would take it. That would hurt our family and jeopardize my future plans. The truth is, the work we are doing now is of far greater importance than any Court position" _hementallytransmitted_._

Lan Que looked down at him, her expression puzzled. He sucked at her left nipple with strong lips.

"_We are raising a future Empress"_ he thought, looking directly into her eyes.

Her eyes grew round, as she sucked in her breath and held it.

"_As soon as Kun Ji hatched, I knew what she would become" _Yanyou directed his thoughts to her, still looking into her eyes.

Lan Que started breathing again, sucking in air with a gasp. She mouthed the word "why" without sound. Yanyou smiled, then looked down to kiss her belly, covering every bit of skin.

"_She is a Phoenix. Dragons cannot resist a Phoenix. Sooner or later, Runyu's son is going to come sniffing after her. He may be interested already, based on the look on his face the last time we saw him at the Gates. He couldn't keep his eyes off of our daughter" _Yanyou informed her, nibbling at her belly button.

He pulled her nightgown open all the way, leaving her completely naked. He worked his way down her lower abdomen, pausing at the apex of her thighs. He turned his head to look at Mao Yo, chained to the couch. She was glaring at him.

He grinned and then leaned down to kiss the top of the mound there. Lan Que gasped. He pulled apart her labia with his fingers, and licked inside, feeling her clitoris hardening under his tongue.

"_We have to encourage their relationship"_ he told her.

"YES!" she moaned loudly.

"_We also have to make sure that it progresses in the **right** way. Nothing that would dishonor her can be allowed to happen"_ he thought.

"YES!!" she moaned even more loudly.

"_You need to tell her to stop pursuing Tangyue as well. He will never marry her. If he wants the throne, his goal will be to marry Nua" _Yanyou speculated.

"YESSS!!!" she was practically screaming. It occurred to Yanyou that it might be difficult for her to concentrate on what he was saying while he was doing this to her body. He paused, and pulled back.

"DON'T STOP!" she yelled in a frustrated voice, her fist hitting the bed.

Yanyou flicked an amused glance at Mao Yo. She was biting her blanket, her eyes angry. He leaned back in to finish what he had started, bathing Lan Que with his tongue until she climaxed, thrusting her pelvis against him.

"_Not a word of this to Mao Yo"_ he commanded mentally.

Lan Que moaned softly.

"_I MEAN IT"_ Yanyou thought forcefully, biting her labia with a small nip.

"YES! YES!" she panted.

He plunged his fingers into her opening, feeling the slickness of her internal fluids lubricating it. He rubbed two fingers inside of her, massaging her insides.

"_You know how Mao Yo is"_ Yanyou thought to her. "_She will run to the Mongoose family the first chance she gets and tell them everything._"

Lan Que moaned and closed her eyes.

"_The last thing in the world we want is for Kuanglu to view our daughter as a social climber. She will never let her son marry Kun Ji if that becomes the case. It must be appear to be completely Fucan's idea" _Yanyou pointed out.

"Yes" Lan Que whispered softly.

"_Do you know what will happen to our daughter if Kuanglu refuses to let her son get married to her?_" Yanyou mentally asked.

Lan Que shook her head once, squirming under his hand as his fingers penetrated her.

"_The Dragon's attraction for a Phoenix is so strong, that it will drive him to commit terrible acts if thwarted. Taiwei murdered his brother in order to steal his bride. He didn't even love Tuyao, he just WANTED her"_ Yanyou informed her. He quickened the pace of his fingers, pumping them in and out of Lan Que. She moaned languorously.

_"Fucan could very well end up taking our daughter by force, dishonoring her. She could never hope to be Empress if that happens. She'll be lucky to be a Concubine, and that is only if Fucan stays interested once he's gotten what he wants"_ Yanyou warned.

Lan Que looked down at him with an alarmed expression.

"_I'm counting on you to help her avoid such a catastrophe"_ Yanyou divulged.

"Yes" she stated seriously, forgetting the context of their ruse.

Yanyou raised an eyebrow at her, and flicked a glance towards Mao Yo. She was wearing a puzzled expression.

"Yessssss" Lan Que moaned, catching on. "Oh,Yessssss."

Yanyou pulled his fingers out of her, and then raised himself up to a sitting position. He pulled Lan Que up, stripping her open gown from her shoulders, and then turning her over. He brought her to her hands and knees on the bed in front of him, caressing her legs and buttocks. Her long, dark hair draped over one shoulder, leaving her back bare. He pulled his pants down to his knees, but didn't bother to remove the robes from his shoulders. They swept out behind him. He smoothed a hand down her spine, then guided one of his hemipenes into her opening, grunting softly as he entered her.

"_I want you to study this technique of mental communication"_ he told her, panting for air as he plunged his member into her deeply. Her breasts swung underneath her, jostling with quick jerks as he pumped himself into her. She moaned in response.

"_It's getting harder for me to maintain right now"_ he told her. He grabbed her hips, squeezing them tightly with his fingers, pulling her further back towards him, thrusting deeper inside her. She moaned again and again. Her moans seemed to have more to do with his actions, rather than their discussion.

"_Are you on my side?"_ he asked mentally with great effort.

"YES! YES! YES!" she yelled, she spasmed forcefully over his hemipene, clamping down on him with the muscles of her vaginal canal.

He groaned loudly, releasing his seed into her. He held still for a moment, savoring both the orgasm and his victory. Lan Que would be working with him from now on, instead of against him. He was going to need her help with Kun Ji.

He pulled out, and collapsed on the bed next to Lan Que, feeling winded. They stared into each other's eyes, laying there silently, no need for further talking. From behind him he heard a sniffle. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had warned her.

"_Shall I take pity on Mao Yo?"_ Yanyou asked Lan Que with his mind.

She nodded.

"Very well, then" Yanyou said out loud. He got up and unchained Mao Yo from the couch, stripping her down to her underclothes, and then climbed into bed again. She snuggled up against him on his left side, while Lan Que snuggled against his right side. His arms were wrapped underneath both of them, his hands on their shoulders. The women held hands, resting their arms on top of his belly.

Cozy moments like this made him feel grateful to Runyu, for forcing him to marry these two Fairies that he had debauched. It was the best mistake he had ever made.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Fenghuang Tangyue sat at his desk and stared at the blank paper before him, agonizing over it. The words to say what he felt could not be written down. It was too dangerous. It was too soon.

As soon as he had recovered, he had penned a marriage proposal and sent it over to the House of Marriage with a trusted servant. The servant there had laughed in his servant's face. They would not accept any marriage proposals for the Princess yet. He had learned that the Grandmother was also turning away visitors from Nua.

"_Does she know?_" Tangyue wondered.

Perhaps she wasn't allowing visitors because she knew what he had done. Just today, she finally allowed visitors to enter Zifangyun Palace, but by the time he got there it was late. Tangyue feared that even if he had been earlier, the Grandmother still would have refused him admittance.

"_Is Nua really ill?"_ he pondered. What if her family was just saying that to keep him away. Or to cover up her secret. Perhaps Nua was carrying his child!

"_Get ahold of yourself!"_ he thought. It was definitely too soon to tell if she was pregnant.

He breathed deeply trying to focus. He had to write something. It would be suspicious if he didn't. But he had to be very careful about what he put on paper.

'Dearest Nua' he started to write, then crossed it out. If her Grandmother read this, she would think that was odd. He started over.

'Dear Cousin Nu-Ah' he tried again. That seemed safe.

'I am sorry to hear you have taken ill.' Wait! No! Saying he was sorry implied his guilt. He crossed those words out and tried again.

'Dear Cousin Nu-Ah,

I heard that you have taken ill. I hope that you will recover quickly. I will be leaving the Heavenly Realm for a short time, but plan to visit you personally upon my return. Please take care of yourself.

Tangyue'

That would have to do. He folded the paper up and gave his servant instructions to deliver it to Zifangyun Palace.

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng appeared in the courtyard, wearing a disdainful expression. Tangyue grimaced. He couldn't understand how the son of his childhood friend could end up being so unlikeable. He must take after his father. He would tough it out for Qintian's sake though.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked Ch'ing-Wa, striding out into the courtyard.

Ch'ing-Wa spit a coin out of his mouth, where it made a clinking noise as it hit the flagstones. "Yup" he responded insolently.

Tangyue eyed the coin on the ground with disgust. His servants would get that later.

"Let's go" he said.

They made their way out of the Heavenly Realm and through the Gates without having to talk to each other. They flew to the shores of Dongting Lake and landed in the customary spot. Qintian was there to greet them.

"Sheng-Da! Tangyue!" Qintian yelled enthusiastically. She ran to embrace her son, covering his face with kisses.

"Geez, Mom, Get off!" Ch'ing-Wa complained.

"My baby has grown so big!" she exclaimed. "Did you grow another meter since the last time I saw you?" she asked. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Where is Father?" Ch'ing-Wa asked.

"He's below decks" Qintian laughed, pointing at the Lake.

Ch'ing-Wa leapt into the water, vanishing below the surface with a large splash.

Qintian turned to Tangyue. "Thank you so much, Tangyue" she said. "If wasn't for you, I'm not sure I would ever see my son!"

Tangyue smiled at his old friend. "It's no problem, Qintian. I'll always look out for you."

"I wish he was staying with you at Qiwu Palace" she lamented. "I feel like he's getting no supervision at Xuanji Palace. That Kuanglu is out all night, and then either sleeping or attending to Court duties during the day. When does she have time for her own son? Much less mine?" she pouted.

"I don't want to force him to stay with me" Tangyue said. "You know he'll just sneak out if he doesn't want to be there" he pointed out.

Qintian sighed. "I know, I know how he is" she admitted. "Honestly, I was hoping the Heavenly Realm would be a good influence on him. Better than all of these soldiers!" she laughed, referring to the army stationed at Dongting Lake.

"You could try sending him to your Mother in the Demon Realm" Tangyue joked.

"Oh, sure! That would be better!" she replied sarcastically.

Tangyue laughed. It was the first time he had laughed in days. He had been so anxious over Nua. It felt good.

"All right, I'd better get going. I need to go see my Mother now" Tangyue said tiredly.

"I'd ask you in for a drink first" began Qintian, waving vaguely at the Lake, "but I know how you feel about that much water. Let's meet up at a mortal tavern, and have a drink together when you pick up Sheng-Da on your way back" she proposed.

"Sounds good. There's a tavern beyond that ridge" Tangyue pointed off into the distance. "I'll meet you there in five days."

Qintian pulled Tangyue into warm embrace. "It's good to see you, Tangyue" she said emotionally.

He hugged her back. "Take care of yourself, Qintian."

She walked a little ways away, and then leapt into the water, disappearing below the waves. Tangyue stood there for a long moment, taking in the view. Then he turned away to fly to his parent's home in another part of the Mortal Realm.

He landed at the shore of the river that was close to his house. He had spent many hours at this river as a child. The woods behind him had been his playground. He knew them like he knew his own room.

Right now from these woods he sensed a shadowy presence. He turned to look, recognizing the shape of the staff that towered over the body holding it. He sighed from his toes. He had one more thing to do before he could go and hug Mother.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Loong Fucan strolled aimlessly through the park on his way home. He had escorted his Mother to the North Gate, where she went to perform her duties as Night Immortal. He was taking a longer path home than he needed to, but he wasn't in any rush. There wasn't anyone there waiting for him.

The golden light of the evening sunset gilded the tree tops, which cast long shadows over the dry grass. The breeze that caressed his cheek no longer had the biting cold of winter. Spring would be here soon.

As he came to a large apple tree, he paused, looking off into the distance, at a swing which hung from the branches of a large pine tree. He walked towards that tree, remembering the last time that he was here. He stood in the deep shadows underneath it, in front of the swing, staring at it, and brooding.

Kun Ji's lips had felt so soft on his. Her scent... he hadn't spent a lot of time being that close to her to notice, but she smelled wonderful. A subtle spice overlaying a heady musk. He could almost devour her.

She had run from him that day. He had stolen a kiss from her, and she had pushed him away. He hadn't the courage to face her again after that. What could he say after such a strong rejection?

Should he apologize? Or would that just embarrass her? Did he even feel sorry? Deep down he knew that he would do it again, if given half a chance. What was _wrong_ with him?

He sighed, and looked away. It's too bad Ch'ing-Wa Sheng wasn't here. He could always count on his cousin to distract him from these thoughts, with the lure of treasure hunting.

The search for the Baozhu had become even more important to him now. It's wish-granting powers may be his only hope of securing Kun Ji's affections. He desperately wanted Kun Ji to look at _him_ the way she looked at Tangyue. He wanted more than that, but he couldn't quite figure out what. He just needed... _her_. Even though he didn't know what he needed her for.

He turned onto a large walkway at the edge of the park, not really paying attention to his surroundings. The street was so familiar that he could navigate it blindfolded. At this time of day, these buildings were empty. Everyone had left for home, locked up securely behind the strong gates of their palaces. Lighting their lamps against the encroaching darkness that rolled in from the East.

Fucan was one of the rare few in the Heavenly Realm who did not fight the dark. His Mother had taught him to cherish the Night. When everyone else was asleep, and their lamps dimmed, the true beauty of the Night became apparent.

Only when the sky was truly black, could the stars shine at their most lustrous. Could the rainbow colors of other galaxies in the far reaches of space be seen. Over all of these sat the Moon, whose dazzling incandescence dominated the heavens.

A shaft of warm yellow light pierced the walkway at his feet, making him pause. He looked up to notice that he was in standing in front of the Empyrean Cloud Palace. The lamps within the main audience hall were lit, illuminating the blue stained glass of the entranceway. He turned to walk inside, squinting against the harshness of the light, with eyes that were accustomed to darkness.

"Fucan?" The voice of his father, the Emperor, called out in puzzlement.

"Father, why are you here?" Fucan asked, blinking rapidly to try and adjust his vision to accommodate the brilliance of the well-lit room.

"I should ask the same of you" replied Father humorously.

Fucan smiled and nodded. His Father had a fair point.

"Come up here" requested his Father, patting the wide seat of the throne upon which he sat.

Fucan's eyes grew round. His Father hadn't invited him to sit beside him on the throne since he was very small.

"Are... are you sure, Father?" Fucan asked nervously.

"There's no one else here but us" Father replied. "No one to complain about it" he sighed, rolling his eyes.

Fucan's throat felt like his heart had jumped into it. He tried to swallow it down as he made his way through the long hall. He ascended the steps with heavy legs, fearful his Father would change his mind any second.

As he passed his Mother's seat on the step below the main dias, he glanced at it. It always made him sad to see his Mother there. She didn't deserve to be second class. She worked day and night for the Heavenly Realm, for the good of the Six Realms. She should be valued more. She should be honored. He frowned.

"Fucan, don't fret" said Father soothingly.

Fucan looked up to his Father worriedly. He had forgotten how observant his Father could be sometimes. Father patted the throne seat next to him again, tilting his head. The pearl strands on his Imperial headdress clacked together when he moved. Fucan sat down gingerly next to his Royal Father, half expecting to be told to leave.

"How is the view?" Father asked.

Fucan gazed out over the large audience hall wide-eyed. He felt like he was overlooking the world. Beside him his Father chuckled.

"It's like that, huh?" the amused voice of his Father asked. "I've forgotten that feeling" he said with a sigh.

Fucan looked at his Father in alarm. He had never heard his Father sound like this before. Tired... or was it... sad?

"Where is your shadow?" Father asked suddenly. The odd feeling he had exhibited before disappeared, like it had never been.

"Uhhh, my shadow?" Fucan asked, totally thrown by both the question, and his Father's odd behavior.

"Sheng-Da. My nephew! He's always with you, isn't he?" Father asked.

"Oh!" Fucan replied. "He is at Dongting Lake" he informed him.

"Nobody to go home to, huh?" Father asked ruefully. "I know the feeling" he sighed again.

"What about Nua?" Fucan asked.

"She's been so ill, I don't want to disturb her rest" Father admitted. His face looked worried.

"I visited her this morning" Fucan told him.

"I did too, I must have just missed you" his Father guessed. "I imagine she's asleep right now."

"Do you think we should check?" Fucan asked.

"Zhou Loa-Nu probably will have our hides if we disturb her" Father said.

Fucan nodded, turning his gaze back to the audience hall. It was thrilling to sit up here, next to his Father.

"So what's been going on in your life?" Father asked.

Fucan looked at his Father nervously. How could he possibly answer that?

"Something seems to be troubling you" Father said gently. "I wish I could help you."

"Well, I _am_ worried about Nua" he admitted. That seemed like the safest topic of conversation.

Father nodded, frowning thoughtfully.

"Yesterday she seemed like she was getting better" Fucan told him. "She was winning at Mahjong. She even laughed with us. Then all of the sudden, she was really sick. It was scary to watch." Fucan felt like a bit of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted, after he voiced that concern.

Father patted him on the shoulder wearing a pained expression. "You're a good brother, Fucan" he said. "You're a good son. I'm very proud of you."

Fucan felt a swelling in his chest at those words, filling up the space that had been making him feel cold lately. He smiled shyly, and looked down.

"Try not to let Nua's illness interfere too much with your studies" Father said, clapping him on the back, and then withdrawing his hand.

Fucan froze. Did Old Lao tell on him?

Father looked at him expectantly. Fucan winced, deciding that his teacher must have.

"Sorry, Father" he said sheepishly.

Father smiled at him indulgently. "Why don't you ask Nua for help?" he suggested. "Lao never found fault with her work."

Fucan nodded. "I'll bring my books over tomorrow" he promised.

"Let's go get them now" Father proposed. "You can spend the night at Zifangyun Palace and be ready all the sooner to work on your paper."

Fucan quailed. Just what had Lord Lao told him?

"All right, I can see that you don't want to do that" Father replied to his unspoken concern. "At least let me walk you to Xuanji Palace. I don't like the idea of you walking in the dark, alone, to an empty home."

Fucan was touched. He nodded gratefully. His Father was so busy, with so many responsibilities. It was nice to think that he took the time to worry about him.

The two dragons exited the Empyrean Cloud Palace, and headed down the familiar path to Xuanji Palace. Fucan had expected that Father would bring a light with him, but he didn't. As they left the bright light behind, his Father paused a moment, closing his eyes, and then opened them again, breathing deeply of the cool night air.

"Your Mother has done an excellent job ordering the stars tonight, don't you agree?" Father asked him.

"Yes, Father" Fucan replied, "but honestly, I don't know what it looks like when they are _not_ well-ordered" he said.

Father chuckled. "I'll have her teach you how to do it, just so you'll know" he said with a wry grin.

"I would like that" Fucan answered truthfully. Then he mentally kicked himself. If he spent his nights with his Mother, he would have no way to go treasure hunting.

"It won't be right away" Father told him, "we don't want your schoolwork to be affected by lack of sleep."

Fucan breathed a sigh of relief. They had reached the bridge by the large willow tree before the front gate. The one that shone with crystalline droplets adorning the luminous cascading branches.

"I suppose I will leave you here, Son" Father said to him. He seemed almost reluctant to go.

"Father?" Fucan said, a little too loudly. Time like this with his Father was so rare. He may never get another chance to ask the question that burned in his heart. There was no one else he knew of that could answer it.

"What is it, Fucan?" Father replied.

Fucan took a deep breath. "How do you make a girl like you?" he asked desperately.

Father looked taken aback. He was silent for a long moment. Then he sat down by the edge of the bridge and let his long dragon tail roll out into the water. He gestured for Fucan to do the same.

Fucan wondered why his Father seemed to be stalling, but did as he was bade. Soon the shiny steel scales of his tail corkscrewed through the water alongside his Father's pearlescent one. Father turned to look at him with a worried expression.

"You can't MAKE a girl like you" Father said seriously.

Fucan felt his heart sink. Even his Father didn't know the answer.

His Father continued speaking, "The most that you can do is to show her who you really are, and hope that she likes you. You can't be fake around her, because then she would only know the fake you. If she likes the fake you, she doesn't really like _you_ at all. Do you understand?" Father asked.

"Uhhh, kind of" Fucan replied in a confused voice.

"It's hard to be yourself around someone that you are desperate to please" Father pointed out. "For a relationship to work, you must be honest with each other, from start to finish. You will feel vulnerable, and it may not work. She may very well end up breaking your heart. But, if it does work, it was worth it. It was worth the risk, worth the anxiety."

Fucan nodded thoughtfully. This wasn't what he had expected to hear, but it had the ring of truth.

"Also" Father started speaking again, his index finger pointed upwards, "remember that it is hard for her too. She will feel vulnerable. Let her feel like she can be herself around you. Accept her faults along with her strengths. When you truly love someone, you will treasure their faults."

Fucan looked at his Father with wide eyes. It hadn't occurred to him that Kun Ji might feel vulnerable. She was such a dominant figure in his thoughts, he just assumed that she knew she had that power over him. But he hadn't told her. So how could she know?

_"I'm an idiot_" Fucan thought remorsefully.

"Best of luck to you, Son" Father said. He pulled his tail up and turned to the land, standing upright. Fucan emulated him.

"Thank you for sharing your wisdom, Father" he said, bowing at the waist respectfully.

Father nodded and smiled encouragingly. "Get some rest. You've got a paper to write tomorrow" he reminded him.

"Good night, Father" said Fucan.

"Good night, Son" he replied.

He turned away, walking slowly back the way they had come. He hadn't gone very far before he turned around again, looking at Fucan thoughtfully. He looked like he wanted to ask something, but then changed his mind. He motioned for Fucan to go inside the palace instead.

Fucan dutifully complied. He had a hard time falling asleep that night. He lay in bed, imagining what he should say to Kun Ji. He owed her some sort of explanation for his behavior, even if he didn't fully understand it himself. If what his Father said was true, he should be honest about that fact. Maybe they could find the answer together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Loong Nu-Ah awoke in the early morning to the sound of low voices outside of her door.

"She's still asleep" said the voice of her Grandmother.

"I won't wake her, I just want to look in on her" pleaded the voice of her Father, the Heavenly Emperor.

Nu-Ah's eyes widened in alarm. She wasn't ready to face her father yet. She turned and faced the wall, closing her eyes, and tried to regulate her breathing to sound like a person sleeping. She heard the door open behind her.

"Nua?" Father whispered. "My little Princess? Are you awake?"

She heard the sound of light footsteps approaching the bed, and the subtle swish of fabric rubbing against itself. The warm weight of her Father's hand settled on the back of her head, stroking her hair.

"Your Mother will be home soon" Father told her in his soft, soothing voice. "She is bringing medicine for you. Just rest now, before long you will be all right again" he promised. He sounded really worried.

Nu-Ah's heart contracted in her chest. She hated to be the cause of her Father's distress. She didn't deserve his solicitude. If he knew what she had done with Tangyue, he would be appalled. He would never look at her the same way.

He stayed there for a few minutes, stroking her hair, and then she heard him get up, and the door close. She tentatively opened her eyes, making sure he had really left, before she moved. Then she fished around in her pillowcase until she brought out a piece of paper. She opened the folds, and read the note on it for the hundredth time.

'Dear Cousin Nu-Ah,

I heard that you have taken ill. I hope that you will recover quickly. I will be leaving the Heavenly Realm for a short time, but plan to visit you personally upon my return. Please take care of yourself.

Tangyue'

"_What does this mean?"_ she asked herself silently. If he had left her, why would he come and visit her? If he hadn't left her, why was the note so formal? There was no mention of their relationship, whether in a good way or a bad way.

How can she ever face her Father again, if Tangyue won't marry her?

A knock on the door interrupted her reverie.

"Nua, please be awake" pleaded the muffled voice of her little brother from behind the door. "You don't know what I had to do to sneak past Grandmother Zhou!" he whispered intently.

Nua looked up in interest. What _did _he have to do? She almost laughed. Quickly she shoved Tangyue's note back into her pillowcase, and then ran to the door to open it.

Fucan was holding a big stack of books and scrolls, with an ink brush between his teeth. Nua almost laughed again, but covered her mouth, and motioned him inside her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He deposited the load on the table that was placed in front of her mirror, and heaved a relieved sigh.

"Fucan, what are you doing here so early?" she asked him.

"Old Lao told Father that I've been falling behind on my studies" Fucan replied, rolling his eyes. "Father told me to ask for your help on my paper on 'Mortal Habits and Customs'. I have to be honest, I haven't done _any_ of it" he admitted.

"What were you doing instead?" Nu-Ah asked curiously, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Fucan edged closer and leaned down to whisper. "I've been researching cave systems."

She looked up at him, incredulous.

"Are you trying to find another entrance to the Demon Realm?" she whispered fiercely.

"The volcano is guarded" he told her ruefully.

"How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

Fucan's face took on a guilty expression. Nu-Ah raised her eyebrow at him.

"I can't BELIEVE you went back there after falling into lava!" she hissed. "What were you _thinking_? Don't you know how lucky you were, to survive something like that? Fire MELTS metal!" she scolded him.

"Relax!" Fucan exclaimed. "I didn't get hurt this time, and I'm not going back to that volcano again. You don't have to get so worked up."

Nu-Ah stood up, raising herself to her full height, her chest puffing out as she sucked in an indignant breath.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Fucan said worriedly, holding up his hands in surrender. "You'll make yourself sick again! Please, calm down."

Fucan's words were like a blast of cold water on her face. She had been sick a lot. She had been causing her family to worry about her. Who was she to scold Fucan for anything?

She sat down heavily on the bed, looking down at the floor and feeling forlorn.

"Nua?" Fucan asked worriedly.

She sighed deeply.

"I'm so sorry, Nua!" Fucan apologized profusely. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad!"

She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. Now he was blaming himself because of her. She couldn't go on like this. Her guilt, and her fear of hurting those around her, was actually making her hurt everyone around her. She had to be stronger than this.

Besides, there may still be hope that Tangyue had not abandoned her. His note said that he would visit soon. She could hold out. The fact that he wrote at all was probably a good sign, right?

She took a deep breath, and held it for a minute, before blowing it slowly back out. She opened her eyes.

"I'm fine" she assured Fucan.

He didn't look convinced.

"Do you want my help on your paper, or not?" she asked bluntly.

Fucan nodded vigorously, almost tripping on his way to the table where he had dropped his materials.

"Uhhhh, what happened to the chair that used to be right here?" Fucan asked, looking around in bewilderment.

"Oh, right, I threw up on it yesterday" she told him. "Grandmother took it out to clean it."

"Okay then" Fucan replied. He brought some books over to the bed, and knelt down beside it. "Where do I start?"

Nu-Ah blew out an irritated sigh. "You can't work like that!" she told him.

She pushed past him to get up off the bed, and went to her closet. Way in the back, piled up on the floor, were some wooden crates. They had been there for as long as she could remember. She grabbed one and dropped it on the floor next to Fucan. It hit the floor with a rattling sound. She went to get another one. If she stacked two or three it should make a decent seat for Fucan.

Fucan had opened the crate beside him after she had turned away. She found him staring at the contents in awe.

"Nua! Why do you have this much gold in your closet?" Fucan asked.

"I don't know. It's been there forever" she told him. "I think it was Mother's, and she just forgot about it. Here, look at this one" she set the second crate down beside him.

"How many crates are there in total?" Fucan asked.

"Four" she replied unconcernedly.

Fucan opened the second crate, which was full of silver taels, instead of gold, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nu-Ah asked him.

"Ch'ing-Wa!" Fucan exclaimed, still laughing.

She looked around, half expecting to see him. "Where is he?" she asked.

Fucan shook his head, wiping his eyes. "He's at Dongting Lake right now. I was just laughing because Ch'ing-Wa Sheng has spent so much time hunting for treasure, and YOU have a hoard in your closet."

Nu-Ah could see the humor in that. She laughed too. For the first time in a long time.

"Let's open them all!" she proposed.

She dragged all four of them out of the closet and lined them up on the floor with the lids off. One of the cases was filled with gold taels, two cases with silver taels, and the fourth case held a large marble abacus.

"I wonder what all this was for?" Nua said, holding a silver tael in her hand, and admiring it.

Fucan picked up a gold tael and examined it interestedly. He frowned in concentration, and the gold began to move, reshaping itself in his hand. When it was finished, it was now in the form of a tiny frog. He handed it to Nu-Ah.

"Is this Ch'ing-Wa Sheng?" she asked. "You should have a coin in his mouth" she suggested with a mischievous grin.

Fucan's eyes lit up. He reached into his sleeve, and pulled out a coin from the Mortal Realm.

"Ch'ing-Wa left this in the courtyard. I had to pick it up before Mother saw it" Fucan said. He pushed the coin into the mouth of the golden frog, molding the gold over it to keep it in place.

Nu-Ah clapped her hands in delight. "Now I'll always have a Lucky Frog with me!" she laughed. She set the golden frog on the table next to her bed, and laid down, staring at it happily.

"I should take one of these with me, and see if Ch'ing-Wa smells it on me when he gets back" said Fucan wryly.

"Yeah, sure, take as much as you want" Nu-Ah offered generously. No one had missed them for all these years, and it wasn't like she needed them.

Fucan tucked two gold taels and two silver taels in his sleeves, and then packed the rest away in their boxes, arranging them into a crude desktop on the floor.

"Can we work on my paper now?" Fucan asked hopefully.

Nu-Ah laughed, admiring her new golden frog. She was feeling almost her old self again. "Yes!" she exclaimed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da wiped the stinging sweat from his eyes with the back of his hand, breathing heavily, and then hooked his wrists over the long staff resting on his broad shoulders. He was naked from the waist up. His long hair clung stickily to the sweat that dripped down his back. He also had a splitting headache.

"The Heavenly Realm is making you soft!" exclaimed the Sergeant.

Sheng rolled his eyes, but said nothing, trying to catch his breath.

The Sargeant looked up at the covered pavilion above them, where Sheng's Father, Lord Dongting, the General in command of this army, sat watching the proceedings.

"Has he had enough, Lord Dongting?" the Sargeant asked.

Father brought his hand up to his face, and pushed gingerly at the purpling bruise around his eye with careful fingers.

"Again!" he ordered sternly.

Sheng sighed, and wearily brought the staff down off of his shoulders, holding it at a ready stance. A squad of soldiers moved to surround him, swords drawn. The Sargeant waved his hand in a sharp downward motion, and the soldiers sprang into action, leaping at Sheng.

He used his staff to block the thrusts of the soldier's swords, whirling quickly to avoid being skewered. It was difficult to block so many at once, but at least these soldiers were as tired and sore as he was. Father thought it was fitting to have the soldiers that got drunk with him last night be the ones attacking him today.

He had only brought one little bottle of rice wine with him to the barracks last night. The one that the Ferret twins had left behind at Zifangyun Palace. He didn't think it would be enough to get a whole squad of soldiers shit-faced. He would never make the mistake of underestimating Uncle Yanyou's wine _ever_ again.

The shrill sound of the Sargeant's whistle blew, and the soldiers who were left standing retreated, helping up their comrades who had fallen to the ground. Sheng had managed to knock down about half of them.

Sheng planted his staff in the ground, and hung wearily off it with one arm. The sweat dripped off of his skin, staining the dirt a darker brown. He breathed deeply, trying not to feel the throbbing pain in his head.

A low ranking enlisted man brought out buckets of water for the men to drink from. Sheng gulped greedily when it was his turn. He had sweated out most of the alcohol in his system by now, but he had lost a lot of water that way.

The soldiers chatting around him suddenly fell silent. Sheng looked up, to see his Father descending the pavilion steps at a slow and measured pace. The members of the squad stood up straighter next to him. Sheng sighed, standing straight and tall as well, holding his staff at rest in the crook of his arm.

Father walked down the line, casually inspecting each bedraggled soldier who stood there. Sheng wondered what he was looking for. When he came to the end of the line, he walked back to stand in front of Sheng, and then waved a hand at the Sargeant.

"Dismissed!" Sargeant called out the crisp command.

The other soldiers all moved out of formation, except Sheng. His Father had placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him in place.

"You will need to use every weapon in your arsenal to fight me" Father told him seriously.

Sheng felt his stomach drop. His Father was the best martial artist in the entire army. Murmurs erupted around him, as the soldiers in the area spread the news to others. Soon there was quite a crowd gathered around the training grounds. No one would want to miss this.

Father retreated a few steps, and then clapped his hands together, summoning forth his jade staff. He held it at the ready, his feet planted in a fighting stance. Sheng braced himself, holding his staff up with a feeling of dread.

His Father moved so quickly that he blurred, the strikes from his staff coming as fast as lightning. Sheng was hard pressed to meet every blow with a deflecting swirl of his staff. The two combatants moved about the training ground, from one end to the other, and back again. Sheng was always on the defense, retreating before his Father's onslaught.

"Is that all you've got?" Father asked mildly, during a momentary pause. "I told you to use _every_ weapon."

Sheng gulped. He was afraid that if he escalated the battle, his Father would as well, but that seemed to be what his Father _wanted_.

His Father began his offensive anew, rapid-fire strikes coming from the jade staff too quickly to be seen with the naked eye. Sheng had to react by instinct and intuition.

He spied an opening in Father's defense and went for it. Molding water magic into a small ball in his mouth, he spit it out at high velocity, aiming for his Father's face. His Father matched his technique, spitting out his own water bullets to counter Sheng's.

Sheng unfurled his long tongue, aiming it like a whip towards his Father's feet, where it curled around his ankle. Sheng jerked his head to try and pull Father's feet out from underneath him.

Blinding pain! His Father had struck his tongue with the jade staff, pinning it to the ground. Sheng reeled in shock. He tried to retrieve his tongue, but it was stuck there. He fell to his knees, trying unsuccessfully a few more times to retract his tongue.

His Father held him there for long moment, studying him. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Be careful that your weapon is not used against you" Father said calmly.

Sheng nodded, grimacing in pain.

Father pointed to his eye, carefully avoiding touching the swollen part of it.

"Also, be careful to know the difference between your enemies and your allies" he warned, removing his staff from Sheng's tongue. The jade staff disappeared with a clap of his hands.

Sheng retracted his tongue gratefully. It tasted gritty from the dirt. He smacked his dry lips, trying to bring saliva back into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Father" Sheng said, still on his knees. "I didn't know what I was doing last night."

"A warrior should _always_ know exactly what he is doing" Father berated him.

"Yes, sir!" Sheng answered.

"Get up" Father ordered. "After you get cleaned up, you need to go and apologize to your Mother. She wasn't happy that you disappeared for a couple of days. She only gets so much time with you" he scolded.

"Yes, Father" Sheng responded meekly.

He climbed to his feet wearily, tossing his staff to the Sargeant. Then he jumped into the lake for a quick swim, trying to wash off all of the sweat and dust and grime he had accumulated during this morning's training. Not to mention the excess of alcohol he had consumed last night.

The training today had felt like a punishment, but considering how stern his Father was capable of being, Sheng felt like he had gotten off pretty light.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Kun Ji, the Phoenix, held a piece of fabric up to the light of the sun, studying it intently. The bright light could reveal any imperfections in the stitching, and give her an idea of the thread count in the weave.

She had spent the last several days helping Mother redecorate her room, and now she had been tasked with her own room. Mother had insisted that girls needed to know how to properly furnish a home, and everything that entailed.

In preparation, she had learned about silks and cottons, which weaves were used for which functions, which colors were best suited for which purposes. She had memorized the Eight Trigrams Chart of Feng Shui for proper placement of furnishings. She had learned the eight classes of wood used in furniture production, and how to best care for each.

She had learned so much, in fact, that she had no idea what she wanted for herself. She had too many ideas of what she might like. They lacked cohesion. She put the fabric down, holding it in her lap, and sighed tiredly. This fabric was good quality, it was pretty, but she didn't know if she wanted it.

Outside the gate of the palace, Kun Ji could hear the rambunctious voices of her brothers growing near. The gate opened, and Kamai and Tachi walked inside, accompanied by Fucan, the Dragon Prince. Kun Ji sat up straighter. Mother had said that she must always make a good impression on others.

"Kun Ji, look who we brought!" Tachi yelled out from the gate.

Kun Ji rose from her seat, and bowed formally. The Prince returned her bow, and smiled at her. She returned his smile reflexively. He seemed different today. More... relaxed? She was used to seeing him frown. His smile was actually quite nice.

"Welcome, Prince Fucan" she said pleasantly.

"Thank you, Cousin Kun Ji" he replied graciously.

He walked over to the table upon which she had her materials laid out.

"What is all this for?" Fucan asked her curiously.

"I am redecorating my room" Kun Ji informed him, "but I haven't gotten very far" she sighed again.

"What is causing your problem?" Fucan asked. "I can get you whatever you need" he offered considerately.

Kun Ji felt herself blush, and looked down at the table. She didn't know what to say. It was nice of him to offer, but he couldn't possibly fix her dilemma.

"At least let me offer you this" Fucan said.

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a lump of gold, holding it in the palm of his hand. The metal began to bend and twist, forming itself into the shape of a small Phoenix. He placed it on the table in front of her.

Kun Ji caught her breath. She reached for it eagerly, inspecting it, admiring its delicate beauty.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Do you really like it?" Fucan asked seriously.

Kun Ji nodded rapidly. "It's beautiful" she whispered, looking up into his face. His eyes stared down into hers, holding her gaze.

"Hey, Fucan! Catch this!" Tachi yelled.

A piece of broken masonry about the size of her fist went sailing past her nose, making her jump back.

"TACHI!!!" Kun Ji yelled ferociously, turning on him with an angry scowl. "How DARE you?" she growled. "You almost took my head off!"

She turned back to Fucan anxiously.

"I'm so sorry for my brother" she began apologizing. Then she noticed what Fucan was holding.

He had actually caught the rock that her brother had thrown at them. He glared at Tachi menacingly, and clenched his fist over it, making it crumble into dust. He shook his hand, scattering the powdery remains.

Kun Ji felt weak in the knees. She sat down abruptly. For some reason she was always stunned whenever Fucan showed his raw strength. He was so powerful. It made her heart palpitate.

She looked at her brothers. Kamai had looked up from his book, and was staring open-mouthed at Fucan. Tachi had ducked behind the pile of broken bricks leftover from the demolition of Mother's room, looking alarmed.

Fucan sat down across from her, and smiled at her. "Where were we?" he asked calmly.

Kun Ji looked at the golden Phoenix in her hand. She had unconsciously clenched it in her fist and now it was bent.

"Oh, I ruined it!" she complained. "It was so pretty!" she lamented.

"Let me see it" Fucan requested, holding out his hand.

She handed it to him, pouting. He studied it for a moment, and then pinched the gold between his thumb and forefinger, rebending it, straightening out the lines. He made it look easy.

"There now, all better" he said, handing it back to her.

She placed it on the table, inspecting it thoughtfully.

"It looks lonely" Fucan observed.

He reached into his sleeve again, and pulled out a lump of silver. Repeating the same process as before, he shaped the metal into a small dragon. He placed the dragon on the table next to the little golden Phoenix.

"The perfect couple" Fucan commented sincerely.

She looked up at him in surprise. He was gazing at her again, his expression enigmatic. His face was so pretty. The delicate lines of his cheekbones had symmetry with the strong outline of his jaw, making his profile a perfect geometric shape. She swallowed nervously.

"_I'm saving myself for Tangyue, I'm saving myself for Tangyue"_ she mentally reminded herself. It was hard to remember what she liked about Tangyue, when Fucan was staring at her like that.

Ever since she was a little girl, it had been her dream to marry Tangyue. She was a Princess of the Bird Tribe. A Phoenix, the most powerful of all the birds. She couldn't marry anyone less powerful than herself. She would marry Tangyue, and together they would rule the Bird Tribe, bringing it back to its former prominence.

Unfortunately, Tangyue didn't seem to have any interest in the Bird Tribe whatsoever. He had never been to their stronghold. He didn't meet with the Council Elders, even though he was of age to do so. She had thought that he would show an interest once he loved her, but getting him to love her was proving difficult.

Fucan, on the other hand, there was no point in thinking of marriage to him. He was the youngest of the cousins. He wouldn't be ready to marry for a long while yet. One day he would be Emperor, and choose his own bride, and the girl he chose would probably be much younger and prettier than she.

But sometimes... like now... he acted like he wanted to marry _her_. He had kissed her once, underneath a tree in the park. He had looked at her like they were the only two people in the universe. Then at other times, he seemed very angry with her, for no reason at all. It was very confusing.

She cautioned herself to guard her heart against Fucan, because she knew he would break it. He was just too young for love. He was too beautiful for her.

"Fucan! My nephew!" Father's voice rang out across the courtyard, startling them.

He walked over to them from his doorway, and took a seat at the table.

"Hello, Uncle Yanyou" Fucan greeted him politely.

"What do you have there?" Father asked, pointing to the little figurines.

Kun Ji dutifully handed over the golden Phoenix and silver Dragon to her Father to inspect.

"Well, these are really something" Father complimented.

"Prince Fucan made them for me" Kun Ji told him.

"Isn't that nice?" Father replied. He stared at Fucan intently for a long moment. Then he looked back to Kun Ji with a complacent smile. "Are you going to decorate your room with these?" he asked.

Kun Ji nodded. She liked these pieces very much.

"I'm inspired to plan my new room around them" she admitted. "I can use red fabrics with gold embroidery together with Jichi wood to represent Phoenix... and then blue fabrics embroidered with silver and coupled with Zitan wood to represent Dragon. It will be a harmonious balance of light and dark!" she said enthusiastically.

"Go on ahead then, I'd like to have a word with Fucan here" Father told her.

Kun Ji nodded, and got up from the table, gathering all of her things together. She carefully placed the metal figures on top of the pile, and then carried it all to her room.

Behind her, she could hear Father offering Fucan a drink, and her brothers scurrying over to join them. Father never offered _her_ alcohol, but today it didn't bother her so much. She was absorbed by her thoughts, picturing the possibilities this theme would afford for her new room.

She didn't look back at all, or else she might have noticed that Fucan's gaze had followed her the whole way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Fenghuang Tangyue bid farewell to his tearful Mother at his parent's cottage by the river. She reminded him, for the twentieth time, that he didn't have to go back to the Heavenly Realm if he chose not to. His Father looked on stoically. He had decided to escort Tangyue back this time, because he said he wanted a word with the Emperor.

Tangyue gave his Mother one last hug, and then he and his Father set off together for the tavern where Qintian would meet him, along with her son, Ch'ing-Wa Sheng.

The tavern was very busy, the wine being of good quality here. Tangyue had just ordered when he noticed Qintian walk in the door, Ch'ing-Wa skulking along behind her.

That child was overgrown. He towered over his Mother. Tangyue looked at his Father's perplexed expression, and stifled a laugh.

Qintian sat down across from them with a hearty hello, and waved over a server to place her order. Qintian had always had a taste for strong liquor, ever since they were children. She probably didn't get to drink very much around her husband, however. He had to maintain military discipline.

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng sat down grudgingly next to her, rubbing his jaw. Tangyue noticed that he was covered with mottled yellow and green markings, the telltale sign of old bruises. He must have done something to anger his Father. Tangyue shook his head, and made tsking sounds with his tongue.

"What did you do?" he asked Ch'ing-Wa.

Ch'ing-Wa glared at him, but said nothing.

"Why so quiet?" Tangyue couldn't resist asking.

"Oh, Tangyue! Leave him alone" Qintian demanded. She turned to his Father.

"Uncle Xu Feng, it's good to see you out and about" she said to him.

Father was still staring at Ch'ing-Wa, like he'd seen a ghost. He turned to look at Qintian.

"Your son looks extraordinarily like your father" he told her in awe.

Qintian smiled. "Mother told me that too" she replied, clapping Ch'ing-Wa on the shoulder. "I'm so proud of my handsome son" she said, pinching his cheek.

"Mom! Get off!" Ch'ing-Wa complained grumpily. He held his jaw in his hand afterwards.

"You'd better see someone who is good at healing magic when you get back to the Heavenly Realm" Qintian told her son. "Your Father is a little too strict."

Ch'ing-Wa closed his eyes and nodded, still cradling his jaw.

"Until then, have a drink! It will take the edge off" Qintian said, offering her son a small cup of wine. "Just _one_, okay?" she clarified.

Ch'ing-Wa took the cup from her, and knocked it back quickly, swallowing with a groan. He shook his head in reaction to the strength of the alcohol.

"Mother!" he complained in shock.

She laughed at him, and then took a drink herself. It didn't phase her at all. When she offered Tangyue a cup, he sipped at it delicately. He knew better than to match Qintian cup for cup.

She was approaching drunkenness when they got up to leave. Tangyue wondered if they should make sure she got home safely, even though Dongting Lake was quite close by.

"Oh, don't worry about me" Qintian reassured them. "I know my way home!"

She hugged her son around the middle, and then slapped him on the chest.

"Wish I could say the same about you!" she exclaimed.

"Goodbye, Mother. I love you" Ch'ing-Wa replied irritatedly.

Tangyue and his Father set off for the Heavenly Realm in streaks of red light, towing Ch'ing-Wa behind. As they made their way to Qiwu Palace, Tangyue could sense his Father's tension level building. He really did not like being here. Whatever he needed to talk to the Emperor about must be pretty important.

Ch'ing-Wa took off for Xuanji Palace, without even so much as a 'thank you', leaving Tangyue and his Father alone. As they entered the gate of Qiwu Palace, Father walked over the flagstones of the courtyard, to the pool and waterfall at the back end. He stared up at the fern-like green leaves of the Phoenix Flower tree that grew there.

"She was able to fix it" he commented in surprise. "I didn't think she could do it." He smiled wistfully.

Tangyue knew he meant the Empress, who was also the Flower Immortal. When Tangyue had first come to the Heavenly Realm and seen this palace, this tree had been dead. At some point between then, and when he moved to the Heavenly Realm permanently, it had been repaired and given new life.

"We will go visit Zifangyun Palace tomorrow, okay Father?" Tangyue told him. "The Emperor will be there in the morning, and I need to visit Nua who has been ill."

Father nodded, and turned back to looking at the tree. Tangyue shook his head, rolling his eyes. Who knew his Father could be so sentimental?

He closed the doors of his bedroom carefully, looking around to make sure he was alone, and then reached into his sleeve, pulling out a miniature sleeping fox.

"Make sure you stay in this room" he whispered to the fox. "Father decided to come along. I will let you know when he leaves" he promised.

He placed the tiny fox carefully on the floor under the bed. It chittered sleepily, and then started to snore. Tangyue got ready for bed himself, but lay awake for a long time, worrying about what he would see when he went to visit Nua.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Loong Nu-Ah sipped at her cup of tea, studying the person across from her. Tangyue had finally come to visit her. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't this. Tangyue was having a hard time looking her in the eye.

His Father had come along with him, and was currently closeted with her Father in another room. Surely they were discussing marriage terms. But then, Grandmother was sitting here next to her. The Matchmaker would have to be involved in any discussion of marriage. So she supposed they couldn't be negotiating a marriage contract.

Tangyue sipped at his cup of tea, and moved his hand to place it down.

"Tangyue?" Nu-Ah asked him, startling him. He knocked his cup over, spilling the contents on the table.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized nervously.

Nu-Ah had a million questions for him, but wasn't sure where to start. What could she ask in front of her Grandmother that wouldn't bring shame to her family?

"Tangyue, where have you been the last week or so?" Nu-Ah asked with forced politeness. "Your note said that you were leaving, but didn't say where."

"I had to take Ch'ing-Wa Sheng to see his Mother" he responded, looking at her briefly before turning his gaze away to the garden. "I also went to visit my parents" he told the Pomegranate tree to his right.

"That sounds nice" Nu-Ah commented, staring intently at his profile. She was looking for any clue as to why he was so distant now.

"_Perhaps he regrets what we did in the Flower Realm"_ Nu-Ah thought to herself with a pang.

How could she go back to how things used to be? He had pressured her so hard to love him in a romantic way. She had let herself do that. She couldn't just turn it off. Why didn't he want her anymore?

Nu-Ah's stomach churned. The tea felt like acid in her throat. She set her cup down, and hugged her stomach, hoping the pressure from her arms could help settle it.

"Nua, baby, are you feeling ill again?" Grandmother asked. She pushed Nu-Ah's hair back away from her face, putting her cool hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up!" Grandmother said in alarm.

She turned to Tangyue. "I'm sorry, I need to put her to bed" Grandmother said curtly.

She hooked Nu-Ah's arm over her shoulder and lifted her up out of the chair, steering her along into the house. Tangyue's worried expression followed them. Was that guilt she saw in his face? Right before the door closed?

Grandmother maneuvered Nu-Ah into the bed, and placed a bucket close by, just in case she had to throw up again. Then she arranged the pillows around her comfortably, tucking in the covers around her.

"I'll go get some medicine for your fever, you just rest now" Grandmother ordered.

Nu-Ah nodded mutely, trying not to let the misery overtake her. Grandmother would be back soon. She wouldn't be able to explain tears. She breathed deeply, in through her nose, out through her mouth, trying to calm herself.

She lurched to the side, grabbing the bucket. Everything she had eaten so far that day came back up in a series of heaves. She lay back, exhausted. At least her stomach felt better. Even though her heart felt heavy.

Grandmother swept into the room with a hot clear medicinal broth in her hands.

"Oh, it came up" she commented, looking at the bucket. "I'll take care of that in just a moment" she promised, "but first I want you to drink this."

Nu-Ah took the bowl obediently, and did her best to drink it. Then she rolled over and faced the wall, closing her eyes. She didn't want to talk right now. Behind her she could hear her Grandmother collecting the bucket and the medicine bowl.

"I'll check back on you in a little while" Grandmother told her in a soft soothing voice.

When the door closed, Nu-Ah finally released the tears she had been holding back. She was hopelessly in love with Tangyue, and he had distanced himself from her. Her whole life, he had never acted so distant as he did now.

He used to always find an excuse to hold her hand or pat her on the shoulder. At the time it had been a bit annoying. Now he wouldn't even look at her, and she wished they could go back. Tangyue had been her best friend. It felt like a colossal loss.

She hated to be sick like this, trapped in bed. Her room felt like a prison. She had been too anxious about Tangyue. She couldn't help her body's reaction to that. But now she realized that there was no sense in hoping for a marriage. The suspense was over.

"_Just one more day"_ she thought to herself. "_I'll give myself one more day to be in love with Tangyue, and to be sick over him. Tomorrow, I will not be sick anymore. I will get out of bed, I will eat properly, I will leave the house. My life will go on without him."_ Nu-Ah made this solemn vow to herself.

Her body wracked with sobs, great cleansing sobs. She would purge the anxiety, and the grief, and the rejection. When it had run it's course, she would feel empty and tired, but tomorrow she might feel just a little bit better.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Fenghuang Tangyue closed his eyes against the sight of Nua's misery. She had lost weight since he had seen her last. Her face was gaunt. She had definitely been ill. This was not artifice from the Grandmother.

"_Did I do that to her?" _he wondered internally. He felt a sense of guilt weighing him down, pushing him back into his chair.

He wanted more than anything to be by her side. He would nurse her, if she was sick. But her Grandmother was there, always. He couldn't say anything about what he felt. Her sharp eyes would notice the slightest misstep. He was afraid to even make eye contact with Nua when the Grandmother was around. Surely she would be able to read his thoughts in his face?

Tangyue pounded his leg with his fist in frustration. He really did not know what to do. With Nua being ill like this, she was being watched like a hawk. There was no way to get her alone. There was also no way her parents would entertain a marriage proposal at this time. He was stuck for ideas.

He heard his Father's voice coming from inside the palace, and his ears perked up.

"How soon can we do this?" Father asked.

"I know you are anxious to return home" laughed the Emperor. "I have an official audience set for this afternoon. Would you like to do it then?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be good" Father replied.

"Here's the man in question!" The Emperor said as he walked outside the door.

Tangyue looked around, but he was the only person here. The Emperor sat down in the chair that Nua had vacated earlier.

"Your Father tells me that he is tired of his duties as Fire Immortal. He wants to unburden himself of this title, and lay the mantle on someone he trusts" the Emperor said to Tangyue with raised eyebrows.

Tangyue looked up at his Father in confusion.

"You mean... me?" he asked hesitantly.

Father put his hand on Tangyue's shoulder.

"I do mean you" Father admitted.

The Emperor smiled at the both of them.

"I'm happy to do this for you, Xu Feng" said the Emperor, "but I'm also concerned that I may never see you again. I won't have any excuse to summon you to the Heavenly Realm" he complained.

"Get my son to do it" Father replied. "I would fall under _his _jurisdiction when he becomes Fire Immortal."

The Emperor laughed and nodded. Then he looked at Tangyue with a kindly expression.

"Meet me in the audience hall of the Empyrean Cloud Palace this afternoon. You might want to wear something formal. This is a big day for you, Nephew! I'm proud of you" the Emperor told him.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Tangyue replied, still reeling.

He got up from his chair and left the palace in a daze. So _this_ is why Father wanted to come back with him. He hadn't expected that at all. He nursed a slight hope that this could help his chances of getting a marriage proposal through.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Loong Nu-Ah woke up the next day, determined to be well. Her eyes were scratchy, her throat raw, her face itchy from dried tears, but she told herself that these were only minor inconveniences.

She made her own way to the bathing chamber in the early morning, not wanting to bother Grandmother. The hot water felt wonderful on her sore muscles. She had stressed them terribly, especially with the sobbing from yesterday.

Nu-Ah let her tail roll out into the water, and sighed in appreciation. A hot bath could work wonders. It felt miraculous. She scrubbed the remnants of tears off of her face, and washed them out of her hair. Large clumps of hair came out in her hands as she worked. It had been awhile since she had given it a thorough washing.

She used a scratchy sponge to exfoliate the skin that was not covered by her jade green scales, taking care to moisturize afterwards. All of these little tasks in caring for her personal hygiene had been adding up. It took her awhile in the bath to complete them all, but she felt better for having done it.

In the kitchen, she surprised her Grandmother who had just started to boil a kettle of water to make tea.

"Nua, why are you up so early?" Grandmother asked.

"I feel better today, Grandmother" she told her resolutely. "Can you me make me quail eggs for breakfast?" she requested.

"Absolutely!" Grandmother replied in astonishment, a smile at the corners of her mouth.

"And plums! Do we have any pickled plums?" Nu-Ah asked.

"I'll put some on your congee" Grandmother promised.

"What can I eat now, while I'm waiting?" Nu-Ah asked, looking around.

Grandmother's mouth fell open in amazement. "I guess you really are feeling better" she said, handing Nu-Ah a bowl of raisins.

"These are so good" Nu-Ah said through a mouthful. "Do we have any milk?"

Nu-Ah ate her way through a hardy breakfast, sighing with contentment. It had been so long since she had enjoyed the taste of food.

Father had appeared about halfway through, his eyes lighting up when he saw her. He hugged her shoulders tightly.

"My little Princess must be feeling better" he had said happily. He planted a kiss on top of her head.

"I am feeling better, Father" she told him.

"That's wonderful!" he had exclaimed with a relieved smile.

He ate a light breakfast with them, and then headed off to work with a spring in his step.

"I want to go for a walk" Nu-Ah told Grandmother, after they had finished washing the dishes.

Grandmother looked at her with a worried expression.

"How about I take you to Xuanji Palace to visit Fucan?" she proposed.

Nu-Ah nodded in agreement. She could understand her Grandmother's reasoning. If she fell ill again, Fucan could fly her back home.

They strolled leisurely through the streets of the Heavenly Realm, Grandmother keeping a sharp eye fixed on her. They arrived at Xuanji Palace to find Fucan sipping his breakfast tea alone. His Mother, the Night Immortal Kuanglu, had just gone to bed after finishing her duties, and Ch'ing-Wa Sheng was still in bed.

"I'll get that layabout out of bed!" Grandmother exclaimed, heading into Ch'ing-Wa Sheng's bedroom.

The sounds of Ch'ing-Wa's complaints drifted out to them on the patio, causing Nu-Ah to laugh. Fucan smiled at her.

"It's good to hear you laugh again" Fucan told her. "Did they ever figure out what had made you ill?" he asked.

Nu-Ah shook her head.

"Well, you look much better now!" Fucan exclaimed. "Your skin is practically glowing."

Nu-Ah frowned, and looked down at the skin of her arms. They didn't seem to be glowing to her. What was he talking about? She looked up at him in confusion.

Just then Ch'ing-Wa Sheng emerged from his room, followed by Grandmother. He shuffled towards them with his blanket draped around his half naked body, his hair tousled over his face. His skin was covered in bruises in varying stages of healing.

"WHAT happened to _you_?" Nu-Ah asked in consternation.

"Princess!" Ch'ing-Wa's head snapped up. He grabbed his blanket to his chest modestly and retreated back to his room.

Fucan laughed loudly.

"You could have told me she was here!" Ch'ing-Wa's voice floated to them through the door.

He came out again in a few minutes, properly dressed.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, sitting down heavily at the table with Fucan, Nu-Ah and Grandmother.

A servant came running out of the kitchen carrying a laden tray of food for him and a pot of tea.

"Good Heavens!" Grandmother exclaimed. "Are you really going to eat all that?"

Ch'ing-Wa looked up in confusion. "This?" he asked. "This is just a snack."

Grandmother shook her head at him. "I know you're a growing boy, son, but STOP. You are big enough. You don't need to grow anymore."

Fucan laughed loudly again, pointing a finger at Ch'ing-Wa's confused expression. Nu-Ah started to laugh too. Ch'ing-Wa looked at her in amazement.

"You're feeling better" he said.

She nodded, swallowing the little bit of hurt that had threatened to escape.

"I'm so glad" he said, smiling.

Nu-Ah was glad that he was glad. She was making her family happy today. She felt like she was doing the right thing. It was hard, pretending, but she felt like she could master it with enough practice.

While the boys were eating, Grandmother looked at her appraisingly.

"Do you think you could manage without me for a few hours?" she asked Nu-Ah.

"Sure" she said, shrugging.

"That's good. I know I have some work piled up on my desk at the House of Marriage" Grandmother told her. "I'd like to take a look through it and see if there is anything urgent."

"Grandmother...?" Nu-Ah started to ask hesitantly.

"What is it, Dear?" Grandmother responded.

"Have there been any marriage requests for me?" she blurted out, blushing.

Grandmother laughed. "Oh no, Dear. We aren't taking any marriage requests for you!"

The boys both turned to stare at Grandmother in the same way that Nu-Ah was.

"Why not?" asked Fucan in consternation.

"Yeah, she is of age!" Ch'ing-Wa chimed in.

"She's only _just _become of age!" Grandmother replied indignantly. She grabbed Nu-Ah's hand.

"Nua, Darling, there is no rush for you to get married" she said earnestly. "Your Father is a powerful man. He can protect you indefinitely. You don't have to give up your young years, and start an adult's life full of responsibilities!"

Grandmother started to sniffle. "I had to marry your Mother off before she even came of age. I didn't have the power to protect her from that. Luckily your Father was a gentle husband to her, but many girls aren't so fortunate. Your parents want only the best for you. Time will tell who the right man is to be your husband" she reassured her.

Nu-Ah frowned thoughtfully. Grandmother had given her a clue that might explain Tangyue's behavior. Perhaps Tangyue had tried and failed to submit a marriage proposal, and now he was ashamed to face her.

Grandmother's words also brought up a point that she had not thought of. Once she was married, her life would change drastically. She would have many more expectations of her, and much less freedom.

Maybe she didn't need to rush into marriage. If Tangyue did decide to ever talk to her again, she should bring that up. It might take the pressure off of him, if he was feeling pressured. She wished she knew what was wrong with him.

She sighed sadly. Then she caught a glimpse of her family's worried expressions.

"_Stop it!"_ Nu-Ah berated herself mentally. She was going to be well today, if it killed her. She breathed in deeply, and then out, forcing a smile.

Ch'ing-Wa was looking at her suspiciously, his food forgotten. She pointed at his food, indicating that he should eat. Grandmother got up from the table.

"You boys keep an eye on Nua for me" she commanded them sternly. "I'll be at the House of Marriage if you need me."

Grandmother left them alone. At first there was an awkward silence. Nu-Ah thought for a moment, and then inspiration struck.

"We should take Ch'ing-Wa to Lord Lao" she proposed.

"What? Why!" Ch'ing-Wa protested.

"You have bruises all over your chest and arms" Nu-Ah replied matter-of-factly.

Ch'ing-Wa held his arms over his chest, like he was trying to cover himself. "Why are you looking at my chest?" he complained.

"You walked out here naked! How could I miss it?" she replied severely.

Ch'ing-Wa blushed and looked away. Fucan laughed again.

"I have missed you so much, Nua!" Fucan said through his laughter.

"How did you do on your paper?" Nu-Ah turned to him.

"What paper?" Ch'ing-Wa asked nervously.

"Mortal Habits and Customs..." Fucan reminded him.

Ch'ing-Wa slapped his forehead in dismay.

"Your parents _live_ in the Mortal Realm!" Nu-Ah scolded him. "You should be able to write that paper in your sleep!"

Ch'ing-Wa got up from the table and ran to his room, coming back out with a blank scroll and writing materials. The servants scurried to clear the table of food and dirty dishes before he plopped his stuff down on it. Hurriedly he wrote his name down, and the title of the paper, then he frowned in thought.

"I'll give Old Lao some Mortal Customs he probably doesn't know about!" Ch'ing-Wa declared gleefully.

Nu-Ah walked over to stand behind him and read what he was writing. She gasped.

"You can't put that down! How do you even know about that?" she asked incredulously.

"The soldiers told me all about it" Ch'ing-Wa laughed.

"Wow!" Nu-Ah replied. "I'm beginning to understand why you came back covered in bruises."

Ch'ing-Wa frowned at her.

"No?" Nu-Ah asked. "It was for something else? You did something worse than _this_?" she pointed at his paper.

He looked down at the paper. Whatever he did, he wasn't going to tell her about it.

"Okay, don't tell me. I won't pry" she told him, going back to her seat. She had her own secrets, after all.

Fucan finished his breakfast and then went to get dressed, while Ch'ing-Wa scribbled out his paper at lightning speed. After Ch'ing-Wa had finished, they all set out together for Doushuai Palace.

Lord Lao was ecstatic to see her.

"Nu-Ah! My Darling Student! I miss teaching you!" Old Lao exclaimed.

"It's good to see you again, Grand Supreme Lord Lao" she had replied with a smile.

"How did your Mortal Trial go?" Lao asked. "I heard you were an Emperor of China?"

"Ah, yes, I was" Nu-Ah responded.

"That's quite different than what we thought you would be" Lao pointed out. "I'm impressed that you handled it so well."

Fucan and Ch'ing-Wa both looked at her with worried expressions. She decided to change the subject.

"What grade did my brother get on his paper?" she asked. "The one on Mortal Habits and Customs?"

"He did quite well actually, quite well..." Lao told her. "Although I can see now it was because he had your help!" He frowned at Fucan, who held his hands up defensively.

"I only helped a little" she told Lao to reassure him.

"Hmmph!" Lao responded indignantly. "You can't ride your sister's coattails forever!" he pointed his finger at Fucan's chest.

"And YOU!" Lao turned his attention to Ch'ing-Wa. "You didn't even turn in a paper!" he complained.

Ch'ing-Wa produced the scroll from his sleeve and handed it to Lao in supplication.

"The ink is still wet!" Lao fussed at him. Ch'ing-Wa winced.

"Nu-Ah, please come back!" Lao pleaded with her. "Help these boys get through their schooling. I'll give you advanced materials to learn" he offered her a bribe.

Nu-Ah pursed her lips thoughtfully. "How advanced?" she asked, interested.

"Magic Sleet Arrow?" Lao dangled.

Nu-Ah'a eyes grew wide. "Really! Do you really think I'm ready?" she asked excitedly.

"We won't know until you try" Lao said. "Your Father was really gifted at this. You might be as well."

Nu-Ah smiled hugely, and naturally. She was really looking forward to this. She had always enjoyed her time at Doushuai Palace. She had no idea why Fucan and Ch'ing-Wa were so put off by schooling.

"I'll do it!" she agreed.

Fucan and Ch'ing-Wa groaned behind her.

"What?" Nu-Ah asked.

"It's like having an extra teacher watching us!" Ch'ing-Wa complained.

"Maybe that is just what you need!" Nu-Ah declared.

Lao nodded his head. "Yes, perfect. This is going to work out well." He walked off with a happy smile on his face.

"Oh! Wait! Master Lao?" Nu-Ah called out, bringing him back.

"What is it?" he asked in alarm.

"Ch'ing-Wa Sheng is hurt" she informed him. "Can you heal him?"

"This might be a good exercise for you, Dear" Lao responded to Nu-Ah. He walked over to the wall, and pulled out a scroll from among a pile of other scrolls. "Study this, and then apply the knowledge. He doesn't look hurt enough to require immediate attention, so he can wait for you to learn it." Lao pushed them out of his workshop hurriedly. "Go on now, I have work to do!"

They drifted towards the park, which was close by. Nu-Ah was eager to study the scroll that Lao had given her, so she plunked herself under a tree and started reading. The boys sat a bit apart from her, talking in low voices. She had the feeling they might be talking about her, and that was why they didn't want her to hear. She decided she didn't care.

The scroll had presented a tricky problem for her. This was healing magic at its most basic. It required her to touch the part that she was healing. She looked up at Ch'ing-Wa in alarm. He would probably fuss about that.

"Uh, Ch'ing-Wa...?" she called out to him.

"What is it, Princess?" he asked.

"I can heal you now, but we need to go back to Xuanji Palace first" she informed him.

He looked at Fucan and shrugged. They both got up, helping her up too, and headed back to their home.

"What do you need here?" Ch'ing-Wa asked as they came through the gate.

"I need you to take off your shirt" Nu-Ah replied matter-of-fact.

"What? No!" He balked at her.

"You will feel a lot better if you let me do this" Nu-Ah wheedled.

Fucan came up behind her. "I think you should just let her do it" he said.

Ch'ing-Wa glared at him.

"You never know when you might need to use those muscles, like if there is some kind of _emergency" _Fucan pointed out with a meaningful look.

Nu-Ah raised her eyebrow at Fucan. What was he talking about?

"Fine!" Ch'ing-Wa spit out the word. He opened his robes angrily and dropped them down his shoulders with a grimace.

"Sit down" Nu-Ah directed him to a stool in front of her. He grudgingly obliged.

She studied the skin of his back that she could see. His long hair was partially covering it though. She moved his hair aside, draping it over his shoulder. The muscles in his back rippled as he tensed up.

"Relax!" she told him. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Fucan holding in his laughter. She went back to studying Ch'ing-Wa's bruises. They were all long and straight, but at different angles. She ran a finger over one experimentally, feeling Ch'ing-Wa shudder underneath her touch. She rolled her eyes, and continued on.

She selected a deep purple bruise in the middle of his back, and pressed her palm against it firmly. Her other hand she held up, pointing two fingers underneath her chin and gathering her Qi. She directed the flow of the magic into his skin and muscle, stimulating the cells to regrow themselves.

Ch'ing-Wa sighed with relief. Evidently that bruise had been hurting him a lot. Nu-Ah selected another bruise on his back and repeated the process, working her way down his back. She did his upper arms without any complaint from him, but when she circled around him to heal his chest, he stopped her.

"I'm fine now, you've helped a lot. Thank you!" he said nervously.

"But I can see a huge bruise right there!" Nu-Ah protested. "It must hurt a lot!"

Ch'ing-Wa grit his teeth. "Fine!" he said grumpily.

Nu-Ah pressed her hand against his pectoral muscle, feeling the hardness of it bunching underneath the skin. She repeated the healing process again, listening to Ch'ing-Wa's accompanying sigh with a sense of gratification. She worked her way down to his waist, when suddenly he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't need anymore healing" he told her. "I've got to go now, I have somewhere I need to be!" he left the palace, practically running.

Fucan was doubled over with laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked her brother.

He couldn't speak, he was laughing so hard. He just shook his head at her. When he had calmed down, he spoke again.

"Let's get you back to Zifangyun Palace" he said. "It's getting late."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da ran out of Xuanji Palace, fleeing from Nua's ministrations. Once he was out of the palace, he decided to keep running. It was good conditioning, and his muscles felt great, now that they were healed.

It was cruel of Old Lao to sic Nua on him. He could have healed him with a touch on the forehead. Instead he made him into Nua's guinea pig. He was so old, he must have forgotten what it was like to be a young man around a pretty girl. It must be payback for turning in his assignment late.

With Fucan watching too! The slightest misstep there could have had him facing extreme embarrassment. He breathed deeply, settling in to an even pace on his run. His heartbeat was regulating now. He could cover a lot of ground at this pace.

He reached into his pocket for a coin, placing it under his tongue, and let his mind wander, going over his earlier conversation with Fucan. He had briefed Fucan on the cave system he had explored in Huanglong. It was an underground river. No sign of any demonic activity inside.

Fucan had been a bit disappointed, but then commented that they could just cross that one off the list. They then discussed various other cave systems that Fucan had looked up while he was gone, speculating on whether they had potential. Fucan was inclined to concentrate on the ones with volcanic activity. Sheng wasn't so sure. He wanted to be thorough.

All those souls in the Wangchuan River didn't get there by coming in the front way, or else the Boatman would be inundated all the time. They seeped into the Demon Realm through numerous cracks and fissures. If he could just find _one_ of them, he could go in and out anytime he wanted!

Together they had decided that their next target would be the Xueyu Dong or Snow Jade Cave. It was a young cave. If it did lead to the Demon Realm, the demons were less likely to know about it, and thus it may remain unguarded. Nua had interrupted them at this point, so their plan was not fully formed yet.

Sheng decided to turn around, and run back to Xuanji Palace. His anxiety had dissipated. Grandmother Zhou would probably have collected the Princess by now.

On the way back, he thought about what the Matchmaker had said about marriage proposals for Nua. That she wasn't accepting any. It seemed kind of unfair for her to make that decision without consulting Nua. Then again, Nua did seem really too young to get married.

Sheng tried to imagine Nua getting married to some strange guy, and the thought was upsetting. She wouldn't be able to spend time with him and Fucan anymore. She would have to be an adult. He frowned, clicking the coin in his mouth against the back of his teeth, and sucking on it.

He had reached the bridge in front of the gates now, so he stopped running, and began to stretch a bit. The water below looked inviting, but he didn't dare bathe in this lake. His demonic bullfrog form was sure to alarm passersby, and his man form would need to be unclothed for him to swim well. That would be just as alarming.

He headed inside to discover that Fucan and Nua were gone, so he decided to take a bath. He considered himself lucky to have time alone. Especially after his visit to his parents at Dongting Lake. Nothing will make you appreciate a private bath like a legion of soldiers waiting in line to use the facilities.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Loong Nu-Ah sat at her desk in Xichen Hall surrounded by her younger cousins, each at their own individual desks. The Supreme Lord Lao had assigned this advanced course on the Mortal Realm, taught by one of the foremost authorities on that subject, a teacher who had been born and raised there.

Nu-Ah didn't need to take another class about the mortals, having completed her Mortal Trial, but she took it anyway, at Lord Lao's request. Her brother and Ch'ing-Wa Sheng needed help focusing, and Lao had asked her to supervise them. She had convinced herself that this had nothing to do with a desire to see the teacher.

Cousin Tangyue stood at the front of the room, leaning back against his desk.

"All in all, you have done really well with this assignment" he told his class. "You seem to grasp the technological advances that the mortals have made within the last few hundred years."

He handed several scrolls back to his students, but the last one he held on to.

"Nua, will you stay behind please?" Tangyue asked her. "There was something in your paper that I want to discuss."

Everyone around Nu-Ah stood up to leave, and immediately the air was filled with the sounds of chairs scraping the floor and the rustling of paper. Kun Ji threw a sideways glance in her direction, oozing disdain, then followed after her brothers, the twin Ferret Spirits Kamai and Tachi, who knocked over a chair in their haste to leave the room.

Kun Ji had not been impressed by Nu-Ah taking these classes. She had made no secret of that. Nu-Ah knew how she felt about Tangyue, and theorized that her animosity probably stemmed from there.

Honestly though, she had not gotten any special attention from Tangyue during this class. They had met everyday for the past week, and Tangyue had barely even looked at her. Until now. Now he needed to talk to her about her paper. Nu-Ah frowned, feeling anxious.

Nu-Ah's brother Fucan passed by her and flashed her a sympathetic look, before following their cousin Ch'ing-Wa Sheng out the door. He was the last to leave.

"Come up here to sit, Nua" Tangyue directed her, pointing at his own chair at the front of the room. He walked to the door, closing it. Nua heard a click from the lock. Tangyue made his way back to his desk slowly, gazing at Nu-Ah with an intense expression. He moved to stand right behind her.

Nu-Ah looked down nervously at her paper on Tangyue's desk. She couldn't see anything wrong with it. She frowned, puzzled. She felt Tangyue's hands drop gently onto her shoulders.

"What do you see there?" Tangyue asked her in a low voice, next to her ear.

Nu-Ah shook her head. "I can't find what's wrong with it" she admitted in a distressed tone of voice.

Tangyue's hands kneaded her shoulders.

"Relax" he coached her. "Look again. Why did I keep you behind?" he whispered in her ear.

Nu-Ah struggled to concentrate, but Tangyue's hands massaging her shoulders was very distracting. This was the first time that he had touched her since they had returned from the Flower Realm. This whole time he had acted like what they had done there had never happened, leaving her feeling confused and lost.

His strong fingers moved up to the back of her neck, and then followed the spine down, massaging between her shoulder blades. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to moan.

"Well?" Tangyu's voice prompted her.

"I should have written this character with a stronger curve?" she guessed wildly, pointing to one of the words she had written.

"No, that's not why" Tangyue replied in an amused voice. His hands traveled further down her back, massaging her waist with his fingers, her spine with his thumbs.

Nu-Ah closed her eyes, enjoying his touch too much. "I don't know" she moaned unhappily.

Tangyue's arms wrapped around underneath hers, his hands traveling to her breasts. He kissed her on the neck.

"Your paper is perfect" he said in her ear, then tugged gently at her earlobe with his teeth. "Absolutely perfect."

"Then why...?" she breathed, unable to stop herself from pushing her breasts into his massaging hands.

"To _reward_ you, of course" he answered her question.

He pulled the chair back away from the desk, then moved around it, kneeling in front of her. His hands went up underneath her skirts, pushing them up to her hips. He moved her legs, pulling them wide apart, and resting the backs of her knees on the arms of the chair, one on each side. He then grabbed her by the hips, sliding her down towards him in the chair. He looked up at her provocatively.

"You are such a good student" he told her, then pushed her skirts up to her waist.

He leaned his face down, placing a gentle kiss on top of her labia, smiling at her gasp. He rested his hand on her inner thigh, his thumb sliding between the folds of her labia, pulling the lip of it back. He licked the clitoris inside, suckling it, scraping his teeth over it, and then licked it again.

Nu-Ah moaned loudly. "Oh Tangyue! This is my favorite!" she admitted to him. She clutched at her breasts, as Tangyue continued to lick and suck at her swollen clitoris.

Wave after wave of intense pleasure rolled through her body. Nu-Ah could hear herself making sounds of enjoyment, over the wet sounds of Tangyu's tongue on her, but couldn't be embarrassed about it. It felt too good.

"Ahhhhh!!" she cried out as she reached climax, squeezing the chair arms with her legs, making the wood creak in protest.

Tangyue wiped his face with the hem of her dress.

"That was very good, Nua" he told her, unhooking her naked legs from the chair arms. He looked up at her with a calculating expression.

"Do I deserve a reward?" he asked. "For teaching you so well?"

Nu-Ah looked at him with wide eyes. She had an idea of what kind of reward he wanted. She nodded slowly.

"Come up" he ordered her, pulling on her arms. He moved to stand behind her, and then pushed her down, forcing her upper body onto the desk in front of her. His hands went up underneath her skirts again, hiking them up to her waist, leaving her buttocks uncovered.

She felt him moving against the back of her legs, heard his trousers drop, and the fabric of his robes being moved aside. He pushed her legs wider apart, and then his phallus entered her.

"Oh yessss" Tangyue groaned quietly.

His hands kneaded her hips as he pushed himself inside of her. Her breasts rubbed against the desktop, her body being pushed and pulled, back and forth, as Tangyue moved inside her.

"Oh Nua! My Love!" Tangyue moaned.

From the corner of her eye she could see his face turning red, his eyes closed, mouth open, and his whole body jutting into her.

"How I've missed you" he groaned in a low voice.

Inside of her, Nu-Ah could feel the warm tingling sensation that preceded orgasm traveling its way down her legs towards her toes. His phallus pushed deep inside of her from this position, and she was already quite excited from his tongue on her earlier.

"Tangyue, harder!" she begged him.

Tangyue obediently complied, pushing himself into her so hard that the desk made a scraping sound as it moved.

"Faster!" she pleaded.

He picked up the pace, hammering into her with wet slapping sounds, until she spasmed underneath him.

"Oh yes, Tangyue!" she yelled, gritting her teeth through her orgasm.

He pumped his seed inside of her, leaning down over her back, breathing heavily into her hair. He groaned again as he left her, pushing himself up with his hands on the desk. She heard him pull his pants up, and then sit down heavily in his chair.

Nu-Ah pushed herself off the desk, her skirts falling down to her ankles again, and turned to look at Tangyue nervously. Would he act like this, too, had never happened?

Tangyue patted his leg, still a little winded, and gestured for her to come closer. He grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto his lap. He lifted her up with his strong arms, situating her comfortably, but also in a way that he could see her face.

"I have missed you so much" he sighed. "It's been so hard for me to keep my hands off of you" he admitted ruefully, "but this was the first chance I had to get you alone."

"I don't understand, Tangyue" she replied. "I've been here, near you, ever since we returned from the Flower Realm. Why did you act so distant?" she asked. She looked down at her hands. "I had thought you wanted to marry me" she pouted.

Tangyue closed his eyes, looking pained. "I am sorry for the secrecy, Nua" he said in a regretful tone of voice. "Your Father refuses to even look at marriage proposals for you" he informed her. "He still thinks of you as a little girl, even though you are of age. The Matchmaker is indulging him in this."

Nu-Ah nodded. Her theory had proven correct. He had tried and failed to submit a marriage proposal.

Tangyue let out a deep sigh, then looked into her eyes with a serious expression. "You DO want to maintain a relationship with your Father, correct?" he asked.

Nu-Ah nodded quickly.

Tangyue let out another deep sigh. "I'd take you away from here right now, otherwise. Far away from here, just the two of us." He stared off into the distance, absentmindedly stroking her thigh.

"Once we get Father to consider marriage proposals, do you really think he will accept _yours_?" she asked worriedly. While Tangyue had convinced _her _that their relationship was technically not incestous, she didn't know if her father would see it that way.

Tangyue nodded. "The law is on my side" he reassured her. He stroked a tendril of her hair, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Nu-Ah felt herself falling under his spell, but could do nothing to stop it. The cold lump that had lived in her chest was thawing. She had hope for love again.

"Tomorrow is the Lantern Festival" he said. "I've given all of my servants the night off. Will you meet me here?" he asked hopefully.

Nu-Ah nodded. Father's attention would be focused on Mother, and on the festivities. They wouldn't miss her. She wanted to spend more time with Tangyue alone. They had so much to talk about. Maybe she could convince him that there was no rush to get married.

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a bracelet made of red jade beads, tied with a red silk string.

"Wear this" he told her. "It will get you past my forcefield."

"It's beautiful, Tangyue" Nua told him, admiring the bracelet on her wrist.

"I made it for you" he replied. He leaned towards her, moving his hand to the back of her head to pull her face to his. He kissed her deeply, his tongue penetrating her mouth. He tasted slightly metallic, a residue of the treatment his tongue had given her clitoris earlier.

She returned his kiss with a feeling of elation. She had begun to think that she might have imagined their affair in the Flower Realm. Today had proven that Tangyue _did_ love her.

Tangyue broke off the kiss. "I can't keep you here too long" he said apologetically. He walked her to the door, waving his arm in an arc in front of it, then unlocking it. He leaned down for one last kiss.

"Until tomorrow" he whispered, then opened the door for her, letting her out.

Nu-Ah looked down bashfully as she backed out of the room into the courtyard. She heard the door close.

"Finally!" said a loud voice from behind her, making her jump. She whirled around in alarm.

"Ch'ing-Wa Sheng!" she exclaimed, her heart in her throat.

"I forgot something in there" he told her, clicking a coin in his mouth against his teeth. "I came back to get it, but I couldn't get inside. The door was locked." He looked at her suspiciously, his mouth moving the coin around as he studied her expression.

Nu-Ah swallowed the lump in her throat, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"I have really good hearing" he told her.

Nu-Ah's eyes widened in panic, sucking in her breath and holding it. She hadn't made the least amount of effort to be quiet.

"But I couldn't hear _anything_" he emphasized the word. "Why would a sound barrier have been put up?" he asked.

Nu-Ah looked down at the books in her arms, hiding her sense of relief. The door opened behind her, and she reflexively turned to look.

"Nua? Why are you still here?" Tangyue asked in a stern voice.

Nu-Ah didn't know what to say. She looked nervously at Ch'ing-Wa Sheng, and then back to Tangyue with a pleading expression.

"Run along now" Tangyue ordered her.

Nu-Ah nodded, and then walked away. Behind her she could hear her cousins talking.

"What did you want, Ch'ing-Wa Sheng?" Tangyue asked.

"I forgot my book" Ch'ing-Wa replied in a surly tone of voice.

Then he said something that made Nu-Ah miss a step.

"The Princess has been acting strange lately" Ch'ing-Wa said suspiciously.

Nu-Ah swallowed nervously, and forced herself to keep walking.

"Ever since she got back from her Mortal Trial" he continued, "and I can't help but feel like that's got something to do with **you**" he said that last word with loathing.

Nu-Ah couldn't help herself. She turned back around to look.

"Now, Ch'ing-Wa Sheng!" Tangyue exclaimed in a severe tone of voice. "I'm not sure _what_ you are accusing me of, but you should know that everyone is very affected by their Mortal Trial."

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng turned his head to the side and spit, the coin that had been in his mouth bounced on the ground several feet away, causing a sharp clanking sound. Ch'ing-Wa glared at Tangyue.

"That sounds like bullshit" he stated in a disgusted voice.

"Do I need to have a talk with your mother?" Tangyue asked in a threatening tone of voice, staring back into Ch'ing-Wa's face, not flinching, emotionless. The two eyeballed each other for a long moment.

"Forget it" Ch'ing-Wa muttered finally, turning away.

Nu-Ah sighed in relief. Thank goodness Ch'ing-Wa had backed down. She hurried out of Qiwu Palace, and headed homeward to Zifangyun Palace.

She didn't see the worried expression on Ch'ing-Wa's face as his gaze followed her out, nor did she see him retrieve his book from where he had stashed it under a bush.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Loong Fucan stood upon the cliff overlooking Longhe Valley, scanning the area below. Directly beneath them was the opening to the Snow Jade Cave, which he and Cousin Ch'ing-Wa Sheng had just crawled out of. It had proven to be a bust.

This cave was too shallow to provide an entryway to the Demon Realm. He had experienced a thrill of hope when descending to the third level, but there were no deep fissures. Only an underground river. It was very pretty though. Almost all of the rock formations were pure white, and some were crystal clear, like ice.

It hadn't taken very long for them to rule this cave out, and they still had several hours before they needed to be back in the Heavenly Realm. Luckily, Mother was very busy helping to prepare for the Spring Lantern Festival tomorrow. She wouldn't know that he and Ch'ing-Wa were out of bed.

_After_ tomorrow, however, she would have plenty of time to supervise them. Father was always absent for several days after the Empress returned from the Flower Realm, so there was not much going on in the Court, leaving Mother with lots of free time on her hands. They needed to make the most of tonight.

Fucan pointed to a ridge on the other side of the Yangtze River.

"That's Fengdu" he told Ch'ing-Wa. "The mortals pretend that is the entrance to the Wangchuan River. Let's not waste our time there, it's a tourist trap."

Fucan turned 150 degrees to his left, and pointed at a ridge in the South.

"I believe there are two cave systems there. The Er Wang Dong, and the San Wang Dong. The Second and Third Royal Caves. Let's try over there" he proposed to Ch'ing-Wa, who shrugged.

Ch'ing-Wa had not been very talkative on this trip. He seemed preoccupied by something. Fucan didn't have time to worry about that right now. He'd ask his Cousin what was bothering him later. He gripped him by the shoulder, and together they flew off in a streak of white light, towards the Royal Caves.

As they located the entrance to the Er Wang Dong, Fucan felt a thrill of excitement. He could sense that this cave was massive. He put his hand on the wall, and sent out a small blast of magical energy, searching for the metals inherent in the ground. On the backs of his eyelids he could see the blank spots, where there was no metal. A large black hole.

"This cave is over 400 meters deep!" he whispered to Ch'ing-Wa.

"Really?" Ch'ing-Wa perked up, showing interest for the first time that night. "Any fissures?" His voice echoed back to them from the cavern up ahead.

"I'd have to get closer to tell, we need to go deep inside" Fucan told him.

Ch'ing-Wa grinned his customary wide grin, his body morphing into the large demonic bullfrog with glowing red eyes of his true form. Fucan nodded, morphing into his own steel-scaled dragon form. Spelunking was a dangerous past-time. It was better to be prepared.

They made their way through a large earthen tunnel that let out into an enormous cavern. Fucan felt wetness drop on his face, and put his hand up to his cheek. It felt like water droplets. He raised a magical light towards the ceiling far above them.

"Are those clouds?" Ch'ing-Wa asked him in wonder.

Fucan nodded. It was raining _inside _the cave. The light also revealed the ledge that they were about to walk off of. Their tunnel had let out about one hundred meters down. They needed to descend a couple of hundred meters more in order to hit the cavern floor.

Fucan grabbed Ch'ing-Wa and flew down to the floor, summoning his light to follow him. He could see two passages up ahead that lead still further down. One was below the passage they had entered the cavern through. The other was on the opposite side of the cavern. Fucan frowned, weighing his options.

"What do you think?" he asked Ch'ing-Wa.

His cousin pulled a coin out of his mouth, and flipped into the air where it spun over and over, before landing in his hand. He looked at it for a moment, and then pointed to the opposite side of the cavern.

"That way" he said confidently.

Fucan laughed. His cousin _was_ known to be lucky. He nodded his great dragon head, and headed for that passage.

The passage soon grew very tight, making Fucan concerned that they might not be able to fit through it. An opening in the side revealed a connecting passage, and they decided to take it.

The passage that it led to was a more comfortable size, and Fucan breathed easier. The darkness however, was becoming more and more dense. Evidence that this passage was definitely going down.

They were able to follow it for another 300 meters before they stopped at large black hole that opened up in the floor. Fucan looked at Ch'ing-Wa Sheng with wide eyes. Was this it? Had they found it?

Ch'ing-Wa looked excited too. He pulled the coin out of his mouth and dropped it into the hole, his head cocked to the side. He was waiting for the sound of it hitting the ground. They waited in suspense, counting the seconds carefully. They never heard it hit.

Fucan sat down on the floor next to the hole, stunned. This was very promising. Ch'ing-Wa grinned at him.

"Are you ready to take the plunge?" he challenged Fucan.

"I think I'll fly down" Fucan replied, getting back to his feet.

Ch'ing-Wa grabbed ahold of him, and Fucan flew over the hole, drifting slowly down into the abyss. The air was getting so thick it threatened to smother them. A noxious smell seeped into the air around them, and still it was black all around. They could see nothing.

After what seemed like an eternity of drifting downwards, an eerie green light begin to shine underneath their feet. Fucan and Ch'ing-Wa exchanged excited glances, the light doing weird things to their facial features.

The floor suddenly opened up, below them the Wangchuan River spread lazily to the horizon. Directly below them, the Boatman waited. They landed in his boat with a thud.

"Is this yours?" The Boatman asked them, holding up a coin from the Mortal Realm and rubbing his head.

Ch'ing-Wa gave him a sheepish grin. Fucan changed back into his human form, so as to fit in the boat better. The Boatman pocketed the coin he was holding.

"Consider that your fare" he told Ch'ing-Wa Sheng. "I hope you boys won't skip out on the King of Bian City again. Your Grandmother gave me Hell the last time" he pointed at Ch'ing-Wa accusingly.

Fucan grabbed his forehead in dismay. So much for their 'secret entrance' to the Demon Realm. It opened up right above the Boatman's dock.

The Boatman poled them down the river filled with hungry souls, finally docking safely at Bian City. They passed through the city market, which was quite lively, making their way to the Palace. They knew better than to ditch Ch'ing-Wa's Grandmother again.

"My Grandson!" exclaimed the demon king as soon as she saw them enter the throne room. She rushed to Ch'ing-Wa's side, and hugged him enthusiastically around the middle. She was quite short, and Ch'ing-Wa was quite tall. The image was almost comical.

She turned to look at Fucan. "Welcome to the Demon Realm, Prince Fucan. I hoe you are not here to be a bad influence on my Grandson!" She waggled her finger in his direction.

Fucan was at a loss for words. Usually grown-ups thought highly of him.

"Grandmother!" Ch'ing-Wa protested. "Fucan is not like that!"

"He's the spitting image of his Father" she declared aversely.

"Grandmother! Please!" Ch'ing-Wa exhorted.

"Fine, Fine" she responded, rolling her eyes. She ushered them into seats and called for wine to be brought.

Fucan stood up again to bow his thanks to her when the wine was brought. He felt the need to use his best manners, considering the checkered history between the Demon and Heavenly Realms.

"Thank you for your hospitality, King of Bian City" he said formally. "I appreciate the time you are giving me now, especially in light of how busy you must be preparing for the Spring Festival."

Ch'ing-Wa's Grandmother looked at him askance. "Why would I be busy with that?" she asked.

Fucan was at a loss for words again.

"It's the same damn party we've thrown every year for a millennia. They ought to be able to do it without my supervision, don't you think?" she pointed out facetiously.

Ch'ing-Wa laughed at Fucan's look of astonishment.

"Drink this!" Ch'ing-Wa ordered him, handing him a cup of rice wine.

Fucan took the distraction gladly, swallowing the wine that was offered quickly. Then he coughed in surprise, sitting back down. It was really strong!

Ch'ing-Wa's Grandmother laughed heartily. "That will put some hair on your chest, young man!" she declared.

Fucan looked at Ch'ing-Wa in alarm.

Ch'ing-Wa just shook his head, and closed his eyes. What could he do? It was his Grandmother.

"So you'll never believe the story I heard from Lord Yama awhile back" the Grandmother told them.

Fucan and Ch'ing-Wa looked up at her interestedly.

"His henchman happened to see a strange sight. Apparently, they saw two young men dangling over lava inside a volcano!"

Fucan and Ch'ing-Wa exchanged alarmed glances.

"And THEN" the Grandmother continued, "these boys turned into a bullfrog with glowing red eyes" she looked at Ch'ing-Wa, "and a dragon with steel scales" she glared at Fucan.

"Grandmother" Ch'ing-Wa stood up. "We meant to visit you, we just got sidetracked and didn't make it" he told her. "We are really sorry!"

Fucan got up and nodded. "Yes, we are very sorry about that" he added.

"Mmmmmhmmmm" she replied, raising her eyebrow disdainfully.

Fucan sat back down. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to make it worse.

"Oh, relax!" The Grandmother exclaimed, flustered. "I'm not going to eat you!"

Fucan breathed easier. He refilled his cup of rice wine, and took a tentative sip.

"You know, that story about you two in the volcano was the talk of the Demon Realm" she told them, drinking another cup of wine. "I think I can count the number of dragon sightings here with one hand!"

She raised her eyes to the roof of the palace. "Let's see, there was you, a steel dragon, and before that your Father, a pearl dragon" she said, pointing at Fucan, "and then a _very _long time ago, before I was born, there was a sighting of a golden dragon.

Fucan sat up straighter. A golden dragon?

"What was the golden dragon doing?" Fucan asked the Grandmother.

"I wasn't there, so I don't really know" she told him. "I believe they said he had stolen something."

Fucan was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The golden dragon _had_ to be his Grandfather, the Emperor Taiwei. What would he have stolen from the Demon Realm?

Fucan could think of only one thing that would entice a dragon here. The same treasure that he sought. But if his Grandfather had already stolen it, it wouldn't be here any longer.

Fucan downed another glass of wine, and sighed morosely. They had been looking in the wrong place all of this time! Who knows where his Grandfather would have hidden it!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da downed another cup of wine as he watched his cousin Fucan sink down to the table. Fucan didn't have much tolerance for alcohol. At least not that from the Demon Realm.

Grandmother Liu Ying eyeballed him appraisingly.

"Come here, Sheng-Da" she said tiredly, getting up from her throne.

Sheng hurried to help his Grandmother, offering her his arm, which she took.

"Walk me back to my quarters" she ordered him.

Sheng looked back at Fucan.

"Oh, he'll be fine for a few minutes" she said in a crotchety tone of voice.

Sheng grudgingly obliged her, feeling apprehensive.

"Sheng-Da, there is something I need to tell you. I think you are finally old enough now to know."

He frowned. Grandmother sounded serious. She waited until they were in her room, before she said anything more, but first she cast a reveal spell to make sure no one was sneaking around. Sheng was intrigued. What could his Grandmother tell him that could possibly require this much secrecy?

"Sheng-Da" she began, sitting him down next to her on the couch. "You look so much like your Grandfather. I fear that his legacy will haunt you."

"What legacy?" he asked in confusion.

Grandmother took a deep breath. "Your Grandfather was the very last member of a special family. They had an extraordinary ability, and because of that ability they were hunted down and killed."

Sheng stared blankly at his Grandmother. He blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"Your Grandfather had to live his life in hiding, taking a new name. If anyone found out about his heritage, they might either try to exploit him for it, or kill him out of fear" she explained sadly.

"Wha... what kind of ability did he have?" Sheng asked with trepidation.

"They could create the 'Soul Destroying Arrow'" she whispered into his ear behind her hand.

Sheng looked at her in shock. He had thought that was just a myth!

"How did they do that?" he asked in a whisper.

"I don't know" she replied, shaking her head. "It was something to do with their bones. My Muci talked about losing a certain amount of bone mass with each arrow."

"Are there any records?" Sheng asked her desperately.

"They were all destroyed in the purge" she told him. "BUT..."

Sheng hung on that word. Grandmother walked over to her desk, pulling out a drawer all the way and placing it on the floor. She then reached into the hole where the drawer had been, and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Your Grandfather wrote this, before he died, for his unborn child. Your Mother never showed any signs of taking after her father, and she left here so young I just never gave it to her. I think, perhaps, this letter was meant for you." Grandmother placed the letter in his hand, and gave it a squeeze.

Sheng looked down at the paper in his hand in awe.

"Guard that well" Grandmother warned him.

"Yes, Grandmother!" he replied fervently.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu stood before his throne, overlooking the audience hall of the Empyrean Cloud Palace. His Consort, the Night Immortal Kuanglu, stood one step below him and to the right, accompanied by their son Fucan, who oddly seemed like he might be a little worse for the wear this morning. His daughter, Nu-Ah, stood at his left. The _shangshen_ of his Court lined the walls, dressed in their festival finery, waiting for the procession about to start.

The murmur in the hall suddenly quieted in an anticipatory hush, as the Heavenly Empress, the Flower Immortal Guiha, appeared in the doorway of blue stained glass. Runyu sighed happily as his First Wife walked slowly towards him. She was just as beautiful today as when he had married her. He smiled welcomingly at her as she approached the dias of the throne.

"Your Majesty, the Flower Realm sends these gifts as a gesture of friendship to the Heavenly Realm. May we be at peace for 10,000 years." Guiha gestured to the Flower Fairies behind her as she recited the ritualistic words. Each Fairy held a potted plant of symbolic significance.

Runyu nodded to the ambassadorial entourage of the Flower Realm, and then held out his hand to his wife, who ascended the stairs to take it. Runyu kissed the back of her hand, and then pulled her into his arms, squeezing her gently in his embrace. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, sighing contentedly. He had missed her considerably. He reluctantly let go of her, and she then moved to embrace their daughter. She would stand next to her for the rest of the ceremony.

The audience applauded politely. They had seen this performance repeated for hundreds of years. It had lost its novelty. The Floral Fairies moved to the side of the hall, and waited for the next procession to enter.

The Wind Immortal Mao was now here to pay homage. After him would follow the Metal Immortal Taisi, the Earth Immortals represented by Lord Lao, and the new Fire Immortal, his nephew Tangyue.

The absence of the Water and Moon Immortals was a glaring offense, but Runyu had chosen to overlook it. He could force them to bend the knee, or he could strip their titles, but he chose to let well enough alone. Stirring that pot would only bring him bitterness.

After the titled Immortals, General Pojun and the Thunder and Lightning Gods would reaffirm their allegiances and thus the allegiance of the Heavenly Army. Then the Bird Tribe would present their tribute, followed by the representatives of the other large families, each reaffirming their allegiances for the coming New Year.

The ceremony dragged on slowly. It was tedious, but necessary. If any of his subjects were disaffected by his rule of the Heavens, their behavior here would give an indication.

Finally, the ceremony was over. The crowd shuffled unhurriedly out of the Empyrean Cloud Palace. Runyu grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her towards him.

"I need to talk to you in my office" he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him with an amused expression. Then she turned to face Nua.

"Go back to Zifangyun Palace and wait for us there, okay Nu-er?" Guiha said.

Their daughter smiled at them, and nodded. She had bore through the tedium of the ceremony quite well. Runyu had been concerned that she may take sick again, but that wasn't the case. She must be truly recovered.

Runyu impatiently towed his wife to his office, locking the door behind them and throwing a sound barrier up.

"At last!" he exclaimed.

He kissed her deeply, crushing her in his arms, devouring her taste and scent. She kissed him back with equal need, pulling at his robes, divesting him of the trappings of office, leaving his chest bared to her roaming hands.

He picked her up, and pushed her back against the wall. His hands grasped her skirts, hitching them up to reveal her thighs, which she wrapped around his waist, her hands resting on his shoulders for balance. He pushed his pants down with one hand, and then entered her, closing his eyes and gasping as the sensations overtook him.

"Ohhhh, I missed you" Guiha groaned. She looked up to the ceiling, breathing shakily.

He held her weight on his arms, which were underneath her thighs, his hands pressing against the wall. His lips roamed over the sweet tasting skin of her neck, as he rhythmically thrust his hemipene inside her.

"Guiha" he whispered her name, breathy and desperate.

"How much time do we have until the next event?" Guiha asked him.

"Only time for one" he told her.

She groaned in dismay.

"You can have the second one tonight" he promised her.

"I want them both _now_ AND tonight!" she complained, making him laugh.

"Very well, my Wife" he conceded. "Let them wait! My wife needs to be watered, she is very _thirsty_!"

Guiha moaned long and low, her hands grasping weakly at his shoulders. Runyu increased the pace of his impetus, his 'first one' close to finishing now. He cried out, feeling the burning liquid erupt, the pleasure causing his body to shudder for a long moment.

He set her down gently on her feet, trying to catch his breath. She pulled against him impatiently, leading him to the couch and pushing him down onto it, climbing on top of him.

"Give me the second one" she demanded, rearranging her skirts to drape over him, squeezing his body between her naked thighs.

Runyu complied, retracting the first hemipene, and allowing the second one to emerge. She grabbed it by the base, and guided it into her opening, sighing with pleasure.

Now it was her turn to flex her hips rhythmically, riding him. He studied her face intently, taking in every detail. The moments of her orgasms were some of his most cherished and fulfilling memories. From the very first one by the pool of the bathing chamber when she was the mortal Lia, to her desk in the Flower Realm after she had just been introduced to him as Guiha, all the way through the years of their married life together till now, he remembered every one. Each one precious to him.

Guiha cried out with abandon, riding him harder and faster than before, her face tense with concentration. He knew that she was close. He tensed his abdomen and thrust slightly upwards, plunging his hemipene deeper inside her. She yelled loudly, rocking against him spasmodically, and then froze for a long moment, before taking a shuddering breath.

"Runyu" she whispered his name, laying down on top of him. She lifted her head to look him in the face, resting her chin on her hands. "I love you" she told him, simply and openly.

Runyu smiled at her, stroking her cheek with the fingers of his right hand. "I love you" he replied.

"Tell me about my baby girl" she requested, still lying on top of him.

Runyu was still hard, and still inside her, it was very distracting. He gave a small laugh and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

He thrust upwards with his abdomen, causing her to gasp.

"Ooohhh" she breathed out, her breath blowing into his face. It smelled like Osmanthus blooms.

He ran his hands up underneath her skirts, stroking her thighs, and grasped her hips. He pulled them down, pushing her further onto himself and thrust upwards again. She moaned, her face inches from his.

He pushed into her faster, building momentum, watching the changes in her face as she came closer and closer to another climax.

"Guiha!" he pleaded. He was so close himself.

Her eyes snapped open, staring at him with a hungry gaze. "COME" she ordered him.

He couldn't stop himself, a strenuous cry escaping him as the second hemipene gave up its seed. Her lips closed over his, kissing him deeply as he moaned into her mouth. He felt her spasm over his hemipene before it began to shrink and retract, causing him to groan loudly.

"Do we _have_ to go to the next event?" Guiha asked him plaintively. "I just want to spend all day with you, just like this!"

Runyu chuckled ruefully. "Tonight" he promised her. "We can send Nua over to her Grandmother's."

"Isn't she ill?" Guiha asked with concern.

"No, she's much better now" he told her. "You should have seen how much she ate at breakfast this morning!" he laughed.

"Well, I'm glad of that" she responded. "I brought the Lingzhi, I think I will have her take some anyway, even though she is no longer ill. Her body must still be recovering if she needs to eat a lot" she mused.

Runyu nodded. That _would_ explain the increase in her appetite lately.

"Let's get over to Zifangyun Palace and make sure she takes some right now" he suggested.

Guiha sighed sadly, and then nodded. She climbed off of him slowly, readjusting her skirts, and straightening her hair. Runyu put himself back together as well. Together they set off to to check on their daughter, before heading to the numerous events planned for the day.

In the evening they would return to the Empyrean Cloud Palace for a feast, and then tonight, they could be alone at last.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da made his way through the crowded streets, the Lantern Festival in full swing. It was just after dark. Fucan and Nua should both be at the Empyrean Cloud Palace by now, accompanying their royal parents. His destination was in view, when he spied a familiar figure slip out of the side entrance, and head off into the crowd.

"_Where is she going?"_ Sheng wondered to himself. He couldn't resist the urge to go after her. It was highly unusual for the Princess to go off alone.

He followed her from a distance. Although she looked back several times, she never noticed him. She turned onto a side street that wasn't so crowded, causing Sheng to deliberate.

If he continued to follow her like this, she would catch on. Did he wish to make his presence known to her? The way she moved made him think that she did not want anyone to know where she was going. Should he just give up? Respect her privacy?

The coin in his mouth clicked against his teeth as he turned it over and over with his tongue. He worried at the coin as his mind worried at the problem.

He thought about Fucan, and how distressed he had been while Nua had been ill. If anything were to happen to her...

He cast a spell on himself that would render him invisible, and continued his pursuit of the Princess. She was headed towards Qiwu Palace.

"_Why would she be coming back here?_" He wondered. Maybe she forgot something in the classroom yesterday?

She stopped at the gate. A red sheen in the air indicated that a magical forcefield had been put up, barring entry. She raised her arm over her head, and the forcefield parted around her as she slipped through the gate.

Sheng blinked in surprise. Nua had a key to get into Qiwu Palace?

He thought back to his suspicions from yesterday. There was something odd going on here. He had had a bad feeling ever since he heard the lock click on the door to the classroom, with the Princess still inside. Nua had been acting so strange. Perhaps tonight he could finally find out why.

He contemplated the forcefield after she disappeared through it. It was Fire based magic. Tangyue must have put this up himself. Sheng sighed in exasperation. He was Water element. This magic was especially powerful against someone like himself.

He backed up, examining the high walls. This was not the first place that he had ever snuck into. Here, at least, he had an advantage. He knew the layout of the interior.

There was a spot, towards the back of the courtyard, where a large tree grew. It was close enough to the wall for someone like him to make the leap. The trick was to get up on the wall, unseen, and avoid any traps that might be set there.

It took him awhile to manage it, but he finally got up on the wall where he wanted to go. The large tree was there waiting, just as he had remembered it. He headed towards it, picking his way carefully over the shards of broken glass that had been glued to the top of the wall. He studied the courtyard from his vantage point intently.

Once he was sure that no one was around, he made the leap to the highest branches, landing the jump easily. The branch swayed under the impact of his weight landing on it, but no one came running to investigate. Qiwu Palace looked to be completely deserted.

How odd. He knew he had seen Nua come in here. Where had she gone? No light shone through the windows, or door cracks, of any rooms that opened up to the courtyard. Perhaps she had already left, while he was making his way up the wall.

A faint sound caught his attention. He tried to pinpoint where it had come from. Another similar sound followed. It seemed to be coming from the room that Sheng knew was Tangyue's personal quarters. Tangyue wouldn't be here right now though, he should have been at the Empyrean Cloud Palace an hour ago.

The doors of the room suddenly swept open, revealing the Princess. She left the dark room, and headed out into the courtyard which was bathed in moonlight. Sheng checked his invisibility spell nervously, trying to melt into the shadows of this tree's feathery green leaves. He didn't want to have to explain himself in this situation.

Nua came to a halt at the pool underneath his tree, and stood there for a moment, staring at the water below her. She looked back towards the room she had exited, and the dark opening of the door that she had not closed. Then she reached up to her waist, and untied her dress, letting it fall off of her shoulders to puddle at her feet.

Sheng almost swallowed the coin in his mouth. Nua was completely naked below him. He had not anticipated that circumstance. She dove into the water of the pool, her body making a graceful arc, and very little splash. Soon her head surfaced at the other end of the long pool. She had swam the entire length underwater.

A long tail covered in jade green scales emerged from Nua's body. Jade green horns sprouted from her forehead. She fell backwards into the water, and the tail corkscrewed behind, propelling her to the far side of the pool. Her head popped up again. She floated on her back to the spot that she had jumped in at, then flipped over and laid her arms on the flagstones that ringed the pool, resting her head upon them.

Sheng remembered to breathe again. He had never seen the Princess in her dragon form. It was... breathtaking. She was different than Fucan, for his dragon form was complete. Nua's scales only covered her tail and halfway up her torso. Her breasts were still exposed, as well as her arms and chest and back. She was more like a mermaid, except her tail was not fish-like, it was serpentine.

Sheng couldn't help but stare at her. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. She lifted her head off of her arms and waved at the courtyard, directing Sheng's attention that way. Tangyue emerged from the dark opening of his bedroom doorway, and sauntered out into the courtyard.

"_Why is he here right now?"_ was Sheng's first thought, before he remembered that Tangyue lived there. The sight of Nua's dragon form had astonished him, leaving him discombobulated.

Tangyue smiled at Nua. "You are magnificent" he told her.

Nua smiled back at him. She pushed herself up and out of the water, turning to sit on the edge of the pool with her tail still submerged. Strands of her long wet hair hung down her body and clung to her naked skin, framing her breasts. Tangyue sat down on the ground next to her. He leaned down to place his lips on her naked shoulder.

Sheng almost swallowed his coin again. He spit it out into his hand, and held it in his clenched fist. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tangyue had a lot of nerve touching the Princess like that. For he hadn't stopped at one kiss on her shoulder. He had placed multiple kisses along her neck, and was now fondling one of her breasts.

"Open your cloaca" Tangyue said to Nua in a throaty voice.

"Tangyue!" she remonstrated. "We are out in the open. What if your servants come back early?"

Tangyue kissed her breasts, and then started to suck on the nipple of one, his hands roaming down to her tail. His fingers plunged into a small opening that suddenly appeared there.

Nua moaned, as Tangyue's fingers worked in and out of her, massaging that opening.

"Why does my body listen to _you_ and not ME" she complained. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"Because you are MINE" Tangyue replied. "Your body knows that _I _am its Master."

Sheng watched this in shock. The implications of what he was seeing right now were monumental. He felt outrage that Tangyue would dare to put his hands on the Princess in this way. Should he intervene? A feeling in his gut held him back. Nua had already expressed that she didn't want to be seen like this. Would she fall ill again if she knew she was discovered?

Sheng frowned, trying to the think of the best course of action. He couldn't tell Fucan about this. He would lose his mind. Honestly, he might not even believe it.

Below him, Tangyue was pushing Nua down onto her back on the stones of the courtyard. He untied his robes, and draped himself over her. He then groaned loudly.

"Oh, Nua!" Tangyue exclaimed. "I've always wanted your Dragon form!"

Tangyue's lower body undulated over top of Nua. She turned her head to the side facing Sheng, and he could see her face. Her eyes were tightly closed, her mouth slightly open, the muscles of her face tense. She let out a cry unlike anything he had heard before. A desperate moaning sound followed.

Watching this was making Sheng feel very strange. He thought maybe it was indignation that was making him breathe so quickly, but why did his pants feel so uncomfortably tight in the crotch? Why had his mouth run dry? He gripped the tree branch tightly, desperate not to fall and reveal himself.

The sound of Tangyue's moaning was now escalating by octaves. It became a shrill shriek, as wings of flame erupted from his back. His form disappeared, morphing into the bird shaped body of a Phoenix. He wrapped his wings around Nua, completely enveloping her body.

"Tangyue" Nua tried to say. It came out as a whisper. Tangyue's swanlike neck entwined itself around hers, his shrill shrieking must be right by her ear.

"Tangyue it's _hot_!" Nua complained. She struggled against him.

Tangyue's bird form continued to undulate against Nua's body, the frequency increased.

"Owwww! It HURTS" Nua cried. She tried to push Tangyue off, but her arms were trapped. Tangyue clamped his beak down on the back of her neck to hold her still, his lower body still thrusting against hers.

The skin of Nua's face and arms that Sheng could see was turning bright red. Tears were leaking out of her eyes.

"Tangyue, Stop! Please?" she said miserably. "My skin is BURNING!"

Sheng had been frozen with shock up till this point. His mind finally cleared enough to think. He needed to help her! Unfortunately he didn't have any weapons, since he wasn't allowed to carry them in the Heavenly Realm. He started to form a magical Water Bullet in his mouth.

Tangyue gave one last long piercing shriek, and then collapsed on top of Nua, the wings of flame disappearing. Sheng held the bullet in his teeth, ready to spit, but the bird like form of the Phoenix was changing. Tangyue's man form was taking it's place. Tangyue rolled off of her. A handful of red beads skittered over the flagstones of the courtyard.

Nua began to sob. Now Sheng could see that her skin was burned and blistered. Everywhere that was not protected by dragon scales was affected, but the skin that was actually touched by flames was in the worst shape. Sheng gaped in horror.

"Nua!" Tangyue yelled worriedly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

Nua turned away from him, still crying in pain. Her hands were contorted, her fingers clawlike, as she tried to crawl away. Her whole body was shaking. She looked like she was trying to get into the water.

"No! Do not go into the water" Tangyue told her. "Let me help you."

She tried to pull away when he grabbed her arm, but was too weak. Tangyue held onto her with one hand, and then pointed two fingers of his other hand upwards to his chin, gathering his magic. He then swirled those fingers around in an arc, which he directed at Nua's body. A stream of red light connected them.

Soon Nua's ragged breathing calmed, and the blisters disappeared from her skin, although the redness remained. Tangyue let go of his hold on her.

"I've removed the fire poison from your system" Tangyue said sadly, "but I cannot do more than that with my fire magic without hurting your internal organs."

Nua lay still on the flagstones, staring at the water of the pool, not answering.

"You can go into the water now, if you want" Tangyue said, sounding remorseful.

Nua slid in to the pool with a large splash. Her head submerged for a long time. Sheng was concerned that he needed to jump in after her, until her head finally popped up again. She swam wearily to the opposite side of the pool banked with large rocks, and beached herself on one, her tail spread out below her.

Tangyue leapt over the pool to come and kneel next to her.

"I'm really sorry, Nua" Tangyue apologized again. "I had no idea that my true form would hurt you. I've never heard of a dragon being harmed from mating with a Phoenix."

"I'm only a half-dragon" Nua said tiredly, her voice gravelly. She spoke with her head turned away from him, like she didn't want to look at him.

Tangyue's look of surprise mirrored Sheng's expression from his perch up in the tree.

"My Mother who bore me was a mortal woman. Guiha, the Empress, was in her body for a Mortal Trial, but the body itself was human, and thus _I_ am half-human" she explained.

Tangyue looked dumbfounded. That was how Sheng felt as well.

"I thought I knew everything about you" Tangyue said quietly. He closed his eyes like he was in pain, holding his head in his hands.

"Please forgive me, Nua" Tangyue pleaded desperately. "I promise I will not do that again. I _love_ you. I don't want to hurt you."

The Princess turned her head to look at him, her expression wary. The anguish on his face seemed to affect her, because her expression softened.

"It hurts a lot, Tangyue" she told him seriously.

"I know, Nua" he responded anxiously. "I can see that you are in pain. I wish I could do more to heal you."

Nua rested her head back down on her arm, closing her eyes.

"Mother brought Lingzhi from the Flower Realm" she told him. "I'll take some when I get back home. I just want to rest for a minute, and then I'll go. I need to get there before my parents do. I don't want Father to see me like this." Nua choked back a sob.

Tangyue smoothed Nua's hair, stroking it carefully. "Okay, Nua. Rest as long as you need to" he said in a soothing voice. "Do you want me to fly you back to Zifangyun Palace?" He offered.

She shook her head, shakily pushing herself up off of the rock she was on. Her dragon body morphed into the naked form of a mortal. She looked at the distance across the pool with a bit of anxiety, but Tangyue scooped her up in his arms and jumped across it, setting her down next to her dress that had been discarded on the ground.

She dressed carefully and slowly, gasping in pain when the fabric touched the reddened skin of her shoulders. Tangyue couldn't seem to help her much.

Sheng looked on in frustration. He might be able to try to heal Nua, if he could get to her without blowing his cover. He hadn't studied healing magic yet, but at least his Water based magic wouldn't hurt her.

He was feeling very angry with Tangyue. That was an unbelievably foolish thing for him to have done. How could he have been so careless with the Princess? Not many creatures could withstand the blast of Phoenix Fire, how could he take that risk with _her_? How could he say he loved her?

As Tangyue walked Nua to the gate, dispelling the forcefield for her to walk through it, Sheng was testing the tree limb that he balanced upon, looking for the right jump point to make it back to the wall. Tangyue was bound to go back inside after this. He would wait for that moment, and then make his way out of the Palace the same way he had come in. Then he would search for Nua, to guarantee that she made it back home safely.

"Nua, My Love, please tell me that you forgive me" Sheng could hear Tangyue pleading with Nua at the gate.

She nodded at him grudgingly. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'll come check on you tomorrow!" He promised her.

Nua disappeared through the gate, Tangyue watching her leave. Sheng held still up in his perch, not wanting to jump until after Tangyue was safely inside. The problem was, Tangyue wasn't _going _back inside. He drifted his way back over to the pool and stood there, looking into the water with a melancholy expression.

"That was excellent" an unknown voice sounded from the dark shadow of Tangyue's room.

Sheng's heart jumped into his throat. He hadn't known that anyone else was here! Tangyue looked over the open doorway of his room at the figure who emerged.

"As expected from my greatest student" the unknown person continued.

A tall and crooked staff towered over the diminutive figure of the person holding it. A long and sharp hairpin punctured his topknot, the severity of which contrasted oddly with the fluffy texture of his red robes. A shrewd expression was written in his sagacious old eyes, and on his deceptively young face.

"How so, Uncle?" Tangyue replied in dismay. "I have injured the woman I love."

"It was necessary to achieve your goal" the man assured him.

Tangyue narrowed his eyes angrily at the man. "You knew!" he said accusingly. "You knew that she is half-human!"

"Of course, I knew" the man replied.

"How could you...? WHY would you...? Why did you tell me to mate with her in my true form?!" Tangyue demanded to know, outraged.

"You must impregnate her" the man replied. "Your true form is the surest way to make that happen."

Tangyue looked at him in consternation.

"You had a good chance of success today. The Princess is at her most fertile at this time of the lunar cycle" the man sounded optimistic. "BUT, if you were not successful, you will need to do this again in 28 days" he finished sternly.

"No! I promised her that I wouldn't do it again!" Tangyue argued.

"Can you afford to keep promises like that?" The man asked. "Are you giving up on your love?"

Tangyue's face fell. "Are you sure that this is the only way?" he asked.

"What happened when you tried to submit the marriage proposal on your own?" The man asked.

Tangyue closed his eyes and sighed. "They laughed in my servant's face" he replied in a lifeless voice.

"Soon they will come to you" the man promised.

Tangyue looked doubtful.

"Once Runyu knows that the Princess is pregnant, his hand will be forced! That prude can't have his daughter birthing children out of wedlock!" The man said with glee, his eyes glowing with an eerie yellow light.

"That mortal woman pretending to be the Matchmaker will be _forced_ to negotiate your marriage contract!" he continued on, "And once your marriage is made public, you will have a clear path to the throne. You are so much older and more knowledgeable than that dragon brat. The Supreme Council will want YOU! The Fire Immortal!"

"Uncle... don't you think Nua will avoid me, now that I've hurt her?" Tangyue asked trepidatiously.

"She was already starting to forgive you before she even left the gate" the man replied. "Your apology was very convincing. Besides," the man smiled with a predatory leer, "she can't untie herself from you."

The man grabbed a piece of red string that hung from his staff, and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger.

Tangyue looked down at his left leg, pulling aside his robes. He waved his hand over it, and a red string appeared tied around his ankle.

"When did you put that there?" Tangyue asked.

"In the Flower Realm, when you two were asleep" the man answered.

"Are you sure that it will work on us?" Tangyue asked skeptically.

"It will work on _her_, because she is half mortal" the man said confidently. "Just don't take yours off!" He warned.

Tangyue stared at the string, he seemed to be thinking. Finally he sighed, and dropped his robes down.

"I'm going to bed" he told the man, walking away from him towards his quarters.

"Sleep well, my Nephew" the man said softly.

Tangyue disappeared into his room, shutting the doors behind him. The man moved further into the courtyard, his staff making clunking sounds when it hit the flagstones. He came close to the pond, and looked up at the sky, contemplating the large full moon.

"Did you catch all of that?" The man said into the air. He turned his head and fixed his gaze at the tree, his eyes looking right where Sheng was hiding.

Sheng started in alarm, almost losing his footing on the branch. Panic-stricken, he jumped from the branch onto the wall, seeking escape. The coin that he had been holding in his hand dropped to the ground, unnoticed. A hair-raising chittering sound followed him out, but he didn't dare look back to see what that was.

Sheng had stumbled upon a major conspiracy. This man was a serious threat to the Heavenly Realm. He was using Tangyue to target the Princess, and she was getting hurt. He couldn't stand by and do nothing. He needed to talk to Father. He needed to get to Dongting Lake as fast as possible.

But he couldn't leave Nua alone here. No one else knew what she was facing. _She_ didn't know what she was facing! He headed in the direction of Zifangyun Palace.

Nua had made it more than halfway there, before she collapsed. A crowd of revelers from the Spring Festival had gathered around her. Sheng could hear the people in the crowd speculating on what the Princess was doing there and in such a state.

Sheng leaped into the mix of people, removing his invisibility spell, and scooped Nua up into his arms.

"Ch'ing-Wa Sheng!" The people in the crowd murmured in astonishment. "It's so lucky you came here!" said one onlooker.

Sheng nodded politely, and then bounded off with the Princess at a run. He didn't stop until he'd reached the doors of Yunmeng Pond.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat on his wide throne in the audience hall of the Empyrean Cloud Palace, his Empress Guiha beside him. Two extra tables had been set up to the left and right of his throne, one for his Consort Kuanglu and their son Fucan, the other for for his daughter Nu-Ah. Along the floor of the hall, tables had been set out for all of the _shangshen_ attending the feast.

The table for Nua was still empty. He looked over at it worriedly. It was getting late, some guests had already started to leave. She should have been back by now. She had told them that she had forgotten something back at Zifangyun Palace, and left to go fetch it. Perhaps she had taken ill again?

A strange man entered the hall, nervously threading his way through the tables along the side, headed towards the throne. Runyu evaluated his appearance as he approached. Strong bearing, good posture, clean shaven. That suggested a soldier. He was not wearing a uniform, however, his clothing _was_ green and blue. The colors of the secret army stationed at Dongting Lake. Runyu felt a thrill of dread.

The man stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up the throne, on the extreme left hand side near the wall. He got down on one knee and looked up at Runyu expectantly. Runyu motioned him to come closer. The man looked nervously at the crowd of people still present, and then patted his chest, indicating there was something in his robes that he didn't want them to see.

Intrigued, Runyu nodded at him, and held out his hand in a gesture to wait. Then he left his seat, going around his table to stand at the top of the stairs.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight" Runyu addressed the assemblage, projecting his voice to the whole crowd. "Starting the New Year in the company of good friends is a blessing."

"I believe the fireworks will be starting soon" he told them, "you may want to get started on your search for a desirable vantage point" he chuckled.

There was a murmur of subdued laughter in response to his comment, followed by a general hubbub caused by the guests leaving their seats and chattering amongst themselves.

The man waiting at the foot of the stairs sidled closer to Runyu. Runyu stepped down to the ground level, and held out his hand. The man placed a scroll in his hand, and then retreated back to his place by the wall. Runyu glanced down at the scroll in his hand. It was sealed with a glob of wax, imprinted with the form of a bird. He frowned, looking closer at it. The bird seemed to be a chicken.

Runyu did a double take, his eyes widening in alarm. The word 'chicken' was pronounced 'Ji'. Very similar to the word for 'emergency' which was pronounced 'Ji-i'. This was a code that he and Linyou had formed long ago, when he was first made Lord of Dongting Lake, and commander of the secret army there.

He turned and headed for the door behind his throne, glancing at Kuanglu as he walked by her. She stood up, pushing back her chair, and followed him out, leaving Fucan and Guiha looking startled.

Runyu locked the door of his office, throwing up a sound barrier, and then broke the seal on the scroll. The contents of the letter looked innocuous at first glance. Runyu set to work deciphering the code, pulling the requisite numbered word from each line to form a new message.

The deciphered message read:

'Princess injured. Spies in Heaven. Come in secret."

"Wo Cao!" Runyu exclaimed, indulging in a rare expression of profanity.

Kuanglu ran around him to look over his shoulder at the message. She sucked in a breath and held it.

"How is this possible?" she asked him fearfully.

Runyu glared at the note in his hand, crushing it in a clenched fist.

"Go now" he ordered sternly. "I will follow after the streets are quiet."

She nodded once, and then turned on her heel, unlocking and exiting the room. Runyu took a moment, trying to get his emotions under control. He watched the coded missive sent by Linyou burn in his incense brazier, along with the paper where he had written the deciphered message, making sure every particle was turned to ash.

'Spies in Heaven' the message had said. How could he have missed it? He had grown too comfortable on the throne, he decided. Complacent with his beautiful wife, happy with his talented children. He had missed a conspiracy forming under his nose. He had forgotten the first Rule of Power: there will _always _be someone who wants it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 **

Imperial Consort Kuanglu, the Night Immortal, landed at Dongting Lake in the early hours before dawn. She removed her invisibility spell before leaping into the Lake itself, wanting to avoid being fired upon by a vigilant sentry. The guards waved her by, and the door servant showed her in to Lord Dongting's private study. He frowned when he saw her.

"The Emperor isn't coming?" he asked incredulously.

"He's a couple of hours behind me" she reassured him. "You said that he should come in secret, remember?"

Linyou nodded.

"Where's the Princess?" Kuanglu asked. Nua was her first priority.

"She's resting" Linyou told her. "Allow me to debrief you before we disturb her."

Kuanglu pursed her lips, feeling annoyed. She nodded grudgingly.

"You might want to sit down" Linyou told her in a kindly voice.

Kuanglu raised her eyebrow. "Just spit it out, Linyou" she barked at him.

He took a deep breath. "The Princess has second degree burns over 40 percent of her body" he informed her.

Kuanglu gasped. All of the sudden, her legs felt unable to support her. She stumbled over to a chair and sat down.

"How?" she managed to say. It came out as a croak.

"She was attacked" he paused for emphasis "at Qiwu Palace".

"What? That's impossible! Tangyue wouldn't!" Kuanglu protested in disbelief.

"He couldn't!" she added, still refusing to believe it. Everyone knew that Tangyue hung the moon on Nua's happiness.

"He didn't?" she questioned plaintively, a leaden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Neither Nua nor Tangyue had been at the banquet that evening. Nor had Ch'ing-Wa Sheng, come to think of it. Kuanglu put two and two together.

"What did your son see?" she asked him, fear making her voice sharp.

Linyou tilted his head in a brief nod to her deduction. Then he took another deep breath.

"There is a conspiracy to place Tangyue on the throne" Linyou began.

"Over my SON?" spluttered Kuanglu, interrupting him.

Linyou sighed, and then continued on. "One part of their plan is to marry Tangyue to the Princess, in order to strengthen his claim."

"That... that doesn't make any sense!" Kuanglu objected. "Why would he attack her, if he wants to marry her?"

Linyou paused for a long moment, staring off into space like he was searching for the right words.

"They mean to force a marriage... with a pregnancy" he gave her a meaningful look.

Kuanglu felt very confused for a moment. What does a Fire based attack have to do with pregnancy?

"Tangyue is a Phoenix" Linyou reminded her gently. "His wings... are flame."

Kuanglu felt sick to her stomach. She shook her head, unwilling to entertain the thought. If Linyou was saying what she thought he was saying...

"What did your son see?" she repeated her question, this time sounding desperate.

"He saw Tangyue force the Princess on the ground. He witnessed her being burned and held down against her will. He saw a strange man come out of the shadows after the Princess had left the Palace, and converse with Tangyue about their plans" Linyou replied in clipped tones.

Kuanglu held up her hand to stop him. "What did the strange man look like?" she asked.

"He said he carried a crooked staff, with red strings hanging from it..."

"Stop!" Kuanglu said in alarm, holding up her hand again. "Did his face look really young, with eyes that look really old?" she asked breathlessly.

Linyou nodded slowly. "He said that the Princess cannot untie herself from Tangyue, and then pointed to the red strings on his staff."

"He _knows_!" Kuanglu exclaimed fearfully. Her chest felt like she couldn't get enough air.

There was a knock on the door.

"Lord Dongting, the Emperor has arrived" said the voice of a servant through the door.

Linyou stood up, and waited for the door to open. Kuanglu looked down at the floor, trying to even out her breathing by pressing a hand against her chest.

The door opened, and the Emperor stood there, his face expressionless. Kuanglu knew that he was masking his distress.

"Your Majesty, thank you for coming" Linyou bowed respectfully.

"I want to see my daughter, Linyou" Runyu demanded in a cold voice.

"Ah, well, she is resting right now. If you come in, I can debrief you on what we know so..." Linyou explained before he was interrupted.

"I want to see my daughter _NOW_" Runyu repeated.

Linyou threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine. Come this way" he responded.

He led them up a staircase, and then through a long, dark hallway. A glowing orb in his hand was the only light source. He stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall, and held his finger to his lips to indicate that they should be quiet. The orb in his other hand lit his face from underneath, causing odd shadows to form over his brow.

He turned the knob on the door and pushed it open silently, then stepped aside for Runyu and Kuanglu to step past him. Runyu swept over to the side of the bed immediately, fluffing out the back of his robe in his characteristic manner, before sitting on the bed next to his daughter, holding two fingers to her forehead.

Kuanglu entered more slowly, taking in the details of the room. It was smaller than most of the rooms in her Palace, but plenty large enough to hold the bedroom furniture with room to move around. In a chair in the corner of the room sat an older man, sleepily nodding. He roused with a start upon seeing them enter, and stood up, respectfully waiting. She nodded at him, and then moved to stand next to the Emperor.

The Emperor was now holding his daughter's hand gently in his, examining her fingers, which were an angry red color, just like the exposed skin of her face and neck that Kuanglu could see.

He held a hand above her supine form, and blue light radiated downwards, as he slowly panned the hand down the length of her body. At her waistline, his hand paused, his facial expression turning puzzled. He waved his hand above her legs two times, before nodding to himself. His expression now troubled.

Kuanglu couldn't hold herself anymore. She _had _to know if the man that Ch'ing-Wa Sheng saw was who she suspected it was. She strode to the end of the bed, and pulled back the covers, exposing the Princess's feet, and pulled her dress up to the shins. She waved her hand over the ankles, casting a Reveal spell. A thin piece of red silk string appeared, tied around Nua's left ankle.

"Your Majesty!" Kuanglu hissed in alarm.

Runyu turned to look. When he caught sight of the red string around his daughter's ankle, his eyes almost popped out of his head. He got up swiftly, waving his hand over the string, which broke and jumped into his hand. He clenched his fist over it, the tendons in his wrist standing out from the strain. He glared at the string for a moment, before turning away, and sweeping out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. He motioned for the old man in the corner to follow them.

Kuanglu hurried to catch up with the Emperor's sweeping strides, which had already carried him to the staircase. Behind her, Linyou was quietly closing the door, and motioning for the hesitant old man to move along the corridor.

They all met up again in Linyou's office, which was feeling a bit cramped now with this many people in it. The Emperor paced back and forth behind the desk, the red string still clenched tightly in his fist, adding to the sense of crowding. He pointed at the old man, and then pointed a chair.

"Speak" he commanded the old man.

"The Princess has second degree burns over approximately 40 percent of her body" the old man began.

Runyu nodded, looking like he already knew that.

"For some reason, the lower half of her body is completely untouched" the man continued.

"Her scales" the Emperor interjected bluntly. "She was in dragon form."

The old man looked confused. "Shouldn't her scales have protected her whole body?" he asked.

The Emperor glared at him, not answering his question.

"Where was I?" the man started up again with a nervous tone to his voice. "Right, second degree burns. The burns appear to have had some healing magic done on them before I looked at them. I believe that some parts of her body had suffered third degree burns previously."

Runyu frowned, digesting this information. He nodded for the man to continue.

"There appears to be some moderate contusions around her neckline, on both sides. They aren't too serious, they should heal quickly" the old man reassured him.

Runyu held up his hand, and looked at the old man quizzically.

"What do you think caused the bruising?" he asked.

Linyou cleared his throat. "Based on what my son told me, I would say that was caused by Tangyue's beak, when he was holding her down" he speculated.

The Emperor's face turned deathly white, the muscles of his jaw standing out as he gritted his teeth. He breathed heavily through flared nostrils, as he glared murderously at Linyou.

Linyou sat down abruptly, and lowered his head. Not many could withstand that look from the Emperor.

"There's one more thing" the old man said hesitantly.

The Emperor slowly turned his head to look at him.

The old man swallowed nervously. "The Slippery Pulse" he whispered.

The Emperor nodded angrily. "She's pregnant" he spit out. "I detected that myself."

He glared down at the red string in his hand, with a hate filled expression. "I should have killed him" he whispered to the string. "When he tried to kidnap Guiha, I should have killed him then. I should have hunted him down, through every corner of the Six Realms. I should have dismantled his soul, so that he can never reincarnate. This is MY fault!" he raged.

The Emperor looked up at Kuanglu, his eyes colder than she had ever seen them before. It sent a chill down her spine.

"I want them all" he told her. "Every single person that conspired with that Fox. I want to know who they are, and I want them all in the palm of my hand."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Kuanglu nodded fervently. "We will find them all" she promised. She would find them all or die trying.

"Start with Yuanji" he commanded, his voice as cold as the Magic Sleet Arrows he wielded so well.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Fenghuang Tangyue anxiously awaited the light of dawn, pacing back and forth in his chambers, fretting about Nua. Uncle Danzhu had reassured him that he had done the right thing, but the heavy feeling in his stomach said otherwise. He couldn't help feeling like he had made a huge mistake.

He needed to see Nua to reassure himself that she still loved him, and that she was all right. He hoped that she had taken the Lingzhi like she had promised she would. He deliberated with himself about how early was too early to knock on the gate.

Nua would probably be tired, and needing to rest in order to recover, so going there too early might hurt her. But every minute of waiting was torture for him. How long could he stand it?

The sun was beating down from the sky, the light refracted by the crystalline silicate of the sidewalks in the Heavenly Realm, as Tangyue forced himself to walk slowly to Zifangyun Palace. Even though this was now late morning, the roads were empty of people. Everyone had stayed up late last night, and would be sleeping in today.

He wondered if anyone would even answer at the gate of the Palace. He knocked and waited patiently for a couple of minutes, and then knocked again more loudly. The blue sheen in the air behind the gate suddenly disappeared, and the gate opened, to reveal the Heavenly Emperor.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing here?" Tangyue exclaimed in surprise.

The Emperor looked at him blankly for a long moment, the muscle underneath his left eye twitching. He seemed to be holding something behind his back, but Tangyue couldn't tell what it was.

"I live here" he replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

Tangyue laughed nervously. Of course he lived there. That had been a stupid question.

"I, Uh... was passing by" Tangyue began, "and I thought I should talk to Nua for a minute. I'll be leaving to visit my family for the New Year, and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye... to her" he finished awkwardly.

The Emperor stared at him with a look of incredulity. He took a deep breath.

"The Princess has taken ill again. She isn't receiving visitors" the Emperor told him.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Tangyue asked solicitously. "You seem very stressed, and your eyes look really tired."

The Emperor blinked. He paused for a moment before answering.

"I had many duties to attend to yesterday, well into the early hours of this morning. The job of Emperor is not one to be taken lightly" the Emperor replied in a calm tone of voice.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" The Emperor then asked him. There was sharp edge to his voice, that Tangyue found disturbing.

"At the festivities, I mean" the Emperor clarified.

The leaden feeling in the pit of Tangyue's stomach intensified.

"_Does he know?"_ Tangyue thought to himself with panic. Then, "_no, he couldn't possibly know!_" He reassured himself. "_If he knew, I'd be in prison right now."_

Tangyue nodded. "The Heavenly Realm hosts a wonderful celebration" he replied.

The Emperor smiled at him, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'll go ahead and leave first" Tangyue told the Emperor, who nodded, and closed the gate without replying.

The blue sheen indicating a magical forcefield reappeared in the sky above the gate. It seemed thicker than before. Tangyue frowned, puzzled. What could be bothering the Emperor? It couldn't possibly be what he had actually done, or the Emperor's reaction would have been much stronger.

He thought on it as he walked briskly back to Qiwu Palace. Suddenly it occurred to him! Guiha has just returned from the Flower Realm after a long absence. Everyone knows that the Emperor disappears for days after she returns. He could only speculate about what they were doing, but he must have interrupted it. _That_ must be why the Emperor seemed vaguely hostile.

As he walked into the gate of his own home, he was surprised to see his servants in a flurry of activity, being directed by his Uncle Danzhu.

"What's this?" Tangyue asked, bewildered.

"I'm just preparing my things" Uncle Danzhu informed him. "I have to make my rounds for the New Year, checking on my people in the Mortal Realm."

"You have to do it today?" Tangyue asked in confusion.

Uncle nodded. "You should go and visit your parents today" he advised. "You'll be too bored here without me."

"Well, I suppose I _have_ to, don't I?" Tangyue replied facetiously. "You can't be seen in the Heavenly Realm, and you need ME to get you out of here."

"There's a good boy, go pack your things" Uncle Danzhu ordered him.

Tangyue sighed, reluctantly doing as he was bade.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu stood in the front garden of Zifangyun Palace, glaring at the closed gate behind the thickest forcefield that he could muster. His hands vibrated from how hard he was clenching his fists.

"_How dare he come here?" _he seethed mentally. "_How dare he face me!_"

One thing was sure, Tangyue was much more of a threat than he had ever given him credit for. After the grievous injury that Tangyue had done to his daughter, he still had the ability to dissemble in front of him. That takes nerve, and skill. Danzhu had taught him well.

Runyu breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. That encounter had required every ounce of his self control. He forced his hands to unclench, and examined the half-moon shaped cuts on his palms. They had been caused by his fingernails.

He waved his hand over the palm of his other hand, casting a healing spell. There was definitely a possibility that he would be clenching his fists again in the near future. Better to clean up the cuts now.

His heart rate had mostly returned to normal, so he entered the palace in search of Guiha. He was not looking forward to telling his wife what had happened to their daughter, but it was better to get it over with sooner, rather than later. He would need her help. There were only a few people in all of the Six Realms that he could trust implicitly, and she was one of them. Kuanglu was another. Linyou was the last. Everyone else was suspect.

There were some others that he could rule out as conspirators, due to their relationship with Nua, but then again, it had never occurred to him that Tangyue would hurt her. It might be best to re-evaluate everyone.

He thought about his son, Fucan. He was sure that Fucan would never conspire against his sister, not for any reason. However, he was too young to be of help. If he knew the slightest amount of information about what was going on, he would most likely make a mistake that could jeopardize their operation. Fucan would have to be kept in the dark.

Runyu tapped on his chin with two fingers, deep in thought. Would it be possible to keep him in the dark? Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da was Fucan's best friend, and a witness to everything. Runyu had given orders to Linyou to keep him there at Dongting Lake, for his protection, but these kids had ways of sneaking out. Runyu was not naive enough to think that Ch'ing-Wa would stay put, just because his Father had ordered him to.

There was also the possibility that Fucan was a target of the conspiracy. Linyou was certain that Danzhu's goal was to place Tangyue on the throne. If that was the case, Fucan would always be a threat to him. Perhaps it would be safest to get Fucan out of the Heavenly Realm as well, since they had little idea of how complex this conspiracy was.

Runyu puzzled over ways to get Fucan out of the Heavenly Realm without attracting suspicion, or alerting the spies. His tired brain was not cooperating.

"Runyu?" Guiha's sleepy voice interrupted his reverie.

She lay in bed in their room, appearing to have just awoken. Runyu smiled when he saw her, and then frowned when he remembered that she still didn't know about Nua.

"What is it?" Guiha asked worriedly, sitting up in the bed. She could always read him.

Runyu sighed heavily, and closed his eyes for a moment. He sat down on the bed next to his wife. He wanted to look her in the face to show his sincerity, but he felt ashamed. He had not protected their daughter well. So he looked down at the bedcovers as he spoke the words that he knew would break her heart, just as his was broken.

"I am so sorry, My Wife" he apologized. "Our daughter has suffered terribly. She is the victim of a conspiracy to place Tangyue on the throne. He has forced himself upon her, and seriously wounded her with Fire magic, in an attempt to impregnate her. He was successful, but I don't think he knows it yet. Nua is recovering at Dongting Lake right now, but we can't tell anyone she is there. I have no idea how many are involved in this conspiracy. I have to evaluate everyone. I have to figure out what to do about her pregnancy. I am worried that Fucan might be targeted. I have to figure out how to protect him against enemies that I don't know about. I am determined to find every conspirator, and make them pay for what they did to our daughter, but it is going to take time. It is going to take strategy. I'm already several moves behind, my enemy has caught me sleeping. I have to pretend to still be asleep while I take stock of the situation. WE have to pretend that nothing is wrong. One false move, and the spies will know that we are searching for them, and then finding them will be that much more difficult. I am so ashamed that I let this happen!"

Guiha placed a finger against his lips to silence him.

"Runyu, that's a lot to take in" she told him. "Give me a moment."

She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply through her nose, and exhaling out of her mouth.

"Nua is hurt?" she asked.

"Yes" Runyu replied sadly. "I healed her, before I left Dongting Lake, but the burns were very bad. They went deep. It's going to be awhile before she feels like herself."

"I should go to her" Guiha stated, pulling back the covers to get out of bed.

Runyu placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

"You can't" he said in anguish. "No one knows that she isn't here right now. Everyone expects that you and I will be closeted here for a few days, like we always do after you get back from the Flower Realm. If you leave here, it will attract suspicion."

"Runyu!" Guiha objected. "Our baby is hurt!"

Runyu closed his eyes against the pain in her face. A single tear leaked out from underneath one eyelid, and rolled down his cheek.

"I know that" he whispered. "I would love to be able to stay by her side until she gets better. But if you leave the Heavenly Realm, the spies will surely notice. They may follow you. Then they will know where Nua is hidden. You might think that an entire army is enough protection for her, but the very BEST protection is for our enemy to be ignorant of her location" he explained.

Guiha looked at him in shock. "And _Tangyue_ did this?" she asked incredulously. "I never would of thought that he would ever hurt her. He was always so gentle with her!"

Runyu reached into his sleeve, and pulled out the piece of red string that he had taken from Nua's ankle. He placed it in the palm of his wife's hand. She stared at it blankly for a moment.

"This was around our daughter's ankle" Runyu told her.

Guiha started to shiver, taking rapid breaths, and staring at the string in horror.

"He knows! He knows she's half human!" she cried out, her voice rising hysterically. "How does he know that? How did he find out?"

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh" Runyu gently patted his wife's shoulder. "We are going to get him" he said soothingly. "We are going to get them all."

She looked up into Runyu's face, and he was alarmed to see the stark terror that was in her eyes.

"Guiha? Come back to me" Runyu waved his hand in front of her face.

"He will hurt her" Guiha whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes and soaking her cheeks.

"She's already been hurt, but now she's safe. She has an entire army guarding her" Runyu reassuringly.

She shook her head, unconvinced.

"We have to get him now! Before he can find her" she said emphatically.

Runyu sighed. "If I go after him now, all of his people will go to ground. I won't be able to find any of them. We will never know which faithless subjects helped him to hurt our daughter."

"Runyu!" she pleaded.

"You are thinking emotionally right now" Runyu said to her. "If we let our emotions govern us, we will lose."

She pouted up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. He pulled her into his arms, and hugged her tightly.

"It's hard for me too" he told her. "I have to remember how to be the person I was before I met you. I didn't like being that person. It was cold and lonely. But I have to do this, in order to save our children. I need to know that I can count on you."

He pulled back to look down into her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Her golden eyes stared into his longingly. Then suddenly, they became steely with resolve, her little chin set with determination. She nodded once.

"Kunlun" she told him.

Runyu frowned, puzzled.

"People are going to ask to see Nua. We should tell them that we sent her to Kunlun to recuperate" Guiha suggested.

Runyu thought about it for a moment.

"We should control the information at first" he mused. "Plant our own people at Kunlun to see who shows up asking about her. That might reveal to us a conspirator's identity. But then again, Uncle undoubtedly has people at Kunlun already." Runyu frowned.

Guiha shook her head. "I doubt that" she told him.

"Why do you say that?" Runyu asked.

"The Moon Immortal was disinvited from Kunlun some time ago. Lord Doumu was not impressed by his frivolous pursuit of pleasure" she said wryly.

Runyu nodded approvingly. "That could work, then."

He grabbed her head and pulled her to him, kissing her on the forehead with great relish, and then hugged her tightly.

"After it is well-known that we have sent Nua to Kunlun, then we can send Fucan there to visit her, and get him out of the Heavenly Realm" Runyu proposed. "On the way, we will change direction and take him to Dongting Lake instead. Then both children will be protected by a secret army. Even if Uncle knows about the army, he won't dare to come after them there. He's too smart" he mused.

It was such a relief to talk to Guiha. She had a knack for problem-solving. Unfortunately she was not skilled at subterfuge, which was why Runyu had to say the words he spoke next.

"Guiha" he said gently. "I am going to have to leave you alone during this" he said sadly. "I will stay here for the next few days, in keeping with our normal habits, but then I'm moving to the Empyrean Cloud Palace."

"What? Why!" his wife demanded to know.

"You break down my defenses" he told her with a sad smile. "I won't be able to do what I need to, if you are around me. I won't be able to fool anyone. I have to go back to being the cold person that I was before."

She sniffled, another tear escaping her eye, which she hurriedly wiped away.

"When this is over, you will come back to me?" she asked plaintively.

Runyu nodded fervently. "I will keep you hidden in a small corner of my heart" he promised.

"Then I will wait for you" she told him, "until we reach the other side of this mess."

Runyu closed his eyes in relief, squeezing his wife in his embrace. He leaned down and kissed her tear-soaked face, trying to fill her up with his passion, enough to tide her over during this troubled time.

After their love-making, they held each other, staring into each other's eyes for a long time. Runyu was tired, but didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to waste a moment of precious time with his wife.

Soon, he would have to get up, and get to work. He would stay in the library for the next few days, before moving his things to the Empyrean Cloud Palace. He would bury his feelings, and focus solely on the task at hand.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da was up in the branches of the tree in the courtyard of Qiwu Palace. Below him, the Princess swam in the pool, the green scales of her magnificent tail glistening in the moonlight. Her long black hair floated in the water around her, clinging to her arms, framing her naked breasts. She looked up at him and waved.

"Sheng-Da" she called out, her voice sounding far away.

She lay down on the flagstones of the courtyard, and Tangyue climbed on top of her, his lower body undulating against her. Sheng frowned.

_"Get off of her_!" he thought.

Suddenly, he was no longer in the tree. _He _was the one on top of the Princess. She was closing her eyes and breathing heavily. She made that sound, the desperate moaning sound, rubbing her naked body up against his.

"Nua" he whispered.

She writhed underneath him, her moans becoming higher in pitch.

"Nua, I've always wanted your dragon form!" he said, but was that his voice?

Suddenly Nua burst into flames, her skin blackening and cauterizing, her cries terrible to hear.

"Nua!" He yelled.

Sheng awoke with a start. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to orient himself to his surroundings. A warm wet feeling was in the front of his pants. Had he peed himself?

"Nua, huh?" said the voice of a soldier lying in the bunk next to his. Sheng turned his head to look.

"Was that the name of the girl you brought in yesterday?" the soldier asked.

Sheng nodded.

"I was on duty last night. I got a look at her when you were bringing her in. She's quite the beauty" the soldier commented.

Sheng looked away, his gaze drawn to his pants. The warmth was dissipating, leaving behind a cold wet feeling. He sat up, covering the front of his pants with his hands.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, son" the soldier said sagely. "Pretty girl like that. It's only natural. I expect you won't be the only one having those kinds of dreams."

Sheng looked up in alarm, examining the sleeping soldiers that surrounded him.

"You might want to be careful not to make a mess in the sheets, though" the soldier advised him. "We are hot-racking until the new barracks are finished. You share that mattress with Cao Yu. Qiao Zui Ba _was _assigned to that rack, but he got hooked. He's in the infirmary. Lucky you!"

Sheng nodded awkwardly, and then hopped down from the top bunk, headed for the latrine. He had only had a couple of hours of sleep, but he'd rather not wait and risk the other men waking up and seeing him like this.

He hopped into the showers, washing the sticky mess off of his skin, and rinsing it out of his pants. He wasn't really sure what to make of it. He had never really thought of the Princess that way before. It was confusing. He had never even suspected that she had that kind of relationship with Tangyue.

"_Will Nua be safe here?_" Sheng wondered.

All of these soldiers should protect her, but what if they lusted after her like that old soldier said? The thought of other men climbing on top of the Princess, in the way that Tangyue had done, made his blood boil.

Tangyue made his blood boil! If Tangyue was here in front of him right now, he would be tempted to kill him. He had never liked Tangyue, who was always so arrogant. He didn't like the way Mother set Tangyue on him, expecting him to comply with his directions. He had always viewed Tangyue with distrust, even though he was Mother's best friend.

It turned out that his instincts about Tangyue were correct. He was not to be trusted. Pretending to be morally superior all this time, and look what he had done!

Tangyue had shown who he really was. He wanted to take the throne away from Fucan. He was willing to use and shame and hurt Nua in order to do that.

Sheng dried himself off with angry strokes of the towel, then went to fetch dry clothing. He had time to get in a run before starting training. He had asked Father last night to get Mother to train him in Demon magic. The next time he faced Tangyue, he would be ready.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Loong Nu-Ah woke gradually, feeling very stiff, like she hadn't moved in a long time. She tried to move her arms, her eyes still half-closed, and then sucked in her breath at the pain that followed. She opened her eyes, and realized that she had no idea of where she was, or how she had gotten there.

She looked around, trying not to panic, trying not to move her head too much. The bed she was laying in was fairly comfortable. It also smelled vaguely familiar, but she couldn't think why. The decor of this room was sparse, nothing to really indicate the identity of its owner. There was a window by the bed, but she couldn't see the sky through it, only greenish light. Stained glass, perhaps?

She forced herself to move, so that she could see what was behind her, emitting a pain-filled groan. She was startled to find that a man was there. He had been sitting in a chair in the corner this whole time.

"Princess, you're awake" the man said, getting up stiffly from his chair.

He stretched his arms with a grimace, and then walked slowly over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her. He took hold of her wrist between his fingers, holding them there and staring off into space for a long moment. Finally, he set her wrist back down on the bed, and gave her a warm smile.

"The baby is doing fine, it doesn't seem to have been affected by your injuries" he told her in reassuring tones.

Nu-Ah looked at him blankly. Who IS this man? What was he talking about? Am I dreaming right now? The pain seemed very real...

"What baby?" she finally managed to reply. Her throat was very dry and sore, causing her voice to sound quite rough.

"_Your_ baby" the man told her. "Didn't you know that you're pregnant?"

She looked down at her waist, staring at it in confusion.

"Haven't you been experiencing fatigue? Nausea? Especially in the mornings. Have you been craving certain foods?" The man asked her kindly.

"Eggs" she whispered "and plums". Her stomach gave an audible growl.

The man chuckled. "I'll have some food sent up" he promised.

"Wait!" she stopped him. "Where AM I?" she asked desperately.

"At the bottom of Dongting Lake" he told her.

"Dong...ting... How did I get here?" she asked next.

"The Lord's son brought you in last night" he replied. "You were covered in burns. You must have had a terrible accident, but I can't... quite... remember... what they said happened to you." He frowned, his expression puzzled. He scratched his head distractedly, looking at the ground.

Nu-Ah's stomach growled again.

"Right, Princess, let's get you some food!" The man said. He disappeared through the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She looked down at her waist again, this time with trepidation. So this was the cause of her mysterious illness. She had believed it to be anxiety over Tangyue.

She had felt so desolate without him. Strangely, she didn't miss him now. Perhaps she was still angry with him for hurting her. He had said he would come check on her this morning, but she doubted he would come to Dongting Lake. Let him worry! He deserved it!

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng had brought her here last night? That was odd. How did he even know that she was hurt? Why would he go to the trouble of taking her here, instead of just bringing her home? This didn't make any sense!

She held her aching head in her hands, hoping the pressure would relieve some of her pain. Her arms protested the use, her entire upper body was so stiff and sore. This was a new experience for her. She had never been injured this badly.

Her stomach clenched with hunger pains, causing her to groan. It looked like she would be trapped in a bed again, and she hated the thought of it. Why had Tangyue done this to her? And how could she be pregnant with his baby? They weren't married yet! This was a catastrophe!

She groaned again, picturing her Father's reaction. He would be so disappointed with her. She closed her eyes, fighting her despair.

The door opened again, and the man walked in carrying a tray. Delicious smells wafted over to her, causing her to perk up, sniffing the air.

"I've brought you some breakfast" the old man said, carefully balancing the tray with one hand, and shutting the door behind him.

She sat up eagerly, examining the contents of the tray as he placed it on the bed in front of her.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, claiming a poached egg and placing it on top of the bowl of rice. She held the bowl up to her face, and dug into it with the chopsticks that had been put out for her use, sighing with relief as she chewed the food.

"Make sure you eat those greens" the old man said, pointing to a blob of stewed plant fronds. "You need lots of dark green, leafy vegetables to help the baby" he advised.

Anxiety made her chest compress again. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

"Eat! Eat! Don't stop" he admonished her, noticing her hesitation.

She dutifully placed some of the greens on top of her rice, and ate them together, mixed with the yolk of the poached egg that she had popped. She sunk her teeth into a ripe plum, making a contented noise at it's juicy deliciousness. Plums had never tasted this good before.

Now that her hunger pains were sated, some of the soreness in her muscles was also relieved. She felt much better than she had a short time ago. She looked at the old man curiously.

"What's your name, Sir?" she asked him.

"Your Highness, the people here just call me 'Jun Yi'" he told her.

"Oh! You were a doctor in the army?" she asked curiously. "When did you serve?"

He looked at her oddly, there was an awkward silence.

"Perhaps... you should look outside the window" he suggested.

It was her turn to look at him oddly now. "Why?" she asked skeptically.

He raised his eyebrows and pointed to the window by her bed. Still looking at him distrustfully, she crawled over the bed to the window next to it, and took a good look.

Her jaw dropped with surprise. She hadn't realized how high up her window was relative to the lake bottom, she had a great vantage point. Spread out below her were several buildings spaced neatly in rows, and beyond them there were large groups of men wearing armor, and wielding weapons, practicing synchronized attacks in formation.

She pressed her nose against the glass of her window, her hands on either side of her face, and stared at it in awe. Movement at the bottom of her range of vision attracted her attention. She craned her head to get a better look.

Two people in black armor were fighting against each other in a large open space roughly circular in shape. One of them was very much taller than the other. There was something familiar about the way he moved...

"Ch'ing-Wa Sheng!" she exclaimed. It was such a relief to see someone familiar!

"Uh, Princess, please don't excite yourself" Jun Yi asked her nervously.

She searched the window frame, looking for the way to open it. It swung open on a central axis point. She stuck her head out of it.

"Ch'ing-Wa Sheng!" she yelled loudly, waving at the figures below.

The tall man looked up at her in surprise, just as the smaller one hit him with a strong blow, knocking him off his feet. Nu-Ah sucked in her breath in alarm, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry" she said weakly.

The shorter person looked up at her with their head tilted to the side, and a hand on their hip.

Auntie Qintian? Now she was embarrassed. "Sorry Auntie!" she yelled down.

She closed the window, and sat back on the bed.

"Jun Yi, I think Ch'ing-Wa Sheng might need you" she told him sheepishly.

The old man stood up and walked over toward the window, peering down.

"Oh dear" he replied. "I'll just go check" he told her, leaving the room quietly.

Nu-Ah returned to the window, peeking out of it surreptitiously. She felt self-conscious about watching Ch'ing-Wa, now that he had gotten hurt because of her, but she earnestly desired to make sure that he was okay. He had helped her a lot by bringing her to a doctor, even if it was very far away from home.

Jun Yi came into view, jogging over to where Ch'ing-Wa lay on the ground, and knelt down next to him. He waved something in front of Ch'ing-Wa's face, and Ch'ing-Wa jerked awake. He sat up slowly, holding his head. Nu-Ah cringed.

Auntie Qintian and Jun Yi helped him to stand up, and they slowly moved him toward the palace, out of Nu-Ah's vision. Nu-Ah jumped off the bed, ignoring her protesting muscles, and ran to the door. She opened it hastily, and went to run out the door, but was brought up short. The doorway was blocked, the telltale sheen of magic sheeted across it.

Her stomach clenched with anxiety. She raised her hands, trying a removal spell, with no effect. The forcefield was very strong. She tried it again, her magic making a large clashing sound as she tried to break through with raw power. Still no effect. She began to feel afraid. Why was she being held prisoner here?

She ran back over to the window, opening it again. The drop was very far. She could fly, through the air at least. Would that work at the bottom of a lake? There was some kind of bubble around the encampment that protected it from the waters above. She wondered if the magic of that enchantment would affect her magical abilities.

She had one leg out of the window, nerving herself up to try it, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Princess" said the voice calmly. "Please come back inside."

She looked behind her warily. Uncle Linyou? She paused, thinking.

"Father will miss me" she told him petulantly. "So you'd better let me go!"

"Your Father knows you are here" he told her, retaining his calm demeanor.

Nu-Ah frowned. Why would Father leave her here? Was Uncle Linyou telling the truth? He just stood there, calmly watching her, not saying anything or moving at all. Warily, she pulled her leg back into the room. Father _did_ trust Uncle Linyou very much, she remembered.

Uncle Linyou gestured to the bed. She grudgingly climbed into it, shoving her feet underneath the sheets, pouting. He pulled the covers up, tucking them under her shoulders. Then he looked down at her.

"You're still recovering, Princess. It's best if you stay in bed, at least for a few days" Uncle Linyou told her.

She was feeling very tired again, but didn't want to admit it. She looked away from him, trying to hide her yawn.

"I'll send my son up to visit you tomorrow" he told her. "This is his room, after all."

Nu-Ah turned her head back to look at her Uncle with interest. "This is Ch'ing-Wa's room?" she asked.

"Rest now" he said. "You can ask questions tomorrow."

Nu-Ah turned over on her side, trying to get more comfortable, and watched her Uncle leave through the door. She pulled the covers into her arms, hugging their fluffy bulk. That smell _was_ familiar. It must be Ch'ing-Wa's smell. It wasn't unpleasant at all. Actually... it was kind of comforting.

Her eyelids drooped against her will, and she fought back a huge yawn. She didn't want to go back to sleep yet, but the yawn defeated her. Soon sleep would take over.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Imperial Consort Kuanglu walked slowly and carefully down the wide paved path in front of the manor where Yuanji, the Goddess of Fate, had lived for as long as she could remember. Her eyes took in every detail, noting how high the wall in front of the manor was, how strong the gate, how close were the neighboring houses, and did any of their windows have a clear view over the fence.

Her behavior might have seemed suspicious, if anyone had been able to see her. She was using an invisibility spell. Not that anyone was around to see her anyway, but it was better to be cautious.

Staying invisible, she levitated herself upward, hoping to see over the stone wall. She was wary of crossing over top of it, however. It was possible that Yuanji would have some sort of alarm there. She hovered just outside the edge of the wall, and floated around it, looking down onto the grounds below.

Kuanglu took note of the back gate with interest. That was a possible entry point for her, or a possible escape route for Yuanji. That shed behind the house, a possible hiding spot. There was a pond in the backyard, but it didn't look deep enough for a person to disguise themself with.

Kuanglu was struck by how quiet it was. There were no servants bustling to and fro on the property. Surely someone of Yuanji's stature would have servants. Did Yuanji actually live here? Had she left?

Kuanglu resisted the urge to break into the house. If Yuanji did have an alarm set, it would be a dead giveaway. Yuanji would know to flee, and who knows how many others she could alert on her way out. Kuanglu would have to be patient.

She decided to put forth a simple test to see if any of these gates were being used. She flew down to the back gate, and pulled a strand of hair from her head. She placed the hair across the crack between the gate and the wall, making it stick with magic. She then repeated the process on the front gate. She would come back tomorrow and see if those hairs had been moved.

In the meantime, she decided to head over to where Yuanji worked, the Wheel of Karma and Fate.

A servant led her in to Yuanji's office, and brought a pot of tea for them to sip. She sat down at a table that was close by the desk, across from Yuanji.

"What brings Your Highness here today, _Consort_ Kuanglu?" Yuanji asked with a an expression of forced politeness, adding extra emphasis to the word 'Consort'.

Kuanglu studied her for a long moment, not responding. Then she smiled in her own version of forced politeness.

"I'm here to ask about my son" she invented. "He will soon be ready for his Mortal Trial. Have you read the Celestial Signs for him yet?" she asked.

Yuanji shook her head. "I didn't see a need to do that" she admitted.

"Really?" Kuanglu asked. "You didn't see a need to read the signs for the future Emperor of Heaven?"

A look of contempt briefly crossed Yuanji's face, before she re-composed her polite expression.

"Considering your recent mistakes, I would have thought you would make an extra effort to redeem yourself" Kuanglu continued on, noting Yuanji's microexpression, but not letting on.

Yuanji's expression changed again, to one of dislike.

"I don't see how I can be blamed for the Princess jumping early" she responded bitterly.

"Do you think the Emperor holds a favorable view of Immortals who make a mistake, and then refuse to admit it?" Kuanglu asked innocently, picking up her teacup and pretending to drink from it. "I imagine he would ask the question, 'How can one learn from a mistake, if one refuses to acknowledge it?'" she placed the teacup down delicately on the table.

That last question was a serious dig at Yuanji, for the Emperor had asked her that very same question about Jimni's Mortal Trial. Shortly thereafter he had punished Yuanji with a Mortal Trial that was exceptionally degrading.

Yuanji blanched, her face turning paler than normal. She had received Kuanglu's implied threat.

"Shall I read the Signs for the Prince now?" Yuanji asked, forcing a smile.

"In your own time" Kuanglu replied. "I wouldn't want to be accused of ordering around the Goddess of Fate" she said with an insincere laugh.

Yuanji stood up. "I live to serve the Emperor" she said with a slight bow. "If his son needs to have the Celestial Signs read, then I shall do it as quickly as possible."

She left the room with angry strides. As soon as the door closed behind her, Kuanglu was out of her chair. She scanned the room with Magic first, looking for evidence of strong spells. There was a drawer in the desk that had a strong locking spell on it.

Kuanglu was strong enough to break it, but she wouldn't be able to recreate the spell. It was Fire based magic. She thought for a minute, before placing her hands on the desktop, her fingers splayed out. She cast a Water based magic spell that the Emperor had taught her, briefly giving the object she touched the properties of Water.

As the desktop turned clear, she peered through it, into the drawer underneath it. There seemed to be a collection of letters, covered by a small lock of fuzzy red fur. How interesting! Kuanglu would dearly love to know the content of those letters.

Carefully and delicately, she stuck one hand into the bubble of water that the desktop had turned into, her fingers straight like a spear, trying not to disturb the surface tension of the bubble, coming out the bottom of it into the drawer. As her hand touched the letters, she cast a spell that would make them very small, and fly up into her sleeve. Then she cast an illusion spell, so that if the drawer was opened it would look like the letters were still there. Lastly, she very carefully pulled her hand back out of the bubble, and then released the Water spell, turning it back into the marble of the desktop.

She sat back in the chair at the table, arranging herself to look like she hadn't moved, and vanishing the tea in the cup to make it look like it had been drunk. She smiled to herself, feeling the letters scratching against her arm under her sleeve. The Emperor would be very pleased with her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Fenghuang Tangyue, the Fire Immortal, hugged his Mother, standing at the front door of the small wooden house that she shared with his Father. The house that Tangyue had grown up in.

Uncle Danzhu made noises of exasperation behind him, wanting him to hurry it up, so that the servants could get by with his luggage. Tangyue was not sure why Uncle had insisted that they bring every servant with them on this trip. He was getting crotchety in his old age.

At least his Mother wouldn't have to do all the work cooking and cleaning. Tangyue wondered how long it had been since she had been waited on by servants. Longer than he had been alive, definitely. It should have occurred to him to bring her servants sooner.

Mother released him from the hug, and peered around him.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" she asked the Fox Spirit.

"Is it surprising that I should want to visit my nephew?" he asked in a quarrelsome manner. "Give me a hug!" he demanded, grabbing ahold of Mother by the waist and pushing his body up against hers.

She craned her neck away to avoid being stabbed in the eye by Uncle's sharp hairpin, patting him twice on the shoulder, and then trying to move away. He clutched at her more firmly, rubbing his cheek against her chest.

"I remember when you were just a cute little grape" he cooed at her. "So juicy and sweet and plump. If I wasn't saving you for my little Xu Feng, I would have eaten you up."

Tangyue looked sharply at his Great Uncle. That was a little disturbing. Mother laughed awkwardly, pushing at Uncle hands to try and break his grip. Tangyue cleared his throat.

"Uncle?" he tried to get his attention. "Uncle!" he said louder.

Uncle glared at him, putting his hands on his hips. "What?" he demanded.

Mother backed away hurriedly, disappearing into the kitchen.

"We have to figure out where to put all of these servants" Tangyue pointed out. "This dwelling isn't large enough to house them all."

"Relax! Relax" Uncle admonished him. He pointed to one of the servants. "You there!" He accosted him. "Grab this crate" he ordered, pointing to one of the pieces he had brought with him. "Go set up the tent inside it." He waved him away.

"You're putting them in a tent?" Tangyue asked.

"It's not monsoon season yet" he argued. "They'll be fine."

Tangyue shrugged. He didn't have a better idea. Mother came back out of the kitchen with a bewildered expression on her face.

"They've taken over my kitchen!" she complained.

"Mother, please, let them do the work" Tangyue requested. "That way I get to spend more time with you."

He grabbed her hand, and placed it on his forearm, patting it reassuringly. "Let's go for a walk" he suggested, grimacing at the sight of Uncle bossing around the servants.

They escaped the hubbub at the house, walking along the shore of the river that ran by. The peaceful scene was calming to him, the water shallow enough that he was not afraid of it. Birds of every type thrived in this area. He felt at home here.

Not like in the Heavenly Realm, where he always had to be on guard. You never knew if someone might be watching. He sighed longingly. If it wasn't for Nua, he would never go back there.

"Bailu" Mother asked him hesitantly.

"What is it Mother?" Tangyue replied.

She took a deep breath. "You don't have to live in the Heavenly Realm" she told him. "Now that you are Fire Immortal, you have the rank to live wherever you choose. You only have to go back if summoned." She gave him a hopeful smile.

Tangyue rolled his eyes. "Mother, we've been over this" he said. "I won't give up on Nua. I love her."

She frowned. "You're just like your Father" she told him irritatedly. "Stubborn!"

She pulled away from him and turned back towards the house. "She can't be _that_ pretty" he heard his Mother mutter under her breath.

Tangyue laughed. He picked up a flat stone and flung it at the water. It skipped over the surface three times, landing at the opposite bank, before sliding back down into the water. Then he turned and followed his Mother home.

The servants were setting up a table outside, placing fine linens over the rough wooden planks, and plump pillows of red silk over the benches. Father was watching them with a frown on his face.

"Father!" Tangyue yelled, waving.

Father walked over to him, clasping his hand and pulling him into a hug. "The Fire Immortal has honored my humble house with his presence" he said smoothly.

Tangyue scoffed. "I'm glad to see you too, Father" he replied.

Father handed him a red packet. "This is a mortal custom here, at the New Year."

Tangyue looked inside the envelope to find some small bronze coins. He shook them out into the palm of his hand.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed. "Qintian's son is always eating these."

"It's considered good luck to give your children money at the New Year" Father said, "but our kind of money is different."

He placed two fingers on Tangyue's forehead, which felt Iike they were burning into his skin. "There now, I've given you 5,000 years of magical prowess. Gongxi Fa Cai!"

"Thank you, Father!" Tangyue said, very surprised. His Father's affection was touching.

The servants soon asked them to sit down at the table, and started bringing out food. They ate together comfortably, except for his Father, who kept casting worried glances at Uncle. He seemed troubled by his presence. Uncle appeared not to notice. He looked at Tangyue.

"So, Tangyue my boy, have you noticed any differences since you became Fire Immortal?" Uncle asked him.

"Well, yes... and no" Tangyue replied honestly. "Everyone addresses me with that title now. Perhaps I get treated with a bit more respect. Other than that, I couldn't say."

Uncle eyed him thoughtfully. "And the Emperor?" he asked skeptically. "He treats you the exact same way?"

"Uh, well, that was just a special circumstance. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it" Tangyue replied awkwardly, thinking of his last encounter with the Emperor at the gate of Zifangyun Palace.

Mother and Father gave him worried looks. He shrugged at them.

"Mmmhmmm" Uncle made a noise in his throat indicating suspicion. "That's how Runyu is" he said sagely. "Anyone with power is a threat to him. He will grow colder, and more distant, the more powerful you get" he predicted.

He shook his head morosely, making tutting noises with his tongue against his teeth. "It's a pity that he's so power mad."

Tangyue stared at his Uncle, who was exchanging meaningful glances with his parents. He gulped nervously. If what Uncle was saying was true, his chances of getting a marriage contract with Nua were even slimmer than he imagined. He had thought that being promoted to Fire Immortal would help his case, but from what Uncle was saying, it would be a detriment.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da showered for the second time that day, scrubbing the dirt and sweat off of his skin, and rinsing it out of his hair. Mother had not taken it easy on him this morning. At least today's lesson had gone better than yesterday. Yesterday he had been knocked out cold. He examined a sore spot on his bicep. That was going to be a bruise soon.

He toweled off and got dressed in his nicer clothes, taking more care with his appearance than he usually did. He knew that he was stalling. While he did very much wish to see the Princess, and make sure she was feeling better, he was also nervous about it.

Father had promised her that he would answer her questions. That meant he would have to admit to her that he had spied upon her. He would have to break the news to her about the strange man that Tangyue was conspiring with. Sheng had protested, thinking it would be better if his Father explained everything to her, but Father did not bend.

"No good deed goes unpunished" Father had said.

Sheng paused in front of the door to the palace and took a deep breath, calming his nerves, steeling himself like he always did before going into a fight. Then he walked in, allowing the servants to guide him to his Father.

Father finished writing something down at his desk, holding up a hand to indicate that Sheng should wait. Then he got up from his seat, and led Sheng up the stairs to the door of, what used to be, his room. He hadn't slept here in years though. Father made him sleep in the barracks with the soldiers every time he came to visit, ever since he had moved to the Heavenly Realm.

Sheng stared in astonishment at the forcefield up in front of the door of his old room. What Demon was locked in there? Surely that wasn't necessary to keep just the Princess inside?

Father handed him a small green bag.

"Don't let the Princess have this" Father warned. "It will give you passage through the forcefield."

"Why is she a prisoner?" Sheng asked in confusion, tucking the bag inside his sleeve.

"It's just until she's finished healing" Father answered. "She can't be relied upon to sit calmly in bed and recuperate."

Sheng laughed, picturing Nua's aggravation.

"Talk to her, explain the situation. Help her to see why she needs to stay out of sight" Father ordered. "Then I will lift the forcefields."

"Force_fields_? Is there more than one?" Sheng asked.

Father grimaced. "She almost jumped out of the window yesterday. I had to put up another one."

Sheng laughed again. Father waved him on, and then turned on his heel, walking away.

Sheng knocked on the door, careful to use the hand that had the green bag on the sleeve.

"Princess, are you awake?" he asked politely.

The door opened immediately from the inside, and Jun Yi stood there.

"Please come in, my Lord" Jun Yi requested. "The Princess has been expecting you."

The man looked a bit worn down, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Thank you, Jun Yi. You may leave us. I'm sure you would like to check on your other patients" Sheng pointed out.

"Thank you, my Lord" Jun Yi replied, his voice colored by emotion. He escaped out the door, and walked to the stairs briskly.

"Ch'ing-Wa Sheng!" the Princess exclaimed. "Finally! I've been waiting for you for _hours!"_ she complained. She bounced up and down on top of his old bed impatiently.

"I'm here now" he said, holding his hands up defensively. He parted the forcefield and walked inside, shutting the door carefully.

"Yes! You are! And you are going to tell me _everything_!" she said in demanding tones. She arranged her limbs into a cross-legged sitting position, and settled herself down, looking up at him expectantly.

"Uhhhhh" Sheng stalled. He grabbed the chair in the corner and hefted it over, placing it next to the bed. He sat down, facing her, trying to get comfortable. He sniffed the air.

"Why do I smell gold?" he asked, puzzled.

"Ah ha! I _knew_ you'd be able to smell it!" Nua laughed at him.

"Where is it?" he asked curiously.

She reached under her pillow and pulled out a small golden frog, with a coin attached to it's mouth.

"_WHAT_ is that?" Sheng asked.

"Fucan made it for me" the Princess replied, stroking its head with her forefinger. "It's my own little Lucky Frog."

She gazed at it adoringly, placing a small kiss on top of its head, and then setting it down gently on the table next to the bed.

Sheng was at a loss for words. Was that supposed to be... him? He felt the heat rising into his cheeks, and cleared his throat nervously.

"So, tell me, why am I here?" Nua asked him, her tone business-like.

"Right" Sheng said softly, still off-balance. He shook his head to clear it.

"Soooo, I had to bring you here, to protect you" Sheng answered her question.

"Protect me from what?" Nua asked.

"From Tangyue" he replied, his expression darkening as he remembered what Tangyue had done to her.

Nua stared at him, her eyes growing larger in her face.

"How did you know that Tangyue is the one who burned me?" she asked fearfully.

"I... saw..." he admitted. "I saw what he did to you."

She gulped, her expression horrified. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over her head, hugging it tightly around her knees.

"Princess?" Sheng asked.

She didn't answer.

"Princess, I'm sorry I was spying on you" Sheng said to the blanket. "But if I hadn't done it, then I wouldn't know about what kind of person Tangyue is. I wouldn't know that he is plotting with strange people to take the throne away from Fucan!" he said emphatically.

He could see Nua's head lift from her knees underneath the blanket. "WHAT?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"After you left that night, a strange man came out of Tangyue's room and started talking to him. He told Tangyue to go into Phoenix form while... doing... _that_... with you." Sheng had a hard time communicating this concept.

Nua pulled the blanket off of her head, and regarded him with a puzzled expression. Her long hair flew all over the place, static electricity making it stand out from her head, and cover her face. She smoothed it down with her hands, pushing it back away from her face irritatedly.

"Why would someone tell Tangyue to do that to me?" she asked him desperately.

Sheng looked at her worriedly. "The man said that was the best way to get you pregnant" he answered her.

Her eyes widened in shock. She looked down at her belly, and wrapped her arms around it.

"_Are_ you... pregnant?" Sheng asked, sensing her distress.

She looked up at him again, her fearful expression answering his question.

"I don't understand" she whispered. "Why must he impregnate me?"

"The man said that if Tangyue got you pregnant, then your Father would be forced to arrange a marriage between you. Somehow that gives Tangyue a clear shot to the throne" Sheng replied. He honestly did not understand the reasoning himself. "The man seemed sure that the Elders would choose Tangyue over Fucan because he is older" he finished.

The Princess held her hands up to her head, pressing down on it. Then she started shaking her head very fast, over and over.

"Princess?" Sheng asked worriedly.

She didn't answer him, but her head stopped moving.

"Princess, please believe me that you can't trust Tangyue" Sheng pleaded. "He promised you that he would not go into Phoenix form with you again, but then after you left, that man said he would have to, and he agreed. He will do whatever it takes, whether it hurts you or not. Please! Don't go back to him!" Sheng begged her.

Nua put her hands down, and looked up at him with an incredulous expression. She laughed strangely, almost hysterical.

"This was POLITICS?!" She shrieked. "He did this... ALL of _this_" she waved her hands around wildly "for POLITICS!"

She breathed heavily, staring about at the room like a caged animal.

"I'll KILL him!" she raged, her hands forming into claw shapes.

She bent over suddenly, clutching at her stomach.

"Ow!" she complained, laying down on her side.

"Princess!" Sheng exclaimed. "Should I get the doctor?"

"NO!" she denied angrily. "I'm not done with you!"

Sheng leaned away from her, afraid of what she would do next. To his horror, she started to sniffle, tears leaking out of her eyes. She hugged her stomach and rocked back and forth, her tears turning into sobs.

"Princess... please" Sheng said helplessly. He patted her on the back awkwardly. "Please don't cry. We won't let him get you. We will protect you. I... I'll protect you" he promised.

She stopped sobbing, and looked up at him with big eyes, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded seriously, pushing her wild hair out of her face. He took his sleeve and used it to wipe away some of her tears.

"Father! What must Father think of me now? He must be so ashamed of me" she said miserably. "He's going to make me marry him. That used to be all I wanted, but now... He _used_ me. He said that he loved me, but I don't _know_... I've loved him for my entire _life_. He _made_ me love him. He was my best friend..." she trailed off.

Sheng's chest hurt as he watched her agonize over Tangyue. She looked so forlorn. She looked so small there, curled up into a fetal position on his bed. He tried patting her back again to comfort her.

"I don't think your Father is going to make you marry Tangyue" Sheng said, trying to console her.

"Oh?" She asked. "Do you think he will let me have a baby without being married? Everyone will gossip about me. He can't allow that!" she argued.

"Do you know how badly you were hurt?" Sheng asked her.

"It hurt a lot" she answered.

"I was afraid that you might die" Sheng admitted to her. "Almost half of your body was covered in blisters!"

She frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe Father will take pity on me..." she said.

"Also... I... I told everyone that Tangyue forced you" Sheng admitted sheepishly.

"You did?" she asked him in surprise.

"Well, he _did_ hold you down with his beak. You _were_ trying to get away" Sheng explained.

"You protected my honor?" Nua asked him with a delighted smile.

"I... I will protect you" he answered her.

She looked at him strangely, studying his eyes like she was trying to figure him out, but also like she was really happy to see him. Sheng felt himself blushing under her scrutiny. No one had ever stared at him like that before.

"Thank you, Sheng-Da" she said sincerely.

She had never called him by his first name like that before. When he first came to the Heavenly Realm, Nua was the one who had invented his nickname, and it had stuck.

"Why do you look so serious?" she asked him, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Ow! Ow!" He cried out, pulling away.

"What? I barely touched you!" she protested.

"I'm in training" he said through gritted teeth.

"Does that mean you are covered in bruises again?" she asked him with exasperation.

"Well, yes, but not as bad as before" he admitted.

"Take off your shirt, let me look at you" she ordered him.

"I'd really rather Jun Yi..." he started to say.

"TAKE. OFF. YOUR. SHIRT" she demanded, glaring at him.

Sheng quailed under her fierce glare. He obediently untied his robes, and slid them off his shoulders, holding them around his waist.

"Sheng-Da! Look at you!" she lamented, pouting. "Sit down here on the bed" she directed him, moving to the side.

He sat down, rolling his eyes, and sighed impatiently. She studied his chest and back, looking for bruises, for what seemed a long time. Slowly and methodically she went over every square inch of his torso and arms, healing every bruise that she found, crawling around him on the bed in order to reach every spot.

The thin fabric of her sleeping gown hiked up on her legs as she moved, revealing her knees and part of her thighs. She didn't seem to notice. Sheng closed his eyes and swallowed nervously, trying to block out the memory of the erotic dream he had had for two nights in a row.

Closing his eyes might have been a mistake, however. As she pressed her hands against his naked flesh, he felt a tingling in his abdomen, the crotch of his pants becoming uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat.

"Stop moving!" she complained.

She grabbed him with one arm, pressing his chest against hers, while her other arm reached around to press her hand against his shoulder. The Princess was wearing much less clothing than usual. He could feel the pressure of two soft mounds pressed against his chest. The back of his neck tingled, and his pants became unbearably tight.

"Princess, are you done yet?" he asked into her hair, which was directly in front of his face. Breathing in the scent of her hair was making it worse.

"Almost" she answered. "I think I see one more spot, a little further this way..." she moved slightly, the two soft mounds rubbing against his chest.

Sheng grit his teeth, blowing an exasperated sigh out of his nostrils.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked him anxiously. She leaned back to look at his face, and her knee slid between his thighs.

Sheng reacted by scooching backwards quickly.

"I'm fine" he lied. "Just let me get up!"

She pulled backwards, getting off of the bed, looking at him with a concerned expression. Her sleeping gown fell back into the shape it was supposed to be, covering everything again, and Sheng felt very relieved. He crawled off of the bed, moving slowly like an old man.

"Just got to walk it off" he groaned, carefully keeping the front of his pants hidden from her as he readjusted his robes.

He sat down in his chair, properly dressed again, and crossed his legs, willing himself to calm down.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"That's good, because I am tired!" she told him.

She climbed back into the bed, shoving her feet under the covers. As she moved around, trying to get comfortable, her sleeping gown slowly crawled up her legs again. Sheng grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and threw it over her, covering her body.

"Thank you, Sheng-Da" she said sleepily, yawning.

Soon her breathing became shallow and even. He stayed there, watching over her sleep, for a long time. At one point, she had started to toss and turn, her breathing erratic.

"No, Tangyue. Stop it!" she muttered in her sleep.

Sheng patted her on the back then. "It's okay, Princess" he whispered. "I'm here."

She settled right down after that, sinking back into deep sleep. Jun Yi came to relieve him just before dark, and marveled that Sheng had gotten her to quiet down and rest.

"You should come back and take a shift tomorrow" Jun Yi whispered.

Sheng sighed tiredly.

"I'll do it" he said.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The Heavenly Empress Guiha, the Flower Immortal, moved through the front garden of Zifangyun Palace. With a wave of her hand, she was able to distribute the exact amount of water that each plant needed, bringing it up from the well and sprinkling it over the planting beds. The early morning light was dazzling through the fresh drops of water that pooled on the green fronds.

She gently caressed the leaves of the plants as she walked by. She could hear them whispering to her, thanking her for the water, telling her that they loved her. She smiled at them, her dear friends, the Unawoken.

Inside the palace it was drearily quiet. Runyu had moved his things out, and gone to the Empyrean Cloud Palace. She had never kept servants, in compliance with his wishes, and Mother didn't know yet. Runyu hadn't given her permission to tell. He promised he would let her know when the time was right, but that time was not now. Not yet.

He had begun his part of the plan to fish out the conspirators in the Heavenly Realm. Guiha would play her part too, but she must wait awhile longer. She envied Kuanglu for the first time in a long time. Kuanglu would be able to work by his side in this goal. Guiha must now stand aside.

She hadn't felt like this since she was in her Mortal Trial, knowing that her body was dying, and her baby and Runyu would go on without her. She had tried to throw Runyu and Kuanglu together then. It had almost worked, sort of. Fucan was born out of it. She had always viewed Fucan as being partially her child, because she had been instrumental in his conception.

Here she was throwing Runyu and Kuanglu together again, once more for the sake of her child, _their_ children. Nu-Ah and Fucan were her highest priorities. The Flower Realm was second, even though all life in the other Realms depended upon her work there. Her marriage would have to be third, she realized sadly.

She drifted into the kitchen, preparing tea with another wave of her hands, sitting at the kitchen table to drink it. She remembered the very first time that she had served tea to Runyu, right here at this table. She caressed it lovingly, smiling at the memories. So many happy memories with Runyu.

No matter what happened in the future, she would always be grateful for the love she had received. She felt blessed to have known this Dragon Spirit, who was willing to sacrifice so much of himself for the good of others.

She had never known love at all, until her Mortal Trial. Her mortal Mother, Zhou Loa-Nu, had taught her how to love. She had taken that knowledge, and taught it to Runyu, and Nua, and to her plants. She liked to think that it had enriched all of their lives.

She missed her daughter terribly. It was hard to know that Nu-er was so far away, and suffering, and she couldn't go to her. At least her baby was being protected by an army. Fucan was still here, in this dangerous place. Kuanglu was not home much, and would be even less right now. Ch'ing-Wa was gone too. Fucan must be feeling very alone. He needed someone.

_"I'll go to him_" she decided.

She drifted back to her room, getting dressed for the day. She was making her bed, when something fell out of the sheets as she fluffed them. She looked down at the floor. It was a broken red string.

_"I slept with that in my bed?_" She thought, cringing.

She kicked the string away from her in disgust, and then sat on the bed, staring at it, like a spider that she was afraid to kill.

"Little girl, why are you crying?" The voice from memory reverberated around in her head.

"The other Sprites won't play with me" a child's voice sniffled. "They say my eyes look funny!"

"Your eyes are very special" said the man in a kindly voice. "They have marked you as a person of power. One day you will save the Flower Realm. So you have to be strong now, and study hard to be worthy. Okay?"

She had looked up at the man in confusion. "How will I save the Flower Realm?" she had asked him.

"I don't know yet, we have to wait and see" he told her. "Take this" he had said, offering her a cut piece of red silk string.

"What do I do with it?" She had asked curiously.

"Wear it, and think of me" he told her then.

She had done as he asked. Whenever the other Sprites were mean to her, or she felt melancholy because she did not have a family or a Mother like the other Sprites did, she would look at the red string tied around her little child wrist and think of the kind man who gave it to her, who prophesied that she would one day be a savior.

That man had come back when the Flower Chiefs started becoming ill. He had recognized her right away, taking her under his tutelage.

"I have a special, _secret_ book for you to study tonight" he said at one lesson, after she had been studying under him for over a month.

"Why is it secret?" she had asked.

"The Flower Chiefs think you aren't ready for this knowledge yet. They think you aren't strong enough. But I _know_ that you can handle it. You are special. You will be their savior one day." He had been so encouraging.

She had diligently studied the book as he asked, but was confused by it. How would this save the Flower Realm?

"Uncle Fox, I don't understand this" she had admitted at the next lesson.

"Hmmmm" he had looked worried. "Maybe the Flower Chiefs are right. Maybe you _aren't _ready."

"I'm ready! I can do it!" she had argued. "It's mostly just people laying down on top of each other, I can do that!"

He looked at her skeptically.

"Who do you want me to lay down on?" she had asked, desperate to please him.

"You may think that stage is the easiest, but it's actually the hardest. You have to work your way up to that" he had explained. "Start with the first chapter" he had ordered.

"It looks like drawings of stamens" she had commented.

"Yes, special stamens" he had said.

"Where do these special stamens grow?" she had asked.

"On men" he had told her. "Men have them on their bodies."

"Where do I find men?" she had asked him.

"I'll give you a hint" he had said playfully. "There is one standing in this room!"

Guiha pressed her fingertips down onto her eyelids, trying to stop the memories from surfacing. Trying to stop the hysteria from rising out of her chest. That man had gone after her baby! What he had done to her was bad enough, but he had hurt her baby!

She had faith that Runyu would find him. She believed in Runyu. She had never told Runyu about Uncle Fox's special tutelage, and she dared not do that now. It might cloud his ability to think. She had never told anyone about this, not even Yanyou, her oldest friend.

She had to get out of this palace. She couldn't stay here, drifting around through the quiet emptiness. Her thoughts would fill the void, and she had no desire the face them.

She caressed the leaves of her plant friends, saying goodbye, as she passed them on her way out of the gate. She headed towards Xuanji Palace, to check on Fucan.

A servant let her in, showing her to the inner courtyard, where Fucan sat with a cup of tea. He stared at it morosely. Guiha recognized his expression as the one she had been wearing earlier this morning.

He perked up a bit when he saw her coming towards him.

"Does Father want me?" He asked.

Guiha felt a pang at the hopefulness in his voice. She hated to disappoint him.

"No, Fucan, I'm sorry" she said gently. "I came to stay with you today."

"Are you babysitting me?" he asked indignantly.

"No. I just don't want to be alone" she had admitted.

"Why would you be alone?" he asked, looking very confused.

Guiha looked around in alarm. Had any of the servants heard that? It wasn't public knowledge that Runyu had left her yet.

"Are you okay?" Fucan asked, his confusion changing to concern.

"Let's get out of here" she proposed.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, thinking.

"Do you have any friends that you want to visit?" Guiha questioned him.

"Ch'ing-Wa had to go back to Dongting Lake" Fucan said in a gloomy voice.

"Do you have any other friends?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't _you_ have any friends?" He turned the question around on her.

"Yanyou" she said with a sigh. "That's it."

"We should go visit Uncle Yanyou" Fucan proposed. He nodded exuberantly.

"Fucan, you are such a thoughtful boy. I'm proud to have you as my stepson!" Guiha told him.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Don't leave without me!" he yelled out to her on the way to his room.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Loong Fucan dashed to his room, hurriedly pulling off his sleeping robes, looking for his daytime clothing. He was about to put it on, when he stopped short. He should get a bath first.

He hurried to the bathroom that connected to his room, and jumped into the pool of hot-spring fed water with a splash. He scrubbed his mortal body quickly, then phased into dragon form, rolling in the water to rinse his scales, and then back to man form again.

He dried himself off magically, with a blast of air, a little trick the Ferret twins had taught him after one of their spats had knocked him into a pond.

Then he got dressed in his clean clothes, tied up his hair, and went back to the courtyard where Stepmother waited. She looked quite sad out there by herself, he noticed, until she saw him, and then her demeanor brightened. What could the Empress have to be sad about? Had he imagined it?

"Why are you out of breath?" she asked him as she approached. "You smell nice though" she commented.

He sniffed a strand of his hair. It smelled like Osmanthus. He groaned in dismay. One of the servants must have stocked his bathroom with his mother's shampoo.

"What's wrong? You smell lovely!" Guiha responded to his groan. "You smell just like me!"

Fucan slapped his forehead into the palm of his hand. There was no way to wash off this scent, it was _in _his hair now.

Uncle Yanyou greeted them at the gate of LuoXiang Palace.

"Guiha! My Beauty!" Uncle Yanyou said, giving her a big hug. "Fucan! My nephew!" He followed up with another hug, just as enthusiastically. "Fucan, you smell different today" Uncle Yanyou commented.

Fucan's eyes widened, and he shook his head, trying to silence his Uncle.

"What does he smell like?" Tachi called out, running over to them.

Fucan winced, knowing what was coming.

"You smell like your Moms!" Tachi cackled with glee.

Kamai looked up from his book, interested in people for once. He too came over to them, sniffing at the air, as he caused a breeze to waft the smell over to him.

"Mmmmm, Osmanthus. I think you smell nice!" Kamai told him.

"Thank you!" The Empress replied, with a caustic look at Tachi.

Tachi shrank back from her, realizing that he had just insulted the Empress of the Heaven.

Kun Ji came out of her room, rubbing her eyes sleepily, wearing her sleeping robes, her hair loose and mussed. "What is all this _noise_?" she complained loudly.

"Good morning, Kun Ji" the Empress said with an amused voice.

Kun Ji stopped rubbing her eyes, and looked up at the Empress, her eyes growing round in surprise. Then she saw Fucan, and gave a small chirp.

"Hello, Kun Ji" Fucan greeted her.

She smoothed her hair anxiously, and bowed to the Empress and then to him.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Good morning, Your Highness" she said. She was trying to so hard to be polite, even though she was embarrassed. Fucan's heart went out to her.

"If you'll please excuse me, I need to go and change" Kun Ji backed away.

"Oh no, Dear, you don't need to change! I think you look adorable!" the Empress told her.

Even though Fucan agreed with his Stepmother, she did indeed look adorable, he intervened for Kun Ji's sake.

"Stepmother, please don't give her a hard time. Let her go change if she wants to" he said to the Empress. "Maybe after she's done, she will show us her new room" he hinted loudly.

He heard her give a squeak as she closed her doors, and he smiled to himself. She was very adorable today. He felt a tingling sensation along his spine, and realized that he was being watched.

"What?" He asked the Empress, who was staring at him with an appraising look.

She looked up at Uncle Yanyou, raising her eyebrows. He shrugged, and then gave her a saucy wink, making her smile. Fucan came to the disturbing realization that they were talking inside their heads, leaving everyone else out of their conversation. It was especially infuriating because he suspected they were talking about him.

"Have breakfast with us" Uncle Yanyou invited them out loud.

"Your wives won't mind?" asked the Empress.

"I suppose I'd better go and wake them up" he said, laughing.

He disappeared through the doors of his room. From outside, Fucan could hear Uncle Yanyou's voice.

"Lan Que... Mao Yo... it's time to wake up now" he cooed.

"Wait? Your parents all sleep together? Like all three of them? In the same room?" Fucan asked the twins.

"Sometimes" replied Kamai, rolling his eyes, and going back to his book.

"Fucan! Don't ask about that!" The Empress said, slapping his arm. She looked embarrassed.

"It's okay, Your Majesty. We are used to it" Kamai reassured her, talking from behind the paper bound book he was holding.

"Yeah" Tachi chimed in. "_Most_ of the time they remember to put up a sound barrier."

The Empress' cheeks reddened, and she cleared her throat. She looked around awkwardly.

"What's that for?" she asked, pointing at a pile of broken masonry, appearing desperate to change the subject.

"That's left over from the remodeling" Tachi told her. "Our Stepmother redecorated her room, and then Kun Ji did hers too."

"Oh, that's what you meant by her 'new room'!" The Empress said to Fucan. "I would be interested to see that."

Lan Que emerged from Uncle Yanyou's room, patting her hair into place. Fucan could see the strands of hair arranging themselves into intricate braids, finishing up as she approached them. He watched with interest, he had never even thought of using magic to style his hair. He wondered if Kun Ji knew how to do that.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, welcome to our home" she said graciously, bowing politely.

She and the Empress started conversing, but Fucan wasn't listening. The door to Kun Ji's room had opened by a crack, and he was staring at it intently, waiting for her to walk out. Why was she taking so long? He moved a step closer. Shouldn't she be walking out right now? Maybe she needed help? He hadn't realized he was moving until he was right in front of her door.

"Kun Ji?" He asked the half-open door, not daring to touch it.

He thought he heard her voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying. He brought up a hand to knock on the door.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. The door swung completely open after he knocked on it, but he didn't see Kun Ji there. He peered deeper inside.

Something hard grasped his shoulder, making him jump.

"What are you doing here, Nephew?" Uncle Yanyou asked sternly.

"I... the door... it just swung open... I didn't... and... I thought... she needed help... I don't... I don't know what I'm doing here" Fucan stuttered in confusion.

Uncle Yanyou closed the door, and then steered him away. "She will come out when she is ready" he told him. "It's best not to rush women" he said with a wink.

Fucan nodded, letting himself be dragged back to his Stepmother. Mentally he berated himself. What was he thinking? Did he want to scare Kun Ji? What if he had walked in on her while she was getting dressed? He might have seen her naked!

For some reason his heart started beating faster. He swallowed it down. He couldn't understand why the thought of seeing her naked was exciting to him.

When she finally came out of her room, Fucan was afraid to look at her. Did she know that he had almost walked in on her? Would it make her angry? He snuck glances at her along the breakfast table, when he thought she wasn't looking. She seemed oblivious to him. He sighed internally. Deep down he wished she _was _looking at him, even if she was angry.

"Kun Ji, I can't wait to see what you've done with your room. Is this your first project?" The voice of the Empress intruded on Fucan's thoughts as she addressed Kun Ji.

"I helped Mother with her room, a little, Your Majesty" Kun Ji replied, looking down modestly. "But this is the first time I've had complete creative control."

She led them both to her room after breakfast, opening the door for them, and then ushering them in. Fucan didn't know anything about decorating, really, but the room seemed nice to him.

"I love this!" The Empress said behind him.

He turned around to look at the small table she was staring at. It was circular, the wooden top comprised of two sections, one half a wood that was so dark it was almost black, and the other half a light wood with little pattern on it that looked vaguely like feathers. All together it looked like the Yin and Yang.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Kun Ji replied bashfully.

"Oh, these fabrics!" The Empress exclaimed, walking over to the bed.

Fucan looked at the blue pillows with silver thread, and the red pillows with gold thread, and remembered their last conversation. He looked around, searching for the little figures he had made for her. They were on a small shelf that was mounted above the bed.

"Don't you just love this?" The Empress asked him, nudging his elbow.

"Yes!" He replied. "I wish I could sleep here!" he waved his hand at the bed.

The Empress froze, giving him an incredulous look. Kun Ji was blushing furiously, looking away.

"I just mean... because it's so nice" Fucan said awkwardly.

The Empress raised one eyebrow at him, shaking her head.

"This room is lovely, Dear. You've done a wonderful job. How did you come to choose these colors?" The Empress asked, turning to Kun Ji.

Kun Ji pointed to the figures on the shelf above the bed.

"The Dragon and Phoenix" she answered shyly. "Fucan made them for me."

"The perfect couple" Fucan remembered out loud.

The Empress looked at him, and then at Kun Ji, and then her face tensed up like she was in pain. She held her hand over her chest.

"Stepmother!" Fucan cried out, rushing to her side.

Kun Ji held her arm on the other side, and together they steered her into a chair with red upholstery in the corner. Fucan happened to look up as he was helping her, and his gaze was caught by something that seemed impossible.

Mounted on the wall, and lit by a shaft of sunlight that streamed in through the window, there was an antique tapestry.

"Where did you get this?" Fucan asked, awestruck.

"Oh! That? Do you like it that much?" Kun Ji replied.

"_Where_?" Fucan asked again, his voice sharp.

"The Mortal Realm" she answered nervously. "The shopkeeper said that it was imported from the region of Nam Viet. I could look for another one for you, if you'd like, but the shopkeeper had said that it was quite rare. I spent too much on it, especially considering that the color scheme doesn't quite match the rest of the room, but it was such a unique piece. I felt like it added an object of interest..." she trailed off, waiting for him to speak.

Fucan continued to stare intensely at the image depicted, the possibilities taking over his mind. On the brown flaxen background, a large dragon had been embroidered in gold thread. The detail was incredible! The tiny scales, the long flowing whiskers, everything was clear and recognizable, down to the large flaming orb that the dragon held in its mouth.

"_The Baozhu!"_ the thought reverberated through his mind.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

The Imperial Consort Kuanglu glared at the scroll in her hands, willing it to make sense to her tired brain. She had been closeted with the Emperor in his study, off and on, for days, going over records, reading reports, trying to find all of the pieces of the conspiracy, and put them together like a puzzle.

The Emperor's sigh made her look away from her paper. He looked exhausted. He had been poring over the letters she had stolen from Yuanji's desk for three days. On the surface they just looked like love letters. Extraordinarily pornographic love letters. The Emperor was convinced that they were written in code. He just had to figure out the key, and then he would be able to break it.

Kuanglu did not envy him. The Fox Spirit had a gift for eliciting exotic imagery with words. It must be terribly distracting, but the Emperor hadn't even paused once. He was a man driven.

"Your Majesty, why don't you get some sleep?" Kuanglu asked him soliticously.

The Emperor leaned back in his chair, sliding down into a slouch, and scrubbed his face with the heels of his hands.

"I can't sleep" he told her. "Every time I close my eyes, I see my little girl on the back of my eyelids" he confessed morosely.

Kuanglu felt a pang of sadness. She was also distressed about the attack on the Princess, but it was especially heartbreaking to see the Emperor have to struggle through this. Having to smile in the face of his enemies, so as not to forewarn them about the search for accomplices. Having to act normal in front of most people, because they still didn't know all of the spies' identifies.

"Your Majesty, you must try to sleep. If you don't get sleep, your wits won't be sharp. You might miss something important" Kuanglu reasoned with him.

He took his hands away from his eyes, and glared at her.

"You think I don't know that?" he asked accusingly.

Kuanglu sighed tiredly, putting her scroll down on his desk, and standing up.

"You need to relieve some of this stress" she told him, stretching and yawning.

She walked around his desk to stand behind him, and put her hands on his shoulders, kneading at the muscles with her fingers. The Emperor took a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes, letting her massage him.

The position that he was sitting in made it hard for her to reach his back, so she rubbed his chest instead. The front of his robes had opened a bit when he had slid down into a slouch, giving her access there. The front of his robes had also parted at the waist, and fallen on either side of his legs, revealing his pants.

She noticed there was a peculiar movement in the front of his pants, as she massaged his chest. A twitching, and then an expansion, the fabric of his pants raised upwards like a tent. Kuanglu looked at the Emperor's face in surprise.

The Emperor's eyes were closed, he seemed very calm right now, maybe even asleep. She slowly removed her hands from him, keeping a watchful eye on his face to see if that disturbed him. Curiousity was eating away at her. She had never actually seen his phallus.

She knelt between his legs, and gently untied his pants, pulling the fabric away slowly and carefully, revealing the object of her curiousity. She studied it intently, as it lifted itself when exposed to the air, becoming ramrod straight and hard.

"_He's never going to be able to sleep when he's that aroused_" she thought to herself. _"I should help him_."

Tentatively, she leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on the very top. It twitched underneath her lips. She licked her lips, which felt dry all of the sudden, and then kissed it again with more depth. The Emperor gave a small sigh, seeming almost asleep. Feeling bolder, Kuanglu opened her mouth wider, and placed it over the top of his phallus.

"Kuanglu" the Emperor said quietly.

Kuanglu froze, looking up at him in alarm, her heart beating out of her chest.

"No teeth" the Emperor directed her. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

He didn't mind then? Okay. She carefully pulled back from his phallus, and experimented with covering her teeth with her lips. Then she grabbed his phallus by the base to hold it still, and plunged her mouth downwards over top of it.

The Emperor grunted, breathing heavily, but he didn't stop her. She worked her tongue around the hard shaft, and applied pressure with her lips, bobbing her head up and down to simulate intercourse. The Emperor's hands clutched at the fabric of his robes on his legs, but suddenly one of his hands moved to the back of her head, clutching at her hair.

He pushed her head down, forcing his phallus deeper into her throat, and began making desperate moaning sounds as his hips moved. She flicked a glance up to his face, and felt a thrill go through her body. He was enraptured with pleasure, and _she_ was the one giving it to him.

His face tensed up completely, every muscle contorted, as he thrust into her mouth, holding her head in place with his hand, and cried out loudly. She felt a hot gelatinous liquid pump into her throat, which she must swallow or else choke.

His face relaxed, his hand let go of her hair. He seemed to slump further into the chair. His breathing became shallow and even.

"_He must be asleep at last_" she thought to herself, as she wiped off her lips.

She smiled at his sleeping form, noticing that his exposed phallus also seemed to be going to sleep. It had gotten smaller, and softer looking, falling over on it's side. She moved the fabric of his pants, to cover it up again, but was startled by the Emperor's hand grabbing her wrist.

"Kuanglu" the Emperor said quietly, "take off your dress."

She looked at his face in bewilderment, totally taken by surprise. His eyes were open now. He was looking at her in a way that he never had before, and it made her knees weak. His phallus, next to her hand, was stirring again.

"Y...yes, Your Majesty" she replied unsurely.

Obediently, she stood up and untied her dress, slipping it down off her shoulders. She glanced at him shyly as her chest became exposed, clutching her dress around her waist.

"All the way off" the Emperor commanded.

Kuanglu swallowed nervously, still tasting the saltiness of his seed in her mouth. She dropped the dress to the floor, and looked down at it. The Emperor didn't say anything to her for a long moment, so she snuck another shy glance at him. He was looking at her naked body appraisingly. When he licked his bottom lip, it sent a jolt through her body, her nipples hardening.

"I don't think I've ever seen you naked before" the Emperor commented.

He grabbed her hand, and turned her body so that he could see her backside. His hand moved around to her front, plunging a finger inside the folds of her labia, making her gasp.

"You're already wet" he said approvingly.

He grabbed her hips with both hands, and pulled her down onto his lap, his hardened phallus penetrating her. He grunted loudly as her weight settled on his legs.

"I'd forgotten how tight you are" the Emperor groaned through clenched teeth behind her.

Kuanglu shakily held on to his knees for support. She felt impaled on his phallus, which was filling her up completely. She didn't know how to process the emotions running through her right now.

Suddenly, the Emperor spread his legs apart, pushing against the insides of her legs, pulling them wide apart. Her upper body fell forward, pushing her down even further onto the Emperor's hard shaft, making her clutch at the desk, her arms hyper-extended, to avoid falling. Her feet could no longer touch the floor.

"Y...Your Majesty? What do I do?" she asked him nervously.

"Shhhh, don't talk" he ordered her.

His hands roamed smoothly over the skin of her back and hips. He gathered her long hair, and pushed it over her shoulder, where it cascaded over her left breast. She felt the warm wetness of his lips on her spine, and thought she was going to faint. His lips traveled up to the back of her neck, causing her to shudder. He grunted when she did that, he must have felt that on his phallus.

He kissed her neckline below the ear, and then moved up to her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. Kuanglu couldn't help herself, she gasped and cried out.

"THAT is the sound I want to hear from you" he whispered into her ear.

His teeth grazed over her shoulder, almost biting her, and then returned to the nape of her neck. His hands moved around her waist up to her breasts. His fingers teasing her nipples, while his lips teased her neck. She moaned helplessly. She had no control of her body right now.

The Emperor's warm breath blew on her neck as it quickened. His hips thrust upwards, pushing his phallus in deeper, making her cry out with each thrust. Then the speed of his thrusts accelerated, her cries becoming weaker sounding moans, as she hyperventilated.

"Come for me!" The Emperor demanded.

"Y..ye...Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes, Your Majesty!" she cried out.

Her whole body tensed up, impaled on his shaft, quivering around it. He thrust harshly into her for three more times, grunting loudly. He froze, and then relaxed.

He let go of her, sliding his legs down so that she could dismount. She scooped her dress up off the floor, and hurriedly put it back on.

She turned around to look at him. He lay back against the chair, his eyes sunken with exhaustion. A thin sheen of sweat coated his face.

"Let me help you get to the couch" Kuanglu offered.

She pulled him up onto his unsteady feet, and half dragged him over to it, laying him down as gently as she could. A wisp of a smile crossed his lips as he breathed a sigh of relief, before sinking into a deep sleep. The first sleep he had had since the Spring Festival.

She draped a blanket over his body, pulling it up to his shoulders, and watched over his sleep for a few minutes, making sure that his chest rose and fell in an even rythmn. She admired the strong line of his jaw, the ridge of his cheekbone, and the straight bridge of his nose in profile, and she couldn't help but sigh at his beauty. She would do anything for him, _be_ anything he wanted, just to be near him.

Fatigue was now assailing her. Watching the Emperor sleep made it all the worse. She would like to go check on Fucan before succumbing to it, but the Emperor's force field on the door was too strong for her to break. He had forgotten to lift it before he fell asleep.

She grabbed another blanket, and curled up on the chair that he had just vacated, resting her head against the back of it. Before long, she drifted into an uneasy sleep herself.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Fenghuang Tangyue waited patiently for his beloved to arrive. Soon he heard the quiet sound of his door opening, and felt a draft from the cool night air. Nua glided towards him soundlessly, her delicate features highlighted by the moonlight that streamed in through the window.

As she approached the bed, Tangyue held up the palm of one hand, indicating that she should stop. She halted uncertainly.

"You are overdressed" he told her with an ironic lilt to his voice.

She looked down at the floor bashfully. Then she looked up into his face, watching him intently, as she untied her belt, and dropped it on the floor. Slowly she unpeeled her dress, removing it, until she stood before him in all of her unadorned glory.

She stepped towards him, untying the sash of his robe and pulling it open, before leaning over to kiss his lips. Her tongue probed inside his mouth, kissing him deeply.

"Pleasure me" he demanded, pulling away from the kiss. He guided her hand to his phallus. She obediently grabbed ahold, and began to stroke him.

Tangyue let out a quiet groan, his breath quickening. Over their week together in the Flower Realm, he had taught her many things. Nua had always been a brilliant student, and in this subject she did not disappoint.

He laid down on his back, letting her take control. She lowered her face down to his belly, trailing kisses down to his phallus. She licked at it, slowly, languorously, causing him to moan. He had to concentrate very hard to keep from orgasming too quickly. He wanted to enjoy this as long as possible.

She lifted her body over his, straddling him, guiding him into her opening. He groaned loudly, grabbing her upper thighs and squeezing them tight. She placed her hands on his torso, stroking his chest, as she raised and lowered herself on top of him. Her perfect breasts bounced along as she rode him.

Tangyue was very aroused now. The sight of her was magnificent. He pushed upwards with his pelvis, going deeper inside her. She groaned above him, quickening her pace, her eyes closed tightly. He massaged her upper thighs, trying to resist the urge to pump himself into her.

He gave up on that, squeezing her hips tightly with his hands to hold her still, and throwing himself into her at an accelerated pace. She moaned loudly and desperately, until her body spasmed over his phallus, her hips quivering under his hands.

She pushed herself onto him as deeply as possible, holding still for a moment, and then leaned down, resting her head on his chest, breathing heavily. Tangyue wrapped his arms over her back, embracing her, and then rolled her to the side until he was on top of her.

He grabbed her hands in his, intertwining their fingers together, and forced her hands above her head, pushing them down onto the bed with his weight. He savagely slammed his lower body into hers, while she moaned helplessly underneath him. He released his seed into her with a feral grunt, and then collapsed on top of her, spent.

"I love you, Tangyue" she said to him between panting breaths.

"I love you too, Nua" he replied.

He awoke suddenly, the light of dawn streaming into his eyes. He threw an arm across his face to block out the light, groaning. In the front of his pants, a sticky mess was rapidly cooling. He looked under the sheets and made a noise of irritation. It had been awhile since he had had these dreams. He thought he had outgrown them.

He waved his hand in the direction of the mess, magically pulling the foreign substance out of the fabric and then incinerating it mid-air. The black ashes fell on top of his blanket, and he brushed them off, still irritated.

Dreams like this had plagued him during his adolescence. The further away he was from Nua, the more he wanted her. The closer he was to her, the harder it was to control himself. She had been such an affectionate child. He might have gone insane if it wasn't for Uncle.

He remembered the first time he had taken Uncle to the Heavenly Realm with him. He had found Uncle in the woods one day, while he was playing.

"What are you looking at, Uncle Fox?" He had asked. Uncle had been kneeling down in the underbrush.

"I found a special herb for my tea" he had replied. "I didn't know that it grew here."

"Is there some for my Mother, Uncle Fox? She grows herbs" Tangyue had asked.

"Oh, no, this herb is not for women. Only men like us" Uncle had replied. Tangyue had felt grown up to be included in that category.

"You are wearing very nice clothing today, Bailu. Is it a special occasion?" Uncle had asked.

"Yes, Uncle Fox! Father is taking me to the Heavenly Realm!" he bragged, puffing up his chest.

"Do you like it there?" Uncle asked him.

"Oh, yes! Everything is so clean and bright. And I get to play with my cute little cousin! It gets lonely here" he had replied.

"Your cousin... Nu-Ah?" Uncle looked like he was trying hard to remember her name.

"Yup, that's her!" Tangyue confirmed. "The most beautiful Jade Dragon who ever lived!"

"Dragon and Phoenix make the perfect couple" Uncle had told him.

"Couple of what, Uncle Fox?" Tangyue had been confused.

"Friends" Uncle had replied, then he looked sadly into the distance. "I have friends in the Heavenly Realm too, but I can't go visit them. It's been so long since I've been there, the guards at the gate won't recognize me anymore. They won't let me in!"

"Can't you come in with us?" Tangyue asked innocently.

Uncle sighed. "Your Father doesn't want me tagging along. This is Father-Son time. I would just be intruding on your time together. I couldn't do that! If only I could just get through the gate though, I could go stay with my friends, and not bother your Father at all." Uncle had said longingly.

Tangyue had frowned, not liking to see his Uncle so sad. "I would help you if I could, Uncle Fox" he had said sincerely.

"I know you would, Bailu" Uncle had replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at him, "Say! That's a nice big pocket you have there" he pointed to the pouch that hung around Tangyue's neck on a string. "Did you know that I can shrink myself really small?" Uncle asked.

"No! Really, Uncle Fox? I want to see that!" Tangyue said excitedly.

Uncle had turned into a Fox body, and then shrank down so small, he could fit in the palm of his hand.

"Wow! That's so cool! I have an idea! I'll put you in my pocket! That way you can go to the Heavenly Realm with us, without bothering Father!" Tangyue had declared, proud of himself.

Later, he had come to smuggle Uncle in to the Heavenly Realm every time he came to visit it. As he got older, Father let him stay there without his supervision, and Uncle would spend time with him at Qiwu Palace.

"Is that your special tea, Uncle Fox?" Tangyue remembered asking one day. His voice had recently changed, sounding deep.

"Yes, it helps men with spiritual cultivation. I'm going to visit Yuanji later, I could use the help. She's gotten so... old." Uncle shuddered.

"I'm going to go play with Nua today." Tangyue told him.

"Would you like a sip?" Uncle offered. "Just a sip now, you're too young for more than that."

Tangyue had nodded, curious. Uncle had never let him have it before. "Mmmm! It's warm and sweet! Thank you, Uncle Fox!"

Later that same day was the first time he had realized his feelings for Nua. She had run to him, and gave him a big hug when she saw him, wrapping her little arms around his waist, and rubbing her cheek against his belly.

"I LOVE YOU, Tangyue!" she had said in her girlish voice.

"I love you too, Nua" he replied reflexively, but below his waist, Tangyue had felt something stirring.

"What's this is in your pants, Tangyue?" Nua had asked, trying to grab it.

"Stop, Nua! Don't touch it!" he begged.

"This is a fun game!" she had declared, running after him and trying to grab him.

"I don't... I don't feel well, Nua" Tangyue had said desperately. "I need to go home."

"Awwwwww" Nua complained. "Come play with me tomorrow?" she had asked plaintively.

He had promised to come back, and then ran home.

"Uncle Fox! Uncle Fox! Something is wrong with me!" he had declared. "I'm all swollen and it _hurts_!"

Uncle Fox had looked at him in surprise, and then nodded sagely. "I know just what to do!" he reassured him. "The best medicine for this is in the Mortal Realm."

Uncle took him to a place where many women lived together. Uncle talked to the woman in charge, and soon a girl came up to him, and led him to a small room.

"Was she down here, like this?" The girl asked, getting down on her knees and getting close to him.

He nodded nervously.

"And then she hugged you, like this?" she asked.

"Yes, and then she rubbed her cheek against me." He told her.

She recreated the action, and below his waist the swollen body part throbbed.

"Ow! Ow!" He cried out.

"I can help you" she told him. She started untying his pants. He tried to push her hands away. "Don't you want to be cured?" she asked.

He put his hands down, and grit his teeth, standing stoically as she pulled his pants down, and grabbed the swollen part. When she put her mouth on it, he cried out, thinking she was making it worse, but then his body had released what it was holding, and the swelling went down. His body felt normal again.

"I love you, Tangyue" she whispered, after he was done.

He had looked at her in surprise, not sure what to say.

The next day, he had gone to play with Nua again. He was careful to avoid her hug, but then later they were playing tag, and she knocked him down, crawling on top of him. The same thing happened again! He was so swollen!

He had run to Uncle Fox, who had taken him back to the place with all the women. A different girl had come out, younger than the one from the day before.

"She was on top of you, like this?" The girl asked.

Tangyue nodded. The girl pushed his pants down, and then fluffed her skirts around him. Soon he felt that intense feeling from yesterday, but it wasn't from her mouth. It was something under her skirts. His body soon released again, and he was sweaty and shaky, but he felt much better. She had laid her head down on his chest.

"I love you, Tangyue" she whispered.

He patted her back, awkwardly.

Every day after that it kept happening. He couldn't get used to it, he couldn't seem to control it. The last day of his visit to the Heavenly Realm, they had been playing a game that Uncle had suggested, where they pretended they were dogs. Nua had crawled underneath him, and that was all he could take.

At the mortal place with all the women, Uncle had included him in the conversation with the head woman.

"We need your youngest girl this time" Uncle had told her.

"Honorable Lord, our youngest girl isn't trained yet, only broken in" she had responded.

"Does she follow instructions?" he had asked. The woman had nodded. "Then she's perfect" Uncle had said. He turned to Tangyue. "Always ask for the youngest girl, she'll be the closest to your Nua" he had advised.

The girl did not look quite as young as Nua, but she wasn't much older. She had gotten on all fours in front of him, in their private room.

"We are dogs?" she had asked.

Tangyue nodded. She had barked at him playfully, making him laugh. When she crawled underneath him, the throbbing increased in his swollen body part, making him groan in pain. He dropped his pants by himself this time, knowing what was coming.

"You have to lift my skirts" she told him shyly.

He pushed her skirts up to her waist, seeing a woman's backside for the first time, his body part twitching.

"Where does it go?" He had asked her, his mouth dry.

She reached down with her hand between her legs, and grabbed his swollen part, guiding it into the crevice there. There was a hole that was warm and wet. He thrust himself inside her, and it felt so GOOD!

"Keep doing that!" the girl had begged, her voice desperate.

He had grabbed her hips instinctively, to hold himself up, and pushed himself inside her again and again, enjoying the sensation, and the sound of her moaning.

"I love you, Tangyue!" she had cried out loudly.

"I love you too, Nua!" he had replied without thinking, just as his body released.

Uncle had been waiting for him when he exited the room, feeling dazed.

"Unnnnnnnnn! Unnnnnnnnn!" Uncle had made nasal noises when he saw him. "That was good, wasn't it?" he had asked with a smile on his face.

Tangyue nodded slowly, still trying to catch his breath.

"One day you will get to do that with your Nua, but she's still too young right now. In the meantime, you can come here and do this anytime you want. Just remember to bring these!" Uncle told him, holding up a handful of gold taels. "One of these is enough to buy any girl here that you want. TWO of these, and she'll do anything you want!" He said gleefully.

"Where do I get those?" Tangyue had asked.

"You're my favorite nephew, so I'm going to give you a lot of these!" Uncle promised. "Store them somewhere safe, outside your house, so that your Mother doesn't find them."

"Mother!" He cried out in alarm, his voice cracking. "She wouldn't be happy with me if she knew about this, would she, Uncle Fox?" Tangyue had asked.

Uncle shook his head, making a tsking sound with his mouth. "Your parents still think of you as a child. This here is a _man's_ work! I _know _that you are ready for it, but they don't realize it yet" Uncle told him.

Tangyue had nodded in agreement. Father did have a tendency to treat him like a child, and Mother was worse. She treated him like a baby!

"Here, I have a special book for you!" Uncle had said. "Make sure to practice all of these pages with the youngest girl here, okay? I promise you will enjoy it."

"Thanks, Uncle Fox!" He had replied sincerely.

"One day, you will teach all of this to your Nua, so study hard!" Uncle said sternly.

"I will, Uncle Fox! I promise!" He had replied earnestly.

Uncle was always looking out for him. When Nua had finally come of age, it was Uncle who had found out when she would arrive at the gates after her Mortal Trial. It was Uncle who convinced Yuanji to cover for him, while he took Nua to the Flower Realm. It was Uncle who had come up with the plan to seduce Nua, and make her HIS.

Uncle said that he only wanted one thing in return. "If the Elders of the Heavenly Realm come to you, offering you the throne, then you must say 'YES'! That's the only thing I'll ask of you!"

"But, Uncle, I don't want to be Emperor" Tangyue had replied. "I just want Nua."

"Relax, my nephew. It won't be hard. I know all the best people who will help you rule. When you are Emperor, no one can separate you from your Nua" Uncle had promised.

Tangyue sighed. He missed Nua so much. Now that he had gotten to taste her, he missed her even more. Even thinking of her was enough to get him aroused. He couldn't wait to get back to the Heavenly Realm, but Uncle was stalling for some reason.

Grumpily, he got out of bed, getting dressed for the day. He walked out into the kitchen to see Uncle already there.

"Have some tea, my nephew" Uncle offered, pouring him out a cup.

"Mmmm, it's sweet today" Tangyue commented, savoring the warm drink. "Is this the same tea we drank last night?"

Uncle nodded, smiling.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu awoke after a long sleep, his body stiff from not having moved the whole time. He pushed back the blanket that had been laid over top of him, stretching painfully. He sat up, his legs shifted down over the side of the couch, and put his head in his hands. He still felt groggy. He had pushed himself too hard, gone too long without sleep.

As he got up to head for the bath, he noticed Kuanglu curled up in his desk chair. That pose did not look comfortable. He wondered why she hadn't gone home to Fucan, before noticing the forcefield on the door. He had kept her here, locked in.

Runyu sighed. That had been inconsiderate of him. Kuanglu made him feel guilty. He took more from her than he gave. He would try to make it up to her one day, but it was more important right now to concentrate on the task at hand. Their children's safety was most important. They had to find all of the people here who wished them harm.

He reached into a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a small wooden box. He should have given this to her long ago, when she had earned his trust back. He wasn't sure why he had hesitated, except... maybe she would read too much into it? Want more of him than he wanted to give her?

After trapping her in with him, where she had no means of escape and no comfortable place to sleep, he couldn't put it off anymore. She needed this. He placed it on the desk, and searched for paper so that he could write a note with it, in case she awoke while he was in the bath.

Suddenly he stopped. The box had been placed on top of one of the Yuanji letters that he was analyzing, and it blocked some of the words in a way that they almost made sense.

He pulled the letter out from underneath it, holding it closer to his face, trying to contain his excitement. There was a pattern! Next to the words that named a body part, were seemingly innocuous words. If you took the word in front of the body part, and wrote them down, it would make a sentence of its own.

He grabbed a fresh piece of paper, and wet the ink with a shaking hand. He took a deep breath, and then transcribed the requisite words.

'When... is... Princess... coming... to... gate..."

He laughed out loud in euphoria. Leave it to Uncle to invent such a perverted code!

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?" Kuanglu asked groggily from behind him.

She sat up and grabbed her neck, groaning.

"I've cracked it!" He told her triumphantly.

"All you needed was sleep" she said, smiling up at him.

"Thank you for that!" he said fervently. He leaned down impulsively, and kissed her mouth, his tongue penetrating her lips.

He pulled back, wondering if he shouldn't have done that. She looked up at him adoringly, with so much love in her eyes that it hurt him. He sighed, feeling guilty again, and looked away.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the box on the desk.

"It's for you" he told her, trying to keep any emotion of out of his voice.

She opened it, and then caught her breath.

"It's just like the Empress' bracelet!" she gasped.

She pulled out a bracelet made of blue shark beads, set with three clear crystal beads. A charm made of white gold hung from the bracelet end.

"It's a sickle moon" she said breathlessly, holding the charm reverently while she looked at it. She looked up at him, awestruck.

"The Empress has the Sun, because she is the sun of your existence. I am your Moon" she guessed.

Runyu nodded impassively. She hugged the bracelet to her chest lovingly, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, before letting out a contented sigh.

Runyu headed towards the door that connected his office to his new personal chambers. He turned at the door to look back at her.

"That will get you through any of my forcefields" he told her. "So if you want to go home and rest for awhile, now would be a good time. I'm going to go take a bath. When I go back to work, I will want you here."

"You're going to take a bath?" she asked him, swallowing nervously.

"Yes..." he replied, wondering why that needed to be asked.

"Do you... want me to... scrub your back?" she whispered.

Runyu was brought up short. The stirring in his pants took him by surprise. He didn't have time for romantic entanglements!

But... he wasn't going to be working while in the bathtub anyway. And... last night's stress relief had proven to be enormously beneficial, as he had already cracked the code. He licked his bottom lip, remembering how tight she felt on his mortal shaped appendage. How much tighter would she feel on his hemipenes, which were larger?

He nodded at her, motioning at her to follow him, as he headed into his private chambers.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Loong Fucan drifted through his Father's private library at Zifangyun Palace, reading the labels on the many scrolls and books which filled the free standing shelves. This was the only room in the entire Palace that felt cramped, because Father had put so many shelves of books in here.

Last night was the first time he had slept at this palace overnight. He had expected to find Nua here, in her room, and was surprised to find it empty. Her bed didn't look like it had been slept in for a long time. He had expected to see Father here, in this library, yet it was empty.

Something was going on, but he wasn't sure what it was. The Empress looked like she wanted to tell him, but she hadn't done it yet. Fucan would wait her out. She will crack eventually.

He had thought it was odd when she showed up at Xuanji Palace yesterday morning. He found it even more odd when she invented an excuse for him to stay over here with her.

"Yanyou" she had said to his Uncle yesterday afternoon before they left LuoXiang Palace. "Kun Ji did such a wonderful job redecorating her room. Fucan liked it so much he wished he could sleep there! Can I borrow Kun Ji? I'd like her to redecorate Fucan's room at Xuanji Palace. You know how drab it is there. Kuanglu never had much interest in those sorts of things. I'll bet Kun Ji could liven up the place a bit, make it a more enjoyable place for Fucan to live. What do you think?"

Uncle Yanyou had stared at her for a full minute, his facial expressions changing like he was talking, but no words were coming out. Stepmother's face was also indicating unexpressed words. They were having a private mental conversation again. Finally it stopped, and Uncle Yanyou spoke out loud.

"I don't see a problem with it" he said.

Fucan cleared his throat. "Uhhhh, where am I supposed to sleep while Kun Ji is tearing apart my room?"

"You can come stay with me at Zifangyun Palace!" The Empress offered excitedly. "Let's go pack your things!"

He had tried to voice his objections, but was completely ignored. Soon he found himself going through all of his belongings, trying to make sure that he didn't leave behind anything that would embarrass him if Kun Ji saw it.

The thought of her going through his stuff made a tingling feeling go up his spine. He imagined her touching his bed, and began to breathe heavily. He shook his head, trying to normalize. He turned his attention to the books in front of him once more.

The tag on this scroll was labeled 'Baozhu'! He pulled it out of the stack, and then went to sit at his Father's desk, unrolling it.

'The Baozhu, the legendary flaming pearl, grants wishes to those who find it. There is always a cost associated with it. The last known possessor of the Baozhu was the Golden Dragon Taiwei. After he became Emperor of the Heavenly Realm, he hid it away again. He never divulged the location of it's hiding spot, but based on reports of mortal sightings of a golden dragon shortly after the Emperor's reign began, the location can be narrowed down to the mountains of the Central Coastal region of Nam Viet. This artifact is classified as dangerous. It should not be sought out.'

Fucan sat back in the chair, stunned. It couldn't be this easy! His Father had known where the Baozhu was this _whole_ time! He rubbed his eyes, and read the scroll again. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then he began to laugh. He couldn't stop laughing for a long time.

The Empress came in to check on him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just so happy!" Fucan responded, making the scroll disappear with a wave of his hand.

She looked at him skeptically. "Is that what happy looks like?"

He nodded fervently. "Can we go by Doushuai Palace today?" he asked. "I want to drop off an assignment to Lord Lao."

She frowned, studying his expression, and then nodded hesitantly. "Come eat" she told him, motioning at him to come out of the library.

He heard her lock the door behind him after he left it, but he didn't care. He already had the information he needed. At Doushuai Palace there was a book on cave systems in Nam Viet. He soon would know where to find the Baozhu.

At Doushuai Palace, Fucan left his Stepmother talking with the Supreme Lord Lao, and headed for the library. He knew exactly where to find the book he needed. He had already read this book before, but he wanted to refresh his memory.

In the Quang Binh province of Nam Viet, there was the Son Doong Cave system. There wasn't very much information other than that, but Fucan knew that he would be able to find the secrets of that mountain.

He slipped out of the back exit, and flew to the gates, headed for the Mortal Realm. He had memorized the map of China by now, but Nam Viet was just outside of it, to the SouthWest. He flew in the direction as fast as the wind would carry him, feeling a sense of urgency.

He landed on the mountain top with a thud, but there were no humans around to hear him, only animals in the lush jungle. He placed a hand on the ground, feeling through the dirt with his magic, looking for the minerals that showed rock, and also the absence of minerals that showed negative space.

This cave system was vast. Far larger than any other he had explored. Directly below him he could sense an enormous chamber, almost 300 meters tall and 100 meters wide. He hadn't the patience to search for the entrance to the cave. His excitement was building.

Fucan stood up, closing his eyes and centering himself. Then he lifted his right arm, swirling it around, gathering the force of his Qi, and struck the ground beneath him, landing a tremendous blow. The sound of it reverberated throughout the mountain range.

The ground started to crack and shake beneath him, as the entire ceiling of the cavern crumbled, leaving a gaping hole 100 meters across.

Fucan flew down into the cavern, his robes billowing gracefully around him, disturbing wisps of cloud, and landed on the floor 300 meters below. The sunlight penetrated the cavern, revealing its dizzying proportions to his naked eyes. The descending chunks of rock stirred up an enormous cloud of dust, that swirled through the air.

Pillars of rock of varying heights thrust up from the cave floor in this chamber. He navigated his way around them, feeling pulled towards a connecting tunnel to the south. The darkness from the tunnel seemed to pulse, beckoning him onward.

He conjured a light and bade it follow him as he headed into that darkness, not knowing what he would find next. The walls of the corridor narrowed, taking the shape of a V, with the floor at its apex. He studied the sticky brown mud that coated the walls and the trench of the floor for a moment, thinking.

Then he changed into his dragon form, the light that floated near him reflecting off of the steel of his scales, and flew carefully through the tunnel, trying to avoid muddying himself.

This tunnel continued on for almost two kilometers, before being blocked by a 70 meter wall. Fucan stopped, brought up short by it. It was comprised entirely of a muddy calcite.

He hovered in the air in front of it, and slowly lifted himself to the top, warily searching for stalactites that might impale him if he approached too close to the roof. He was able to fly over the wall successfully, and then there, on the side, the sight that met his eyes he couldn't believe.

A shaft of sunlight pierced the black, illuminating the vast plain stretched out below. There had once been pools of water in this plain, but they had dried out long ago. Now they were all filled with Cave Pearls. Every inch of the surface floor was covered with them. Some of them larger than his fist.

Fucan drifted to the chamber floor, and landed softly, surrounded by them. They couldn't all be the Baozhu, it must be hidden among them. Grandfather had been clever. Most Immortals would have no way to discern the real Baozhu from these cave pearls.

Fucan knelt on the ground, placing his front paw down flat, and sent a surge of magical energy into the ground. The floor shook and rumbled, the cave pearls rattled around in their cups of calcite.

He opened his eyes, scanning the pearl bed. There! In the middle, one of the large Cave Pearls had shed it's dusty coating, and emitted a faint glow. Fucan flew to it, his heart in his throat. He carefully pulled it to him, levitating it out of its cup, and holding it in the air in front of him, staring at it's beauty.

In the back of his mind, a small voice was warning him that this was dangerous. Father had written down not to go after it. Perhaps he shouldn't touch it. But a much louder voice in his mind was telling him that _this_ was the realization of all of his dreams. Anything he had ever wanted could be _his_ for the asking. No! The taking!

He placed his paw underneath the pearl, and let it drop into his claws.

"My Mother will be Empress!" he hissed to the Baozhu. "My Father will finally appreciate her!"

The Baozhu's luminescence seemed to striat in a rainbow pattern, but it did not move.

"I will marry Kun Ji! She will love me! When I am Emperor, she will be my Empress!" He demanded with crazed energy.

He stroked the Baozhu lovingly with one of his claws.

"I will have many children" he cooed to it. "Nine Sons!" He laughed maniacally.

He placed the Baozhu in his jaws, and took off in flight through small hole in the ceiling, still laughing.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Imperial Consort Kuanglu, the Night Immortal, stood up straight in the shallow pool, the water coming up to below her waist, and stretched her aching back. Scrubbing the entire length of the Emperor's tail in Dragon form had been an arduous task. He had taken her up on her offer to scrub him, assigning her far more work than she had imagined.

His tail rolled over suddenly, splashing her with water, dousing her upper body and drenching her hair. She coughed and spluttered, pushing her wet hair back from her face.

"Scrub your own body now" she heard the Emperor's voice say.

She rubbed the water out of her eyes to look at him. He was staring at her with that intense expression he had worn last night when he ordered her to take off her dress. Her chest began to rise and fall with deep breaths as she gazed back into his eyes, hypnotized. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y...yes, Your Majesty" she managed to stutter.

She applied the sponge to her chest and neck and shoulders, feeling his gaze burning her skin. When she washed her breasts, he licked his bottom lip again, biting it with his perfectly even teeth. He motioned her to come over to him, where he sat on the edge of the pool, taking the sponge out of her hands.

He turned her around, pushing her long hair over her shoulder, and slowly rubbed the sponge over her back, from the nape of her neck downward. His lips trailed over her shoulder as he worked on scrubbing her back, and then her buttocks. The sponge circled around to the front of her, scrubbing in between her thighs, and she gasped.

He rubbed the sponge back and forth between her thighs, his long finger pushing itself between her labia, rubbing her back and forth there, causing her to moan in her throat.

"Your Majesty" she breathed.

"Shhhhh, don't talk" he said quietly in her ear, biting the earlobe playfully.

She groaned, her lower body convulsing against his hand. He moved his finger away slowly after her climax, biting her shoulder, harder than she would expect. She cried out in surprise, and then moaned again as he licked the bite mark.

"Now scrub my back" he requested.

"Yes, Your Majesty" she replied.

He pushed himself off the edge of the pool, coming down into the water with her, getting his own upper body wet. Then he turned his back to her, letting her scrub him.

She admired the lean musculature of his body. His torso was all muscle, not an ounce of fat. She knew that the supernatural strength that resided in those muscles was awe-inspiring. Scrubbing his back was an act of worship, her ministrations careful and thorough.

He spun around quickly, surprising her, embracing her in his arms, and leaned down to kiss her lips, gently at first, then more insistent. She submitted to his kiss, letting him devour her without complaint. When his roaming hand squeezed her breast, she gave a small moan, but offered no resistance. Her body felt like jelly in his arms, she had neither the strength nor the will to fight him on anything.

"Hold on to the ledge" the Emperor ordered her, backing her up to the side of the pool.

She hooked her elbows up over the ledge obediently, grasping the lip of the ledge with her hands. He floated her body upwards, until she was practically laying flat on top of the water, his body between her thighs. He pushed his phallus inside of her slowly. Kuanglu's head rocked backwards, almost touching the ledge, as she absorbed the length of him into her body.

Her eyes opened wide, her mouth opened in a silent scream, as he filled every inch of her and still kept pushing, trying to fit in more. He was bigger than he had been last night. She tensed up, afraid that he wouldn't fit.

"Shhhh, relax, Kuanglu" the Emperor reassured her in dulcet tones. His hand reached up and smoothed over her exposed breasts and abdomen, petting her into complacency.

Very slowly, and very gently, he pulled his phallus out of her, and pushed it back in again, as far as it would go. He tried that again and again, each time he could get it in perhaps a little bit further.

Kuanglu groaned each time he pushed against her, and moaned when he left her. His face started to tense up, and his breathing hitch as he continued this exercise, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"Kuanglu" he groaned, "You're SO _tight_!"

He clutched at her hips all of the sudden, his strong fingers digging in to her flesh, his body rocking against hers in quick, short strokes.

She held on to the ledge desperately, afraid her strength would fail her and her head be dragged into the water. He seemed oblivious to her plight, his eyes rolled up into his head, his whole face tensed up. He gasped loudly, and then the phallus inside of her twitched, and he groaned from the depths of his lungs.

He opened his eyes and looked at her in amazement, breathing heavily. He pushed her back against the wall of the pool, kissing her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth.

"Are you ready for the second one?" he asked her, pulling away from the kiss.

She shook her head in the negative. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Your Majesty" she whispered meekly.

He chuckled at her, kissing her again. Then he grabbed her around the waist, and turned around, so that now his back was pressed against the wall. He sat down on the floor of the pool, the water level up to his chest, and pulled Kuanglu over top of him, placing her thighs on each side of his tail, her weight on her knees.

A long appendage emerged from his form below the waist, which he grabbed by the base, and angled between Kuanglu's legs. He inserted it into her opening, and then pulled on her hips, settling her on him. She sighed as he filled her up again.

"Ride me" he ordered her sternly.

She rocked her hips back and forth experimentally, struggling to work out the mechanics. The Emperor shook his head, and gave a rueful sigh.

He placed a hand on the small of her back, and pushed, causing her body to arch, her breasts now sticking up out of the water. Then he leaned his head down, and placed his lips over the nipple of her left breast.

Kuanglu moaned as his tongue explored her nipple, drawing it out with slight sucking motions. Her hips began to move without her conscious thought, finding their own rythmn. Her hands grabbed at his head, entangling her fingers in his long hair.

He trailed kisses over her chest and neck as he headed for her other breast, now giving that nipple his full attention. Kuanglu's hips rocked with more intensity.

Deep inside her, the Emperor's phallus was rubbing up against a spot that was causing havoc with her breathing. She couldn't remember feeling anything quite like it before. Her body was greedy for the sensation. She pushed her hips faster and faster, her attention entirely focused on it.

Her cries were becoming louder and louder, starting to echo in the cavernous bathing chamber. By the time she reached climax, she was screaming. The intensity of her orgasm made it feel like the Universe was exploding inside her body.

When she recovered from the violent shudders that had overtaken her, she fell against the Emperor's chest, her energy drained. She breathed heavily against his neck.

"Kuanglu" she heard the Emperor's stunned voice. "I've never seen that side of you before."

Kuanglu couldn't say anything in reply, she was too depleted, her breathing too harsh.

"To think, that has been hiding inside of you... all of this time... waiting for _me_" he said in wonder.

She felt his hand caressing her hair. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long" he apologized.

"Y...Your Majesty... don't... blame yourself..." she tried to talk, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Shhhhh, don't talk" he said gently.

He lifted her head to a position where his lips could reach hers, and this time his kiss was slow and gentle and sensuous. He wasn't devouring her, he was savoring her.

His hips moved underneath her, pushing his still hard phallus inside her. Her body shook uncontrollably, overloaded by the sensation. She moaned into his mouth, her hands clutching at the back of his head.

His hands petted her back, and stroked her sides and hips, before clutching at her with strong fingers.

"You've loosened up a bit" he whispered to her.

Then he arched his body, shoving himself completely inside of her and groaning loudly. He thrust his pelvis upwards, hard and fast, bringing himself to completion. His loud cry of pleasure reverberated around the room.

He grabbed her tightly in his embrace, blowing heavy breaths into her hair as he calmed down. She could feel his heartbeat under her hand, at first quite rapid, and soon slow and steady.

He kissed her again, his lips moving over hers, his tongue lightly penetrating, seeming to relish being with her. Her heart felt so full that she could hardly stand it. She hadn't dared to hope that the Emperor would come to have real feelings for her. It had been a dream of hers, but one she thought would never be realized.

He pulled away from the kiss, reluctance written on his face.

"We really do have to get back to work" he told her sadly.

"Yes, Your Majesty" she obediently replied.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Loong Fucan entered the gates of the Heavenly Realm, surreptitiously hiding the Baozhu in his sleeve. He wasn't yet sure if the pearl could be shrunk, he hadn't had time to experiment.

He looked down at the mud stains on his pale robes, and sighed. He would have to change before the Empress saw him again. He flew to Xuanji Palace, landing by the Willow that stood sentinel over the gate.

The Palace was deserted, so he felt no compunction against stripping his robes off and throwing them down, not caring where they landed. He marched through his room to his bathing chamber, carrying the Baozhu into the bath with him.

He carefully dipped it into the water, using his fingers to smooth off the dirt, admiring it's pure beauty now that it was completely clean. Then he summoned a wooden box from his wash table, making it zoom through the air across the room to him. He dumped the hairpins out of it, and then set the Baozhu down inside it lovingly.

He closed the box with great care, and then set it down at the side of his bathing pool, so that he could wash the mud off of his body, and out of his hair. His body morphed into dragon form, rolling in the water to dislodge any mud between his scales, and then flew up out of the tub, transforming back into a man's shape.

He carefully picked up the box containing the Baozhu, and set it on a shelf, then wrapped a towel around his waist, and went back into his room, in search of clean clothing.

Someone was in his room! He stood stock still, taken by surprise. It was Kun Ji! She was facing away from him, holding up two pieces of fabric against the wall, comparing them. It was like the Baozhu had given him a gift!

He flew across the room quietly until he was standing just behind her. She became aware of his presence and turned around, her expression surprised, which turned to alarm when she realized how undressed he was. She backed up a step, pressed against the wall.

Fucan leaned in, placing his hand on the wall next to her head. He stared into her eyes, the intensity of his feelings overpowering.

"Kun Ji, you will love me. You will marry me!" he ordered her.

Her eyes opened wide, looking fearfully at him. She didn't answer, just blinked owlishly at him, her lips parted. Her cheeks were turning pink. She clutched the fabric samples to her chest, like armor.

He leaned closer, inhaling her scent from her hair, his body almost touching hers. The proximity was driving him crazy. His left hand he brought up to her chin, holding it between his thumb and fingers. Only a few more centimeters, and their lips would touch.

"Young Master!" The voice of one of his servants sounded from the door.

He turned his head sharply to see who had interrupted him, glaring at him. The servant looked fearful, dropping the bundle he was carrying.

"Please, Young Master, take pity on me, your servant!" He said, falling to his knees.

Another servant carrying bundles appeared behind him. He too looked very alarmed. Fucan drew a shaky breath, and closed his eyes.

"Fucan!" The voice of Uncle Yanyou said sharply, as he appeared behind the servants.

Fucan opened his eyes again, glaring, looking but not seeing.

"Nephew?" Uncle Yanyou's voice became concerned.

He pushed past the kneeling servants, and came inside the room, edging towards Kun Ji, reaching for her hand. Fucan felt a growl coming out of him, low in his throat.

"Fucan" Uncle Yanyou said softly. "You're scaring Kun Ji. You don't want her to be afraid of you."

Fucan froze, reality started to reassert itself. He drew a shuddering breath, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said.

He put a hand up to cover his chest, while his other hand grabbed his towel to make sure it was secure.

"I just... I was looking for clothing, and Kun Ji surprised me" he explained, backing away from them into the bath. He shut the door, and then leaned his back against it.

He wasn't sure what had happened, he couldn't understand it. His gaze traveled to the wooden box containing the Baozhu, and paused there, wondering.

The servants brought clothing in to him, and helped him dress. He tucked the Baozhu into his robes, and prepared to leave his room. When he came out, Uncle Yanyou and Kun Ji had gone, but the Empress was waiting for him.

"You can take baths at Zifangyun Palace" she told him. "You don't need to come back here for that."

"Yes, Your Majesty" he replied quietly.

"You certainly don't have to leave me behind at Doushuai Palace, just to come and have a bath" she scolded him.

"Yes, Your Majesty" he replied again.

"I think you gave poor Kun Ji a heart attack" the Empress continued. "She didn't expect anyone to be here, she just came to work on your room, to make it nicer for you. Couldn't you have been more polite?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Fucan replied, trying not to get irritated at being scolded.

"Come along now" she said with a sigh. "Don't come back here until the work is done. I promised Yanyou!" she informed him.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Yanyou, the Snake Zodiac Spirit, escorted his daughter out of Xuanji Palace. That had been a close call. He had never imagined that Fucan could become so feral, that the Dragon's drive for a Phoenix would be that strong.

He breathed a sigh of relief at her escape, too soon. Kuanglu was marching towards them.

"Your Highness" Yanyou said with a respectful bow.

"Yanyou, why are you coming out of my palace?" she demanded to know.

He gestured to his daughter. "Kun Ji has been contracted to redecorate Fucan's room. I was accompanying her there" he explained.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who contracted you to do that?" she asked.

"The Empress" he replied.

She looked taken aback, then suspicious once more.

"Come with me" she demanded, turning on her heel.

"Your Highness, might I take my daughter home first?" He asked.

"No" she answered him, marching in the direction of the Empyrean Cloud Palace.

Yanyou sighed worriedly. What mess had Guiha gotten him involved in? Kuanglu marched them straight through audience hall, to the door at the back leading to Runyu's office. She waved at two guards as she came in, who fell into step behind them, making Yanyou even more nervous than before.

"Kuanglu, is this really necessary?" Yanyou asked.

"Yes" she answered simply.

They stopped in an antechamber, and Kuanglu ordered the guards to watch over them, before she disappeared through another door.

Soon the door opened, and Runyu stood there, glaring fiercely at him. Yanyou felt a thrill of fear go through him. What was going on?

"Yanyou, come in here. Kuanglu, you stay with the girl" Runyu ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Kuanglu said to him fiercely.

"Runyu, my daughter..." he pointed to her uncertainly.

"She'll be fine, Kuanglu won't eat her" Runyu told him.

Yanyou was not reassured. He walked into Runyu's office with a feeling of dread. Runyu indicated that he should sit down in the chair in front of the large desk. He sat down gingerly.

He expected that Runyu would take the chair across from him, but instead felt Runyu's hand fall on his shoulder. He was standing behind him. He started to turn around to look, but Runyu's other hand grabbed his forehead, holding him still.

"This is going to hurt" Runyu told him in a low voice.

"What?" Yanyou asked, startled, before feeling a sharp lancing pain, like a nail being driven through his skull.

He closed his eyes, and saw flashes of memory on parade on the backs of his eyelids, being flipped through like a book. They kept flipping, further and further back, the pressure in his skull mounting higher and higher. He couldn't stop himself from crying out, the pitch increasing with the level of pain. He struggled against Runyu's hand, which was holding him down in the chair with supernatural strength.

Just when he thought he couldn't possibly take anymore, the memory of his last encounter with the Moon Immortal played against the back of his eyelids. It played slowly, painfully. His argument with Danzhu, and fight against Xu Feng being run through in slow motion, rewound, and then played again.

"This is your last memory of the Fox Spirit?" Runyu asked, his voice sounding strained.

"Yes?" Yanyou replied irritatedly.

Runyu let go of him, and Yanyou slumped down.

"OW!" Yanyou yelled in protest, grabbing his own forehead.

Runyu walked around the desk, and then threw himself into his chair, massaging his temples with his fingers, his eyes closed in pain.

"I had to make sure of you" Runyu told him wearily.

Yanyou glared at him. "I don't even _want_ to know what is going on" he told Runyu. "Just keep me and my family out of it!"

"Nua was attacked" Runyu said simply.

That shocked Yanyou. He stared at Runyu for a long moment, trying to get his injured brain to work.

"Who would... want to... who would _dare_?" He managed to say.

Runyu opened his eyes, and stared back at him. He gave a long sigh.

"Fox Spirit?" Yanyou whispered, thinking of the memories that Runyu was looking for.

"Is she okay?" Yanyou asked, feeling panicky. He was fond of his niece.

"She's recovering at Kunlun" Runyu told him, eyeing him thoughtfully.

"That's good, she will get better there quickly" Yanyou said with a feeling of relief.

"So, what's this about _your_ daughter?" Runyu asked, changing the subject. "My son wants her?"

Yanyou didn't know how to answer.

"I just saw all your memories, it's not like you can hide anything" Runyu commented.

"I don't think she can escape him" Yanyou said honestly. "I'd prefer that she at least gets an honorable marriage."

Runyu frowned, then his expression softened. He sighed. "I'll talk to Kuanglu" he offered.

"This may actually help us deal with the Bird Tribe in the aftermath" Runyu then said to himself.

"Aftermath?" Yanyou asked nervously.

Runyu stared at him for a long moment. "Don't worry about it, Yanyou. I need you to watch over your family, especially that little girl! Her safety has just become of paramount importance. Don't concern yourself with any other matters" he ordered.

"What about Fucan?" Yanyou asked.

"I'll be sending him to Kunlun soon, to visit Nua. He won't bother your daughter" Runyu promised.

Yanyou leaned back in his chair, overcome with relief and fatigue.

Runyu ushered him out of his office, and his gaze went straight to Kun Ji. He looked at her appraisingly, and then he nodded his head, like he was satisfied. Then he motioned to Kuanglu to come in to his office, and they shut the door behind them.

Yanyou grabbed his little girl's hand, and pulled her up out of the chair.

"Are you all right?" he asked her seriously.

"Yes" she replied, startled. "The Imperial Consort just wanted to know about my plans for Fucan's room."

"Did she seem happy with them?" Yanyou asked her, his voice rising.

Kun Ji nodded guilelessly.

"Let's go home" Yanyou breathed out a sigh of relief.

That night, a messenger arrived from the Empyrean Cloud Palace. Yanyou unsealed the tube, and pulled out a folded piece of paper, recognizing Runyu's handwriting. He read the note, and then felt the need to sit down. He upended the tube, and a large blue marble, about the size of a peach, rolled out of it.

"Husband!" Lan Que cried out, the first to observe his behavior. She ran over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Yanyou shook his head, which still ached from earlier that day. The whole family crowded around him by this point.

"What's that?" asked Mao Yo, her sharp eyes noticing the marble. She tried to grab it, but Yanyou knocked her hand away.

"This is for Kun Ji" he told her.

"Why?" asked Kamai, looking at it worriedly.

Yanyou stood up, and addressed everyone.

"We must all help Kun Ji. She has been tasked with remodeling Xuanji Palace in its entirety" he informed them.

"What about Kuanglu? Won't she be in the way?" Mao Yo asked.

He shook his head. "Kuanglu has moved all of her things to the Empyrean Cloud Palace."

"The poor Empress!" Lan Que lamented. "No wonder she was over here the other day. I wonder if they had a fight?"

Yanyou shook his head again. He didn't dare tell them about Nua being attacked. Runyu didn't have to tell him that was not common knowledge. He did worry about Guiha though. She must be going crazy with concern for her daughter.

"Who would have ever thought that the Emperor would throw her over for Kuanglu one day?" Mao Yo asked, her eyes gleaming.

Yanyou looked up at her in alarm. He knew that expression on her face.

"Don't go gossiping about this to your family, Mao Yo" he warned her.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" she told him with a wounded expression.

Yanyou looked at the note in his hand, trying to think. This almost seemed like a public announcement, sending it to him in front of his wives. What was Runyu thinking?

Lan Que took the note from his hand, reading it herself. She gasped, looking at the marble in awe.

"Kun Ji, you have to do a good job!" Lan Que remarked nervously.

"What's wrong, Mother? Aren't you happy that the Imperial Consort wants me to remodel the Prince's palace?" Kun Ji asked, looking confused.

"She has sent payment in advance, and this is only for your services! Any expenses for the remodel are to come out of _their_ treasury" Lan Que told her, holding the note against her chest.

"How much is that?" Kun Ji asked.

"It's 20,000 years of magical prowess!" Lan Que exclaimed.

Kun Ji looked taken aback. "That seems excessive" she commented, stunned.

Mao Yo's face transformed into a delighted grin. "I know what that is!" she said gleefully.

Yanyou held his hand up, to try and stop her, to no avail.

"That's a bride price!" Mao Yo declared, whooping.

Yanyou shook his head. There was no way he was going to be able to stop her from running to her family. Surely, Runyu knew that would happen. Was this part of his plan? Was his family being used for Runyu's politics? He closed his eyes, wondering if he would be able to escape this headache.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Loong Nu-Ah lay upon a large granite rock that sprouted up out of the water in Dongting Lake, soaking up the warmth of the summer sun. It felt like years since she had seen the sky!

It had taken quite awhile before they would let her out of Sheng-Da's room. Uncle Linyou still put up forcefields at night. He said it was to keep her safe, but she suspected it was to keep her in. At least Jun Yi didn't babysit her at night anymore. She was well enough not to require medical supervision.

She had explored every part of the underwater base that they would let her, but soon had grown bored with it. The bubble was so small compared to the size of the lake. There was nothing for her to do!

Sheng-Da would come in the afternoons to talk with her, but there was only so much chess a person could play. She knew Sheng-Da was as bored with that as she was. She felt like she was trapping him in his room too.

Sheng-Da trained with Auntie Qintian in the mornings, so Jun Yi accompanied her. This morning she had told Jun Yi she wanted to go for a walk around the barracks. When someone came to him with an emergency, she had seized her chance and snuck out of the underwater bubble, fleeing up the staircase with an invisibility spell.

She rolled over on the rock, pillowing her head with her arms, and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy. She had possibly exerted herself too much. She had quite enjoyed her swim though, and it felt good to be in dragon form.

This was the first time she had attempted dragon form since that night, the night of the Spring Festival, and she had been worried that she might be permanently disfigured. There didn't seem to be any sign of that, but there was a small bump on her abdomen. Her belly used to be perfectly flat.

Her tail twitched lazily, the sunlight glimmering off of her jade scales. Suddenly Ch'ing-Wa Sheng landed next to her on the rock with a hard thud, startling her.

"Sheng-Da, what is it?" Nu-Ah asked worriedly, propping herself up on her elbows.

He took off his coat hurriedly and draped it over her shoulders, covering her body. He then scooped her up into his arms, her long tail flowing over his arm.

"Do you know the entire base is searching for you?" Sheng-Da asked her.

"Oh, right. I snuck out" she admitted, wincing at his severe expression.

From the shoreline she could hear a faint noise. She looked over to see a handful of soldiers gathered there. They were yelling something. She cocked her head to listen.

"Ch'ing-Wa Sheng! Ch'ing-Wa Sheng! Ch'ing-Wa Sheng!" The voices carried faintly over the water.

"They are chanting your name!" Nu-Ah laughed in surprise.

He rolled his eyes, and looked away.

Nu-Ah brought her hand up to his cheek, pushing his face back to where she could see it. He looked so vulnerable all of the sudden. Without thinking, she changed her hold to the back of his head, pulling it towards her face. She kissed his lips tenderly, and then pulled back.

He stared at her, thunderstruck.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, almost as embarrassed as he was. "I just wanted to thank you."

The distant sound of cheering reached her ears, as the soldiers on the shore expressed their appreciation of her gesture. Sheng-Da shook his head like he was trying to clear it.

He then jumped into the lake, holding her in his arms, and landed at the entryway to the underwater palace of Yunmeng Pond. She pulled her tail up into the legs of her mortal form, expecting him to set her down, but he didn't.

He carried her into the palace, and up the stairs, down the long hall, bringing her all the way inside her room. The forcefield had been put back up on the door, but he was able to step through it while holding her. He set her down gently on the bed.

Nu-Ah gazed up at him thoughtfully. That kiss she had given him had given her a sudden thought.

"Sheng-Da, when we played Mahjong, the stakes were a favor to the winner. Do you remember?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course" he replied. "What favor do you wish of me?" he asked.

Nu-Ah looked down at her hands and bit her bottom lip nervously. She wasn't quite sure how to ask for what she wanted.

"My body... Tangyue said that it belongs to _him_. He's the only person who has ever... made me feel... _that_ way, and I just wonder... is he the only one who CAN? Does my body really belong to him?" she explained.

He looked at her with a confused expression.

Nu-Ah started again. "The favor I want from you... I want you to... touch my body. I want to know if other people can make it feel the same way that Tangyue did" she whispered.

He got down on his knees beside the bed. He looked at his hand and then placed it on her shoulder.

"I was touching your body when I carried you" he told her. "Did you feel anything?"

She shook her head. "Tangyue touched my _naked_ body. I want you to do that."

Sheng-Da gulped audibly. His eyes grew wide in alarm.

"Please?" Nu-Ah whispered. "I have to know! Can I escape him? Or will I always be _his_?

"I... uh... I wouldn't begin to know... I mean, I'm not qualified... I've never..." he stuttered.

"Shhhh" she placed a finger over his lips. "I'll tell you what to do. Just do as I ask. Okay?"

He nodded mutely.

"Kiss me, here" she said, pointing to her neckline above her collarbone.

He bent down quickly, placing a light peck where she had indicated, and then stood back up.

She shook her head. "Do it again, and keep kissing me there, don't get back up" she told him.

He bent down again, his face filled with trepidation. He lightly touched his lips to her neckline and pursed his lips in a chaste kiss. He repeated that action for two or three times before the kisses deepened. Soon he was tasting her skin.

"Yes, that's good" she whispered. She pointed to the other side of her neck. "Kiss me all the way over to here" she directed.

He complied, slowly making his way over, his tongue and lips leaving a trail on her skin.

"Give me your hand" she ordered, placing his palm over top of her breast, and grasping it tightly. "Rub this, just like that" she said, breathlessly.

She opened his coat, and slid it down her shoulders, moving his hand to clutch her now naked breast.

"Kiss me here" she requested, indicating her breast. His head traveled slowly down her chest, placing wet kisses all the way to her breast. When his tongue touched her nipple, she moaned. She pushed his head towards her other breast, where he repeated his action, using his hand to rub the first breast again.

"That's good, that's very good" she commented. She opened her legs, and took his hand, guiding it down to between them.

"Give me your fingers" she whispered, pushing the smaller three fingers down. She placed his two forefingers between her legs, and pushed on his hand, lining it up with that sensitive spot that felt so good when Tangyue touched it.

"Rub me here" she begged, breathing faster. His fingers thrust into her, stimulating the clitoris and surrounding labia, while his mouth suckled her breast with strong lips.

Nu-Ah groaned. He was taking direction well, she was feeling quite excited. But his fingers were beginning to chafe, the moisture down there running dry.

"Here, here" she stopped him. "Bring your finger back like this, to this opening down here" she guided his middle finger to her vaginal canal.

"Can you feel the wetness there?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Get your fingers lubricated with that" she directed.

He plunged his fingers deep inside her, making her moan loudly.

"Yes, that!" she gasped.

He stared at her face hungrily as his fingers rubbed inside her. He brought his thumb up and inserted it between her labia, lightly rubbing her clitoris with it while his longer fingers continued to penetrate her.

"YES!" Nu-Ah yelled in ecstasy. Sheng-Da was a fast learner! Her hips undulated as she rode his hand. She closed her eyes tightly, forgetting to breathe, as her whole body tensed up.

"Uuuuuuungh!" she moaned finally as she climaxed, her whole body shuddering hard.

She pushed his hand away, and breathed heavily for a moment, savoring the sense of triumph. She didn't need Tangyue.

"Is that what you wanted?" Sheng-Da asked her in a husky voice. His face was flushed, and he was breathing heavily too.

She nodded emphatically. "That felt really good" she told him. "Do you want to know what that feels like?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, his face serious.

Nu-Ah pulled on the lapels of his robes, bringing him in closer to her. She kissed his neck, tasting the salt of his sweat on his skin. His hands hit the bed on either side of her.

"You should sit on the bed" she told him. "I'll move for you."

She got up and pushed him down onto the bed, his back propped up against the headboard. Then she climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and leaned in to kiss his neck again.

Her hands untied his robes, and pushed them aside, her palms smoothing over his broad chest muscles. She marveled at their hardness, and the strength they must contain. His chest rose and fell under her hands with his quick breaths.

Her fingers lightly trailed down to the waistband of his pants.

"Can I touch you here?" she asked.

He nodded, swallowing nervously.

She pushed her hand down into his pants, reaching for his phallus. He was already excited, his phallus hard. She circled it with her hand and squeezed gently.

He groaned, closing his eyes tightly. His phallus grew even larger under her hand.

"Sheng-DA!" Nu-Ah exclaimed in amazement. "I know why your name means 'Grand'!"

She pushed her other hand down the front of his pants, both hands working the length of his phallus.

Sheng-Da's body twitched as he let out a guttural groan. He was breathing so fast now, like he had been running a race. Only a few more strokes, and his phallus erupted, the hot liquid of his sperm spurting out over her hands.

"Nua!" He called out her name, his voice plaintive, opening his eyes to look at her with an expression of worship.

"Did you like that?" she asked him with a wry smile.

He swallowed hard, and then nodded.

"I liked it too" she whispered provocatively. "I want to do this with you again" she bit her bottom lip.

"Tonight" he said in earnest. "I'll sneak in through the window."

Nu-Ah looked at the window that was by the bed. There were tell-tale scuff marks on the windowsill. He must have used this window as an exit many times before. She laughed.

"Ch'ing-Wa Sheng, _tonight_ you are going to be quite a Lucky Frog!" she promised.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da sat up quickly, pushing the covers back and leaping down from the bunk. He hurriedly pushed his pillow into a vertical line on the mattress, and then covered it with his blankets. The soldier on duty had just gone in to the bathroom to take a leak. He estimated that he had about two minutes to sneak out of the barracks.

He closed the door behind him softly, hugging the side of the wall, clinging to the shadows, as he slowly edged to the corner of the building. He peered around the corner, waiting for the right moment. The sentry turned the far corner, moving out of his view. He morphed into his frog form, and then flicked his tongue up to the ventilation pipe on the barracks roof, using it to pull him up to the roof soundlessly.

Once he was on the roof, he crouched down on all fours, casting a spell of invisibility, creeping to the far side. He could see the sentries moving in their fixed routes below him. Getting to the palace was just a matter of timing. He had snuck out of his room in the palace many times before. Tonight he was sneaking in.

He leapfrogged from one roof to another, using his powerful hind legs to jump, making his way over. The sentries stationed under the Princess' window had their backs turned to it, facing outwards to look for threats. Sheng placed his jump to land on the wall on the other side, using the sticky pads on his hands and feet to cling to the wall, and slowly crept around to the window.

The window had been left open a crack, the Princess was expecting him. He peeked inside, making sure that she was alone, before he pushed the window open wider, and stealthily crawled over the sill, using his key to part the forcefield.

He landed soundlessly by the bed, and stood up, morphing back into his man shape, releasing the invisibility spell. Nua was sleeping in his bed, she must have grown tired waiting for him. He hesitated, wondering if he should wake her. Maybe she needed sleep more?

The water of the lake above filtered the moonlight that poured in through the open window. The shadows cast by the movement of the current caressed her pale white face, accentuating the sharpness of her delicate features.

Sheng sighed longingly. She was so beautiful! Much too beautiful for an ugly Demon Bullfrog. What was he thinking, coming here? A Dragon would never settle for someone like him. He turned back towards the window.

Still, she had asked him to come here. He stopped short, thinking. She wanted something from him. He knew that he would give her anything in his power, just to see her smile. He turned back to the bed. This decision was agonizing.

Sheng reached into his pocket, and pulled out one of the coins that he had a habit of picking up from the bottom of Dongting Lake. He liked to suck on these when he was in the Heavenly Realm, because they tasted like the lake water, and reminded him of home. Tonight, he would use one to determine his fate, trusting to luck.

He flipped the coin off of his thumbnail. If it landed Yin side up, he would leave her alone. If it landed Yang side up, he would wake her. The coin spun through the air, and then began to fall.

He put his hand underneath it to catch it, but missed his mark, the moving shadows confusing his depth perception. The coin landed on the bed, hitting the Princess's foot which was under the covers. She stirred, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Sheng-Da, you came" she said sleepily.

Her lips curved upwards, and he felt his chest compress at the beauty of her smile. He knelt on the floor by her side.

"Princess, do you really want me here?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded, stretching.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep" she laughed quietly.

"No, I am sorry" Sheng apologized. "You need rest, I should let you rest."

Her head turned to look directly at his face, the intensity of expression in her golden yellow eyes taking his breath away.

"I need _you_ more" she told him.

Sheng swallowed nervously. He desperately wanted to believe her, but he doubted. He wasn't sure that he could fulfill her expectations tonight. He didn't want her to be disappointed. She must have seen the reluctance on his face.

"Do you not want me?" she asked, her eyes wounded.

"No, I do! I do!" he reassured her. "It's just that..." he stopped, not knowing how to say it.

Her hand reached up to caress his cheek, and she smiled at him.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know" she told him soothingly.

"Do you really want _me_?" he whispered, feeling intensely vulnerable.

She nodded seriously.

"But you are a Dragon Princess" he argued. "Why would you want someone like me?" He desperately needed her reassurance.

"Someone like _you_?" she asked with an incredulous laugh, sitting up in the bed. "You mean the Demon Warrior Prince, who rescued me? Someone tall, and broad, and strong, whose Father commands an entire army that worships him?" she asked.

Sheng felt puzzled. It had never occurred to him that other people might see him that way.

"You, _alone_, of all the cousins are equal in rank to Fucan and I" she pointed out, referring to his rank of Prince in the Demon Realm. "And you are strong enough to protect me" her face turned fearful.

She looked down at her belly, which was now partly swollen with Tangyue's child, and put her hand over it.

"I'm surprised that you would want me" she whispered sadly. "I'm tainted now. Stained with adultery and incest, carrying a child that I have no idea how to protect. Why would you want _me_?"

Sheng's heart ached to hear her describe herself that way. He could happily murder Tangyue for what he had done to her.

"Princess" he whispered, his voice filled with emotion, "you are the most beautiful girl in all of the Six Realms. It has been my privilege to know you. I would gladly lay my life on the line to protect _you_, AND your child" he pledged himself to her, grabbing her hand and holding it over his heart.

She gazed into his eyes hopefully, searching his expression for confirmation of his feelings. Her other hand reached up to stroke his cheek. They leaned towards each other, very slowly, both giving the other person time to change their mind.

Their lips met, and Sheng closed his eyes, overcome by the ferocity of his passion for her. He held himself still, fearful that if he moved, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting her.

Her lips moved over his, gently parting them, sharing her breath. Her fingers threaded themselves through his hair, and then her lips pressed against his with more force. She raised herself to her knees on the bed, and then pressed her chest against him, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

Sheng wrapped his arms around her waist, grasping her tightly, and then her legs moved, wrapping themselves around _his_ waist, pulling him down onto the bed on top of her.

He put his hands down to break his fall, not wanting his weight to crush her. She lay beneath him, her hair spread out on the bed, and looked up at him provocatively.

"Sheng-Da" she whispered, biting her bottom lip. She untied her sleeping robe, and opened it slowly, revealing her naked body underneath.

He leaned down overtop of her, his elbow on the bed by her head, to kiss her lips again, and felt her hands running smoothly over his arms and shoulders. He pulled back from the kiss, to catch his breath, and her hands moved to untie his robes, opening them, exposing his chest. She pushed them off of his shoulders, where they fell down his arms and slumped to the floor.

He leaned over her again, the naked skin of his chest coming into contact with her breasts, and his eyes rolled up into his head at the sensation. She pulled his head down to her neck.

"Kiss me here" she demanded. He remembered that she had asked for that earlier that day.

He kissed her there, just as she asked, trailing his lips over her neck, and jawline, while she moaned underneath him. He was reminded strongly of the erotic dream he had been having almost every night. His pants were feeling very tight now.

He made his way down to her breasts, taking the nipple into his mouth. She gasped and cried out, the sound of it sending a tingling down his spine.

"Take your pants off" she begged him.

He fumbled blindly at the ties on his pants, while still mouthing her breast, and pushed them down to his knees. She scooched herself down until her lower abdomen was hanging off of the side of the bed, holding on to the back of his head, and wrapping her legs around his now naked waist. Her hand reached down to grasp his hardened member, and guided it to where she wanted it to go. Instinctively, he pushed it inside her.

Sheng froze, the sensation overwhelming him. He needed a moment to sort it out.

"Anhhhhhhha" she cried out, her legs tightening around his waist.

"Oh, Sheng-Da" she breathed. "You're so BIG!" she yelled loudly.

Her hips flexed against his, stroking his phallus with her insides, and Sheng gasped. His fingers curled into the blankets, grasping at them, fighting for self control. He was about to lose it, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Princess" he pleaded with her, "slowly! I need... I need time" he breathed in heavy gasps.

"Push hard in to me!" she demanded, "I want to feel ALL of it inside me!"

"Princess!" he groaned, but did as she asked, laying down onto his elbows so that he could push his lower body more firmly against hers.

She writhed underneath him. "Oh YES!" she cried out, her legs twitched around him, her pelvis lifting up to stroke him.

"I can't hold myself in check if you keep doing that" he groaned.

"Don't hold back!" she complained. "Give it to me!" she demanded fiercely.

Sheng thrust hard inside her once, experimentally, afraid that she would change her mind. She moaned, her eyes closing. They opened again and looked at him.

"Why did you stop?" she asked in frustration.

Sheng shook his head, and then thrust inside her again, as hard as he was able, amazed at her response. It seemed like this felt every bit as good to her, as it did to him. He grit his teeth, and set to work to pleasure her.

He had learned this afternoon what it looked like, and what it felt like, when she reached her peak. The muscles inside of her had clamped down on his fingers, and her face had tensed up, and then relaxed. He was looking for those signs.

"Faster, Sheng-Da!" she demanded, another chorus of moans following as he attempted to comply with her wishes.

The tingling sensation that had started in his spine was taking over his whole body, he could barely keep his eyes open. He had a feeling that once he closed his eyes, the sensation would take over him completely.

The Princess was moaning very loudly now, her eyes closed tightly, her hands clutching at his shoulders. Her head rolled to the side, her breath coming in gasps.

Suddenly she stopped breathing entirely, her face tensed up almost like she was in pain, and her body clamped down hard on his phallus. She cried out, and then Sheng's eyes closed, the sensation taking over him, shooting out through his phallus into her body, which was shaking.

The Princess drew in a deep, shuddering breath, and held on to his shoulders tightly, like she was afraid to let go. Sheng's body relaxed. He let his head drop onto her chest, and her arms reached up to embrace it, her fingers entwining themselves in his long hair.

"Oh, Sheng-Da" she said quietly. "You're amazing. I don't deserve you."

He heard her sniffle, and looked up at her, disturbed to see tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Princess, don't cry" he pleaded with her.

Her eyes closed, her face in pain, more tears falling. She let out a sob. Sheng started to feel afraid. He didn't know what to do for her.

"Princess, what can I do?" he asked.

She shook her head at him, holding her hands up to cover her eyes, trying to wipe away her tears. Sheng removed himself from her, and lifted her body to lay it on the bed. Then he put his pants back on, and laid down next to her, holding her in his arms, until she quieted down.

Finally her sobs stopped, and her breathing calmed.

"I wish _you_ had been my first" she whispered brokenly.

Sheng closed his eyes against the pain in her voice. Deep in his heart, he nursed his grudge against Tangyue.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Linyou the Frog Spirit, Lord of Dongting Lake, and General of the Emperor's secret army stationed in the Mortal Realm, lay in bed, next to his wife Qintian, sleeping peacefully. A loud cry in the distance woke him.

He jumped up out of bed, falling over in his haste, shaking his head to clear it. His wife, Qintian, woke up at the noise that he made falling over. Soon she was also out of bed.

Another cry sounded, it was coming from upstairs.

"The Princess!" Qintian exclaimed.

They both rushed to the door, opening it clumsily, and dashed out into the hall and up the staircase. As they made their way down the upstairs hallway, Linyou could see that the forcefield was still in place on the door. He was about to lift it when he heard something that made him stop.

"_Push hard into me! I want to feel ALL of it inside me!"_ the demanding voice of the Princess could be heard through the door.

And then, "_Princess_!" said the unmistakable voice of his son, Sheng-Da.

Linyou's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"_Oh YES!_" The Princess' voice carried through the hall.

Qintian tried to surge past him, but he held up his arm, blocking her path.

"What are you doing? We have to stop them!" Qintian asked him.

Linyou shook his head. He threw a sound barrier up at the door, muffling the noise.

"Let's not traumatize our son" he said.

"But..." Qintian pointed at the door.

Linyou continued to shake his head at her.

"It's the PRINCESS!" Qintian argued. "And our SON!"

Linyou sighed. "I know. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

He steered his wife around, gently pushing her towards the stairs, as she continued to gesture in the direction of the door, trying to argue with him. She finally gave up arguing with him, but sat up in bed the rest of the night, stewing.

Linyou gave up trying to sleep. He got dressed and headed to his office. When the light of dawn penetrated the gloom of the underwater palace, he walked out to the section of the barracks where his son was supposed to be quartered. He stood outside the door and waited, keeping a carefully composed expression on his face.

The Captain of the Watch came out to sound reveille, and was surprised to see him there. Linyou gestured at him to get on with it. The Watch Captain banged on a large gong, causing a high pitched sound to shimmer through the air.

Soon from inside the barracks could be heard the sounds of movement, as a large group of men all rose and started their day at once. In the building directly in front of him, it was not very long before the noise level of the voices rose, pitched with excitement.

"Ch'ing-Wa Sheng is not here!" the cry rang out, and was repeated, in various forms of questions and expletives.

"Lord Dongting will have our hides if we don't find him" said one of the Enlisted men.

"Who was on watch?" another voice questioned loudly.

"Oh, COME ON!" complained another voice. "You can't throw this on me! It's Ch'ing-Wa Sheng for crying out loud!"

The slight puff of dust that rose up from the ground in front of the barracks door alerted Linyou to the presence of an invisible person. He flicked his tongue directly above it with lightning speed and precision, grasping the ankle of said person, and dragging them through the dirt towards him.

"AH!" said the voice of his son, caught by surprise.

He suddenly came into view, as the invisibility spell was lifted.

"Father, what are you doing here?" his son had the gall to ask.

Linyou glared at him, not ready to speak yet. The door to the barracks opened, and his son's bunk mates filed out, arranging themselves in formation before Linyou, slightly behind Sheng-Da. Based on their posture, they knew they were all in trouble now.

"Way to go, Ch'ing-Wa" muttered the man standing directly behind his son.

The barracks to the left of them opened up, soldiers spilling out of the door on their way to the mess hall, unaware of what was going on.

"Oh, Sheng-Da! You're so BIIIIG!" one of those men exclaimed in a falsetto voice, obviously regaling the other men with a story. "PRINCESS" he said gruffly, breathing loudly. "Oh YES! Give it to me!" He said in falsetto again. The men around him laughed uproariously.

Sheng-Da looked at him in alarm, and then back to Linyou, his ears turning as red as the setting sun. The men standing behind him perked up. They started nudging each other and whispering.

Linyou raised a disdainful eyebrow.

"Shut up, you maggots!" yelled the Watch Captain in red-faced fury.

Order was soon restored, but the postures of the men behind his son had changed. They were no longer surly and resentful, but proud. Linyou sighed through his nose.

"50 laps around the base" he told the Watch Captain.

Then he spun on his heel and departed, heading back to the palace. Linyou knew the rumors were already flying around the base, spreading from soldier to soldier throughout the mess hall. By noon, everyone would know. There was nothing he could do about that.

Thankfully the news was not likely spread beyond the base much. Since they were hiding in the Mortal Realm, there wasn't much of anyone else here to tell. If this news were to spread to the Heavenly Realm, however, the Emperor would have his head.

Linyou went inside to have tea and breakfast, then came out to the training grounds, walking up the stairs to the covered pavilion. Qintian was already there, dressed for battle, impatiently awaiting their son's arrival for his lesson in Demon magic. He could tell by her stance that she would not be going easy on him.

Sheng-Da arrived, winded and sweaty after his laps, separating from the other men who headed to the mess hall. He greeted his Mother, and then leaned over at the waist trying to catch his breath.

"CRACK!" went the sound of the Demon Bone Whip. Sheng-Da was dragged by his ankle for the second time that morning.

"You're late!" Qintian told him. "Don't let it happen again!"

"Yes, Mother" Sheng-Da said, getting up off the ground painfully.

Linyou marveled at the vindictiveness of his wife as she trained their son to within an inch of his life. She had accused him of being too strict, but she was having a much harder time controlling her emotions than he ever did.

He watched his son limp off to the barracks for a shower, and headed down the stairs to talk to his wife.

"50 laps!" she accused him. "That's ALL? That's IT?"

Linyou sighed. "He will be punished far more by the embarrassment, than by any punishment that I can inflict" he told her.

"Then why give the laps at all?" she asked bitterly. "Why not just let him get away with it?"

"The lapse in military discipline must be punished" Linyou informed her. "Always, or never."

She hmphed, and walked back to the palace without him. He drifted slowly towards the barracks, taking his former spot by the door, and waiting. Soon, Sheng-Da came jogging out the door. He stopped suddenly upon seeing him.

"Father" he exclaimed in surprise. "I was just on my way to the mess. I hoped to eat before I take over from Jun Yi."

Linyou looked at him at for a long moment. "Walk with me, Son" he said finally.

Sheng-Da fell into step next to him, looking away awkwardly. Linyou led him to a quiet part of the base, the small garden to the side of the palace. He threw a sound barrier up around them, so that they would not be overheard, and then cast a meaningful look at Sheng-da.

"That's called a sound barrier" he told his son facetiously. "It helps prevent the people around you from hearing things that you don't want them to hear."

Sheng-da winced.

Linyou walked through the garden to the memorial stone ringed with decorative rocks, and then sank to his knees. He put his hands above his forehead and bowed to the stone. He could hear his son fumbling behind him, imitating him. Linyou got up from his knees, and sat on the bench close by, gesturing for his son to sit next to him.

"Sheng-da, do you know who that is?" Linyou asked him.

His son shook his head.

"That was my best friend from childhood. His name was Ni Qiu. He was a Weatherfish." Linyou told him.

Sheng-da looked at him in confusion.

"He used to live here" Linyou pointed at the palace. "The youngest son of the previous Lord of Dongting Lake."

Sheng-Da nodded, showing more interest.

"Do you know how the previous Lord died?" Linyou asked.

Sheng-da shook his head again. "No, Father."

"An evil looking woman descended from the Heavenly Realm one day, and attacked her and her oldest son, right on the shore. She wielded a flame in her hand that pulsed like an anemone. I'd never seen anything like it before. I found out later that they call it 'Pure Glass Fire'." Linyou paused for effect.

"That evil looking woman was the Heavenly Empress at that time, Tuyao. The oldest son of the Lord Dongting who was attacked with her was Runyu, the current Heavenly Emperor now."

Sheng-da looked surprised.

"Runyu survived that attack, but Tuyao went after him again in the Heavenly Realm, charging Runyu with treason. The order was that all of the creatures living in Dongting Lake would be executed by Thunder, Lightning, and Flame. Runyu volunteered to take the entire punishment on himself. The _entire_ amount of Thunder, Lighting and Flame that would be used to kill us all, he endured, and survived. What can you take from that story?" Linyou asked.

Sheng-da thought for a minute. "The Emperor is really tough?" he guessed.

"Yes, The Emperor is _very_ tough. The one whose daughter you were with last night... and that everyone on base _knows_ that you were with last night... that man is very tough." Linyou reminded him.

Sheng-Da winced again.

"He _also_ saved all of our lives. None of us would be here, if it wasn't for him" Linyou continued.

Sheng-da looked nervous.

"So please, TRY to keep that in mind when you are guarding his daughter" Linyou requested.

His son nodded seriously, wide eyed.

Linyou looked at the Memorial Stone and sighed.

"The Empress didn't like that we all escaped with our lives" he told his son. "She sent another Bird with the same Pure Glass Fire to come here. She found Ni Qiu and I alone, playing on the shore. Ni Qiu told me to run and get help. If I'd realized how quickly she would kill him, I wouldn't have left him there..." Linyou's voice trailed off, as the memories of his painful past threatened to overwhelm him.

"It was my fault we were playing on shore that day. I had just gotten my legs, and I wanted to use them. If we had stayed below the surface, and played in the muck..." Linyou's voice broke, and he stopped, clearing his throat.

"Yanyou found me that day, holding on to his body as it disappeared. Then he took me to Runyu, so that I could give my eyewitness account. Runyu saw something in me... a kinship of sorts. He adopted me as his little brother. He sent me to Kunlun for intensive training, and then installed me as General of the army here, knowing that I owe him a debt that I can never repay. I owe him not only my life, but also the life of Ni Qiu, his brother, who died because of me." Linyou finished his story, staring at the memorial stone sadly.

"Father... I'm sorry. I didn't know" Sheng-Da told him.

"I promise, I will protect the Princess with my life!" he said emphatically.

Linyou shook his head "NO, Son!" he protested. "I owe the Emperor a life debt, but you do not. I'm telling you this for a reason!"

Sheng-da looked concerned. "O...okay, Father" he said uncertainly.

Linyou stood up, and waved his hand to disperse the sound barrier.

"You'd better hurry if you want to get anything from the cook at the mess hall" Linyou told him, his calm demeanor back in place.

Sheng-da took off jogging away from him. Linyou watched him go, his heart troubled.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

The Heavenly Empress Guiha, Flower Immortal, sipped at her morning tea in the front garden of Zifangyun Palace. Fucan's servants moved around behind her, busying themselves with work. It had been quite awhile since the palace had received a thorough cleaning.

She wouldn't have minded taking care of Fucan by herself, but he seemed uncomfortable with the idea of being waited upon by the Empress of Heaven. He had selected a few of his favorite servants from Xuanji Palace, and then tasked the others with helping Kun Ji remodel.

He hadn't tried to sneak back to Xuanji Palace again, or at least, he hadn't been caught doing that. Guiha hoped that it was because he was embarrassed by his appalling behavior. She shook her head angrily at the thought, and then took another sip of her tea.

It was hard to sit here at Zifangyun Palace and do nothing! Runyu had promised that she would get to visit Nua soon after she had been attacked. It had been months now! What must he be planning? Or had he forgotten about her?

A desolate wind swept through her heart at the thought. Was it possible for Runyu to forget her, after all they had shared together? Her forehead creased with worry. He really did act like a different person now. He had warned her that he would. She couldn't envision it until now.

Fucan came out of his room, and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Stepmother" he said.

Why did he sound so smug lately? Was it because of the development with Kun Ji? Anyone could tell that 20,000 years of magical prowess was a bride price. Kun Ji had come of age after the Spring Festival, as had the other cousins, except for Fucan. She was able to marry now. Fucan needed another year.

"Good morning, Fucan" she answered politely.

"What are we going to do today?" Fucan asked her.

Guiha sighed. He asked this every morning. It was very clear that he was bored. Just then a servant came through the front gate and trotted up to her table. He knelt at her feet, holding a sealed tube.

"This just came from the Empyrean Cloud Palace, Your Majesty" the servant told her.

"Thank you" she replied graciously, taking the tube from his hand.

Fucan's expression perked up, indicating his interest in the contents. Guiha unsealed the tube, and then pulled out a folded piece of paper, her hand shaking as she recognized Runyu's handwriting. She opened it, holding it in a way that Fucan couldn't see it.

'Flower Immortal,

You will escort the Crown Prince to visit his sister at Kunlun. Bring the Imperial Headdress, and other Crown Jewels, to be placed in the vault at the Empyrean Cloud Palace before you leave, for safekeeping.

One of your fairies has been to Kunlun, asking for the Princess. Find out who, so that she can be **rewarded** for her devotion.'

Guiha crushed the note to her chest, conflicting emotions coursing through her. She took a deep breath, struggling to gain control of herself again.

She would be taking Fucan to see Nua. Not to Kunlun though, because Nua was really at Dongting Lake. Runyu must want Fucan out of the Heavenly Realm. She was happy that she would finally get to see her baby girl again.

Unfortunately she wouldn't get to stay with her baby girl. Runyu was ordering her to find out who the Floral Fairy was who went to Kunlun. She would have to go to Kunlun to get a description. Then she would have to go to the Flower Realm to 'reward' her, as the note said. She would be traveling a great deal, at fast speeds.

Lastly, Runyu wanted her to turn in her jewels of office as Empress. He didn't say outright that he was stripping her of that title, but what else would everyone think? She couldn't just send a servant with something so important. She would have to lead the caravan herself. It would be public. It would be humiliating.

A tear escaped her closed eyes, and she hurriedly wiped it away. When she opened her eyes, Fucan was staring at her.

"Pack your things" she ordered him. "We are going to visit your sister."

"Finally!" Fucan responded, hopping up from his chair.

He yelled at his servants to stop what they were doing, and come help him pack. Guiha knew that would take most of the morning.

With a heavy heart and leaden feet she walked to the bedroom that she had once shared with Runyu. She was not looking forward to this afternoon, when she would have to parade her loss of status through the streets.

She pulled out the Headdress from her closet, rubbing the pearl strands through her fingers, and then placed it on the bed. She dug out all of her jewelry, everything that he had ever given her, and laid it all out, inspecting it.

The Osmanthus hairpin was part of her bride price, she would keep that. She carefully inserted it into her hair. The white jade pendant and green jade bangle bracelets, also part of her bride price, she put them on as well. The bracelet of blue shark beads jangled on her wrist as she put on the bangles, attracting her attention.

She puzzled over it, fondling the gold charm that looked like the Sun. He had gifted this to her again after they were married publicly in the Heavenly Realm. It was not bride price or dowry, but wedding gift. Would he want this back? It was also a key that opened up his forcefields. If it fell into the wrong hands...

Guiha pursed her lips, conflicted. Maybe he did want it back, to make sure it was protected while she was off hunting down the spy in her Flower Realm. Or maybe, he wanted her to keep it, in case she needed to get to him in an emergency? She decided to keep wearing it, and gauge his reaction later.

She carefully boxed all of the remaining jewelry, making sure it was well padded. There were several boxes. Runyu had been generous over the years. The headdress didn't have a box, it had been brought to her on a pillow. She supposed she would have to carry it back that way. She swallowed nervously. It would be quite the spectacle.

"Fucan" she called out to her stepson, outside the door of the room he was staying.

"Yes, Stepmother, What is it?" he asked through the door.

"I need to borrow your servants for a quick errand" she told him.

"Of course!" he replied, sounding chipper. He must be excited to finally be leaving this palace.

The servants loaded themselves up with the boxes on her bed. She carefully scooped up the headdress resting on a pillow. She had chosen Runyu's pillow, as it wasn't being used for anything now. Then she led the small procession to the gate. Fucan was in the garden, he stared at her as she passed by, his jaw dropping.

Outside the gate, she was surprised to find a squad of soldiers from the Heavenly Realm waiting. They fell in line around her and the servants, forming a protective outer shell.

Guiha closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, nerving herself up for this. Then she walked proudly through the streets towards the Empyrean Cloud Palace, cradling the headdress in her arms, ignoring the murmurs and stares of those she passed, her gaze fixed directly ahead of her.

She led her procession all the way into the audience hall of the palace, stopping just shy of the stairs that led up to the throne. Runyu was waiting for her, his face expressionless. One of his servants came to take the headdress from her arms, others taking the boxes behind her, and scurrying out of the room.

Runyu slowly descended the steps of the dias, holding his arms behind his back, his robes trailing gracefully behind him. He came to a stop directly in front of her, his face still displaying no emotion. His right hand he held out to her, waiting expectantly.

Guiha closed her eyes for a moment, unable to take his cold stare. She pulled the sharkbead bracelet off of her wrist and held it up, looking into his face for confirmation. His fingers waggled at her. She scoffed at the rudeness of it. Then she dropped the bracelet, letting it fall to the ground.

Did a flicker of pain cross his face just then? Or had she imagined it? No matter. This display was what he wanted. She turned her back on him, and walked away. She didn't dare look back. No matter what his face looked like now, whether he was hurt, whether he was angry, whether he was cold, her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

She focused her thoughts on her daughter, blocking all other feelings out. She had a job to do. Nua was what was most important. She would _finally_ get to see her daughter! A smile crossed her face as she strode through the streets of the Heavenly Realm. The waiting around was over. She was finally free.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Loong Fucan watched his Stepmother leave the palace, carrying her imperial headdress in her arms. He was stunned. Shocked. Elated.

He ran back to his room, which was in total disarray, the servants having left before they finished packing. He searched through the mess until he found it. The small wooden box containing the Baozhu. He opened the box with trembling hands.

"Thank you!" he told the Baozhu. "Whatever the price is, I will pay it! One day I will be Emperor. I can afford to pay any amount that you wish!"

He laughed loudly, gleeful that his Stepmother was losing the crown. The Baozhu was making good on his wishes. Soon his Mother would be Empress! Soon he would be married to Kun Ji!

He wondered how soon his Stepmother would return from the Empyrean Cloud Palace. She had been watching him like a hawk this whole time, and now he was suddenly left alone. He knew where he wanted to go. Who he wanted to see.

He flew up and out of Zifangyun Palace, an invisible streak through the sky, and landed in the courtyard of Xuanji Palace. Servants roamed about, carrying different stacks and bundles of materials and tools to different places. They were oblivious to him, as he was still invisible. He decided to stay that way until he found Kun Ji.

He roamed about the palace, searching, finally locating her in his bedroom. She was sitting on an enormous block of white stone that had been mounted in the exact center of his room. She stroked the stone with her hand, studying the texture. She appeared to be alone in here.

"Kun Ji. What is this?" Fucan asked her, releasing his spell of invisibility.

She jumped in surprise, too stunned to answer him. He came to sit down next to her. He too ran his hand over the stone, puzzling over the slightly gritty feel.

"What is this?" he asked again, genuinely curious.

She blinked at him, and then cleared her throat.

"This is a block of _shiage-to_, a type of waterstone quarried in the Mortal Realm. The people of Wo use it to hone steel" she informed him.

Fucan looked at it again, realization dawning.

"Is this... a bed?" he asked hesitantly.

"The steel scales of your dragon form would tear up any fabrics" she answered. "This is the best material to care for your scales."

His chest contracted. No one had ever thought about that before. No one had known, or cared, how uncomfortable it was for him, to have the material of his scales changed, and not knowing how to care for them.

"Kun Ji..." words failed him. No words that he could think of were strong enough to convey the depth of his feeling.

He held up his hand, slowly reaching for her. He didn't want to scare her again. She looked nervous, but she didn't move. He touched her cheek with careful fingers, soaking up the vision of her face.

Her cheeks flushed, the delicious pink highlighting the sharpness of her cheekbones. Her lips parted slightly. It was too tempting. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. He held himself still, afraid to press his luck, just letting their lips touch lightly.

She stayed frozen, but at least she hadn't pulled away. Her lips then moved slightly against his, and he reciprocated, deepening the kiss, his heart beating faster in his chest.

"Kun Ji, where do you want thiiiiiiiis?" the voice of Tachi interrupted them.

Kun Ji pulled away from him, looking down at her hands, embarrassed. Fucan turned his head, glaring at Tachi who stood at the door, holding a large box.

"You're not supposed to be here, Fucan" Tachi told him, his voice filled with enmity.

"It's _my_ Palace" Fucan reminded him, his voice low and menacing.

Tachi tossed the box aside, and crossed his arms over his chest, his feet planted wide apart in a threatening stance. Kamai appeared behind him, looking concerned.

"Fucan!" Kamai said sharply.

Fucan took a deep breath, gaining control over himself, and then turned to Kun Ji.

"I have to leave now, I'm going to visit my sister" he told her. "I'm not sure how long I will be gone. I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave" he finished wistfully.

She nodded, still looking down. He turned to go, but stopped when he felt the pull against his robes. He looked down at Kun Ji's hand, which held his robe in her grasp, preventing him from leaving. His gaze traveled to her face, which was looking up at him.

"Goodbye" she whispered, her voice laden with melancholy, her eyes serious.

Fucan knelt down at her feet, grabbing her hand in his and holding it to his cheek.

"I'll be back for you" he promised. "When I do get back... will you marry me?" he asked earnestly.

She caught her breath. A dreamy expression took over her eyes. She nodded slowly.

Fucan smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to have her brothers as an audience. He settled for kissing her hand.

"Make sure you remodel one of these rooms for yourself" he told her, while raising himself off of the floor.

He left the room, walking through her brothers, ignoring their stunned expressions, and took off in flight from the courtyard, feeling very proud of himself. With any luck, he would get home before Stepmother. She may not even know that he had been gone.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

The Flower Immortal Guiha sat at her desk in Hua Shida Palace, reading a report of what work had been done in the Flower Realm while she had been gone. It was late at night, she had been working for hours. She couldn't sleep anyway. Might as well keep working.

She honestly couldn't remember the last time that she had slept properly. While she had been waiting at Zifangyun Palace, the time had ticked by slowly, and every time she closed her eyes she was tortured by visions of Nua. Nua in pain, Nua in danger, Nua lost and alone and afraid.

Since she had been freed of that place, that no longer felt like home without Runyu, she had been in a manic state. She had flown Fucan to Dongting Lake, leaving the explanations to the people there. They probably knew more than she did. She allowed herself a glimpse of Nua, to fill up her soul, and then she had set off for Kunlun.

Runyu's people met her at the gate, before she even entered. He must have told them to expect her. They briefed her on the subject of her Flower Fairy. They didn't have a name, just a description. Unfortunately it was rather vague. She would want to inspect every fairy in her Realm, just to be clear, before she started any questioning.

Also, since she was at Kunlun, she would be expected to go inside and pay her respects. Someone as publicly well known as she, could not just come and go without it being noticed.

She had sat through the pleasantries, paid the respects that were due, and stayed overnight, fretting internally the entire time. She had left Kunlun as soon as the sun rose, and headed straight for the Flower Realm.

She had many fairies here, too many to inspect at once. She would have to make her way through the Realm, inspecting the fairies of each region as she traveled through it.

Even then, she was afraid that she would miss the telltale signs that she was looking for. These reports might help her narrow her search. She would see if any of her fairies had been slacking off in their work, perhaps due to unauthorized absences?

"Flower Immortal, why are you still up?" the sleepy voice asked her from the doorway.

She looked up from the report to see one of her attendants, wearing sleeping robes, standing there rubbing her eyes.

"Shi Liu, go back to bed" Guiha ordered the Pomegranate Spirit. "You need your sleep."

"So do you, Immortal" Shi Liu replied.

Guiha laughed ruefully. "I can't sleep right now, and I don't want to spend all night staring at the ceiling!"

"Can I at least make you some tea?" Shi Liu asked, yawning.

"Sure, that sounds good" Guiha responded. Shi Liu would just keep pestering if she didn't allow it.

She turned back to her report, making notes on what work was lacking, and the fairies who were responsible for that work. Shi Liu came in with the tea, and Guiha sent her back to bed.

After she had finished this scroll, she sat back in her chair, taking a brief rest. The teapot attracted her notice. She poured herself a cup of the now lukewarm liquid, and drank it quickly, reaching to pour another cup right after.

What was this bitter aftertaste? She sniffed the cup of tea in her hand, detecting the faint odor of alcohol. She frowned. What had Shi Liu put in her tea? She couldn't think of any reason to add alcohol to tea.

The cup seemed to distort in her hand, the room moving outwards away from her, leaving her behind.

"Poppy" she whispered, before her head hit the desk.

She stared into space, no longer seeing the room around her, but a panoply of bright shining moonlit dust motes, leading her to another universe.

She knew that it wasn't real, but it seemed more real than anything she had ever experienced. She knew that the dried milky extract of the poppy seed pod, once dissolved in alcohol, could cause wild hallucinations if consumed. She tried to ground herself, but the fear, and the thrill were too powerful. She left her body behind.

When she came to, returning to her body after a long absence, she felt extremely disoriented. Where had she been? Where had she gone? She moved to clutch at her aching head, and then stopped. Her hand wouldn't move. Was her body still under the effect of the drug?

"Guihaaaaa" a terrifyingly familiar voice whispered, right by her ear.

She tried to move away from it. The sound of a chain rattling greeted her ears.

"Mmmmm, you still smell _so_ GOOD!" the voice informed her.

She felt a puff of air against her neck, below the ear, and heard the sounds of intense sniffing, and then a dramatic exhalation.

"You still look good" the voice said. "How is it that idiot nephew of mine tired of you so quickly? How could he cast aside such a delicious morsel? You're too old for me now, but I find myself growing excited just by looking at you like this" the voice admitted.

Guiha swallowed painfully, trying to lubricate her dry throat enough to talk. "Fox Spirit" she identified him.

There was a tsk sound, from his tongue sucking the roof of his mouth, repeated many times.

"Oh no, that won't do. Why don't you call me 'Uncle Fox' like you used to?" he demanded.

Guiha frowned, and shook her head, then groaned from the pain that followed.

"Awww, does my special student have a headache?" he asked with mock solicitousness. "My head is aching too" he whispered in her ear with a low growl.

She felt fabric push against her hand, something hard underneath it. She tried to move her hand away, but it wouldn't budge, and she heard again the chain rattling sound. The fabric rubbed against her hand several times, the Fox Spirit groaning at her, and then he stopped.

"Open your eyes, Guiha, it's not as fun this way" the Fox Spirit demanded.

She cleared her throat. "What do you want?" she asked him with her scratchy dry voice.

"I _told_ you, I want you to open your eyes!" The Fox Spirit said petulantly.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, pushing tears out to help the dryness, and then hesitantly opened her eyes, one at a time.

The Fox Spirit was hovering over her, his deceptively young face inches away from hers. A wide smile crossed his face as he realized she was looking at him.

"There's my beautiful girl!" he said encouragingly. "With those eyes of _power_!"

Guiha frowned. She didn't feel particularly powerful.

"If I _was_ powerful, I would be able to destroy you" she whispered.

He made the long tsk-ing sound again.

"Powerful eyes give you the ability to _see!" _He argued. "Not to destroy things!" he ridiculed her.

Guiha sighed, wishing she had that power.

"You could never hurt me, Guiha" the Fox Spirit informed her. "You are Wood, I am Fire. Wood nourishes Fire. Anything you threw at me would just make me stronger. I would eat you up!" He cackled gleefully.

She glared at him, hating that he was right.

"Oh ho ho! What is that look? Disrespectful, is what that is!" The Fox Spirit scolded her.

He held up his hand, flames danced across his palm. "Shall I have a taste of you right now?" he asked menacingly.

Guiha shook her head worriedly. "No" she replied.

"No, WHAT?" The Fox Spirit asked her.

"No, Uncle Fox" she whispered fearfully.

He closed his eyes, a blissful expression on his face. The flames on his palm extinguished.

"Say it again!" he demanded.

Guiha hesitated. His eyes opened and he glared at her.

"SAY. IT. AGAIN." he repeated, each word enunciated distinctively.

"Uncle Fox" she said at last.

"Say it with your little girl voice!" he demanded.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

He grabbed her breast, squeezing it hard through the fabric of her dress.

"Uncle Fox!" she yelled, her voice high-pitched from the pain and surprise.

He closed his eyes again, his hand still on her breast. He kneaded it slowly, while a smile formed on his lips.

"Still so firm, Guiha" he said in a pleased voice. "I didn't even need to drink my special tea this morning. I won't have any trouble at all getting it up for you."

Guiha swallowed her disgust, and looked away. She didn't recognize the room she was in. It smelled a bit musty, but underneath that was another smell. Stale sweat, and other salty bodily excretions. She was laying on a couch that had a curved side, which raised her back and head. Her hands were attached to something that ran underneath it.

"Wondering where you are now?" The Fox Spirit asked, taking note of her interest in the room.

She looked back at him fearfully. Did that make him angry?

"No one will find you here" he promised. "Not that anyone is even looking for you. It's public knowledge that the Emperor has cast you aside, idiot that he is." The Fox Spirit commented disdainfully.

She closed her eyes and swallowed painfully. "_RUNYU_!" She thought desperately.

She felt the fabric of her dress moving, as his hand pulled it slowly upward, revealing her legs, while his other hand gently squeezed and molded her breast.

"Mmmm, do you remember your special lessons, Guiha?" The Fox Spirit asked.

She clenched her eyes shut tightly, trying to block him out. The chain rattled again as she struggled against it. She felt the Fox Spirit sit on top of her, straddling her, and lean against her, his body weight pushing her down into the couch.

"You're not going to answer me?" He asked quietly. "Do you remember how I used to punish you, when you hadn't learned your lessons?" he asked her.

Her eyes flew open in fear. "No, please, Uncle Fox! I remember my lessons!" she said adamantly.

"Hmmmm" he considered her. "It _would_ be difficult to flip you over, since you are chained in this position" he mused aloud. "Maybe I won't punish you just yet."

His hand pushed her skirts up and to the side, revealing her lower abdomen. His breathing accelerated as he looked at her nakedness. He grabbed at the front of her dress, pulling it open, staring at her breasts. His head lowered, his lips pulling her nipple into his mouth. The sharp hairpin that punctured his topknot hovered dangerously close to her face. She pulled her face away instinctively.

"Mmmmm, you still _taste_ good" he told her. "Irresistible."

He shook his head, making those irritating tsk-ing sounds again. "My nephew is such a cold fish. A work of art like you is wasted on him."

He leaned down again, kissing her neck, biting it softly.

"You were the best piece of ass I ever had" he whispered to her seductively. "I still dream about you sometimes" he admitted. "When I am fucking other women, I close my eyes and picture you, as you were, before your Mortal Trial."

His hands pulled her dress completely apart, leaving her naked underneath him.

"How could you leave me for the Emperor?" he asked, sounding hurt. "You were still so young and tender! You had several years left for me to enjoy!"

Guiha grit her teeth. "He is my husband!" she said sternly. "You said that you were teaching me those things, so that I could teach them to my husband!"

"I didn't mean HIM! You were supposed to marry Tangyue, _AFTER_ I was finished with you!" He complained.

Guiha closed her eyes again. "I deserve better than that" she said, her chest hurting from the old wounds he had opened up.

The Fox Spirit scoffed. "I'll tell you what you _deserve_!" he exclaimed. "You _deserve_ to be fucked into unconsciousness. That's what you _deserve_!"

He pulled off his red fluffy coat, casting it aside, and pulled up his long white robes, baring his legs. He got up onto his knees on the couch, insinuating himself between her legs. He pushed his body against hers, lining his phallus up with her opening below. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me where the Prin-cess is, and I'll spaaaaare you" he offered in a sing-songy voice. His phallus rubbed against her labia as he spoke.

She shook her head, gritting her teeth.

"No? One laaaast cha-ance..." he offered, pushing himself closer against her.

Guiha was resolved that there was no way she would ever betray her daughter to him. She shook her head again, prepared for what was coming.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu closed his tired eyes, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. It was early morning, he had been working all night. The letters from Yuanji lay spread out before him on the desk, along with his notes. He had written down the identities of some people that he guessed were being referenced in those letters. Possible spies for his Uncle in the Heavenly Realm.

He felt like he might be close to discovering them all, so he had sent Fucan away. He didn't want to risk him being caught in the crossfire when he rounded them all up. He would get them all at the same time, so that they didn't have time to warn each other or escape.

"_RUNYU_!" Guiha's voice reverberated in his skull.

He stood up, pushing himself away from the desk. She sounded afraid. He closed his eyes again, focusing on her, on the dragon scale that he had buried in her Inner Dan. She was very far away. He strained, willing his tired brain to locate her quickly.

_"No, please, Uncle Fox! I remember my lessons_!" her voice echoed in his head.

Runyu felt sick to his stomach. Uncle had moved faster than he thought he would. He was caught unprepared. He rushed through the door of his personal chambers.

"Kuanglu, Get up! We have to move!" Runyu told the sleeping woman in his bed.

Kuanglu stretched languorously on the enormous bed, the golden sheets sliding off of her, revealing naked skin.

"Your Majesty, what is it?" she asked, yawning.

"I know where to find the Fox Spirit" he told her.

She sat up quickly, her eyes gleaming.

"Let's go!" he pressured her.

He left her there to get dressed, while he headed out to the audience hall. He waved at the guard on sentry duty.

"Bring me a squad of soldiers!" he ordered. "Quickly!"

He summoned the Red Cloud Sword to himself, and stood there fuming, waiting for his people to hurry up and arrive.

Kuanglu appeared from behind the throne. "I'm ready, Your Majesty!"

"Good." Runyu said before issuing his orders. "We're waiting for the soldiers. When we arrive, I want you take them and surround the building. I will go in after him."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Kuanglu replied excitedly.

They strode through the hall, passing through the doorway of blue stained glass, out into the blinding light of the sunrise. Runyu could see a squad of soldiers running towards them. He waved them on, and then took off in flight, following the Dragon Scale like a beacon. Kuanglu followed closely behind him, the soldiers following her.

_"He is my husband! You said that you were teaching me those things, so that I could teach them to my husband!" _Guiha's voice impinged on his consciousness. She sounded indignant.

"That's it, Guiha, don't be afraid. Fight him." Runyu muttered to himself, the sound of his voice masked by the rushing wind.

They descended through the levels of Heaven as quickly as Runyu could fly, straight as an arrow, heeding the call of the dragon scale, to the Mortal Realm. Runyu wasn't quite sure she was in the Mortal Realm, however. The location of the scale felt more like it was _below_ the Mortal Realm.

_"I deserve better than that" _Guiha's voice echoed in his head, sounding louder than before. He was close!

"That's my girl, you tell him" Runyu muttered absentmindedly.

He landed on top of a hill. Kuanglu landed next to him with a thud.

"It should be... here" Runyu said looking around. The location should be directly here.

He looked around for buildings or people or tents. The Qu River flowed by in the distance, a small village nestled close to it. Those were the only dwellings he could see. But his scale was not over there, it was definitely _here_.

"What was that, Your Majesty?" Kuanglu asked.

"What was what?" he replied.

"Didn't you say something, as we were landing?" she asked.

"I don't think so..." he replied. "Search this hill" he ordered the soldiers.

Runyu scanned the ground, looking for clues. The soldiers fanned outward, approaching the edge of the hill, where there was a steep drop off. A stone fell, kicked by a careless foot, causing a resounding echo.

Runyu held up his hand. He walked over to that side, and looked down at the overhang. There was a hole in the side of the hill.

"It's a cave!" He whispered excitedly.

He put up an invisibility spell, and then flew down to the level of the entrance. There were three large, square shaped openings that went directly into the hillside.

He flew back up to his soldiers, ordering them to take up stations in front of each of the openings, Kuanglu supervising. Then he went back into invisibility, and entered the cave mouth.

A set of man-carved steps led downward from the entrance, into a geometrically shaped chamber, carved from sandstone. The dimensions of this chamber were impressive, the floor area must have been about 1,000 meters, the ceiling 30 meters high. At the far end was a door.

Runyu approached the door cautiously. It opened up to another chamber, similar to the first. He ran through it lightly, to the door at the far end, opening it. It led to another chamber, just like first.

"Is this an illusion magic?" he asked himself as he ran to the next door.

The next chamber was darker, no skylights carved into the hill. He breathed a sigh of relief. But soon, he doubted again. He ran through 20 chambers, all of them nearly identical, all of them man-carved out of the sandstone in identical ridged horizontal lines.

In the twentieth chamber, he stopped. He pushed outward with his magic, trying to orient himself to where he had ended up in this warren, far below the hilltop where he had landed. The scale should be directly ahead of him.

He approached another door, cautiously inspecting it before opening it. On the other side of the door he thought he could hear something. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and stepped inside.

Guiha lay before him, chained to a chaise lounge. She had been stripped naked. He ran over to her.

"Guiha! Are you okay?" Runyu asked fearfully.

He broke the chains that held her.

"He just... disappeared" she said shakily. "I don't know where he is!"

She tried to gather the remnants of her torn dress and pull them around her naked form, hugging it to her waist.

"How long ago did he leave?" Runyu asked.

She shrugged helplessly. "A few minutes?" she guessed. "I wasn't able to stop him. I wasn't able to do _anything_!" she said, and the pain in her voice was agonizing to hear.

Runyu hugged her to him, putting his chin on top of her head, and rubbing her shoulder.

"It's okay, Guiha. We're going to get him" he told her soothingly.

She sniffled. "How did you know to find me?" she asked.

"If you call me, I will hear you" he told her, pointing to her chest.

Her eyes lit up, as she remembered the dragon scale.

"Do you still love me?" she asked him plaintively.

He looked down at her, trying to hide his regret. "I've kept you in a corner of my heart" he reminded her of his promise.

She nodded, sniffling again. She tried to get up off of the chair, but was very stiff. He helped pull her to her feet. She tried to fix her dress, but it wasn't covering anything.

Runyu sighed, and took off his cloak, wrapping it around her. She took a step, trying to walk out, and her knees buckled underneath her. Runyu scooped her up into his arms, and carried her out of the room. She had been through an ordeal, he could tell.

He walked slowly back through the chambers, up the many steps, carrying Guiha the entire way. He did not feel the same sense of urgency that he had before, now that Guiha was safely in his arms. Either Uncle would be penned down by his troops at the entrance, or he knew another exit and would have escaped long ago.

"Who is the Flower Fairy that went to Kunlun?" He asked Guiha, as he carried her through the dark chambers.

"I think it was Shi Liu" Guiha told him. "She drugged my tea with opium."

"Hmmm. Any ideas on how the Fox Spirit got her to do that?" he asked.

She shook her head. Then she asked, "Runyu, did you separate from me because you knew it would make the Fox Spirit come after me?"

"I suspected that he might" Runyu admitted.

"How did you figure that out?" she asked.

"He has tried to kidnap you before" Runyu pointed out. "I should have killed him then." The regret weighed him down.

"Do you know... why he wanted me?" she whispered.

"You had nightmares for a long time after that" he told her. "You talked in your sleep. The only reason that I didn't hunt him down then, was because he was my Uncle. I was already responsible for the death of my Father, my Mother, my Brother, my Fiancé, and my Stepmother. I couldn't take one more family member's death on my conscience" he admitted.

Guiha patted his chest. "It's okay, Runyu" she tried to console him.

"No, it isn't" he replied. "It was selfish of me. I should have wiped out their entire line."

The sunlight streamed in through the square openings carved into the hillside, illuminating the large chamber. Guiha looked around in wonder.

"What is this place?" she asked.

Runyu shrugged. "No idea, I've never heard of it. Nothing has been written down about it."

He ascended the stairs, walking out into the bright sun. Kuanglu and the soldiers stood there.

"He got away?" Runyu asked with displeasure.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty! We didn't see anyone come out this way!" she exclaimed.

Runyu sighed. He looked at Kuanglu. "Take these soldiers to the Flower Realm to arrest Shi Liu, and bring her to the Heavenly Realm in secret" he directed her.

"Yes, Your Majesty" she replied. She looked at him curiously. "Should I take the Flower Immortal with me?" she asked.

Runyu's arms tightened around Guiha instinctively. It was too hard to let go of her again.

"She's injured, Kuanglu" he told her.

Kuanglu nodded, and then flew off with the soldiers in tow.

"I'm injured?" Guiha asked him, amusement coloring her voice.

"You might be?" he told her questioningly.

She smiled at him, and then sighed longingly, looking off into the distance with a sad expression.

"I am very tired" she admitted. "The drug's effects took a lot out of me." Her eyelids drooped.

"Let's get you home" Runyu said to her.

"Where is home?" she said faintly, half asleep already.

Runyu blinked. Where _was_ home? He had never felt at home anywhere, until he met her.

"Shhhhh" Runyu said soothingly, "go ahead and sleep now."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Fenghuang Tangyue drank the tea that his Mother had made for him, stoically enduring the frequent number of times that she kept putting her hand on his forehead, in order to check his temperature.

He wasn't sure why she was so worried. He was up and out of bed, he was dressed, he had eaten. He was past the point of extreme weakness that comes with the forty-ninth day of Nirvana.

He would understand her worry if it was a day or two earlier. After having spent 49 days in an incubator, being roasted alive by Jiu Yao Flame, he had been pretty weak. Now, however, he felt fine. Refreshed, and restored. Perhaps even more powerful than he had been before.

He wished he had had more warning that it was time for his Phoenix Nirvana. Uncle had hung around this place for over three weeks before bringing up that fact that 500 years had passed since the last time.

Tangyue had been chafing at the bit to get back to the Heavenly Realm this whole time. Nua must be losing her mind with worry. He had left a message with her Father that he had to go visit his family, but by this point she must think that he had abandoned her.

Tangyue thought that he and Uncle might head back today, but Uncle had left early this morning, saying he had an emergency, and to wait for him. Tangyue sighed. He was getting really tired of waiting for Uncle.

"Xu Feng! Xu Feng!" Uncle's voice carried to him across the river.

Uncle leapt across it, and scurried over to the house, breathing very heavily. Father came out of the house, with a puzzled expression.

"Xu Feng! I just found out... Runyu... he's acting crazy again!" Uncle told them while trying to catch his breath.

Father frowned. "What do you mean, Uncle?" he asked.

Uncle shook his head, still breathing heavy. "He just stripped the Empress of her crown! His daughter has been missing for months, no one has seen her! He sent soldiers to the Flower Realm to arrest people, and he's rounding up people in the Heavenly Realm! My people say that Kuanglu has been living with him. She must be influencing him to eliminate any threats to Fucan getting the throne!" Uncle declared dramatically.

Tangyue felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Nua is missing?" he whispered, feeling the blood drain out of his head. He sat back in his chair, his strength drained.

Father looked at him with concern.

"Xu Feng, we have to get Tangyue out of here!" Uncle declared. "He's a threat to Fucan taking the throne!"

"Tangyue doesn't want the throne" Father pointed out.

"Did YOU?" Uncle asked. "Do you really think it matters to a man like Runyu whether or not Tangyue wants it? His OWN daughter, Xu Feng! He's kidnapped his OWN daughter!"

Father frowned.

"We have to rescue her!" Tangyue said, jumping out of his seat.

"No one has seen her! No one knows where she is!" Uncle exclaimed.

He fluffed his robes around himself, blowing air out of his lungs. "It's so warm today" he commented.

Something flew out of his pocket, landing a meter away. Tangyue looked at it curiously. He went to pick it up.

"Uncle, why do you have this coin?" Tangyue asked, holding it up between thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, hey I forgot about that!" Uncle exclaimed. "The last time we were at Qiwu Palace, I saw that coin underneath the Phoenix Flower Tree. I was going to ask you why you put it there, but then I forgot about it, because we were packing. These must be the same robes I wore that day."

"Ch'ing-Wa Sheng" Tangyue said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Uncle asked loudly.

"If I were the Emperor, and I wanted to secretly imprison my own daughter, what better place than the base of my own secret army?" Tangyue asked. "She's got to be at Dongting Lake!" he exclaimed.

He shook his head. "I can't believe Qintian is allowing this, but that frog she married seems to have a strange amount of control over her" he lamented.

"Let's go get her out of there!" Uncle proposed.

"Absolutely not!" Mother said, putting her foot down. "It's too dangerous! You will not fight an army, under _water_, for the sake of a girl. I don't care how pretty she is. No!"

Tangyue looked at his Mother in alarm.

"If we use our _brains_, we won't need to fight at all" Uncle told her. "Jimni, my dear, we could really use _your_ help the most of all."

Father looked at her. "It's our niece" he said emphatically.

Mother looked like she was struggling to say no, but then finally nodded grudgingly. The four of them bent their heads together, coming up with a rescue plan for Nua, while the servants packed up the house, getting ready to leave this place behind.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

The Flower Immortal Guiha woke up in yet another strange place. She lay on an enormous bed, covered with sheets made of gold cloth, in a cavernous room of marble. She was clothed in Runyu's cloak, underneath which she could feel the tattered remains of her dress.

She tried to roll over, but was held in place by a heavy weight on her left shoulder. She looked down.

"Kuanglu?" she asked in confusion.

Kuanglu was there, laying beside her, her head resting on Guiha's shoulder, her arm laying on Guiha's torso. She was deeply asleep. Guiha blinked, staring around in puzzlement. Her surroundings were just too unexpected.

"Are you awake?" came the whispered voice of Runyu. He entered through a door in front of her.

"Runyu, where am I?" she whispered back.

He smiled at her. "These are my chambers at the Empyrean Cloud Palace" he told her.

Guiha frowned, looking around. "This doesn't seem like your taste" she commented in a quiet voice.

"It's not" he laughed. "This was my Father's room" he told her.

Kuanglu stirred, making a mewing sound, nuzzling in to her shoulder, before falling back into deep sleep.

Guiha looked down at Kuanglu, and then back at Runyu questioningly. He shrugged.

"You were having a nightmare" Runyu said. "Kuanglu held you, and it stopped. So she just kept holding you until she fell asleep on you. She's really tired, poor thing. She worked so had to round up all of the conspirators while you were asleep."

Guiha heard a note of tenderness in Runyu's voice that she had never heard before while talking about Kuanglu. She looked at him, trying to really _see_ him.

"You love her" she said. It was not a question.

Runyu looked surprised. He frowned thoughtfully.

Guiha nodded sadly, closing her eyes. A huge weight settled on her chest, crushing her. She felt a tear escape her from underneath her closed lid, and trail down the side of her face into her hair. She had been replaced.

"Don't cry, Guiha" Runyu begged her, getting on his knees beside the bed and grabbing her free hand. "We've got the conspirators rounded up. Nua and Fucan are safe at Dongting Lake. You're here safe with us, and I'll never let you out of my sight again! I will hunt Uncle down to every corner of the Six Realms. We are so close to this being over!" He professed.

"And then what?" Guiha asked.

Runyu shrugged again. "Then we will see."

Guiha frowned. Kuanglu stirred again, squeezing her waist tightly. She sniffed at Guiha's hair, and sighed happily.

"Sometimes I think Kuanglu likes you, more than she does me" Runyu commented, frowning. "She doesn't seem that comfortable when she's with me..."

Guiha laughed at his discomfiture. Kuanglu awoke finally.

"Flower Immortal, I'm so sorry!" Kuanglu apologized, sitting up. She wiped her face where some saliva had pooled while she was sleeping.

"Do you like the way I smell?" Guiha asked her curiously.

"Of course!" Kuanglu replied, her cheeks turning pink. "Everyone likes your smell."

Guiha smiled. Kuanglu had always been sweet to her. She couldn't help being madly in love with the Emperor. Guiha was surprised there weren't more women fawning over him. She sighed. Why was it so hard to dislike the woman replacing her?

"I'd really love a bath" she said out loud. She needed to wash the Fox Spirit off of her skin. When she was a Sprite in the Flower Realm, she would run to the bathroom after Uncle Fox's special lessons, and scrub and scrub at her skin, trying to remove all traces of him.

She sat up, and attempted to get up off the bed, promptly falling back down on it. She took a deep breath, got her legs under her, and attempted to stand up again. Her legs wobbled underneath her. Runyu caught her, scooping her up into his arms again, and carried her to the bathing chamber, Kuanglu rushing to hold the door open for them.

"Wow, this is really big" Guiha commented, her voice echoing in the large room of marble.

"Yeah, my Father liked grandiose style" Runyu told her. "He had an inflated sense of self-importance."

"He was only the Emperor of Heaven" Guiha replied dryly.

Runyu smirked at her.

"Kuanglu, help me get her clothes off" Runyu requested, holding Guiha out to her.

Kuanglu peeled off the cloak, gasping when she saw the tattered dress underneath. Her hand went to her mouth.

"Flower Immortal! What happened?" Kuanglu asked.

Guiha looked up at Runyu, not sure what to say. She didn't really want to launch into an explanation.

"Just help me, Kuanglu" Runyu said quietly.

They got the cloak and dress fragments off of her, and Runyu walked into the shallow pool with her, in his clothing, placing her down gently, where she floated peacefully, enjoying the warm water.

"So many bruises" Kuanglu murmured from the side of the pool. She had tears standing in her eyes.

Guiha closed her eyes, and tried not to see them. If Kuanglu started crying, then she would start crying, and she might never stop. Runyu had looked on stoically, but she could tell that he was clenching his fist again. He always did that when he was angry. She supposed it might be too much for him to take. Both his daughter and his wife assaulted.

She felt his touch on her forehead, and opened her eyes. Healing blue light flowed through his fingertips into her body. She could feel the aches and pains of the bruises fading away.

Runyu removed his hand. Guiha rotated her wrists experimentally, noticing that the bruises there were gone. She moved to a sitting position and examined her ankles. Those bruises had disappeared too, like they had never existed. She looked up at Runyu with a grateful smile.

"Thank you" she said sincerely.

He gazed down at her with a pained expression. "It's my fault" he said, his voice choking up. "I knew that he wanted you. I never should have left you alone."

Guiha felt a pang in her chest, and a lump rising in her throat. She beckoned to Runyu to come down to her. He sank into the water of the pool, his clothing floating around him. Guiha pulled him close to her, tucking his head into her neck and shoulder, and rocking him gently.

"Why do good people blame themselves for the actions of evil people?" Guiha asked him, petting his cheek with her fingers.

Runyu's arm snaked around her naked waist, and he squeezed her, like he was trying to meld himself into her. She heard him drawing in a shuddering breath, and she closed her eyes. His pain was hurting her far worse than the Fox Spirit had.

"Runyu, please... _please_?" she whispered desperately. It was too much for her to take.

He turned his head, burying his face in her neck, and she could feel a wetness that was not from the bath. His body shuddered violently in her arms, his arms shaking around her waist. Her face twisted up with pain, and she felt tears spilling out of her own eyes. There was no stopping them.

A keening wail surfaced from deep in her throat, echoing throughout the chamber, the sound of her grief. The Fox Spirit had taken so much from her. He seemed determined to destroy her happiness. Physical abuse she could take, she had been desensitized to it, but to see her loved ones suffering was excruciatingly painful.

Her body shook with her own sobs, her arms clutching tightly to Runyu, whose body shook with his. His arms grasped her tightly back, and they cried together, releasing the pent up tensions of the past few months.

Eventually, the tears stopped flowing, and Guiha's breathing calmed, the sniffles stopped. Runyu sat up in the water, looking at her earnestly with his tear-stained face. She brought her hand up, water droplets trailing from it, to his face, cradling his cheek.

"I love you" she told Runyu, with her heart in her eyes.

"Guiha, I love you so very much" Runyu replied.

He brought both of his hands up to her cheeks, and pulled her face to his, kissing her tenderly on the lips. She returned the kiss, feeling the warmth of his love healing her bruised heart.

She heard the sound of the door closing, and realized that Kuanglu had left. Runyu looked in that direction, and he couldn't hide his worry.

"Go bring her back" Guiha told him, waving him on.

He flew up out of the water, leaving a wet trail on the floor, and disappeared through the door. Guiha splashed water on her face, washing away the itchy tears. She scrubbed herself where she could reach, but she was feeling stiff. It seemed impossible to reach her back.

The door opened, and Kuanglu entered meekly.

"Kuanglu, can you scrub my back?" Guiha asked, holding the sponge out to her.

Kuanglu cast an alarmed glance at Runyu, who walked in just then, her eyes wide.

"Flower Immortal... I don't want to... intrude" Kuanglu said nervously, looking down at her hands that she was twisting together.

Guiha smiled at her warmly, gesturing for her to come closer. Kuanglu knelt down by the side of the pool, holding out her hand for the sponge.

"You can reach it better, if you are in the water with me" Guiha told her.

Kuanglu stared at her blankly, doe-eyed. Guiha approached the side of the pool slowly, her figure creating a ripple in the water. She reached up to take Kuanglu's hand in her own.

"Do you know that the Flower Realm is mostly female?" Guiha asked her.

Kuanglu shook her head, her hand frozen in Guiha's grasp.

"It's true" Guiha said with a lilt to her voice. "I've always liked you, Kuanglu. Even from the first moment I met you. Come take a bath with me" Guiha requested. "I won't promise not to bite you, but I will promise that if I do, you're going to like it."

Kuanglu stood up suddenly, jerking her hand away. She looked terrified.

"Oh, sweetheart, please don't be afraid" Guiha pleaded. "Runyu, talk to her!" she demanded.

Runyu put his hands on Kuanglu's shoulders, rubbing them encouragingly. Kuanglu shook her head.

"Your Majesty, I only love you" she told him. "I've only ever loved you!"

Tears began to leak out of her eyes, and Runyu pulled her into a hug, cradling her head on his chest. He rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay" he told her soothingly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Did you want me to? Do _that_? With her?" Kuanglu asked, her anxiety evident in her voice.

Runyu chuckled. "I went through Yanyou's memories, and he had some interesting experiences that I might like to try for myself. His wives call it 'Double Happiness'" he told her. "But for it to work, all parties must be involved with each other."

Kuanglu looked up at him with a serious expression. She swallowed nervously. Her desire to make him happy was written all over her face. Guiha looked away. She felt like she was the one intruding.

"It's okay, Kuanglu" Runyu said soothingly.

Guiha heard a splash. She turned around to see that Kuanglu had jumped into the pool, her dress lying in a heap by the side. Guiha smiled in delighted surprise, holding out her arms. Kuanglu walked in to them, and Guiha embraced her warmly.

Runyu disrobed and walked into the pool as well, his long pearlescent dragon tail rolling out into the water. He sat down, leaning his back up against the side of the pool, and watched them calmly.

Guiha guided Kuanglu over to him. "We will focus on him at first, okay?" she whispered in her ear.

Kuanglu nodded. They both knelt down on either side of Runyu. Kuanglu kissed him on the lips, while Guiha kissed his throat, and stroked his torso with her hand.He pulled away from kissing Kuanglu to kiss her on the lips, and she could see Kuanglu kissing his neck from the corner of her eye.

A bulge on Runyu's tail preceded the appearance of his hemipenes, which he unfolded completely as they emerged from his cloaca. Guiha grasped the hemipene on her side with her hand, stroking it lightly. Kuanglu watched her closely, trying to imitate her.

Runyu groaned rapturously underneath their onslaught, closing his eyes, his chest rising with his heavy breathing. His excitement made Guiha excited. She wanted to feel him inside her. She looked at Kuanglu, was she ready?

Kuanglu was staring at Runyu's face with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Guiha touched her shoulder to get her attention. Then grasped her by the hips, steering her body over to Runyu's hemipene, and inserting him inside her. Runyu gasped as he entered her, his hand moving up to Kuanglu's lower back. Guiha situated herself over the other hemipene, her legs draped over and around Kuanglu's, and scooched herself into position.

Runyu groaned loudly, bringing his hand up to the small of her back. She could feel his hand shaking. He breathed loudly, staring up at the ceiling. He appeared to be overloaded with pleasure. Guiha smiled triumphantly, and looked to Kuanglu, who was gazing at Runyu in wonder.

Guiha took hold of the back of Kuanglu's buttocks and pulled her closer in to her. Runyu gave a high-pitched moan, his hand clenching against her back. She heard Kuanglu gasp, as she bent down and licked her breast, circling the nipple with her tongue, before pulling it into her mouth with her lips. Kuanglu's hips moved, causing Runyu to moan again.

Guiha moved to Kuanglu's other breast, giving it the same treatment, and then moved her hand slowly down. Kuanglu's body rocked when Guiha's finger touched her clitoris, making Runyu gasp.

Guiha moved her lower body slowly, stroking Runyu's hemipene with her insides, while simultaneously rubbing Kuanglu's clitoris with her fingers, which caused Kuanglu's hips to move in a rythmn, stroking Runyu's other hemipene. Runyu groaned through clenched teeth, the tendons on his neck distended. His hands were fists behind their backs.

Guiha closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the build up of her own pleasure, as she flexed her hips. She felt something on her breast, and opened her eyes. Kuanglu had her breast in one hand, rubbing the nipple with her thumb. She was biting her bottom lip anxiously, her hips thrusting over Runyu's hemipene. She looked close to climax.

Guiha quickened the pace of her finger on Kuanglu's clitoris, and also the pace of her hips. Kuanglu's moans were becoming higher and higher in pitch. She moved her hands down to Guiha's buttocks, and Guiha felt her squeezing them, pulling her in tighter to her.

Guiha wrapped her arms around Kuanglu, pulling her tight against her chest, and kissing her mouth, penetrating deeply with her tongue. Runyu thrust up into them from underneath now, groaning loudly, his lower body moving fast up into theirs.

Kuanglu climaxed with a scream into Guiha's mouth, and then moaned helplessly as Runyu kept thrusting into them. Guiha knew he wouldn't stop until she had orgasmed too. She focused her attention on the sensation of Runyu's hemipene stroking her insides, and soon her body was clenching over his too.

Runyu gave a long moan, and then a grunt, his body freezing up, his hand squeezing Guiha's back. He let out the breath he was holding, and then sighed. He looked at Guiha's face with an adoring expression.

"That was intense" he whispered to her.

Guiha smiled at him. "I guess we know now, why Yanyou doesn't come to Court" she joked.

Kuanglu laughed, startling her. Guiha couldn't remember ever hearing her laugh before.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Loong Fucan wielded the long blade in his hand expertly, staring intently at his opponent across the circular dirt field of the training ground. He could feel the metal of the sword, like an extension of his arm, his magic giving him the ability to use the sword without touching it, if he so chose.

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng glared back at him from the other side of the training ground, holding his staff with an insolent posture. They had been best friends for a long time, but their friendship was now strained.

Fucan had only been here a few days, but it had been long enough to hear the snide remarks the soldiers were making about his beloved sister. It had been long enough to notice the bulge on his sister's abdomen that she tried to hide. He had put two and two together, and it led him to an unmistakable conclusion.

Nua had been hidden away here because she was pregnant, and it was Ch'ing-Wa Sheng's fault.

Fucan sent the sword flying like a spear towards Ch'ing-Wa's head, simultaneously leaping upwards, arcing towards him. Ch'ing-Wa dodged the flying sword, batting it away with his staff, and turned in a graceful spin to wield his staff at Fucan.

Fucan dodged the staff, calling the sword to his hand from behind Ch'ing-Wa, who dodged it narrowly, a strand of his hair being cut by it, flying off into the air. Fucan caught the sword in his hand and grimaced. He thought that would have worked.

"STOP IT!" yelled the voice of his sister, as she came running out of the palace door. "STOP, FUCAN! STOOOOOOOPPPP!"

"Stay out of this, Nua!" Fucan yelled over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Ch'ing-Wa.

"Fucan!" she pleaded. "He didn't hurt me! He saved me from Tangyue!" she confessed.

He turned to look at her in confusion. "Tangyue?" he asked. "What's he got to do with this?"

"Come upstairs" she requested. "I'll tell you everything" she offered, trying to catch her breath. "I was just embarrassed" she admitted.

Fucan grudgingly put down his sword, still looking askance at Ch'ing-Wa.

"Sheng-Da, you should come too, you can tell him what you saw after I left." Nua waved at Ch'ing-Wa.

Fucan looked at them both suspiciously. Ch'ing-Wa threw his staff on the ground, and stalked off towards the palace, visibly irritated. Fucan followed warily, handing his sword to the guard by the palace door.

After they had finished their tale, Fucan sat back on the bed in stunned amazement. Tangyue! Tangyue had raped his sister, to try and steal his throne! He never would have guessed that Tangyue was capable of such villainy.

And this other person, with the strings, who was he? An unknown Uncle? If Tangyue had called him 'Uncle', then he must be a relative of theirs. Someone with some kind of claim to the throne.

Fucan massaged his temples with his fingers, a mannerism he had picked up from his Father, while he thought it through.

The man wore red, used red strings. Red was usually associated with Fire magic users. Tangyue's mother uses Water magic. It had to be from Uncle XuFeng's side of the family. XuFeng did not have any brothers apart from Father. Perhaps an adopted brother that no one knew about? Or a Great Uncle? Fucan puzzled over the identity of his enemy.

This man had known that Nua would get hurt by Phoenix flames, and had convinced Tangyue to use that on her. He must hate her for some reason. This man wanted Tangyue to have a path to the throne. That meant that Fucan was a target too. And Father! Tangyue couldn't take the throne with Father on it.

But Father was too strong, so this man wasn't going after Father directly. He was going after the weak link. The person who Father would want to protect. Nua was half-mortal. She was the weakest of them all. She had been his first target. Fucan wondered who the next target would be.

He would say his Stepmother was the next weakest, but Father had cast her aside. She should be a non-issue at this point. Fucan groaned. Of course! That's why Father had cast her aside! He knew she would be targeted next otherwise. He shook his head ruefully. He had really thought that the Baozhu had made his Father fall hopelessly in love with Mother.

"Mother!" He yelled out loud, making Nua and Ch'ing-Wa jump.

They stared at him in consternation.

"Mother will be his next target" Fucan guessed. "I have to get back to the Heavenly Realm!"

"Fucan!" Nua scolded him. "Father sent you here! Why do you think that is?"

"I... to... I'm here to visit you" he stuttered.

She raised her eyebrows, giving him a meaningful look. He blinked, confused.

"Really?" she asked. "He sent you here to _protect_ you. With an _army_. He probably thinks _you_ are the next target" she theorized.

Fucan groaned. He had not thought of himself as being weak, but Father must have. He was a _Dragon_ for crying out loud! He blew out a sigh.

"I guess we stay here, then" Fucan complained.

He was already chafing at the restrictions of the underwater base. Nua had been here for months. She must be losing her mind.

Or was she? She kept casting glances at Ch'ing-Wa and then looking away with flushed cheeks. Fucan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Do you know what the soldiers are saying about you two?" He asked belligerently.

They both blushed and looked down at their hands.

"Is it true?" he asked coldly.

"I love him, Fucan" Nua said.

Ch'ing-Wa looked at her in amazement, a light of hope brightening his eyes.

Fucan breathed a sigh out through his nose, glaring at them. His two best friends.

"The Empress!" He heard the cry ring out from outside the Palace.

"_Mother_?" Fucan thought to himself. It couldn't be Stepmother, she had just been stripped of that title.

The three of them went downstairs to see. It was Stepmother. The soldiers here must not have heard that news.

"Nua! My darling child!" Stepmother waved and called out to his sister as they walked out of the front door.

"Mother!" Nua yelled, running to her, and embracing her. "I missed you so much, Mother!"

"I missed you too, beautiful child!" Stepmother told her.

"LOOK at you!" Stepmother exclaimed, putting her hand on Nua's belly. "You must be... about 6 months along!" she exclaimed.

Fucan wondered how she knew that. Must be a female thing.

"Nua, darling, I need you to come with me" Stepmother told her.

"But... she is protected here" Fucan argued.

"I'll bring her back" Stepmother promised. "I just want to take her to see a special doctor, who is an expert in childbirth" she explained.

"Why can't you bring the doctor here?" Ch'ing-Wa asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Do you want _everyone_ to know about your secret underwater base?" Stepmother asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

Ch'ing-Wa frowned, but then looked away.

"I'm sure Mother will bring me back soon, Sheng-Da. Don't worry!" Nua told him.

He smiled at her, and then nodded.

"I'll see you in a bit!" she exclaimed, waving goodbye to Fucan and Ch'ing-Wa Sheng.

She took her Mother's hand, and together they climbed the long staircase that led up the surface, accompanied by one of Stepmother's servants.

Fucan turned back to Ch'ing-Wa Sheng. "My sister? Really? How could you do that to me? Your supposed to be my best friend!"

"I... I don't know how it happened. I just fell in love with her" he said defensively. "I'm still your best friend!"

Fucan glared at him, wrestling with himself. He knew Ch'ing-Wa better than anyone. If there was a person he could trust to not hurt his sister, he was it.

"All right, I'm going to let it slide for now" Fucan said. "Right now we need to put our heads together and figure out who this man with the red strings is. I think that is of paramount importance. Would your Father tell us?" He asked.

"No!" Ch'ing-Wa laughed incredulously.

"What about your Mother? Do you think she knows?" Fucan asked.

Ch'ing-Wa pursed his lips. "Maybe?"

They went off in search of Ch'ing-Wa's Mother, finally locating her in her office.

"Auntie Qintian" Fucan began, "have you ever heard of a man who carries a crooked staff with red strings hanging off of it?" he asked innocently.

She glared at him from over the top of the letter she was reading.

"The Fox Spirit, Danzhu" she answered, her upper lip curled in disgust.

"What else can you tell me about him?" said Fucan.

"He holds the title of Moon Immortal. He's related to Uncle XuFeng" she said brusquely.

"Moon Immortal? I've never heard of that title" Fucan replied in confusion. "We don't have a Sun Immortal, why would there be a Moon Immortal?"

Auntie Qintian sighed. "It's not a title for the Moon itself. It refers to the Moon's influence on the female reproductive cycle" she informed them.

Fucan blushed and looked down. The conversation had gone in a direction that he was not expecting.

"Where's your sister?" She asked suspiciously. "Going for another swim?"

"Oh, no, Mother" Ch'ing-Wa answered her. "The Empress came to get her, to take her to a special doctor. She should be back before long."

Qintian stared at him. "The Empress... came here?" she asked.

Fucan and Ch'ing-Wa nodded.

"Without talking to me?" she asked.

She got up from her desk, and strode out of her office.

"LINYOU!" she called out, searching through the palace. "LINYOU!"

"What? I'm here!" Father replied, sticking his head out of his own office.

"Did The Empress check in with you? Before she left with Nua?" Auntie Qintian asked him.

"The Empress was here?" he asked, blinking.

"The boys say Nua left with the Empress" Auntie Qintian told him.

Uncle Linyou's face took on a worried expression. "How long ago did they leave?" he asked.

"Maybe... a half an hour?" Fucan answered.

Uncle Linyou ran outside, and started questioning the sentries. He looked up at Auntie Qintian, his expression fearful.

"I must take word to the Emperor immediately" he told her.

Fucan frowned, beginning to feel fear settling in his stomach.

"She said they would be back soon" he argued, afraid to face his fear.

Uncle Linyou just stared at him, and then shook his head, heading up the staircase to the surface.

Fucan looked at Ch'ing-Wa Sheng, who was clenching his fists. "I _knew_ there was something off!" he muttered to himself. "_Why_ didn't I trust my instincts?"

"You boys need to go into the palace now" Auntie Qintian said sternly. "Don't leave until I give the 'All Clear', you got it?" she ordered.

As they trudged slowly to the palace, Fucan could hear Auntie Qintian barking orders, organizing a search party. He hoped that Nua would come down that staircase soon, putting everyone's fears to rest, but deep down he knew that she wouldn't. How could he have been so blind?

He shook his head, blaming himself. He would make a terrible Emperor! He shut himself in his room, and took out the wooden box that he kept hidden in his robes. He opened it, staring at the large, lustrous pearl, admiring the striating rainbow colors.

"You're my only hope, now" he told the Baozhu. He touched it with a finger. "I want my sister back" he whispered to it. "I want Tangyue hurt and bleeding, suffering the way he made Nua suffer!" he hissed. "I want the Fox Spirit, Danzhu, _destroyed_!"

He sat staring at the Baozhu, willing it to work for him, for hours, well into the night. The glowing luminescence of the orb the only light source in the room, highlighting the twisted expression of rage on his face.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Loong Nu-Ah chatted happily to her Mother, feeling relieved to see her again. She had only caught a glimpse of her the other day, when she had dropped off Fucan. Nu-Ah had felt hurt that Mother hadn't stayed longer, but she had made up for that now, making a special visit just to see her.

She inhaled the fresh air appreciatively as she walked. It had been a long time since she could just walk outside! The birds were singing, the sky was blue, fluffy white clouds floated dreamily above, and the summer sun felt warm on her back. Nu-Ah couldn't stop smiling.

"That's nice, dear" Mother commented as she tried to describe to her the things she had learned about Dongting Lake. "Hold on a minute" she requested.

Mother turned to her servant. "After we cross the river, head West and lay a false trail that way" Mother directed her.

The servant nodded, following that instruction. Mother pulled Nu-Ah a short distance into the water, and then had her walk _in_ the water for what seemed like a long ways.

"Why are we doing this, Mother?" Nu-Ah asked.

"We have to make sure that people can't follow us to your doctor, Dear" Mother replied.

"Why not?" Nu-Ah wondered.

"Someone could go back after we leave and try to get information out of him about you. We wouldn't want that, now would we, Dear?" Mother pointed out.

They finally got out of the river, trudging up to the opposite bank. Nu-Ah was starting to feel quite tired.

"How much further is it, Mother?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

Mother grabbed onto her arm, helping to prop her up.

"Just a bit further now, Dear" Mother told her.

Mother waved into the distance. Nu-Ah looked over to see a shadowy figure, wearing all black, dart out of the woods and take off in an easterly direction.

"Hold on to my hand now, Dear" Mother requested. "We are going to fly the rest of the way."

"Yes, Mother" Nu-Ah complied gratefully. She hadn't walked this far in a long time, and the baby took a lot of her energy.

As they took off in flight, Nu-Ah thought it curious that Mother's magic left a red comtrail, instead of yellow like usual. They landed by a small cottage, very far South of Dongting Lake, and Nu-Ah studied her Mother curiously.

"Go on inside now, Dear" Mother said, gesturing towards the door.

"Mother?" Nu-Ah asked, not sure how to put her question into words.

"Yes, Dear?" Mother replied, her smile strained.

"What's in the cottage?" Nu-Ah asked.

"I told you, Dear, your doctor" Mother said, pulling Nu-Ah towards the door.

Nu-Ah was feeling reluctant to go inside, but Mother was being quite insistent. She didn't want to be unfilial.

"Can we just sit outside for a minute?" Nu-Ah requested.

"No-o, you don't want to keep him wait-ing" Mother replied in a sing-songy voice.

Nu-Ah tried to think up more excuses, when the door to the cottage opened up from the inside.

"Nua!" Cried the voice of Tangyue.

She froze, slowly moving her gaze to the figure at the door. Her heart stood still as she recognized his face.

"Mother! Why would you bring me here?" Nu-Ah asked, feeling fearful and bewildered.

"We are rescuing you" said another voice, one she didn't recognize.

She looked to her Mother, only it wasn't Mother at all. It was a young man, wearing fluffy red robes, with a long, sharp hairpin through his topknot.

"I... I don't understand" Nu-Ah stuttered, panic impairing her ability to think. "You smell exactly like my Mother."

"Oh, I rolled _all_ around in your Mother this morning" the young man whispered in her ear.

Nu-Ah gasped, not sure what that meant, but afraid of it. The young man slowly licked his top lip from one side to the other, and then snapped his jaws together, his teeth making an audible noise as they hit. Then he turned away.

"Tangyue, my nephew!" The man called out, waving at the man approaching them from the house. "Our rescue mission was a success!"

Nu-Ah tried to pull her arm away from him, but his grip was as strong as iron.

"Nua!" Tangyue cried out again, holding his arms open as he got nearer.

She fought harder against the strange man, trying to pull away.

"Nua, what's wrong?" Tangyue asked her, a concerned look on his face.

"You stay away from me!" she yelled back, fighting all the harder.

She tripped and fell to the ground. Tangyue darted over to her, holding out his hand to help pull her up. She slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Tangyue sat down on the ground, looking lost.

"Nua?" he asked in a scared voice. "What's the matter?"

"Don't pretend that you care about me!" Nu-Ah demanded, crawling away from him in the dirt.

"I _LOVE_ you!" Tangyue declared emphatically.

"You just want my brother's throne! You don't care about me! You hurt me!" she yelled at him.

Tangyue grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him. She kicked at him, making him let loose his hold. His face twisted with pain. He jumped on top of her, wrestling her arms to the side, pinning her down.

"Nua, what's gotten into you?" Tangyue asked desperately, holding her still.

She thrashed underneath him, trying to make him loosen his grasp on her.

"Stop it, Nua!" Tangyue demanded. "You're going to hurt yourself."

She ignored him.

"You're going to hurt the baby!" Tangyue worried.

She stopped, sucking in deep breaths through her hair, which now covered her face in wild tangles. She glared up at him.

"Uncle, what's wrong with her?" Tangyue asked the young man who stood there watching them.

She heard a tsk-ing sound, rapidly repeated. "I'm not sure what they did to her, Nephew" the young man said. "Hold her still for a moment" he requested.

Nu-Ah felt her skirts being moved, and the man's hand on her ankle.

"Hmph!" He made a noise of irritation. "Get her into the house, I need to take care of something."

Tangyue pulled her upright by her wrists, and grabbed her, dragging her bodily into the cottage. As soon as they were inside, the strange man threw up a forcefield at the door. Nu-Ah noticed with dismay how strong it was. She would never be able to break through that.

Tangyue set her down on the bed, and then stepped back. The man he called 'Uncle' squatted down by Tangyue's foot, extruding a short length of red string from one that was tied around Tangyue's ankle.

"This is easily fixed" the Uncle said. "Hold her down for a minute."

She fought Tangyue desperately as he pinned her to the bed, grasping her leg in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Nua" he told her in a broken voice. "I love you so much!"

"We are _first_ cousins, Tangyue! We were never meant to be together!" she screamed. "I don't love you! Let GO of ME!"

She saw a tear stream down his cheek, but he didn't let go of her. The Uncle tied his red string around her ankle, and it disappeared from view.

"NOOOO!" She screamed, clawing at her ankle, but feeling nothing there, after Tangyue let go of her.

"How long until it takes effect?" Tangyue asked his Uncle.

"Aaaaaannnyyyy minute... NOW" Uncle replied.

"Oh, Tangyue! I'm so sorry!" Nu-Ah cried out. "I didn't mean those hurtful things I said to you! Please forgive me?" she begged, her heart in her throat.

"Oh, Nua!" Tangyue replied, embracing her tightly. "I thought I'd lost you!"

She hugged him back. "I missed you so much, Tangyue!" she told him.

"I missed you!" Tangyue replied. "I was out of my mind with worry!"

He grabbed her face between his hands, and brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She could feel the wetness of his tears against the skin of her face. She hugged him fiercely, trying to take his pain away.

He pushed her down onto the bed, laying down next to her, kissing her face and neck anxiously. Nu-Ah looked over to where she had seen the Uncle last, feeling embarrassed, but he wasn't there anymore. He must have left. She felt a sense of relief. He made her feel uneasy.

Tangyue opened her dress, peeling it off of her, his need for her desperate. When he saw her swollen belly, he paused. He leaned down and kissed it tenderly.

"My baby!" He whispered in awe. "Nua!" he cried out, looking up into her face, his expression one of joy and wonder.

She smiled down at him, petting his hair. She couldn't think why she had been so afraid of him. He would never hurt her on purpose. That fire was an accident.

He was very tender with her now, carefully pulling off her clothes. He kissed every inch of her naked skin, worshiping her body, saving her core for last. His tongue flicked expertly over her clitoris, soon bringing her to a shuddering climax.

When he entered her, he took his time, moving carefully and slowly inside of her.

"Ohhhhh, Nua" he groaned. "I missed you so much!"

"I love you, Tangyue" Nua cried out, panting and moaning underneath him.

"I love you too, Nua!" he replied in a strained voice, his pelvis rocking against hers as his pleasure reached completion.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da trudged to his old room in the palace that the Princess had been using, cursing himself. He should have stopped her! He should have called the army! He should have blocked the staircase!

He lay back on the bed with a sigh of regret, inhaling the fragrance that Nua had left behind on his blanket, on his pillow. The smell of gold attracted his attention. He reached under the pillow and pulled out a small lump of gold molded into the shape of a frog, holding a coin in it's mouth.

He stared at it morosely. Nua didn't have her Lucky Frog with her. The pain in his chest sharpened, making it hard to breath. He tamped it down. He wasn't ready to grieve just yet. There was still hope.

He wondered whether he might be able to sneak out and go search for her. Mother would probably skin him alive if he got caught, but he wasn't afraid of that. He was afraid of screwing up again.

If he did manage to find her by striking off alone, what then? He knew he would be outnumbered. Tangyue was known to be powerful in Fire magic. The red string user, what did Mother say his name was? Danzhu? He was a titled Immortal as well. His power level is unknown, but can be assumed to be high, based on that rank. Sheng would lose.

Maybe if he got Fucan to go with him, they might stand a chance. Fucan was a Dragon Spirit. But taking Fucan would be risky. He might be delivering the enemy a gift. Both children of the Emperor in their hands.

Sheng clenched his fist around the golden frog, feeling frustrated. He had promised Nua that he would protect her, and her child. He had let her down. He _had_ to find her!

The army would search all of the surrounding area, but Sheng was not optimistic. If the enemy was clever enough to infiltrate their base, they wouldn't be caught on land. He tried to think about other ways to track.

If you place an object on someone, then you can do a locator spell. He looked at the frog in his hand, sighing again. Nua had taken nothing with her.

A memory popped into his head. A story of a demon who had crossed Lord Yama. Lord Yama had tracked him down to the ends of the earth, and cut off his feet and hands to make an example of him. How had he done that? Or was it just a story? Made up to frighten his subjects?

Even if the story were true, what good would that do him? Lord Yama was King of Yan City. It was not likely that he would fulfill requests from young Princes like himself. He had nothing to offer.

Or did he? He waved his hand, summoning forth his most treasured possession. The letter was old and creased, having been read many times. It contained a secret, that only _he_ could unlock. It might be a secret powerful enough to trade for a Kingly favor.

But it was costly. The Soul Destroying Arrow could only be formed with his bone marrow. His blood ran cold, thinking about extracting part of his body to use as a weapon. A part that could not be replaced. The damage would be permanent.

Based on his Grandfather's description, the arrows were very big! It would take a lot of bone marrow, just to make one. A fully grown adult could only make three arrows in their lifetime, before facing death.

Why make arrows? Bows and arrows were obsolete projectile weapons. They took a lot of physical strength to use, a lot of training to prepare your soldiers, and required good eyesight to use as well. Canons, on the other hand, were much more effective, and have been around for quite awhile. A small hand cannon came into use during the reign of the Khans.

"_What about a Soul Destroying Bulle_t?" Sheng wondered.

If he could master the technique of withdrawing his bone marrow, he could form it into smaller pieces, getting more weapons for the same price. If he brought _that_ to Lord Yama, along with a hand canon, and instructed him how to use it, _THEN_ he would have bargaining power.

Sheng folded his legs underneath him, adopting a contemplative Lotus pose. He concentrated on the instructions Grandfather had left him. Feeling his blood flowing through his veins, mapping them out in his mind, finding the pathways that led inside his bones.

Far above him, the surface of Dongting Lake rippled and surged, violent waves forming in the path of the oncoming storm.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Loong Nu-Ah opened her eyes drowsily, her sleep disturbed by the feel of a hand stroking her back.

"Tangyue?" she yawned the question.

"It's me, Nua" he whispered, pushing her hair off to the side. Wet lips kissed her shoulder.

"Tangyue, we just made love not that long ago" she complained.

"I can't get enough of you" he whispered. She could feel his naked body against her back, his hard phallus digging in to her skin.

She groaned, feeling tired. Tangyue had been insatiable since she got here. She wasn't getting enough sleep! He kissed her back, all the way down her spine, licking and biting, teasing her skin. She felt his fingers plunge between her legs, locating her clitoris, and stroking it, making her gasp.

A small moan escaped her, she was aroused again. Being pregnant made her skin more sensitive, just as it also made her more tired.

Tangyue pulled at her hips, bringing her up to her hands and knees. She cried out as he entered her from behind, his hard thrusting was not gentle.

"Tangyue, be careful of the baby" she reminded him.

"Oh, this isn't going to hurt that baby one bit!" Tangyue replied. "Baby is ve-ry well pro-tect-ed" he said in a sing-songy voice.

She tried to look back at him, but it was difficult from this position. He was adopting some weird mannerisms lately. His Uncle was a bad influence.

She grunted as his thrusting threatened to knock her down onto her face. She moved her hands further up in front of her to brace herself.

"Oooohhhhhhh, uuuuuuuhhhhh, oh yesssssss" Tangyue moaned from behind her. "Soooooo young! Sooooo tender!"

He suddenly orgasmed, groaning loudly, pumping his seed into her. He spanked her bottom with a stinging slap as he got off of her.

"That was very good, Nua. You can go back to sleep now" he told her.

She frowned. Tangyue usually made sure that she climaxed first, but there _had_ been exceptions. Especially lately. She laid down, pouting. She was really too tired. She wiped herself off with a towel, and then fell right back to sleep, hoping that Tangyue wouldn't wake her for a long while.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Fenghuang Tangyue returned to the small cottage in the small hours of the morning. He had visited his parents under the cover of darkness, being careful not to use his magical energy, which might create a noteworthy display for the mortals in this Realm, and lead to unwanted investigation by Dongting army to the North.

He entered through the door quietly, to find Nua still asleep on the bed, and Uncle drowsing in a chair, a curious object left before him on the table. The object provided the only source of light in the room, illuminating Uncle's somnolent face, and the bottle of Baijiu in his hand. Tangyue moved closer to look, intrigued.

A large memory pearl rested inside of an open box, displaying a past version of his Uncle, (not much different than the current version of Uncle, except that he was not wearing his sharp hairpin) conversing with a girl that Tangyue did not recognize. He moved to close the box, and his finger brushed against the pearl, resetting the memory chain back to one.

"Big Brother Taiwei! Where are we going?" Uncle's voice echoed faintly from the pearl, and the image of a handsome young man wearing gold robes came into view.

"I have a special surprise for you, Little Brother" the handsome man replied.

"Taiwei!" Tangyue gasped, and then covered his mouth, fearing to wake his Uncle.

Taiwei was his Grandfather. He had died before Tangyue was born. He was the previous Heavenly Emperor, and the great Golden Dragon of legend. Tangyue knew very little about him, because his parents never talked about him. His curiosity was piqued.

The two young men entered a building that Tangyue recognized immediately as a brothel.

"Welcome, handsome Lords" the brothel's Madame greeted them right away, rushing to cater to them.

"Ji Yuan Laoban, bring out your most beautiful girl for my Little Brother" Taiwei ordered her.

"That would be our Mei Hua, named after the beautiful Plum flower" the Madame informed him.

She clapped her hands, and the girls in the lounge area parted to allow a young girl, no older than 15, to come forward.

"Do you like this girl?" Taiwei asked Uncle.

Uncle looked bewildered. "What do you mean, Big Brother?" he asked innocently.

Taiwei chuckled. "I suppose she's good enough" he told the Madame.

The girl took Uncle by the hand, and led him back to a private room, as he looked around at his surroundings, wide eyed.

"What are those noises?" Uncle asked the young girl in a whisper, as they walked past the closed doors of other rooms. Tangyue could hear moans and heavy breathing in the background.

The girl only smiled at him, pulling him into a vacant room. "Have you never experienced the pleasures of the flesh?" The girl asked him, sitting back on the bed casually.

"I've enjoyed eating and drinking" he told her.

She laughed softly. "I'm your first, then. I'd better do a good job teaching you, because you will never forget me."

Uncle swallowed nervously. "I'm Danzhu" he introduced himself.

"Everyone calls me Mei Mei" she replied, as she slowly untied her dress and let it fall to the floor.

Uncle looked away from her nakedness, but cast quick, surreptitious glances in her direction as she prowled towards him. Her hands reached for his belt, and she pulled him by it, over to the bed, his face glowing red.

"Mei Mei" Uncle said in a strangled whisper, allowing himself to be pushed down on the bed, where she climbed on top of him.

Tangyue looked up, his expression incredulous. He never would have thought it possible for Uncle to have been so innocent, and _truly_ young, not just appearing to be young.

It was definitely disconcerting to see his Uncle engaging in sexual intercourse. He put his finger on the orb, attempting to fast forward through the memory. He wanted to see more of Taiwei.

He went too far, and attempted to go backwards, finally settling at a spot right before Taiwei had appeared.

"You need to change this drawing a bit" Mei Mei told Uncle, as he hovered over a paper bound book. "The bud of flesh above the opening is the most important part, you need to emphasize it!"

Uncle nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mei Mei!" he replied obediently, applying his pen to paper.

"I think it's brilliant" Mei Mei sighed, rolling over onto her back on the bed. "No one has ever attempted to explain the mechanics of pleasure in a book before! I'm honored to be a part of your work."

Uncle looked up at her adoringly. "Mei Mei, I couldn't have done it without you" he leaned in to her, placing a kiss on her lips.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Little Brother? Are you in there?" the voice of Taiwei came through the door.

Uncle groaned. "Big Brother, what do you want?" He complained.

"I've got to take you home" Taiwei said. "Mother's Birthday banquet is soon."

"Already?" Uncle asked in alarm.

"You've been here for _weeks_ in mortal time" Taiwei informed him.

Uncle scrambled to his feet. "I'll come back as soon as I can" he told Mei Mei.

The memory cut off, and the next one began. Uncle was in the same brothel, talking to a different Madame.

"I'm looking for Mei Mei" Uncle told the Madame.

She looked at him in confusion. "I used to know a Mei Mei, a very long time ago, but she died when I was a girl" the Madame informed him. "It's amazing that someone as young as you would know her name!" she exclaimed.

Uncle looked stunned, sitting down suddenly.

"Excuse me, honorable Lord, but Mei Mei was my mother. Perhaps I can help you?" A quiet voice was heard.

A young girl emerged from the crowd of girls in the lounge. She looked to be the youngest girl there. Uncle looked up at her anxiously.

"You look just like her" he whispered, touching her cheek.

She looked down shyly. "Thank you" she replied. "I've always wondered what she looked like. She died when I was born."

"Didn't your Father tell you?" Uncle asked.

"Babies born in brothels don't have fathers" she told him. "I was raised here."

"You... you... _work_ here?" Uncle asked hesitantly.

"I will" she told him, "as soon as I come of age."

Uncle stroked her cheek again, staring at her face. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"They call me Lei Lei, because I cried so loudly as a baby" she told him shyly.

"Lei Lei, I want you" he told her quietly.

"Now, young master, it's against the law for me to sell a girl before she comes of age" the brothel's Madame interjected.

Uncle pulled a bag out of his pocket, and handed it to the woman without looking at her. She upended it into her hand, and gasped at the amount of gold.

"Then again, exceptions _can_ be made" she reassured him. "But, young master, this girl hasn't been trained. Are you sure you want _her_?"

Uncle nodded. "I'll train her myself" he said, and led her back to a private room.

Tangyue fast forwarded again, until Taiwei appeared. He examined every aspect of Taiwei's appearance, ignoring the conversation between the two brothers. The memory ended too soon. Tangyue learned next to nothing about his Grandfather.

The next memory started. Uncle was in the brothel again.

"I am looking for Lei Lei" he told the Madame.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't have any girls by that name. Perhaps you would be interested in one of our other girls?" she asked hopefully.

Uncle frowned, preparing to leave, but caught a glance of a familiar face.

"Lei Lei!" he exclaimed, rushing over.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but that is not me. My name is Li Li" the girl replied.

"Are you related to Lei Lei?" he asked her curiously.

"I don't know who my parents are" she told him. "My mother died when she was having me."

Tangyue skipped the rest of that memory, it was all sex until the next memory began.

"My name is Di Di" the young girl said shyly. She looked even younger than the last girl, but very similar in appearance.

Uncle touched her face with gentle fingers.

"There's something special about you, Di Di" Uncle told her. "Something... otherworldly." His face looked puzzled.

The very old brothel Madame hovered behind him.

"This girl is very special, young Lord. I've been saving her for an important client, who wants her first time to be with him" the old woman said.

Uncle tossed a bag of gold at her, and she scrambled to pick it up off of the floor.

"What I mean to say is, enjoy your stay with us!" The Madame revised her statement.

Tangyue tried to skip over what he knew was coming. Even in fast forward, it was disquieting to see his Uncle enjoying himself with these girls. His memories were so... detailed.

The next girl was named Xi Xi. She had also been raised in the brothel, after her mother had died in childbirth. She also looked strikingly similar to the last four girls. Tangyue was sensing a pattern. But this girl had a different fate than the others.

Uncle took her back to a private room, like the others, but while engaged in his pleasurable activities, the girl's skin began to glow. Uncle didn't seem to notice at first.

He climaxed inside of her, and pulled away, and then the glow dissipated. He looked at her closely, and then he put two fingers on her forehead, closing his eyes, holding still for a long moment.

"You're a half-god!" He declared in astonishment. "Your primordial Spirit is a Four-Tailed Fox!" His jaw dropped.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Who is your Father?" He demanded to know.

"Babies born in brothels don't have fathers" she told him with an alarmed expression.

Uncle closed his eyes, and his shoulders slumped.

"Xi Xi! Come with me" he requested. "I can't leave you here, now that I know what you are. WHO you are!"

Tangyue paused the memory pearl and looked up at Uncle, astounded. Did that mean what he thought that meant? Uncle had a daughter?

Uncle snorted in his drunken sleep, and Tangyue froze, afraid that he would be caught snooping through Uncle's treasured memories. Uncle readjusted his head on his arm, and then drifted back into peaceful slumber.

Tangyue had to know more! The revelation of a Fox cousin was just as intriguing as learning about his Grandfather. He watched the memories with Xi Xi carefully.

Uncle brought her to live in the Heavenly Realm with him, telling the others that she was his servant. He said nothing to anyone about being her father, not even to her. He treated her very well, but she was unhappy there. She complained that the air was difficult to breathe. Soon after arriving, her belly started to grow, and everyone assumed that Uncle had impregnated her.

The Empress was outraged! She found it mortifying that her young stepson was impregnating his servants. She ordered that the servant be cast out of Heaven, and Uncle was imprisoned in his room for months.

After Uncle was freed, he rushed to the Mortal Realm, searching for Xi Xi. So much time had passed! He tried the old brothel that he had visited so many times before, and there was a young girl there who looked like her, but also a bit like him.

A scan of her forehead confirmed his suspicions. This girl was his daughter. Her mother had died in childbirth, just like her predecessors.

"You, my child, are a Five-Tailed Fox" Uncle told the girl. "A half-God, and my daughter. I will call you Wu Wei. It is not safe to bring you to the Heavenly Realm. I will live here in the Mortal Realm, with you, and teach you the Taoist Arts."

She didn't believe him, but he freed her from a life of prostitution, and bought a grand house for her to live in, so she quietly accepted his request. Her cultivation was quite slow, because she did not believe in Magic. She went through the motions just to please Uncle.

She also did not believe that he was her father. How could that be? He looked younger than she did. She assumed that this was a game he wanted to play. As the days went by, and he still did not seek pleasure from her, she began to grow anxious, afraid he would get bored with her and cast her out.

She didn't want to go back to the brothel. She wanted to stay in this nice large house. She plotted to become it's official mistress, by getting Uncle very drunk one night, disrobing and seducing him.

"Oh, Mei Mei! Mei Mei!" Uncle cried out as he climaxed.

Then he embraced her tightly, weeping drunkenly, "I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry I left you!"

The next memory was of Wu Wei lying in bed with a large swollen belly, sweating feverishly.

"She has quite a severe excess of Yang energy in her body" the doctor told Uncle. "I will prescribe some Yin medicine, but it won't do that much good. I'm afraid she may not survive much longer."

Uncle sat by her side through the long days of her pregnancy, making her medicine himself, trying to use healing magic on her from time to time, but with limited success. The baby inside of her was cooking her insides with its powerful Fire energy.

Uncle became dejected, lamenting to himself that he would be the cause of her death. He carved memorials inscribed with the names of her forebears, and grieved over them, realizing that he had been the cause of their deaths as well.

Wu Wei gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, expiring immediately afterwards. Uncle was startled when the baby first opened her eyes, for they were not brown like most people, but a golden tawny, with black slit pupils. Just like a Fox.

Uncle placed two fingers on her forehead and scanned her with magic, discovering that her primordial spirit was that of a Six-Tailed Fox. Her magic potential was more powerful than that of a half-god, but not quite as powerful as a full god.

Uncle named her Liu Wei, and resolved to stay with her, teaching her how to cultivate her magic from a young age, and prepare her for a future in the Heavenly Realm.

Uncle devoted himself to his daughter, the most doting father that anyone could ask for. He gave her anything she ever wanted, and taught her the knowledge that she could absorb with her limited capacity, being part mortal. They lived happily until the time that she came of age in the Mortal Realm.

He had been gone from the Heavenly Realm for too long. Taiwei came looking for him. Tangyue watched with interest, hoping to see what kind of person his grandfather was.

"The Empress is demanding that you appear in Court" Taiwei told Uncle, sniffing curiously around the room. "Is there a female god here? Did my little brother fall in love already?"

"No, Big Brother, this is my daughter. Would you like to meet her?" Uncle asked him.

Taiwei took a step back, nearly falling over in astonishment.

"Did you really impregnate your serving girl?" he asked incredulously. "I thought that was just a rumor!"

Uncle rolled his eyes, saying nothing in response, but went to fetch her.

"Liu Liu, this is my Big Brother Taiwei, the Second Prince of the Heavenly Realm" Uncle introduced her.

She greeted him cordially, and called him Uncle Taiwei, while he inspected her appraisingly.

"She's pretty, Little Brother" Taiwei responded. "How can she be yours?" he teased.

"Very funny" Uncle responded with a sour expression.

"Liu Liu, I have been summoned to the Heavenly Realm" Uncle told her. "Would you like to go with me?" he asked her.

"Ohhhhh! I wouldn't do that!" Taiwei warned, before she had a chance to say yes.

"Why not?" asked Uncle.

"Mother still remembers that incident that caused you to leave. Bringing your daughter in front of her will only incur her wrath. You should leave her here" Taiwei told him.

Uncle's face went pale. He was terrified to leave her in the Mortal Realm. Every time before, the girl had died before he could get back.

"Don't worry, Little Brother, I'll stay here and watch over her" Taiwei offered. "You go quickly to the Heavenly Realm, and then come right back."

Uncle nodded his thanks, and departed immediately.

The next memory begins with Liu Liu laying in bed, her belly heavily swollen, large beads of sweat covering her face and neck, tossing and turning as she slept restlessly.

Uncle stood over her bed, glaring at her unconscious form, his face twisted with a mixture of fear and rage.

"How did she get like this?" Uncle asked her female maidservant.

"Master, she tried to stop him, but he was too strong" the servant girl told him tearfully. "We couldn't do anything, we couldn't even get the door to open! We are worthless servants!" she lamented.

"How long ago was that?" he asked with forced calm.

"It was right after you left" she answered mournfully. "Seven months ago. The baby is due within a couple of months."

"And when did he leave here?" Uncle asked the servant.

"Right after he was done with her" the servant started crying again.

Tangyue put the memory on pause, his hands shaking. That must be why no one ever talked about his Grandfather. He looked at Uncle's sleeping form, filled with pity for him. How could someone do that to their Little Brother?

He looked at the Memory Pearl again, debating with himself whether he wanted to know more about what had happened. He had an ominous feeling that Liu Liu would not survive, but he was curious about how the baby would turn out.

He tapped the pearl with his finger to start the memory where he had left off. His intuition had proven correct, Liu Liu died after giving birth. She was weak enough, being part mortal, that a dragon offspring would definitely kill her.

For the child _was_ a dragon, with red scales and horns. It looked a bit like Nua when she was a baby, except the red dragon had hind legs tipped with sharp claws. Nua didn't have hind legs at all, her tail was serpentine. Tangyue looked at the cute little baby dragon and remembered Nua's childhood fondly.

Uncle held the baby dragon in his hands, staring at it in amazement. He cradled it in his arm, and one hand reached slowly up to it's head. Tangyue thought that he was going to pat the baby's little head... until he saw the flames that burned on his Uncle's hand.

Tangyue gasped, shaking his head in horror, as he watched his Uncle murder a tiny innocent baby with his bare hands. He burned it with the next to highest level of flame magic, and then ripped the baby limb from limb. He took hold of its burnt head, snapping off one of the red horns, and shoving it into his topknot, to wear as a hairpin.

Tangyue felt sick to his stomach. He breathed heavily, trying to keep from vomiting, while he stared at the red hairpin in Uncle's hair. It was the same! He still wore it, til this day!

Never in his life had Tangyue felt fear of his Uncle Fox, until tonight. He swiped the memory pearl to turn it off, and closed the box, placing it gently next to Uncle's hand, where it had been before. He truly did not want to know anymore. Then he crawled into bed next to Nua, and held her close to him, staring into the dark with eyes wide open.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

The Flower Immortal Guiha peeked out of a crack in the doorway, then turned and held her forefinger up to her lips, gesturing to Kuanglu to follow her. She performed the spell that would shrink her down to a very small size, and waited for Kuanglu to imitate her.

They both fit easily through the crack in the door, and walked across the great expanse of the floor in Runyu's office unnoticed. Far above them the booming voice of the Supreme Lord Lao was questioning Runyu about the people that he had ordered detained, and the whereabouts of her daughter Nua.

Runyu was dealing with him patiently, using all of his diplomacy, but he was starting to look annoyed. Guiha grabbed Kuanglu's hand, leading her underneath the trestle of Runyu's very large desk.

Once safely undercover, Guiha pointed upward. The two of them traveled to opposite sides of the large opening under the desk, and then both released the spell that had shrunk them. They were now both normal sized, and the space under the desk was a tight squeeze for them, pressed up against Runyu's legs.

Runyu jumped in his seat. He moved to scooch backwards, but Guiha caught and held on to his leg with both hands. She glanced at Kuanglu, who grabbed Runyu's other leg in the same way. Above their heads she heard Runyu cough and clear his throat.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" came the voice of Lord Lao.

"Ummmm, Yes... just something caught in my throat" Runyu replied.

Guiha smoothed her hand up and over his calf, going up under his robes, feeling the muscles in his leg tense up. He wasn't wearing pants, because he had been pulled into this meeting at short notice. He had told them that he would come right back, but this meeting was dragging on and on.

Guiha grabbed the top flap of his robe, and slowly pulled it towards her side of the desk, tucking it behind his knee. She motioned to Kuanglu to do the same on her side of the desk, with the underflap of his robe, leaving his naked legs exposed to them.

She bent her face to the inside of his knee, and placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin there. He jumped again, and his hand appeared underneath the desk, trying to push her head away. Guiha held onto his hand, and nodded at Kuanglu, who obediently placed her lips on Runyu's leg on her side of the desk. Guiha kissed the finger tips of the hand that she held.

Runyu coughed loudly again above them. His legs tried to shift underneath the desk, but were held in place by his wives. Guiha looked over at Kuanglu with an impish grin, and was pleased to see a twinkle in Kuanglu's eyes. Kuanglu was fun to play with.

Guiha pulled Runyu's fingertips deeper into her mouth, sucking his fingers, one by one, while Kuanglu kissed his thigh in front of her. Runyu scoffed above the desk, and the sound of his discomfiture brought Guiha an inordinate amount of pleasure.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry if I have offended you, but these matters are of grave concern" the voice of the Supreme Lord Lao could be heard behind them.

An ominous creaking sound above her head made Guiha look up. Runyu's other hand was on the edge of his desk, his fingers digging in to the wood, causing it to warp.

"Lord Lao, please rest assured that I take this matter very seriously" she could hear Runyu say in a carefully controlled tone of voice. She wished she could see his face.

Runyu pulled his hand away from her, surreptitiously wiping off her saliva on his robe, before his hand disappeared from underneath the desk. Guiha decided to take advantage of his lack of hold on her, and licked his thigh directly in front of her, massaging his calf with her hands.

His leg tensed up, the muscles as hard as iron, but she had a different muscle in mind. She slid her hand up between his thighs, searching for his phallus, which was already semi-erect. When her hand touched it, it immediately hardened and lifted. Runyu groaned above her.

"Your Majesty?" Lord Lao asked worriedly.

"You know, on second thought, Lord Lao, I'm really not feeling well. Won't you please excuse me?" Runyu said in a strained voice.

"Shall I come diagnose your illness?" Lord Lao asked. Guiha could hear his chair scraping the floor as it was pushed backwards.

"No No!" Runyu responded, sounding alarmed. "I'm sure it's nothing. I could just use some _rest_" he replied, the last word emphasized.

Underneath the desk, his hand was trying to hold at bay Kuanglu's lips and Guiha's hand.

"Very well, Your Majesty" Lord Lao replied, his voice sounding worried.

When the sound of the door closing could be heard, Runyu's pent up breath exploded out of his chest.

"WHAT has gotten in to you both?" Runyu angrily chastised them, forcefully scraping his chair backwards so that he could see them.

Kuanglu bowed her head, looking remorseful. Guiha looked up into his angry face and experienced a thrill. She bit her bottom lip, and crawled towards him slowly, reaching for his phallus again. He glared at her, like he was daring her to touch it.

She brought her face to it, and licked it up the side, while her hand held it pressed against her tongue from the other side. He exhaled loudly, closing his eyes, his face tense. Guiha reached back for Kuanglu, dragging her forward. Together she and Kuanglu licked his phallus, one on each side, gratified by the sounds Runyu was making.

"Give us both of them, Runyu" Guiha asked shamelessly.

Runyu shook his head in amazement. Then he allowed his hemipenes to emerge from his mortal body. She and Kuanglu each took charge of the one closest to them.

Guiha placed her mouth over hers, while Kuanglu did the same on her side, and Runyu was soon moaning in bliss, helpless against them. He brought his hands up to rest lightly on top of both of their heads, and let them do as they wished.

Soon his cries of pleasure became more fierce, his grasp on their heads more insistent, as he twitched his lower abdomen in small thrusting motions. Guiha could see his head lolling backwards against his chair, and hear his panting breaths. She sucked all the harder.

She felt his hand clench into a fist, twisted up into her hair, as he groaned loudly, his eyelids pressed tightly closed. Guiha looked to Kuanglu. She was studiously applying herself to Runyu's hemipene, a serious look of concentration on her face.

When the sound of Runyu's panting breaths was suddenly halted, Guiha knew that he was close to climaxing. She brought her mouth down as far on the shaft as it would go, and held still, letting him thrust into her at the pace he wished. He cried out just as he released, and Guiha felt the trembling of his hand on her head, and his hot seed pump into her throat.

He relaxed with a sigh, slumping down into his chair. He opened his eyes and regarded them with his enigmatic gaze, switching back and forth from Guiha's face to Kuanglu's.

"You're a bad influence on her" he told Guiha in a low melodious voice.

Kuanglu bowed her head, appearing ashamed.

"Nonsense" Guiha replied. "I'm just what she needs."

She placed a delicate kiss on his leg.

"I'm just what _you_ need" she said playfully, gazing up into his face.

He scoffed, but then smiled.

"Indeed" he replied softly. "What would I have done without you?"

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Your Majesty! I must speak with you at once!" came a voice through the outer door.

Runyu stood up, hurriedly adjusting his robes, and opened the door with a wave of his fingers. The Lord of Dongting Lake appeared, out of breath. Guiha was slower to get up off of the floor, wondering what this was about. From the look on Runyu's face, he already knew. His eyes had grown dark like thunderclouds, his jaw clenched, the tendons of his neck distended.

"What is it?" Guiha asked, a tinge of fear permeated her voice.

Lord Dongting caught a glimpse of Guiha and closed his eyes, hanging his head in shame.

"The Princess was kidnapped" he uttered painfully, "by someone posing as the Empress."

Runyu's eyes blinked, then looked all around the room in various angles. He did that when he was analyzing. After a long moment, he nodded his head.

"So _that's_ why..." he whispered, and looked at Guiha with pity.

"Runyu...our daughter" Guiha said softly, feeling the first stirrings of panic begin to rise in her chest. She stumbled and caught herself on the desk, clutching at her heavy heart.

Runyu swept out of the room, heading towards the throne room. His hands waved over his body, transforming his clothing to battle dress as he walked. Then he lifted his arm, holding it outstretched, summoning forth the Red Cloud Sword to his hand.

Guiha followed him dazedly, trying not to give herself up to the fear that was strangling her. Runyu had paused at the entryway, the blue stained glass framing his long lean form. Guiha hurried to catch up, and then sucked in her breath, holding her hand to her mouth at what she saw.

In the street before them were at least a hundred spirits, of varying rank and office, arrayed in a square formation. They were all on their knees. They were all bowing.

"We beg Heavenly Emperor to spare our loved ones!" The Supreme Lord Lao chanted, as he bowed his head to the floor. The entire assemblage repeated the chant after him, all bowing in unison.

"Please have mercy on your devoted servants!" Lord Lao chanted next, the others following after. A crowd of spectators was starting to gather.

Runyu stood there in stunned silence. "We missed one" he said to Guiha and Kuanglu in a strangled whisper.

"Your Majesty, what are your orders?" asked the guard on duty in the Palace.

Runyu took a deep breath. The look in his eyes denoted that he was doing some fast calculating. He turned and faced the palace guard.

"Take a squad of soldiers to Yanyou, his family needs extra protection. Leave these people to me" he ordered.

The guard bowed subserviently, and left quickly.

"Linyou!" Runyu called out, summoning the Lord of Dongting Lake to his side.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the Frog Spirit replied.

"Return to Dongting Lake. Send half of the army here, along with Fucan. Use the other half of the army to sweep the Mortal Realm in force until you find my daughter" Runyu directed him.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" he replied.

"I'm going with you!" Guiha spoke up.

Runyu looked to her, concern written all over his face. He shook his head. "I can't go. I can't protect you" he objected.

Guiha took a calming breath, wearing her determination like armor. "No one knows the Fox Spirit better than I do" she told him. "I'm the only one who can find our daughter."

"Guiha!" Runyu said her name with dismay.

"It's my fault, Runyu!" Guiha told him, her voice breaking. "I should have stayed with her! If I had stayed, the Fox Spirit never would have been able to pose as me!"

Runyu closed his eyes, appearing to be in pain.

"Linyou!" He called back the Lord of Dongting Lake, who returned with a bow.

Runyu held out the Red Cloud Sword to him. "Protect my wife, find my daughter" he said simply.

"Yes, Your Majesty" the Frog Spirit replied with a bow, taking the Red Cloud Sword with reverent hands.

Guiha gazed at Runyu's face, filling up her soul with the image of her loved one. It would have to be enough to last until this was all over. Runyu grabbed her, and dragged her close, his lips closing over hers in the fiercest of passionate kisses. He was filling up his soul too. Slowly he pulled away, distancing himself from her, the action seeming to cause him physical pain.

"Wait for me" Guiha whispered to him. "I'll see you on the other side of this."

He nodded, and kissed her hand, and then let her go. Guiha took off at a run, tailing the Lord Dongting. She looked back once, her last vision of home being Runyu and Kuanglu standing stoically on guard in front of the Empyrean Cloud Palace, a crowd of possible enemies arrayed before them.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu quietly contemplated the prisoner who sat across from him, before a table that he had conjured in the middle of the white circular floor of Pisuo Jail. The walls of lightning had been put down for the occasion of his visit, and a limitless expanse of clouds surrounded them in every direction, yet he did not fear that this prisoner would escape. He rather hoped that she would try.

She picked up her tea cup with exaggerated daintiness, and cast a sideways glance in his direction, before taking a sip.

"Heavenly Emperor is too charitable, coming to visit a lowly prisoner like myself" she said, her tone of voice insincere.

"Goddess of Fate, you knew that I would be coming to visit you, sooner or later. Why pretend otherwise?" Runyu asked her coolly.

She smirked and looked away, taking another sip of tea.

Runyu got up from his seat, and took a leisurely stroll around the perimeter of the white circle, while she finished her cup of tea.

"This circle is really... quite confining" Runyu commented casually, as he approached the part of the circle that was behind his prisoner.

She shrugged. "It's too good for a humble prisoner, like me" she replied, taking another sip.

Runyu slowly walked up behind her. "You know what I want" he told her. "Why not give it to me, and be free of this place?"

"I don't know what you mean" she countered airily.

"Surely you remember your dealings with the Fox Spirit?" Runyu asked, an arm's length away from her back.

She gave a light laugh. "What does that have to do with you? It goes back to before you were even born!" she scoffed at him.

"How much can you remember?" Runyu asked curiously, setting his hands lightly on top of her shoulders.

She stiffened at his touch. "Your Majesty!" she protested.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh" Runyu said soothingly, "I know you will try your hardest."

"What?" she asked indignantly, trying to move away.

Runyu held her in place with one hand, the other hand he wrapped around her forehead. "This is going to hurt" he whispered in her ear.

He ignored her feeble struggling, moving his hand from her forehead down, until it covered her eyes, forcing them to close. Then he closed his own eyes, sending his consciousness into her mind, as sharp and precise as a needle.

He probed deeply. When he had done this with Yanyou, he had watched the memories in reverse, and they were disjointed, difficult to understand until he saw the preceding memories. This time he would start at the beginning.

"Yuanji, you know a lot about mortals" the Fox Spirit said. He looked precisely the same way he did now, except that he was missing his customary topknot lanced by a sharp red hairpin.

"Yes, I do, Danzhu... or else I would not have been promoted to Goddess of Fate" she responded sassily. She looked much younger.

The Fox Spirit looked down at the ground. "Where do they go when they die?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm not in charge of that" she responded brusquely.

He looked confused. "But... you are in charge of their Fate?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I can only control what happens to them in their mortal life. I have no control over how they will react to it! Thus, I have no control over where they will be reincarnated" she stated.

"So they _will_ be reincarnated? How can we find them again?" the Fox Spirit asked her eagerly.

"They won't necessarily be reincarnated as a human" she told him, raising an eyebrow.

"What about prostitutes?" he asked.

She gasped in shock. "Danzhu! How can you ask a refined Deity like myself such a question?"

"Don't you control the Fate of all mortals? Surely prostitutes fall under your jurisdiction?" the Fox Spirit pointed out.

She glared at him ferociously. "They will most likely be reincarnated as lesser beings" she spat out.

The Fox Spirit looked crestfallen, pulling at the tendrils of his hair to soothe himself. Then he looked up at her hopefully.

"But isn't it possible, if the prostitute was a good person, that she could be reincarnated as a Spirit? _Could_ she appear in the Heavenly Realm?" He looked so desperate for a positive answer.

"Mayyybeeee..." Yuanji replied, not wanting to crush his spirit. "Try the Flower Realm" she said, shrugging.

The Fox Spirit's eyes lit up. "Of course! She was named after the Plum Flower! Thanks, Yuanji!" He took off running.

That memory flipped away, and a new page opened. Runyu watched it carefully, making Yuanji relive it.

"Did you find your Plum flower?" Yuanji asked the Fox Spirit.

He sighed sadly, and shook his head. "The Plum Shangshen was ancient. It couldn't possibly be her."

"What's so special about this prostitute? Why do you seek her?" Yuanji asked curiously.

The Fox Spirit conjured up a paper book with a twirl of his hands.

"She helped me to create this. My masterpiece! I wanted to show her that it was finished" he replied.

Yuanji took the book from his hand, and opened the front cover. She slammed it closed, blushing.

"Danzhu! How dare you show me something so filthy?" she protested.

"It's not filthy!" The Fox Spirit argued. "It's wonderful! You wouldn't say that if you had ever experienced it!"

Yuanji 'hmphed', and got up to leave.

"Wait, Wait, Yuanji! I apologize. It's not your fault that you are inexperienced!" The Fox Spirit called after her, as she stalked away.

The next memory flipped open, and Runyu studied it intently, looking for anything he could use against the Fox Spirit.

"Yuanji, What is this?" The Fox Spirit asked, pointing to a large mirror mounted in her palace.

"It's a Magic glass. It shows me the Mortals, so I don't have to travel down there to watch over them" she told him.

The Fox Spirit walked closer to the glass, and peered into it intently.

"I know this place" he commented.

He whirled around, and looked at Yuanji with surprise.

"Were you... watching me?" he asked suspiciously.

Yuanji blushed and looked away.

"Why?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You said prostitutes were wonderful. I was curious" she admitted.

"What did you think?" he asked her.

"Everyone looks like they are in pain" she commented, shaking her head. "I don't understand."

The Fox Spirit made a tsking sound with his mouth. "It must be experienced to be understood."

Yuanji's shoulders slumped. "Let the Mortals have it" she said despondently. "They have precious little else."

The Fox Spirit looked at her with pity. He took her hand, and held it between both of his. She looked up into his face, surprised. He leaned down, and slowly placed a gentle kiss on her lips, making her gasp.

Runyu winced, and flipped the memory quickly. He had no desire to see where this led.

The next memory began with a Fox Spirit who seemed very different than before. He was now wearing his customary sharp red hairpin. He stood in front of the glass, staring into it.

"Did you see?" The Fox Spirit asked Yuanji, his voice was cold and empty.

"Yes, I saw" she admitted, her voice quiet.

The Fox Spirit continued to glare into the glass.

"What are you going to do?" Yuanji asked him fearfully.

"I am going to see him get everything he wants" the Fox Spirit told her quietly. "And then I am going to ruin it for him. His joy will turn to ashes in his mouth. It will take a long time, but now... I have nothing better to do."

"He wants the _throne_" Yuanji replied, her face skeptical.

"Then he shall have it" the Fox Spirit declared, his voice menacing.

Runyu paused for a moment. Could he be talking about... Father? The Heavenly Emperor Taiwei? How was this possible? Uncle Fox had always been a staunch supporter of Taiwei. He had missed something important.

He sifted backwards through her memories, to the one before the Fox Spirit in her room. A young woman in the glass, in the throes of childbirth, dying. Her baby, taken gently in the hands of a red-robed person, a tiny red dragon. Runyu gasped.

"_I have a sibling_!" He thought to himself.

His shock turned to dismay as he watched the Fox Spirit in the glass place a flaming hand on the baby's head, removing it's horns, dismembering it completely, burning it to ashes. The pieces of horn were placed in the hair of the Fox Spirit, and worn as a topknot, and Runyu felt sick to his stomach.

He flipped forward through the memories, learning that Uncle was the one who had suggested forming a secret alliance with the Demon King of Gucheng City, and starting a war between the Demon and Heavenly Realms. Father had complied, so that his Elder Brother Lian Chao would be killed in battle. He had tampered with his Elder Brother's weapons, so that they would fail him in a crucial moment in battle, and his body was cast into the River of Forgetfulness.

Uncle had salvaged the body, and nursed his Eldest Brother back to health, planning to use him later to destroy Taiwei's happiness. Lian Chao wouldn't cooperate however, going into hiding instead.

Runyu learned that the Heavenly Emperor Grandfather had also died in the war between the Demon Realm and Heavenly Realm. He had gone to seek vengeance for the death of his oldest son, but the enemy was prepared for him, knew how to counter everything he threw at them, and he had fallen in battle, clearing the path to the throne for Taiwei.

He learned that Uncle was the one who had planted the idea in Father's head that he must marry the Phoenix Princess Tuyao in order to gain the support of the Bird Tribe, and strengthen his position as Emperor.

Uncle was also the one who convinced him that he could take Zifen, the Flower Immortal, as a Concubine after his marriage to Tuyao. He reassured Father that Zifen would remember how much she loved him soon, and all that he had to do was keep her by his side to remind her of what they had together.

While Father was busy with Zifen, Uncle was hatching another scheme. Yuanji helped him to transform his appearance with magic, making sure that he looked like Taiwei to the last little detail, even borrowing his dirty clothing for smell. Then he visited the Empress Tuyao, who was left alone at night.

Runyu paused again, the realization crashing over him. Uncle had placed Father in a green hat! XuFeng was not his brother! He was a cousin! That explained so much! Uncle's favoritism to XuFeng was because that was his son! XuFeng's personality was so different than his, because they were not that closely related. Now that he thought about it, XuFeng was so much like the Fox Spirit, his true parentage should have been obvious!

The Goddess of Fate started to convulse in his arms. He had stayed in too long, dug too deeply, her mind couldn't handle it. He hurriedly returned to flipping through her memories. It was imperative that he find the indentity of the conspirator he had missed.

Her body went limp, the dead weight dragging him down. Her consciousness was sucking him into a black hole. He pulled back and away, but caught a glimpse, right before exiting, of a familiar face.

Runyu opened his eyes, releasing the Goddess of Fate from his grasp. Her body slid out of the chair and fell to the ground, rivulets of blood flowing from her ears and nostrils, and tear ducts. She did not move.

The sound of lightning zapping echoed around him, as the electric walls rose up to the central node in the air above. Runyu turned to look at the person manning the switch.

"General Pojun" Runyu greeted him calmly, in his soft melodious voice.

"Your Majesty" he replied respectfully.

"So this was the plan? Trap me here, while you overthrow the Heavenly Realm?" Runyu asked the last of his Uncle's conspirators.

"You must excuse me, Your Majesty" General Pojun replied. "I have important work to attend to."

He walked off, through the large double doors, stepping over the bodies of the guards he had killed, and disappeared as the doors closed.

Runyu glared at the comatose body of the Goddess of Fate.

"This will not go how you want!" He shrieked at her, fighting the rage that was taking over.

He grabbed her body up with one hand, and walked it to the lighting wall, pressing her flesh into it, listening to it sizzle. He pushed harder and harder, trying to create an opening, feeling the lighting coursing through his own body as well.

Her body turned to ashes before he was halfway through, and he had to push onward without that little bit of protection. Finally he fell to the ground on the other side of the wall, laboriously pulling his foot out of the current, before collapsing entirely. He had managed his escape, but he was very much weakened. He closed his eyes, meaning to rest for only a moment, but lost hold of consciousness instead.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da laid his throbbing head down upon the pillow that still smelled of Nua. He closed his eyes, pressing the heels of his hands into them, trying to ease the pain.

Worse than the headache, was the pain in his bones. A deep aching bruise, inside the marrow, from where he had drawn the substance that he needed to create the Soul Destroying Bullets.

On the little table in front of him were six small spheres of what appeared to be dark black metal. They radiated evil magic into the atmosphere around them. One could almost imagine it as a purplish haze.

He had labored intensively to create these bullets, as the days dragged on while they waited for news. Mother was leading the army in Father's absence, and had placed Fucan and himself on house arrest. Evidently she feared that they would go off on their own to try and find Nua. She was not incorrect.

Fucan was chafing under the restrictions. He blamed himself for Nua's abduction just as much as Sheng did. He closeted himself for hours in his room, refusing to come out. When he did come out, he paced back and forth, his anxiety driving Sheng crazy.

Sheng heard a commotion outside the window, and he rolled over on the bed, to take a look. Father was home! Finally! He also had the Empress with him.

Sheng was immediately suspicious. The enemy had snuck in to the base last time by pretending to be her. Still, the enemy wasn't likely to be able to fool Father.

Sheng grabbed his precious bullets, stowing them away magically, and then raced downstairs, ignoring his various aches. As he exited through the doors, he heard his Father issuing orders to the Sargeant, in a calm controlled voice. The Sargeant immediately turned around, and started barking orders at the people nearby, spurring them to action.

The Empress passed him, heading into the Palace, Sheng watched her out of the corner of his eye, as he headed out to see his Father.

"Father!" Sheng called out, jogging up to him.

Father clasped his hand with a strong grip, the look on his face telling Sheng just how worried he was. His other hand held a sword that Sheng had never seen before.

"Father, what is that sword?" Sheng asked him curiously.

"It's the Red Cloud Sword" said a voice from behind him, causing Sheng to look around.

Fucan was walking purposefully towards them. His expression grim.

"If my Father has given that out, then the situation must be dire" Fucan commented gravely.

"Your Highness, you must prepare to leave immediately" Father said to Fucan. "You are returning to the Heavenly Realm, along with a Division of my soldiers, to help quell the civil unrest."

"What about Nua?" Fucan asked.

"My Second Division will stay here, and continue the search. We will march out in force, as the small hunting parties have been unsuccessful" Father informed him.

Fucan nodded. "Very well, Lord Dongting. I will be prepared to leave in just a moment" he agreed.

After Fucan left, Father turned to face Sheng. "I want you to go with him" he told him.

"What? Father! No!" Sheng protested.

"Listen to me, Sheng-Da!" Father raised his voice, startling Sheng. His Father very rarely did that.

"The people who hold the Princess are very dangerous people. They are not to be underestimated" Father warned.

"I KNOW that!" Sheng interrupted.

Father held up his hand to quiet him. "You are too close to the Princess. You will not be able to think rationally. If you make a mistake, these people _will_ kill you. I will not send you to your death."

"But, Father!" Sheng complained.

It was hopeless. He knew that look on his Father's face. His expression darkened, and he turned his back on him. He felt a hand on his arm, restraining him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Father" he apologized. "I shouldn't be so ungrateful."

He was startled by his Father's hug. He looked down at his Father's face, and saw worry and sadness there. Father quickly released him and stepped back.

"You will still see fighting up there, Sheng-Da" he told him, after clearing his throat. "You should have a weapon that you can count on."

Father tucked the Red Cloud Sword under his arm, and then clapped his hands together, summoning forth the Jade Staff. He handed it to Sheng, who took it reverently.

"Father! I..." He was at a loss for words. His Father's weapon was priceless.

"Bring it back in one piece" Father said with a serious expression.

Sheng nodded nervously. His Father clapped him on the back, and then walked away, heading into the Palace. Sheng followed him slowly, admiring the Jade Staff in his hands. Around him was a flurry of activity as the soldiers prepared to move out. First Division, of 15,000 soldiers, would be going to the Heavenly Realm, and Second Division, almost 14,000 soldiers, would be marching on the Mortal Realm. Soon the base would be entirely emptied.

Sheng collapsed the precious Jade Staff into a pocket dimension for safe-keeping, and entered the Palace, in search of Fucan. He entered Fucan's room without knocking, closing the door quietly behind him. Fucan looked up, not saying anything, just staring at him.

"Father has ordered me to go with you" Sheng told him.

Fucan arched an eyebrow, giving him a skeptical look.

"I won't be" Sheng informed him. "I'm going after Nua."

Fucan sighed, but did not look at all surprised by his admission. He nodded.

"After we leave, I will break off from the main group. I have a plan to find her, but it involves going to Lord Yama" Sheng confessed.

Fucan's eyes widened. "What is your plan?" He asked with concern.

Sheng deliberated with himself over how much to tell Fucan. His Grandmother had cautioned against telling anyone his secret. He was already going to have to tell Lord Yama, in order to explain his possession of the Soul Destroying Bullets.

"I have something that he will want" Sheng told Fucan.

Fucan looked away, displeased by his discretion.

"When did we start keeping secrets from each other?" he asked, his voice full of regret.

Sheng looked away too, uncomfortable by the distancing in their friendship. He turned to leave, his hand on the door, when Fucan's voice stopped him.

"Remember, when you are dealing with Lord Yama, that information is more valuable than tangible goods. Each and every secret can fetch a high price... Sell them dearly" Fucan advised.

Sheng nodded, without turning around. Then he exited the room. He needed to prepare for his journey to the Demon Realm.

He waved goodbye to his Father as he took his place at the head of the Second Division, each soldier lined up neatly in columns. The command was given, and they all marched up the staircase. The Empress stayed behind, along with his Mother. Sheng wasn't sure how Father had convinced the women to stay here. He must have been very persuasive.

He lined up with the First Division, led by Fucan, and marched up the staircase, out of Dongting Lake, the Sargeant calling out a cadence. Mother waved at him, and he smiled at her, hiding his apprehension for her sake.

The Sargeant called a halt after the entire Division had emerged from the Lake, organizing the soldiers into a formation more suitable for flight. Sheng took advantage of the general confusion, and slipped away, invisible. He was almost out of earshot, when he faintly heard a string of curses. Sarge had figured out that he was gone. There would be Hell to pay when he came back... if he made it back at all.

Sheng shrugged off that negative thought. He needed to be mission focused in order to deal with Lord Yama. He flew to the Wangchuan River, and ordered the Boatman to take him to Yan City. The Boatman, recognizing him, seemed surprised, and a bit alarmed, but didn't question him. He must have seen something in Sheng's face.

Lord Yama was very surprised by his appearance. His two favorites, the Black and White Impermanence, sat in the throne room with him, holding two large beasts at bay. One of them was the Demon Dog that had chased Sheng and Fucan before. The other he was not familiar with, having a head like a horse. The beasts snorted and growled as he entered.

"What brings the Prince of Bian City to my doorstep?" Lord Yama asked him, puffing his chest out pompously.

"I seek information from you, Great Lord Yama" Sheng told him.

Lord Yama gazed at him with a calculating expression, his eyes narrowed.

"What information do you seek?" He asked cautiously.

"It is said, that there once was a demon who angered the Great Lord Yama. The fate of this demon was to be hunted to the ends of the earth, and his hands and feet were chopped off, to make an example to others" Sheng began.

Lord Yama nodded warily.

"How did you hunt him?" Sheng asked.

Lord Yama's expression turned to surprise.

"You wish to hunt someone to the ends of the earth?" Lord Yama asked incredulously, inferring that from his question.

Sheng nodded once, careful to keep his expression composed. Lord Yama had already gotten one secret out of him.

Lord Yama narrowed his eyes again, obviously calculating how he could use this information.

"Who?" Lord Yama asked simply.

"If you tell me how, then I will tell you who" Sheng bargained.

Lord Yama smiled appreciatively, and then nodded. He flicked his fingers at the Demon Dog, whose chalky white skin matched the white robes of the White Impermanence who held him.

"With him" Lord Yama told him. "Now you tell me, who are you hunting?"

Sheng approached the dias, slowly walking up the stairs, to come and whisper in Lord Yama's ear.

"I hunt the Princess Nu-Ah of the Heavenly Realm" he admitted.

Lord Yama's eyes widened in shock, a pleased smile taking over his face. His breath caught in his throat. He looked like he had just been given a wonderful gift.

"The rumors are true" Lord Yama murmured. "The Heavenly Realm grows weak. Runyu can't protect his own." He started breathing fast, excited.

"I want your Demon Dog" Sheng told him brusquely.

Lord Yama laughed. "Why should I help you? It would be better for me if she stays lost."

"I will buy him from you" Sheng offered.

Lord Yama laughed louder. "What could you possibly offer me, that I don't already have ten of?" He asked facetiously.

Sheng waved his hand, summoning forth one of his precious Soul Destroying Bullets. It rested on his palm, and he held it directly under Lord Yama's nose. Lord Yama sucked in his breath in mid-laugh.

"Where did you get that?" he breathed the question.

Sheng stared into his face without answering.

"Can you get more?" Lord Yama asked hopefully.

Sheng waved his hand again, summoning forth the other bullets, six now resting on his palm. Lord Yama tentatively touched one, and then jerked his finger back. He looked into Sheng's face with wonder.

"Take him" Lord Yama offered. He waved his finger at the White Impermanence, who unclasped a bracelet from around his wrist and handed it to Sheng. Sheng handed him the precious bullets.

"The Demon Dog will obey whoever wears this bracelet" Lord Yama told him.

Sheng clasped the bracelet around his own wrist. He ordered the dog to come to him, and was pleased when he did, sitting by Sheng's leg, panting in a friendly manner. Sheng turned to leave, when Lord Yama spoke to him again.

"I will keep your secret" Lord Yama told him.

Sheng turned around slowly.

"In return, you will support me as the Supreme Demon Lord" Lord Yama told him.

Sheng clenched his teeth. Then he bowed. "My Lord" he acquiesced.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

The Flower Immortal Guiha sat across the desk from the Lady Dongting, Linyou's wife Qintian. After the army had left, heading in two separate directions, it was very quiet here, deep underneath the water. Only a skeleton staff was left, and everyone seemed to be going out of their way not to disturb the silence.

Guiha cleared her throat, the sound unnaturally loud.

"Patience, Your Majesty" Qintian said quietly, tapping the handle of her Demon Bone Whip against her booted foot, as she stared off into space.

"Lady Dongting, you led me to believe that you had a plan for me to find my daughter, and that it was best if I stay here for now. Please tell me that was not a ruse to keep me out of the way, because I will leave on my own if that's the case" Guiha threatened.

Qintian smirked. "Your Majesty, I wouldn't dare be dishonest with you" she said in an amused voice.

"Explain yourself then! It's not like we have anything better to do" Guiha demanded.

Qintian sighed impatiently. "The army moves slowly" she explained. "It will take at least a couple of days, at a quick march, before we start to see any results."

"You think the army will find them that quickly?" Guiha asked her.

Qintian scoffed. "No!" she laughed. "It will take that long for word to spread throughout the area that an army is on the move."

Guiha felt puzzled. "Won't that hurt our chances of finding Nua?" she asked.

Qintian closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She opened her eyes again. "My scouts investigated the surrounding area quite thoroughly, finding many false trails laid to the East, the West, and the North. Suspiciously lacking were _any_ trails to the South. Linyou marches in force in _that_ direction, assuming that the enemy lies there somewhere. As word reaches them that an army is marching in their direction, they will panic. They will flee! Once they have left the protection of their shelter, I can track them. Then I will have my prey!" she exclaimed, her eyes shone with a predatory gleam.

Guiha leaned away from Qintian, subconsciously responding to the danger she sensed radiating from her. She mentally resolved to never get on Qintian's bad side.

"So... we wait?" Guiha asked.

"Yes. We wait" Qintian responded succinctly.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Loong Fucan flew swiftly through the clouds, headed to the Heavenly Realm at top speed. Much time had passed in the Mortal Realm, but in the Heavenly Realm the day would not yet be over. Mother and Father were waiting for him, awaiting the army that he escorted.

Uncle Linyou had said that the army was needed to quell civil unrest. Fucan could not imagine what that would look like. The Heavenly Realm had always been peaceful in his life.

Outside the gates of the Heavenly Realm he stopped, waiting for the army to catch up to him. As the soldiers landed, having flown squad by squad, they arrayed themselves in a formation that was better for marching. Rows and columns in rank and file, Platoon by Platoon, in Companies to Battalions to Brigades, until finally the entire First Division was mustered.

The army was truly a wondrous sight, resplendent in their pearlescent shell armor, which covered the calm blue and sea green of their uniforms. A tall pole carried the flag that represented their division. One half blue, one half green, a white circle in the middle, like a pearl.

Fucan placed himself at their head, allowing Uncle Linyou's trusted Sargeant to call out the orders. It never occurred to him to give a speech to the soldiers. He had never gone into a battle before.

As they passed through the gates, the noise of the soldiers' stomping feet attracted attention. The Shangshen and Fairies on the outskirts reacted with fear, running back into their homes and businesses, grabbing up the little Immortal children who stared in awe, and protested being dragged away.

Fucan ignored them, his sights set on the central district of the Heavenly Realm. Civil unrest would most likely be concentrated around the Empyrean Cloud Palace. He would head straight there.

Soon he began to hear sounds in the distance, faint at first, but growing louder and louder, the closer they got to his destination. Screams. Curses. Magical explosions. Rushing wind. The clash of swords.

Fucan's eyes widened, now he was afraid of what he was going to see. He thought of his Mother. He thought of Kun Ji. What if he had arrived too late? How could Father have allowed this to happen?

He picked up his pace, hearing the soldiers behind him move faster as well. He swept into the park that lay before the Empyrean Cloud Palace, total chaos in the streets. The soldiers of the Heavenly Realm were arrayed before the entrance to the palace, battling Shangshen who were trying to get past them. Some Shangshen were fighting each other. Behind the line of Heavenly soldiers, in their flashy golden armor, Mother battled the General Pojun alone. Not only were the Heavenly soldiers not helping her, they were preventing help from getting to her.

Fucan's vision misted around the edges as he watched the traitors attack his Mother, a cold rage filled his heart. He forgot about the army behind him, and leaped to the line of Heavenly Soldiers alone. They had the audacity to block him! Fucan glared at the foolish soldier who held a spear tip to his throat.

"Your armor" Fucan commented, deigning to flick a glance in his direction, "it's made of Metal."

The soldier looked confused. Fucan stretched out magic tendrils, feeling the quality of the steel armor that was overlaid with golden paint. When he had infused his magic through every inch of the armor, he suddenly contracted it, squeezing the armor into a small golden ball. Blood spurted out in all directions, spraying Fucan's face and robes, as well as the surrounding soldiers.

The Heavenly soldiers protested, pointing swords in his direction. Fucan closed his eyes, feeling the Metal all around him, expanding and expanding his reach, infusing his Magic into more and more. Their swords flew out of their hands, and hovered high in the air, awaiting his command. Soon the soldiers were also hovering in the air, lifted by their armor, helpless to free themselves from his grasp.

He clenched his fists, and the Metal of the armor collapsed itself into balls. Blood rained from the sky, as the bodies of the soldiers were crushed inside. The air rang with piercing screams, and then silence. Fucan opened his eyes again.

Mother stood alone at the top of the stairs, drenched with blood, a dumbfounded expression on her face. The traitorous General Pojun was on the steps below her, staring up at the floating golden orbs that used to be his soldiers. He looked to Fucan, his face registering fear, and took off running.

Fucan sent the swords and metal orbs flying after him, chasing him through the blue stained glass entryway, into the audience hall. They caught up to him on the steps to the throne, each and every blade piercing his body. Each and every ball pummeling his face into nothingness, until the traitor was nothing but a blood stain in front of his Father's throne.

"Fucan" Mother whispered behind him.

He turned around quickly, still enraged, but his Mother's bloodstained face made him pause. She held out her hand to him. Fucan blinked. His vision cleared. He fell to his knees, suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue. Mother helped him to stand up, propping his arm over her shoulder, and taking him outside.

All fighting had ceased. The Shanghshen were all on their knees in the street, waiting for him with terrified expressions. Fucan did not know which of them were on his side and which against.

"Mother? Which of these are the traitors that need to be punished?" Fucan asked her.

The watching Shangshen quivered in fear.

"I think everyone has been sufficiently punished, Fucan" Mother said quietly. "None of these people would dare stand against you now."

"Is Kun Ji safe?" he asked.

Mother's face became alarmed. "Your Father sent guards to protect them, but that was before we knew that Pojun was a traitor."

Fucan felt his heart drop into his stomach. He flew in the direction of LuoXiang Palace. Behind him he heard the Sargeant ordering soldiers to follow him.

He heard the fighting before he could see it. Swords, yes, but also Wind, Water, and Fire magic. LuoXiang Palace was besieged by an entire Brigade of Heavenly Soldiers. The soldiers were not gaining much ground.

Fucan was impressed. He had no idea that Uncle Yanyou's Water Magic was so strong. The twins ran through the soldiers with their Wind Magic, together forming a tornado that none could stand against. Lan Que and Kun Ji hovered in the air, throwing handfuls of flame at the soldiers, that Mao Yo fanned into blazing fires, strengthening the devastating impact.

Fucan was tempted to sit back and watch. He loved the fierce expression on Kun Ji's face, but he didn't dare risk letting her get hurt. The sound of crunching metal soon rolled in a wave, starting at the back of the Brigade of Heavenly Soldiers, moving forward.

Uncle Yanyou stopped in mid-strike, as the soldier in front of him suddenly imploded, blood spurting. He looked around in confusion, until he saw Fucan.

"Fucan! My nephew! A bit late, aren't you?" Uncle Yanyou called out.

Fucan sank to the ground tiredly, his Magical energy depleted. He closed his eyes, but opened them quickly when he felt arms grasping him.

"Kun Ji" Fucan whispered, as she lifted him.

"Don't talk, Fucan. You've used up too much of your energy. Just rest now, I'll take care of you." She ordered him in bossy tones.

He gazed up at her face, as she carried him in her arms, his heart swelling in his chest. Kun Ji was going to take care of him. The feeling was indescribable. She set him down gently on her bed, in her room decorated with Dragon and Phoenix, fluffing pillows to stuff underneath him.

"I'll get them all dirty" Fucan protested, holding out the palm of his hand.

"You think I care about that?" she asked crossly, pushing his hand down.

He grabbed her hand, and brought it to his lips. She paused what she was doing, looking up at him, and Fucan could see that she was worried. He smiled at her, truly happy, even though he was more tired than he could ever remember being in his life.

She scoffed, wiping her eyes hastily with her other hand.

"Kun Ji" Fucan said in a quiet voice. "I'm too tired to kiss you. Won't you kiss me, instead?" he asked.

She looked at him with an incredulous expression. He thought she might be outraged, but then she leaned in close to him, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. She moved to pull away, but he wrapped his arm around her back, holding her there close to him. Holding her lips onto his, for as long as he could manage, before he blacked out.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Fenghuang Tangyue sipped his tea, sitting next to his beloved Nua. Across from him sat his parents. The situation was a bit awkward.

Mother kept casting judgemental glances at Nua's swollen belly, and had a difficult time looking her in the eye. Nua was eager to please them, for Tangyue's sake, but knew next to nothing about them. All of her attempts to start a conversation fizzled. Father gave her a kindly smile, but kept staring off into space, buried deep in his troubled thoughts.

Usually Uncle could be counted upon to keep the place lively, but he was not here right now. He had gone off to check on something. Tangyue felt that the burden of lightening the atmosphere was placed on him.

"So, Mother, when will you be working on your next batch of Osmanthus wine?" Tangyue asked.

She looked like she was about to answer, when Nua cut in.

"Oh! I loved your Osmanthus wine! It was so delicious!" she complimented exuberantly. "That's how Tangyue and I got together! If it hadn't of been for your wine, we might never have become a... couple..." Nua's voice petered out at the look of consternation on Mother's face.

Father closed his eyes, and bit both of his lips together. Tangyue could see his Father's hand patting Mother's leg under the table. She glared at Father, and then shook her head angrily.

Tangyue gave up on small talk.

"Father, how will we get the Emperor to let us marry?" He asked.

Father opened his eyes, his expression serious. "Uncle has alerted the right people about Runyu's recent behavior. Runyu never liked to be seen as _immoral_. We are hoping the political pressure he receives will make him release the prisoners he has rounded up. All of those people can vouch for you. That, together with Nua's pregnancy and obvious infatuation with you, ought to be enough to force his hand and grant you a marriage" he concluded.

Tangyue grabbed Nua's hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him adoringly.

"Nua, my love" Tangyue said to her, stroking her cheek with his other hand as he gazed into her eyes. "We can come out of hiding soon."

She smiled widely, and rubbed the large mound of her pregnant belly. "As long as I'm with you, Tangyue" she told him, "I don't care where we are."

Father cleared his throat and looked away, suddenly misty eyed. Mother frowned, but her eyes looked unsure. Maybe she was softening a bit?

The door to the small cottage crashed open.

"The army is marching this way!" Uncle yelled, panic-stricken.

Everyone stood up, fear invading the room faster than Uncle had. Tangyue sucked in a deep breath.

"It's all right, we have prepared for this" Father reminded them all. "We will get our things together, and head for the port in Guangzhou, where we will board a Westerner ship and set sail. Runyu won't be able to find us in the West" he said confidently.

Everyone started moving at once to pack up the things they wanted to take with them. Tangyue noticed that Uncle sidled up to talk to his Father in a low voice.

"Xu Feng, if Runyu catches up to Tangyue, he will definitely kill him" Uncle warned. "You can't hold back this time. If you want to save your son, then you must be prepared to kill Runyu."

Father frowned, looking angry, then his gaze fell on Tangyue, and turned fearful. He looked away, sighing sadly.

Soon Mother and Father were ready to go.

"We will go first" Father said, "and leave a false trail in the wrong direction. You wait for 20 minutes, and then go after."

"I will protect them, Xu Feng" Uncle told his Father with a serious expression on his face.

"Thank you, Uncle" Father said quietly. He nodded at Tangyue and stepped out of the door.

Mother hugged Tangyue tightly, and then she too left. Tangyue and Nua were left alone with Uncle in the quiet cottage. Tangyue tried not to look at Uncle's sharp, red hairpin. He tried not to think about what he had seen in the memory pearl.

Finally the twenty minutes were up, and the trio headed into the bamboo forest next to the cottage. Tangyue kept a tight hold on Nua's hand, and Uncle trailed along behind them, his staff making a soft thunk on the ground every time it hit.

They hadn't gotten very far when they heard a hair-raising howl in the distance behind them. Tangyue looked at Uncle, and both of them were alarmed, unsure just what could have made that sound.

"Quickly go!" Tangyue said to Nua, trying to help her to run. It was difficult for her, with her big belly.

He scooped her up into his arms, and took off running, the howls growing louder and nearer behind them. All too soon, they were met with a frightening sight. A red-eyed demon with chalk white skin and a shock of unkempt white hair, had jumped in front of them, cutting off their escape route. It crawled on all fours, growling softly at them.

Behind them they heard the soft thump of something landing. Tangyue turned warily to see what it was, while also trying to keep his eyes on the demon.

Behind them was Ch'ing-Wa Sheng.


	71. Chapter 71

** Chapter 71**

Ching-Wa Sheng-Da stared down the man he loathed.

"Ch'ing-Wa" Tangyue said to him in greeting.

"Let go of the Princess, Tangyue" Sheng ordered calmly.

"Now, Ch'ing-Wa Sheng, I don't want to hurt you. Your Mother and I are old friends. You're too young to get involved in this. You should just stay out of it" Tangyue advised him.

Sheng spit a coin out of his mouth, sending it flying to the side. Tangyue winced, and then glared at him with distaste. Sheng knew that he had always hated that.

"Let go of the Princess, _Tangyue_" Sheng said again, his voice lower and more serious than before.

There was a loud tsking sound, repeated many times. "Who do you think you are, young man? You have no right to stand in the way of their true love!" the Fox Spirit blustered, puffing up indignantly.

Sheng laughed mockingly. "_True_ love? Nua's baby could be mine" he stated coldly.

Tangyue scoffed at first, clearly not believing him. Then he looked down at Nua by his side. She was staring at her hands, her head bowed, twisting her fingers together nervously.

"No..." Tangyue whispered.

He looked back at Sheng's face, and flames lit inside his eyes.

"NO!" He shouted, enraged. His face looked murderous.

The Fox Spirit was staring at them, dumbfounded.

"Uncle, take Nua out of here" Tangyue ordered, his voice close to hysteria.

Fox Spirit grabbed Nua's wrist and pulled on it, but she fought him, trying to stay by Tangyue's side. Sheng whistled loudly, and suddenly Lord Yama's demon dog attacked, jumping at the Fox Spirit. Fox Spirit swung his staff at the Demon dog, who grabbed it in his teeth, trying to jerk it out of his hand.

"You think to use my _own_ magic against me?!" The Fox Spirit yelled furiously.

He snapped his fingers, and the demon dog stopped in its tracks. It shook its head, and then stood up on hind legs, like a man. It glanced around the clearing, caught sight of Sheng, and then took off running into the forest, soon disappearing from view.

Sheng was taken aback, he hadn't expected that. Now he was outnumbered. He knew he didn't have the option of retreat, as he might never be able to find Nua again. He clapped his hands together, and summoned forth the Jade Staff, holding it at the ready, prepared to take on both of them if he had to.

"Uncle, take Nua out of here!" Tangyue repeated his request.

"No! I won't leave you!" Nua yelled, clinging to Tangyue's arm desperately. "I can't leave you!"

The Fox Spirit grabbed her tightly, dragging her back, while she fought him, trying to pry his fingers off of her arm.

"Nua, PLEASE!" Tangyue yelled at her. "Please go with Uncle! I need you to be safe!"

She shook her head, pouting, clawing at Uncle's hand.

"It's the string" Sheng said drolly. "She can't leave you."

The Fox Spirit narrowed his eyes at Sheng, clearly displeased. Tangyue looked shocked, the blood draining out of his face, while Nua held on to his arm.

"Uncle" Tangyue whispered, then cleared his throat. "Uncle, you are going to have to remove the string" he said, and his voice sounded desolate.

The Fox Spirit looked incredibly annoyed as he reached down to Nua's ankle, and removed a length of red silk string from it. Nua's eyes blinked, her sight seeming to clear.

"Sheng-Da!" she yelled fearfully. Sheng was pleased to note her concern for him.

Tangyue was NOT pleased.

"You love _him_?" Tangyue accused her. "After everything we've been through together? After everything I've done for you? You want _HIM_?" Tangyue was quickly becoming emotional.

"Tangyue, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you" Nua told him. "I did love you! But not in the way that you want me to. To me, you are family. Please don't keep me your prisoner anymore. Just let me go?" she requested.

Tangyue clutched his chest, his face twisted in pain. A tear leaked out of his eye, trailing down his cheek.

"Nephew, don't worry about this. When I put the string back on, she'll be back to normal" the Fox Spirit told him.

Tangyue clenched his jaw, closing his eyes tightly. He looked down at Nua, who was shaking her head fearfully. His face hardened.

"I can't lose you, Nua" he told her, his voice harsh.

"Tangyue?" Nua looked horrified. "No, this isn't you! This isn't who you are!"

His face twisted with contempt. "Who I _am_?" he scoffed. "You have no idea who I really am!" he raged. "I have been OBSESSED with you! LUSTING over you, since I was only 7,000 years old! I will do anything... ANYTHING to keep you by my side!" Tangyue screamed.

Nua shook her head again, a look of disbelief on her face. "What?" she asked him in confusion.

"You used to drive me wild!" Tangyue told her feverishly, clutching her shoulders tightly. "Pressing your little body up against me, rubbing yourself all over me. I would be covered in your scent! I thought I would lose my mind! But I waited! I waited for you! I protected you, and nurtured you, and loved you, patiently waiting for the day that I could make you MINE! Now you carry MY child! You belong to ME, and I will never let go of you!"

Nua's face looked horrified and heartbroken at the same time. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Let go of her, Tangyue!" Sheng demanded, his voice threatening.

Tangyue's head snapped to Sheng, his expression wildly angry.

"YOU!" he pointed at Sheng. "You want to steal my _Love_! You want to steal my _CHILD_!"

Tangyue finally let go of Nua, and turned to face him, holding both of his hands outstretched with flames erupting on his palms.

"I'll take care of you first, then Nua will be _only_ MINE" he declared.

"No, Tangyue! Don't hurt him!" Nua pleaded, as the Fox Spirit wrestled her out of the clearing.

Sheng watched Tangyue warily, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the Fox Spirit threw a loop of red string around Nua's neck. He yanked on it, dragging Nua behind him, like a dog on a leash. Sheng made to run after her, but Tangyue blocked his path. The flames danced along his palms, reflecting fire in his eyes, and Sheng knew instinctively that this fight would be to the death.

Tangyue started, his arm outstretched, launching a volley of Fire missiles at him. Sheng dodged, leaping sideways, forced to knock away a second volley with a spin of his staff.

Sheng countered, spitting five Water Bullets in rapid succession from between his teeth, which Tangyue blasted with a Fire burst, turning them to steam. Tangyue's other hand came up, shooting a thick, solid stream of fire at Sheng. Sheng countered with a solid stream of water.

The two streams met with tremendous impact, a cloud of steam billowing out from the epicenter, obscuring Sheng's view. Sheng decided to take advantage of the cover afforded by the steam, and telescoped his staff in Tangyue's direction, aiming for his midsection.

Tangyue took a step back, his stream of Fire halting. Sheng cut his Water stream, and placed both hands on his staff, aiming it low to sweep the leg, knocking Tangyue off balance. Then he shifted his weight to the other hip, bringing the staff up from beneath, hitting Tangyue with an uppercut to the jaw.

Tangyue flew backwards with an 'oomph', landing sprawled on his back. Sheng took two steps forward, prepared to plunge his staff down into Tangyue's midsection, but Tangyue rolled to the side, avoiding it. The staff hit the ground, with a loud thump.

Tangyue quickly jumped to his feet, sprouting wings of flame from his back. They swept towards Sheng, blowing hot wind and sparks in his direction. Sheng jumped backwards, spinning the Jade Staff in a complicated two handed pattern to protect himself from the heat, ending with the staff held under one arm, his other arm out, feet wide apart in a ready stance.

He glared up at Tangyue from a lowered brow, analyzing his fighting pattern thus far. Tangyue was not using any martial arts at all. His attacks were raw power. The forest around them was showing evidence of their battle, as small fires had erupted here and there. If they continued in this manner, the entire place would go up in flames.

Tangyue reached his hands into his sleeves, and then thrust them outward. Six trails of flame flew towards Sheng like daggers, having come from between each of Tangyue's fingers. Sheng flipped backwards, narrowly dodging the attack.

As he looked back, he saw that Tangyue was now holding more of the flaming daggers in between the fingers of his fists, his arms crossed in front of him. He uncrossed them in a horizontal line out and away from his body, releasing the next volley of daggers in his direction. Sheng was hard pressed to block the attack with his staff, spinning it in front of him to act as a shield.

Tangyue flew sideways, magically producing yet more of the fiery daggers, and throwing them at Sheng from a different angle. Sheng ran to the opposite side, moving quickly to stay facing Tangyue. He didn't wish to be flanked. He deflected the flaming daggers with his staff.

One fell to the ground right by his foot, dangerously close. Sheng noticed that it looked like a feather, only it was hard and sharp. As he looked at, the feather began to glow, very faint at first, but soon bright red. Sheng took a wary step back, but it was not enough. The feather exploded, the force hitting Sheng like a shockwave, sending him flying backwards.

He landed hard, the breath knocked out of him. He grabbed at his waist, trying to force himself to take in a breath. In his ears reverberated a loud ringing humming sound. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but the sound would not go away. It masked the noise of Tangyue's steps as he walked over to him.

Sheng looked up into Tangyue's face standing over him. It was twisted with hatred. His lips moved, like he was saying something, but Sheng couldn't hear his words. The ringing him was too loud, it drowned out everything.

Tangyue dropped down onto his knees, sitting on top of Sheng's bruised chest, his hands reaching for his neck. Sheng grabbed his wrists, feeling a searing pain in his hands from the Fire magic that radiated from Tangyue's skin. Tangyue was definitely trying to kill him.

As Sheng struggled to keep Tangyue's hands away from his vulnerable windpipe, he nerved himself up for what he needed to do to survive this. Using his Demon magic was disturbing, and dark, and it troubled him, but now he was out of options.

Sheng projected his Demon magic into Tangyue's wrists, seeping through the skin, feeling the Blood pulse through his veins. The veins carried the dark magic quickly to the heart, where Sheng began to squeeze. Tangyue pulled his hands back, clutching at his chest in confusion.

Sheng concentrated on his Magic within Tangyue's body, building the pressure higher and higher. Tangyue fell backwards, writhing on the ground in pain. Sheng climbed to his feet, standing over Tangyue. He then sent tendrils of his Grandfather's unique Blood Magic into Tangyue's bones, withdrawing the marrow, as one would to make a Soul Destroying Arrow.

Tangyue did not have to body chemistry to make Soul Destroying Arrows, however, his marrow could be used to form bone needles. Sheng created those inside Tangyue's body, and then called them out. They shot through Tangyue's body, puncturing organs, eviscerating the skin as the bloody projectiles exited. Tangyue coughed up blood, spraying it out of his mouth, before he lost consciousness.

Sheng stood wearily over his fallen enemy, deliberating.

"_If I don't kill Tangyue now, he will definitely come after Nua again_" Sheng thought to himself.

Still, it was hard to take that final strike that would definitively end Tangyue's life. Sheng had never killed anyone before. It was a hard step to take. Also, despite everything that Tangyue had done to her, Nua still loved him. Loved him like _family_, which was so much stronger a bond than that of just a lover. If Sheng took his life, it would always be between them. A dark shade hovering over their relationship.

Sheng looked to the trees, in the direction that the Fox Spirit had taken Nua. He never saw the shadow and flame that flew up behind him. Never heard its approach over the ringing in his ears.

A searing pain in his leg took him completely by surprise. The smell of charred flesh greeted his nostrils, as he completely lost his balance. His body fell backwards, his right leg fell forward, and a flaming sword swept through the side of his vision.

"Uncle... Xu Feng" he gasped out through the pain.

The face of his Grandmother's best friend, and Tangyue's father, loomed over him. He looked surprised, and concerned. He tried to speak to Sheng, but Sheng couldn't understand. It was all he could do to just take a breath through this pain filled haze. He concentrated on that arduous task.

Xu Feng turned his attention to Tangyue. His expression denoted all of the anxiety of a parent seeing their child grievously injured. Suddenly he stopped, raising himself to his feet and turning around.

Sheng swallowed hard, and his ears popped painfully. Suddenly he could hear again. He felt a trickle of warm liquid leaking out of his ears.

"Step away from my son!" came the stern voice of his Father, the Lord of Dongting Lake.

Sheng rolled to the side to get a better look. His Father was at the edge of the clearing. He held the Red Cloud Sword out in front of him, and his soldiers came pouring into the clearing, surrounding them all.

Xu Feng held out his own sword, pointing it at Father. His other hand held a pulsing Lotus flower made of flame.

"Don't stand in my way" Xu Feng warned Father.

"Pure Glass Fire" Father replied. "I've seen that before... it killed my best friend."

"I've killed many people" Xu Feng responded.

"He was a young boy" Father told him.

Xu Feng shrugged. Father's eyes narrowed.

"I know it wasn't you, because it was a woman who killed my friend. You didn't even try to deny the accusation. Why not?" Father asked.

"His life was probably taken for the reason of helping me" Xu Feng replied. "That makes me responsible for his death. He was one of many, and I am past caring about the sins of my Mother. Now, I am taking my son out of here. Don't get in my way" he repeated coldly.

Father's face twisted in fury. Sheng had never seen his Father look that emotional before. He waved his arm, and the soldiers rushed forward to attack Xu Feng, running past Sheng and leaping over him.

Sheng was concerned that he wouldn't be able to get out of the way. He didn't know how to move, now that he was like this. Then he felt someone behind him, hooking their arms under his, pulling him.

"Oof! You're heavy, child" said his Mother's voice from behind him.

"Mother!" Sheng gasped, almost crying with relief. "Get my leg!" he begged her.

Mother dragged him to the side, out of the carnage that Xu Feng was wreaking on Father's soldiers, and propped him up against a tree. Then she ran back in to the fray, and came out, cradling his leg. She pushed it up against his body, and attempted a healing magic.

Her face looked very frustrated. She tried again. And again.

"I don't understand! Why won't it join back up?" she asked.

Sheng picked up the leg and examined it. The charred flesh smell was very strong.

"It's cooked" he said quietly.

The sword that had sliced it off had been blazing with Pure Glass Fire. The wound had been instantly cauterized, which is why he hadn't lost any blood. It had also cooked the cells on the outside of the wound. They could not be healed. He would never get his leg back.

"No! No, Son! We will figure out a way to heal this. We will get your leg back!" Mother promised.

Her face looked like she desperately wanted to believe that. Sheng shook his head at her.

"Stand back" he told her. "The cells inside the leg are still alive and still usable."

She gave him a confused look, but took a step back. She probably thought he was going to attempt a healing magic, but actually he would be doing just the opposite.

He sent his Magic tendrils into the separated leg, feeling the blood, and the pathways into the bone. A crack of thunder rang out in the sky above him.

Sheng used the Blood Magic of his demonic ancestors to extract the bone marrow. All of it. A full leg's worth. The rain started to fall all around him, but he couldn't let himself be distracted in this crucial moment of the process. The sounds of battle raged in front of him, but they were not as distracting as his Mother's soft gasp.

Even still, he would not open his eyes. He must concentrate on this task, or he would have lost his leg for nothing. He put all of his effort into forging the dark black metal from the bone marrow of his leg, creating a weapon of infinite darkness.

When he was finished, he tentatively opened his eyes, and viewed his creation. His Mother's hand reached towards it.

"Don't touch it!" He warned her.

Her hand snapped back.

"The tiniest scratch will cause this Soul Destroying magic to consume all seven of your souls" Sheng informed her.

Mother looked at him in shock.

"You have to go after Nua" Sheng told his Mother. "The Fox Spirit took her that way" he pointed into the trees.

She nodded resolutely. She carefully grabbed his weapon with a gloved hand, and took off in that direction. Sheng breathed a sigh of relief.

The rain poured down in the clearing, drenching the fires that had been started by his battle against Tangyue, but they could not quench the fire in Xu Feng's hands. He looked to his Father, fighting a truly epic battle against Xu Feng right in front of him. He was privileged to be able to watch this. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to stay conscious.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

The Flower Immortal Guiha was awakened suddenly by a banging on her door.

"Let's go, Empress! Time to move!" the voice of Qintian yelled through the door.

Guiha rubbed her eyes tiredly, stretching and yawning. She felt like she had only just gotten to sleep. Her anxiety had been keeping her awake. Now it looked like the waiting was finally over.

She washed her face and dressed, and went out of the underwater Palace to find an impatient Qintian tapping her coiled whip against her leg.

"My Scouts have picked up a trail of Spirit energy to the South, in front of the advancing army. We will fly directly there. Your job, when we find them, is to latch on to the Princess, and try to keep her out of the cross-fire. Copy?" Qintian explained.

Guiha nodded. That didn't sound too complicated. She followed Qintian up and out of Dongting Lake, and they flew in a southerly direction, landing at a crossroads. Qintian grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground, sniffing it, and then frowned.

"They split up" she commented.

She studied the layout of both roads for a long moment.

"I'll take this path" she said, pointing to her left. "You take that one" she ordered. "If my trail ends up being a false lead, I will double back and track you. You should do the same. Do not engage the enemy alone."

Guiha nodded in acquiescence. Qintian turned and walked away, leaving Guiha to follow the clear and open road in front of her. She took a handful of dirt, and sniffed at it experimentally, wondering what Qintian had smelled. She tasted it, and felt a zing on her tongue. That must be the Spiritual energy they were tracking.

She followed the road where it led, ending up in front of a small cottage. She was thrilled! She had found their hideout! She rushed to open the door and find her daughter. The cottage was empty, Tangyue had fled, and taken her daughter with him.

"NO!" Guiha screamed in frustration.

She ran back outside, into the wild winds of the oncoming storm, looking for clues or tracks or something to indicate the direction they had gone. In her blind panic, she stumbled over the root of a large Ginko tree that grew nearby. She caught and held her breath, as inspiration struck her.

She ran over to the tree, pressing herself against the trunk.

"My friend, I am Guiha" she introduced herself to the Unawoken Ginkgo. "My daughter was here, but now she is gone. Did you see her leave?"

The leaves rustled in the branches above her head. It seemed like a confirmation.

"Will you help me to _SEE_?" she requested, patting the trunk lovingly, ignoring the rain drops that started to patter around her.

She placed the palms of both of her hands against the trunk, and closed her eyes, focusing her sight inwards. Then she tentatively projected her vision into the tree trunk.

The Ginko pulled her consciousness downward, into the roots underground, and then pushed her into the root of a neighboring tree. That tree did the same, and so on and so forth, each tree pushing her to her where she needed to go, moving at the speed of thought.

Her vision moved up the trunk of a large bamboo tree, surrounded by its family, and through the green haze of the leaves, Guiha could see her daughter. She was not with Tangyue. She was with the Fox Spirit, and he was dragging her along behind him as they trudged through the rain, using a long red string that he had tied around her neck as a leash.

"Thank you, my friends!" Guiha whispered to the trees.

She leapt up into the turbulent air, flying straight for the location where she had seen her daughter. As she landed in the forest, she could hear the Fox Spirit up ahead. She peered through the foliage, able to catch a glimpse, mindful of Qintian's warning not to engage the enemy by herself.

"I was going to make you an Empress!" The Fox Spirit yelled at her daughter, jerking the string to make her stumble. She clutched at her large belly, and struggled to remain upright, the hem of her dress soaking up the mud, her wet hair plastered to her head.

"You don't deserve to be an Empress, you're just a WHORE!" He screamed, his face turning red with fury. He turned back on her.

"How many men did you fuck besides that frog brat?" he asked menacingly. "You were surrounded by an army of men. Were you a camp girl? Did you fuck them all?"

He put his face close to Nua's. "If ANYTHING happens to my nephew, _anything_ at all, I will chain you to a brothel!" he threatened her. "Men will pay me anything I want to fuck with an immortal beauty."

He leered at her, and chomped his teeth together aggressively.

"Maybe I'll take a turn with you myself" he said. "I can make myself look like anyone that I want" he informed her.

His body took on the appearance of Guiha, then Xu Feng, then Jimni, then Tangyue, in a rapid succession.

"I could fuck you without you ever knowing that it was me" he bragged in Tangyue's voice. "Maybe I already have" he said in her ear suggestively.

Nua looked horrified, and tried to pull away from him.

"So when those men come into your bed, you'll ask yourself, 'Is this one Uncle Fox? Or that one?'. You'll never know for sure. For all _you_ know, I could be _ALL_ of them!" The Fox Spirit laughed maniacally into Nua's terrified face, turning back into himself.

"That's enough!" Guiha yelled sternly, stepping out of the trees, feeling as angry as the storm.

"Guiha!" The Fox Spirit whispered, standing stock still in surprise.

"Mother!" Nua yelled out, a tone of desperation in her voice.

"Let go of my daughter, Fox Spirit!" Guiha demanded.

He scoffed. "Are you giving me _orders_?" he asked in disbelief. He made a tsking sound with his tongue.

"I will not allow you to hurt her anymore!" Guiha said sternly.

"_ALLOW_?" The Fox Spirit asked facetiously.

He leaned his staff against a tree, and then grabbed Nua's hair and twisted it painfully, making her cry out. "Are you allowing _this_?" he asked.

He pushed Nua down to her knees in the mud, and his other hand jerked on the red string around her throat, making her gasp painfully. "Or _that_?" he asked.

Guiha advanced on him purposefully, full of determination. Fox Spirit took a step back.

"Nuh, uh uh!" He told her, and a dagger appeared in his hand along with the red string. He held it to Nua's throat.

Guiha stopped, sucking in her breath and holding it. Fox Spirit leered at her.

"Maybe we could have some fun while we wait for Tangyue to catch up" he proposed.

He tossed the red string towards a tree, where it magically tied itself around a high branch.

"You know you'll never be able to break that string" the Fox Spirit taunted her.

He took a step towards Guiha. "So if you want me to release her, you're going to have to make me _want_ to release her" he said provocatively. He ran his tongue over his top lip, from left to right, and then back again.

Guiha blanched, trying to swallow her disgust. She reached for her sharkbead bracelet, intending to pull one of the Magic Sleet Arrow Spells from it, but it wasn't there! With dismay she remembered dropping it at Runyu's feet, the day she had turned in the Imperial Crown.

She shook her head, summoning a shower of thorns instead, and directing it at him. His flames swallowed the thorns, steam rising where the raindrops hit the heat, and then he laughed evilly.

"Don't tell me you haven't learned your lesson!" the Fox Spirit declared with mock concern, advancing another step. He made that tsking sound again.

Guiha shook her head again, pouring a deluge of magical yellow petals in a flower attack. Flames shot from his hands again, the petals turning into black ash and falling to the ground to mix with the mud.

"Delicious" said the Fox Spirit in a menacing whisper. He was close enough now to touch her.

Guiha shook her head yet again, summoning up roots from underground to wrap around his legs. That made him pause... for a moment. He grabbed the root on his leg with a burning hand, incinerating it, then freed his other leg.

He lunged for Guiha, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her in close to him.

"My Guihaaaaaaa" he cooed. "What are you going to do to me? Anything you do will only feed me. Your kind exist to serve me. Your purpose in life is to bring me pleasure."

Guiha tried to struggle out of his grasp, and felt the Fox Spirit's arm wrap around her back, pressing her body close up against him. He sniffed at her neck.

"Oh, Guiha. You left me so cruelly, but still I want you" he complained. "Even though you've gotten older, I still get hard thinking about you. You've ruined me for other women!"

Guiha pushed against his chest with both hands, determinedly pushing him away. His hand twisted in her hair, forcing her to her knees, which made a squelching sound on the wet ground. The rain had stopped, Guiha was able to look up at him.

"Mother!" Nua cried out to her, sounding afraid.

"It's going to be all right, Nu-er" Guiha said calmly.

"Oh, is it?" the Fox Spirit asked her. "Is that because you are going to do what you are told?" He smiled coldly down at Guiha.

"I promise to release her, if you can remember _all _of your special lessons. Let's start with a test on chapter one."

He untied his pants with one hand, the other hand still wrapped in Guiha's hair. He pulled out his phallus, which was already half-erect, and pushed it towards her face.

Guiha eyed it with distaste, contemplating her options.

She didn't believe that she could trust him at his word. Not for one second. On the other hand, an army was advancing this way. She could hear the sounds of battle in the distance, growing louder and louder. If she could stall him long enough, the army would catch up, and then Nua would be safe. She had already tried fighting him, to no avail. Her Wood magic was ill suited to combat Fire.

She forced herself to take his phallus in her shaking hand, stroking it up and down, in the way that he had taught her at her very first special lesson, ignoring the feeling of disgust that rolled over her.

"Oh!" he breathed. "That's good. Pass! Move on to chapter 2" he ordered.

Guiha grimaced, closing her eyes. Then she took a deep breath, and leaned forward, placing her mouth over his fully hardened phallus. She licked at it and sucked on it, her lips massaging it in the way she remembered that he liked.

"Ohhhhhhhh" he breathed out. "Chapter 2! I used to make you review this often, just because I enjoyed it SO much!"

His face took on a blissful expression, watching her from underneath lowered eyelids, his hand in her hair pushing her mouth deeper onto him. She expected him to move on to the next chapter, but he didn't.

His legs started to shake, and he moaned loudly. "Guiha, you're too good at this. You're going to make me come too soon!"

His face started twitching, with his eyes clenched shut, and his mouth hung open.

"Oh! Oh! I'm gonna... I'm gonna... !" The Fox Spirit started to say, but he never finished his sentence.

There was a loud 'CRACK' and his body was dragged away forcefully, taking Guiha by surprise. He took a handful of her hair with him.

Guiha's eyes followed him to where he landed, 10 meters away, something long and snakelike coiled around his ankle. Guiha got to her feet, as an unexpected figure walked out of the trees and into the clearing, which was illuminated by a shaft of sunlight as the storm clouds cleared away.

"Qintian!" Guiha greeted her with surprise.

She barely cast a glance at Guiha, her gaze focused on the Fox Spirit who was untangling his ankle from the Demon Bone Whip that she carried, and climbing to his feet.

"Uncle Fox" she greeted him with a menacing smile.

"Qintian?" The Fox Spirit asked, puzzled. "Aren't you Tangyue's best friend?" He tied his pants back together nervously.

"Yes" she answered, nodding "I am."

"Are you here to help him?" Fox Spirit asked next.

"Oh, yes, I will _definitely_ be helping him" she responded.

Guiha looked at her in alarm, but Qintian didn't even spare her a glance. Guiha edged towards Nua, hoping that would go unnoticed.

Qintian advanced towards the Fox, her arms held out and at the ready.

"What are you doing?" The Fox Spirit asked.

"I've been training as a warrior for most of my life" she answered.

The Fox frowned, seeming uneasy. He looked over his shoulder like he was expecting an attack.

"I remember, very clearly, the day that I decided I would become a warrior" she informed him. "I was very young."

The Fox nodded warily, backing up a step. Qintian suddenly swung her whip around forcefully, aiming it at his face, and the air rang with another loud 'CRACK'.

The Fox Spirit dodged the whip attack, and swirled his arms, summoning a blast of flames to direct at her. She held up her other hand which put forth a stream of inky black and purple Demon magic, blocking the flames in mid-air.

The two streams of magical energy collided, shooting into one another with tremendous force, hot wind blowing outwards. At first they were evenly matched, but soon Qintian's stream started to slide backwards to her. Her jaw set as she grit her teeth.

Suddenly she spun, letting his magic slide by her, and flung her whip out at the Fox Spirit, catching him by the ankle again, and jerking him off of his feet once more. This time, she didn't let him get up. She pounced on top of him, straddling him.

"Qintian, if you wanted this, all you had to do was ask" the Fox Spirit remarked drolly, leering up at her. He had no fear of her at all.

Qintian laughed with harsh, mocking tones. She grabbed a dagger made of ice magic out of her boot, and plunged it into his right hand, pinning it to the ground, still laughing.

"You BITCH!" the Fox Spirit cried out in pain and surprise. He glared at her, trying to grab at the dagger with his other hand, but she grabbed hold of it and twisted. The bones in his fingers made an audible snapping sound.

She reached for the long, sharp hairpin in his topknot. "I've always wanted to do this" she told him, pulling it out.

The Fox Spirit's appearance changed dramatically once the hairpin was removed. He no longer looked like a young man. He had taken on the appearance of a very old, and very wrinkled man, with age spots and spider veins.

"Oh! Ugh! I can't look at you like this" she remarked, shaking her head. "Let me give this back to you."

She plunged the sharp point down, into the Fox's other hand, as she pushed his arm to the ground. He cried out again, and then groaned. Both of his hands were pinned to the ground now, making it impossible for him to summon his magic. His appearance changed back into that of a young man.

"Are you planning to kill me, Qintian?" the Fox Spirit asked.

"Oh, I have something much better than that planned" she told him with a gleam in her eye.

He looked up at her worriedly.

"Do you know how _special_ my son is?" she asked him.

Fox Spirit frowned, confused.

"Not only is he a Prince in the Demon Realm... he's also the scion of an extinct Demon tribe. They were infamous for a _very_ special reason. You might have heard of them. They could create... the Soul. Destroying. Arrow." Qintian enunciated those last three words with relish.

The Fox Spirit began to look panicked. He tried to struggle underneath her legs.

"But my son, he is _truly_ brilliant" she informed him. "He has surpassed his ancestors, and created _THIS_" she said the last word reverently, as she drew her sword out of its scabbard with a gloved hand.

"The Soul Destroying Blade" she breathed. "Isn't it beautiful?"

She held the sword up to admire it, giving the Fox Spirit a good view of the dark black metal blade.

"It's more powerful than the Red Cloud Sword" she cooed to it. "One TINY scratch, and the evil magic in this sword will consume all seven of the souls in their entirety. There is no cure, no antidote, no hope."

Qintian sighed, blissfully happy. "I can't wait to try it out!"

"Now, Qintian, think about this. You don't want to kill me" The Fox Spirit bargained. "Tangyue needs me! You're Tangyue's best friend. Killing me will hurt your friend!"

She nodded. "Yessss. Plead for your Soul" she said encouragingly, her voice laden with delight.

"Qintian! Why would you want to kill me?" The Fox Spirit shouted. "Because of Runyu? Why would a Demon like _you_, owe loyalty to _him_?"

"I'm glad you asked me that" she told him with a smile. "I've been waiting for _sooo _long."

She swirled her hand and summoned forth an object of silver, which rested on her palm.

"Do you remember _this_?" she asked him, holding it close to his face. It looked like part of a mask.

"No?" He replied, but he looked like he was lying.

"I WAS ONLY 5,000 YEARS OLD!" She screamed into his face, spittle flying out of her mouth and landing in his eye. Her calm expression had been replaced with one of terrible rage.

"How could you do that to me? How could you pretend that you don't remember? I _never_ forgot YOU!" she told him, spitting the words out viciously.

The Fox Spirit blanched as she threw the mask at his face. She leapt up, and plunged the sword that she was holding into the toe of his boot, and then drew it out. When she saw the blood on the blade she made a sound of satisfaction, and wiped it off on his robes.

The Fox Spirit writhed on the ground, pinned by his hands, trying to get away from the impending doom creeping slowly up his foot. Qintian stared at him hungrily, a crazed expression on her face, savoring every moment of his terror and pain.

"Guiha! Do something! Save me!" The Fox Spirit cried out in terror, as the black seeped up his leg.

Guiha hugged her daughter to her, trying to cover her ears to protect her from hearing the terrible cries and curses that followed. She looked on wide-eyed, not daring to believe that this could really be the end of him.

It seemed to take an eternity for his body to be consumed by the inky blackness. His curses turned to mad ravings after the blackness reached past his waist. He called out to ghosts of Spirits that she knew to be long dead, and also to many whose names she did not recognize. When his upper chest and heart were being consumed, he calmed, and looked back at her, staring intently into her eyes.

"Daddy loves you" he said sincerely.

He looked up at the sky, the blackness crawling up his neck, and pointed his chin up, like a man drowning.

"Liu Liu!" he gasped with his last breath.

When the rest of the army arrived, he was a puddle of gurgling black goo, which soon dissipated into smoke, and blew away on the breeze.

The soldiers moved quickly over to Qintian, who was frozen, still staring at the spot where the Fox Spirit had been.

"Lady Dongting? Lady Dongting!" yelled one of the soldiers. "We have to clear this area!"

Qintian blinked suddenly, becoming aware of her surroundings.

"I did it" she told the soldier quietly.

"My Lady, the General is fighting a powerful Fire Magic user, and they are headed this way! We have to get clear! Or we will get caught up in the crossfire!" The soldier told her in a panicked voice.

Qintian strode through the clearing, over to the spot where the Fox Spirit had lain, and reached down to claim her ice dagger that stood upright, implanted in the ground. She replaced it in her boot, and then looked at the red hairpin, kicking it away in disgust. Then she turned and faced Guiha.

"Grab your daughter, and let's get clear" Qintian ordered.

Guiha shook her head, and pointed to the red string that tied Nua to a tall tree limb. Qintian frowned.

"It's just a string! Cut it and move out!" Qintian said in exasperation.

She stalked over, pulling the ice dagger out of her boot again, and took a swipe at the string. It didn't cut.

"What?" Qintian looked bewildered.

She tried again, sawing at the string as she held it wrapped around the ice blade. It didn't even fray.

"Runyu!" Guiha called out loud. "He's the only one who can break these strings" she told Qintian.

"What good does that do us?" Qintian asked. "He's up in the Heavenly Realm!"

"If I call him, he will hear me" Guiha said to Qintian, who looked at her with skepticism.

"_Runyu! We need you! You have to set our daughter free before the battle overtakes us_!" Guiha thought with all of her mental force, pushing against her temples with her fingertips.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu opened his eyes. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name. His face was pressed against the cold stone floor of Pisuo Jail. His body ached all over, the smell of burning hair was strong in his nostrils.

He pushed himself off of the ground, painfully feeling every movement that his muscles made. He brought himself up to a sitting position, holding his aching head in his hands, feeling disoriented. To his knowledge, no one had ever escaped from Pisuo Jail before. There was a reason for that.

_"Runyu! We need you! You have to set our daughter free before the battle overtakes us_!" Guiha's voice reverberated in his head.

"Guiha!" Runyu exclaimed. She needed him!

He climbed to his feet, listing to the side a bit as he attempted to walk in an awkward shuffle. As his eyes caught sight of the lever mounted on the wall, he remembered how he had gotten trapped.

"_I must warn Kuanglu!_" he thought to himself.

He headed back towards the Empyrean Cloud Palace, unsure of what he would find there, anxiously hoping that he wasn't too late.

The streets of the Heavenly Realm were quiet, but in disarray. It looked like Pojun's soldiers had caused some trouble, but as of now, they were nowhere to be seen. He trudged towards the Palace, thinking that they might be concentrated there.

He met Kuanglu on the way. She was leading a group of soldiers dressed in Dongting livery, pearlescent armor over uniforms of blue and green.

"Your Majesty!" Kuanglu exclaimed when she saw him.

She ran over to him, her face worried. "What... what _happened_ to you?" she asked in dismay, pointing to the black scorch marks on his once white robes.

She tentatively touched his face, wiping a trail of blood off of his chin with her fingers.

"Pojun is the traitor" he told her in a tired voice.

"I know" she told him, nodding.

"Linyou's army is here" Runyu commented, pointing at the soldiers behind her.

Kuanglu nodded again. "Fucan brought them" she said.

"Do the soldiers need help subduing Pojun?" Runyu asked, beginning to walk towards the Palace again.

"Uhhhhh... _no?" _Kuanglu replied awkwardly.

Runyu looked at her in surprise. "Where is he?" he asked.

Kuanglu's face twisted up with apprehension. She looked like she couldn't find the words to say what she wanted to say.

"I'll take you to him" she said finally, leading the way back to the Empyrean Cloud Palace.

The steps in front of the palace were stained red by blood. Runyu sucked in his breath, wondering just how many people had fought here, in order for this much blood to have been spilled. He worried about the number of casualties.

He passed through the blue stained glass doorway of the Palace, into the audience hall, half expecting to see Pojun sitting on the throne. Instead there was a large heap of golden colored metal on the stairs to the dias.

"Did he escape?" Runyu asked in confusion.

Kuanglu shook her head. "He is there..." she pointed at the scrap heap. "What is left of him anyway."

Runyu walked the length of the audience hall in a daze. This felt very surreal. How could Pojun be there? What was all of that doing there? Who was using his throne room as a dump for scrap metal?

As he got closer he began to see the blood stains on the metal, and the blood staining the marble floor underneath. He waved his hand, scattering the metal balls from the top of the heap to the side, revealing the hilts of multiple swords, and the empty, torn, bloodstained armor of General Pojun, underneath it all.

"How did you do that?" Runyu asked in bewilderment.

"It wasn't me" Kuanglu spoke from behind him.

Runyu spun around on his heel to look at her.

"Our Son... is far more powerful than we had imagined" she revealed.

Runyu gave a small laugh of incredulity. He gazed at her, feeling awestruck.

"You've done a good job raising him" Runyu complimented her sincerely. "A Father couldn't be prouder of his Son."

He held out his arms to her, inviting her inside them. He hugged her as tightly as he could manage, resting his chin on top of her head, breathing for a moment. He pulled away reluctantly.

"Kuanglu, I have to go to Guiha. She and Nua are in danger right now, and I am the only one who can save them. Keep Linyou's army up here. They will replace the old Heavenly army. Keep the peace with them until I return" Runyu directed her in his soft voice.

"Your Majesty, you need to get healed first!" Kuanglu protested.

Runyu shook his head. "Kuanglu, there is no time. You know how quickly time moves down there. Much faster than here" he told her.

"But... Your Majesty! You can't go down there in a weakened state! You just can't!" Kuanglu argued desperately.

"Kuanglu... when will you call me Runyu?" he asked her wistfully.

"Oh! I... uh... I love you... Runyu" she said shyly, looking away.

Runyu smiled at her. He brought his hands up to cradle her face, drawing her closer, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Kuanglu" Runyu told her.

Then he let her go, nodding a goodbye to her at the doorway of the Palace. Once he was outside, he took off in flight, leaving behind a streak of white light.

He had barely descended past the Fourth Level of Heaven, and he could already see the telltale signs of a raging battle in the distance. Flashing lights of red and green, the ringing sound of the clash of steel, the roar of explosions. His wife and daughter were down there!

Runyu corrected his course, aiming right for the center of the loudest part of the battle. As he got closer to the Mortal Realm, he could see and identify the combatants. It was Xu Feng and Linyou. Just the two of them, altering the landscape with their attacks against each other, wreaking enough destruction for an entire army. Worse than that! More akin to a natural disaster!

Runyu felt the stirrings of anger in his chest. How could they be so careless of the lives of countless innocents that their fight was endangering? How could they be so oblivious to the peril they had placed his wife, daughter, and grandchild in?

Runyu came to a stop above them, hovering in the air, summoning forth water from the nearby Canton River that cut through the port town of Guangzhou. It raised up from the riverbed in a plethora of droplets, giving the appearance of rain in reverse. From above, he summoned all of the water from the floating clouds, and it rained down to where he directed it.

Xu Feng and Linyou were caught by the water from both above and below, and Runyu formed a bubble prison around both of them individually. Linyou stopped, lowering his sword and bowing, as near as he was able to, while floating in a water bubble. Runyu released him, and he hovered respectfully nearby.

Xu Feng refused to drop his weapon, attempted to pierce the wall of the water bubble with his sword, flailing around uselessly in the water.

"Stop, Xu Feng!" Runyu ordered him.

Xu Feng gave him a defiant look, his hand erupting in an attempt at Pure Glass Fire. Runyu was taken aback. Xu Feng would rather boil himself alive, than to stop fighting.

Runyu increased the coldness of the water, bringing it to freezing, drawing it away from Xu Feng's face so as to let him breathe. Now Xu Feng was enclosed in a block of ice from the neck down.

"Now will you stop?" Runyu asked him.

Xu Feng appeared to be enraged. "I will never stop fighting you!" he declared angrily. "Your tyranny and power madness must be put an end to! For the good of the Six Realms! For my family to survive!"

Runyu was at a loss for words. He looked to Linyou, who shrugged at him, his face looking very confused.

"What?" Runyu asked, trying to understand how his little brother had placed all of this fault on him.

"You sent an entire army to kill my son, just because he dared to love your daughter!" Xu Feng raged. "You've rounded up and imprisoned anyone who disagrees with you! You kidnapped your OWN daughter and held her prisoner for months!"

Runyu closed his eyes and sighed. "Uncle" he commented tiredly.

He opened his eyes again, and drifted closer to Xu Feng, looking him in the face.

"Did Uncle _also_ tell you that he kidnapped my wife, and raped her, before abducting my daughter?" Runyu asked. "Did he tell you that your SON raped my daughter, in his Phoenix form, burning her almost to the point of death?" Runyu questioned him indignantly.

Xu Feng scoffed. "Lies!" he declared.

"Xu Feng, you have always been so quick to place your trust in the most _untrustworthy_ of people" Runyu stated ruefully, shaking his head.

Xu Feng glared at him, determined not to believe him.

"My Little Brother, I really don't wish to fight you" Runyu told him. "Even though I've just found out that you aren't actually my brother at all, I still think of you that way. Your real father is the Fox Spirit. He made Father wear the green hat of a cuckold, and Yuanji kept his secret all these years, until today." Runyu told him.

"Oh, really?" Xu Feng replied facetiously. "Now you are trying to spread more lies in order to smear my Mother's name, and hurt my Son's standing. There is no limit to what you will do for Power!" Xu Feng declared bitterly.

"I promise you, I did not invent that" Runyu replied solemnly. "If I had known it sooner, Tangyue would have had a much better chance of getting his marriage proposal through, as the family relation is not as close. Uncle is only a half-brother to my Father, which makes you and I half-cousins. Tangyue is my Second half-Cousin, and thus he and Nua are Third half-Cousins to each other. I might have allowed the marriage, if he hadn't hurt my daughter" Runyu told him.

Xu Feng frowned. "Why would the Goddess of Fate tell this to you, after the way you imprisoned her?" Xu Feng asked skeptically.

"She didn't do a lot of talking, actually. I ripped the secret from her mind" Runyu admitted.

"And what happened to her afterwards?" Xu Feng asked with an alarmed expression.

Runyu sighed again. "She didn't make it" he confessed.

Xu Feng's face twisted with rage again. Too late, Runyu noticed the red glow in the ice that surrounded his little brother's body. His hand erupted from the ice that encased him, the red Lotus of Pure Glass Fire on his palm, and struck Runyu in the chest, point blank range.

"Oooof" was the only sound that Runyu could make. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. He couldn't draw in a breath. He spit up a glob of blood, and then his vision started to go black around the edges. He fell, hurtling towards the earth, the wind billowing his robes up around him.

Above him he saw Linyou draw the Red Cloud Sword, as if in slow motion, and slice through Xu Feng's neck. Xu Feng's head came tumbling down after him, his facial expression twisted in hateful surprise.

"No" Runyu tried to say, but he could hear nothing but the rushing wind in his ears.

He stretched out his hand towards his brother's face. It was so close to him, and yet too far away. It crumbled into dust, and a strong air current blew it away.

Runyu closed his eyes in pain. His brother was gone. There was no getting him back this time. The pain of his grief compounded the hurt in his chest from where he had been struck with the Pure Glass Fire.

The fall seemed to take forever, yet the landing happened very quickly. The stress of the impact felt like a mountain had been dropped on his body. From far away he could hear the sound of a woman screaming his name.

Guiha's face appeared right above him. Tears were falling out of her beautiful golden eyes. Her lips were moving, but no sound was registering in his brain.

"Nua" he tried to form the word with his mouth, asking about their daughter.

She pointed to the side, and he could see his daughter through a misty haze. She was very pregnant, soaking wet, and tied to a tree by red string around her neck. His chest hurt again, thinking about how the Fox had degraded his poor daughter. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. She was his Princess.

Runyu carefully raised a hand from the ground, pointing it at his daughter. He concentrated with all of his might, and the red string snapped, falling off of Nua, setting her free.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

The Flower Immortal Guiha knelt over her husband, trying to scan his body with shaking hands. He had fallen from such a high altitude, that she hadn't even seen what had caused him to fall in the first place. The impact was so tremendous, it had left a crater in the ground around his body.

His lips formed the word "Nua", but no sound came out of his mouth.

Guiha pointed to where her daughter was still tied to the tree, hoping to reassure him, surprised when he lifted his hand and cast a spell that would set her free. His arm dropped afterward, and his eyes closed. He had lost consciousness.

Nua ran over to them, stumbling on the bedraggled wet hem of her dress, and knelt down by his other side.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed tearfully, holding on to his hand. She stared at him with a worried expression.

Guiha breathed in deeply, trying to focus. She needed to do a proper scan, in order to know where to start healing. She held her hands above his chest, and the golden light of her magic flowed into his body. She closed her eyes, focusing her sight inward, trying to really _See_ into him.

His lungs were burned very badly, he was having difficulty breathing. That would be the first thing she needed to heal. Several bones were broken, including his skull. Those would be easily fixed, but probably caused him a lot of pain. They could be saved for last. His nervous system was misfiring, causing muscles to twitch randomly. Somehow an enormous electrical current seemed to have entered his body. She could see the entry and exit wounds of what looked like lightning.

She focused harder, scanned deeper. She had never scanned him before, never seen his Primordial Spirit. It was beautiful, a full dragon form of clear blue water, but it was scarred from old wounds, and showed fresh damage as well. The fire that had burned his lungs, had gone deeper, leaving a white sheen on his Dragon Spirit. It overlapped an old scar, caused by the same type of fire.

Oddly, the Spirit appeared to be more than twice as old as she knew her husband to be. He was only 41,000 years old. This Spirit appeared to be well past 90,000. The recent damage inflicted on him could take 10,000 years to heal. How long is the life span of a dragon?

She blinked, readjusting her eyes to normal vision, and took another deep breath, trying not to panic. She brought her hands over his lungs, and focused on healing the damage there. The wounds were stubborn. It took a great deal of effort to get the lungs to produce fresh cells.

Runyu took a deep breath, unencumbered, and sighed with relief. Then he put his other hand overtop one of Guiha's and opened his eyes.

"Runyu!" Guiha gasped with relief. She wasn't sure she would be able to heal him enough to restore consciousness.

Runyu's mouth moved, his lips forming the word 'Guiha', but no sound came out. His ability to speak was still impaired. She raised her hand to his throat, prepared to cast a healing spell on his vocal cords. He shook his head, pushing her hand away weakly.

Guiha focused her thoughts, projecting them into his mind.

"_Runyu, I need to heal your throat so that you can speak again_" she thought to him.

He looked up at her calmly, and she heard his familiar voice inside her head.

"_Don't waste your energy on me_" he requested.

"What do you mean?" Guiha asked aloud, taken by surprise. Her voice sounded bewildered and hurt.

Runyu's head moved a little as his eyes rolled around, trying to look all around their surroundings.

"_Look at all of these people who are injured, some gravely. Look at how many have died here. Not just our soldiers, but innocent bystanders as well_" his voice reverberated in her head.

"Runyu, I have to heal you!" Guiha said emphatically. "These soldiers fought for YOU. If you die, they will feel like they failed you!" she pointed out.

"Daddy! Let Mother heal you!" Nua chimed in, hearing Guiha's portion of the conversation.

Runyu closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

"_I don't want anymore deaths on my conscience, Guiha_" Runyu's mental voice sounded tired and sad. "_Xu Feng.._." he started to say, and then stopped, overwhelmed by emotion.

"_Just take me to the water_" Runyu requested.

Guiha looked up at Nua. "He wants to go to the water" she told her daughter.

"He is a Water Spirit. Will that help him heal faster?" Nua asked her.

Guiha looked back down at Runyu hopefully. He gave her a small wistful smile, that did nothing to reassure. Guiha looked back up at Nua anxiously, throwing her hands up helplessly.

Guiha twirled her arms to summon her magic, with two fingers on each hand extended, and slid her fingers underneath Runyu's supine body. She raised him from the ground, keeping him horizontal, careful not to jostle him, and floated him along.

"The River is this way" Nua told her, pointing in the direction that the Fox Spirit had been dragging her.

Nua held her big belly, and walked wearily in the lead, clearing a path through the wounded and walking soldiers, so that Guiha could get Runyu to the water he craved.

"What happened to the water?" Nua asked in amazement, as they approached what should be the river's edge.

They could see the mud of what used to be the river bottom, and the bodies of fish flopping weakly upon it.

"_Set me down here_" Runyu's voice echoed in her mind.

Guiha obeyed, slowly lowering him to the ground, and then removing her fingers from his back. He closed his eyes, grimacing in pain, as the hardness of the ground pressed against his broken bones.

"Please let me heal you, Runyu?" Guiha asked desperately. It was so hard to see him in pain.

He opened his eyes again, looking at her with an emotional expression. He shook his head at her, refusing her help again. He closed his eyes once more, bringing his hands up to his chest level, palms facing his feet. He laboriously circled his wounded arms, performing some kind of magic that Guiha had not seen before.

Soon, the magnificent form of a clear blue dragon erupted from his body. It was immense! It flew up into the air, then came spiraling back down in a corkscrew formation, before laying itself straight along the path of the river. The riverbed began to fill up with water again.

"Runyu!" Guiha shouted at his body, grabbing it into her arms.

She shook it roughly, but got no response from him.

"Runyu! Come back!" she begged the lifeless form, starting to sob.

"_I will wait for you... on the other side_" a voice whispered in her mind.

She clutched onto his body tightly, shaking her head in denial, wailing her despair. His body lost its form, dissolving into pearlescent powder that drifted away from her, and she could not hold on to it.

"Daddy!" Nua shouted, her voice sounding surprised. "Daddy come back!"


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Loong Fucan stared in disbelief at the man kneeling in front of him, unable to process the news he had just delivered. Mother was sobbing next to him, but he couldn't move to comfort her.

"Say that again" Fucan said quietly.

Uncle Linyou looked up nervously. "The Emperor has fallen" he repeated.

Fucan sat down, stunned. Fallen?

"How... did he...?" Fucan started to ask, but couldn't finish his question.

Uncle Linyou cleared his throat. "The Phoenix, Xu Feng, used a sneak attack, hitting the Emperor at point-blank range to the chest with Pure Glass Fire. He fell... at least a Li, perhaps more, to the earth, hitting with a tremendous impact. By the time I made it down there, the Flower Immortal informed me that his Primordial Spirit had left his body, and his body had disappeared completely" he summarized.

"Where is Xu Feng now?" Fucan asked, still calm, but a hard edge had crept into his voice.

"Xu Feng has turned to ash, after I parted his head from his shoulders with the Red Cloud Sword" Uncle Linyou informed him.

Fucan nodded, his lips pursed. Death was too good for that traitor.

"And where is Tangyue?" Fucan asked sternly, his thoughts turning to another traitor.

Uncle Linyou looked uncomfortable. "We... _think_... he might have died" he responded.

Fucan arched an eyebrow. "You _think_?" he asked.

"The Fire Immortal fought with my son. Sheng-Da wounded him critically, but did not take the final death blow. He was interrupted by _Xu Feng_" Uncle Linyou grimaced when he said that name, "who wounded him badly before I arrived. After the battle, the Fire Immortal could not be found, even after an exhaustive search. He was too injured to have moved himself, so our best guess is that he died during the battle between Xu Feng and I, and his body turned to ash with no one to notice" Uncle Linyou explained.

Fucan frowned. "Ch'ing-Wa Sheng is wounded badly?" he asked, worried about his best friend.

Uncle Linyou's jaw set, and he nodded once.

"Where is he now?" Fucan asked.

"He is recovering at Dongting Lake" Uncle Linyou replied.

"I'll send our best doctor to him" Fucan promised.

Uncle Linyou looked away, he didn't seem happy about Fucan's offer. No matter, he would send the doctor anyway.

"How can we be sure that Tangyue wasn't rescued by the Fox Spirit?" Fucan asked Uncle Linyou.

"The Fox Spirit was slain by the Lady Dongting" he answered succinctly.

"Really?" Fucan asked with interest. Mother stopped crying long enough to look up.

"Auntie Qintian must be quite an impressive warrior" Fucan commented.

Uncle Linyou nodded again.

"Where is my sister, now?" Fucan asked, relieved to hear the Fox Spirit was no more.

"The Flower Immortal has taken her to the Flower Realm. Her baby is due any day now, and the Flower Immortal thought that it might shock the _Shangshen_ of the Heavenly Realm to see her in her current condition" Uncle Linyou informed him.

Mother nodded in agreement. "Guiha did the right thing" she interjected.

Fucan frowned worriedly. Nua must be distraught, after what had happened to Father. She would feel alone in the Flower Realm, with most of her friends and family living up here. But her safety was paramount. He had already lost Father, he didn't want to lose her too. He was still concerned, however, because the Flower Realm had very light security.

"Can you send some soldiers to protect them?" he asked.

Uncle Linyou bowed. "Absolutely, Your Highness" he responded.

"Your Majesty" Mother corrected him.

Fucan looked at her in alarm. He wouldn't come of age until next year, how could he possibly be the Emperor? How could he bear to sit on his Father's throne?

"Your Majesty" Uncle Linyou repeated after her, bowing again.

"The army will be stationed up here from now on" Mother informed Uncle Linyou. "That was the last order that the Emperor gave me, before he left for the Mortal Realm. Your army will replace the Heavenly Army, which has been decimated."

Uncle Linyou frowned, but bowed again. "Yes, Your Majesties."

"You will be named Water Immortal, a rank befitting your status as General of the Heavenly Army" she continued.

His face took on a worried look.

"We are counting on your support" Mother said forcefully. "The General of the Army is one of three key cabinet positions. My Father holds another one. Lord Lao holds the third. He will be forced to bend the knee to my son as long as I hold the army" she pointed out.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Uncle Linyou replied, a defeated look on his face.

Mother smiled coldly, sending chills down Fucan's spine. He had never seen this side of his Mother before. She waved a page over to them.

"Send for Lao" she ordered.

Sooner than Fucan would have expected, Old Lao came into the room. He looked at Uncle Linyou curiosly, then blanched when he saw Fucan there, nervously brushing his hand down the front of his robe.

"Supreme Lord Lao" Mother addressed him. "Allow me to introduce to you the Water Immortal, Linyou."

He gave her a look of consternation. "Jimni!" he started to say.

"She has been stripped of that title" Mother interrupted him forcefully.

"The Emperor wouldn't dare!" he argued.

"The Emperor has FALLEN!" Mother yelled at him, and she couldn't hide the pain in her voice. It was clear that she blamed Lao.

His face registered shock. "How... how can that... be?" Lao stuttered.

Mother looked at Uncle Linyou, and gestured for him to explain. He gave his report of Father's death, the same one he had given them, while Lao's expression became more and more horrified.

"It was supposed to be a _peaceful_ protest" he said weakly, stumbling back a step.

"Your protest was hijacked by those seeking to overthrow the Emperor. It may even have been planned by them in the first place!" Mother yelled at him in an accusatory voice.

"Xu Feng never wanted the throne" Lao said defensively.

"The Fox Spirit!" Mother hissed at him. "He wanted to place Tangyue on the throne, and rule from the shadows!"

"Danzhu?" Lao laughed incredulously. "He isn't capable of something like that!"

"The proof is in the results!" Mother countered. "The Fox Spirit kidnapped the Princess, with Xu Feng as his ally. The Emperor is dead, killed by Xu Feng! Pojun tried to kill ME!"

Lao hung his head. He couldn't deny that Pojun had tried to kill her, having witnessed it himself. Therefore he couldn't argue against her other accusations, even though they seemed far-fetched to him.

"Where is Xu Feng now?" Lao asked dejectedly.

"Dead" Fucan answered, finally speaking up.

"The Fox Spirit?" Lao asked next.

"Also dead" Fucan replied.

Lao looked at him fearfully. "And... Tangyue?" He asked with an expression of trepidation.

"Assumed dead" Fucan answered coldly.

Lao sucked in his breath. "All of them?" he gasped. "There's no one left to question" he said worriedly.

Then he looked up suddenly. "Where is the Princess now?" he asked excitedly.

"Recovering in the Flower Realm" Mother told him. "I wouldn't bother her for awhile yet. I doubt that the Flower Immortal will let you see her."

"She's with her Mother?" he asked. "That's good" he said with a relieved voice.

"My son needs to be formally crowned soon" Mother told him.

"He is not yet of age!" Lao protested.

"You would prefer to leave the Heavenly Realm without a leader?" Mother asked.

"The Empress..." Lao started to say and then stopped. He must have remembered the Flower Immortal's public de-crowning.

"I suppose that makes you the Empress Dowager" Lao said to Mother after a long pause.

An alarm bell went off in Fucan's mind. A memory surfaced of staring at the Baozhu and demanding that his Mother be Empress. He had also demanded the Fox Spirit be destroyed. He had demanded Tangyue hurt and bleeding. He had demanded a marriage with Kun Ji. He had gotten almost everything he had asked for, but not in the way he was expecting. The COST! The terrible cost!

Too late, Fucan realized that the Baozhu would not be interested in things like money, or other tangible goods. He had offered to pay it anything it wanted!

He had demanded the Fox Spirit destroyed. His Father had been destroyed too. A life for a life.

He had demanded Tangyue hurt and bleeding. His best friend was also hurt and bleeding. A hurt for a hurt.

What else would the Baozhu take, to pay for his remaining wishes?

Mother's hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. "Fucan?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mother" he replied awkwardly. "I'm just tired."

"That's okay, Dear. You go have a rest. Mother will take care of everything for you" she promised.

He nodded dazedly, and got up to go, leaving Mother behind with Old Lao and Uncle Linyou. He headed home towards Xuanji Palace, as the remodeling had been completed during his absence, but then he stopped. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, before going invisible. He flew to the Mortal Realm at top speed, directly to the cave in the kingdom of Nam Viet. He knew how to find the entrance now.

He floated down into the chamber of cave pearls, drifting towards the empty cup that he had removed the Baozhu from. He twirled his wrist, and a small wooden box appeared on the palm of his hand. He opened it shakily, staring at it. The colors danced along it's surface in brilliant striations.

"I don't wish for anything more" he whispered earnestly to the Baozhu. "You don't have to do anything else for me."

He covered the pearl with a layer of dirt, disguising it's brilliance, and placed it gently back into the cup he had gotten it from. He turned away, ready to fly up, when he could have sworn he heard a voice.

"_Nine sons_" the whisper reverberated around inside his mind.

Fucan paled. What would it want in return for that wish? He had made it carelessly! He hadn't even really wanted that! He was tempted to pick the pearl up again, and demand an answer, but he was also terrified of it. He shot into the air, and took off for the Heavenly Realm, leaving the foremost of the famed Eight Treasures behind in a cold, dank cave.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

The Supreme Lord Lao emerged from the Empyrean Cloud Palace feeling exceptionally old and tired. To think that he would live to see _three_ Heavenly Emperors in his lifetime!

Not to mention, Kuanglu as Empress Dowager! Her Father would be proud. She would be a fearful opponent politically, with her Father on the Cabinet, and the new Army in her pocket.

Runyu had been hiding an entire army from him! His mind boggled at the logistics of such a maneuver. That Lord Dongting must have been fanatically loyal to keep such a secret.

Worst of all, was the boy who was slated to be the new Emperor. He was ruthless! Inheriting all of his Father's and Mother's cold-blooded killer instinct. He had been a lazy student, but during the battle showed a raw power that was unmatched! Even his Father couldn't compare! Not even Taiwei!

Lao shuddered to think what would happen, should the Demon Realm declare war again. Fucan was likely to plunge right in, and slaughter half of their number before drawing a breath. He wouldn't feel a need for diplomacy at all.

His thoughts turned to the Princess, his favorite student. He had been so worried about her, not having seen her for months. It was curious that she wasn't brought back here to recover, if she truly had been kidnapped by the Fox Spirit. Why was that?

He decided that he absolutely needed to see her. He needed to know if Kuanglu was lying about her, if Kuanglu was lying about everything! History is written by the victors. He needed to know just how ruthless the new Empress Dowager really was.

He flew to the Flower Realm, walking up to Hua Shida Palace on the brick-paved pathway. The Flower Fairy who stopped him looked shocked when he demanded to see the Flower Immortal.

"She is taking care of her daughter, she refuses to see anyone" the Fairy told him.

"Nonetheless, I must insist!" Lao demanded. "It is imperative that I at least see the Flower Immortal and her daughter, with my own eyes, and I am not leaving until I do!" he shouted. His ability to keep calm had eroded due to all of this stress.

"Lao?" He heard Guiha's voice behind him.

He turned around quickly, and was overcome with relief!

"Flower Immortal! It is so good to see you here! You have no idea how worried I've been!" Lao told her.

"Where is Nua?" He asked, looking around.

"She's in bed right now" Guiha informed him. "I came out because you were so loud, I was afraid it would disturb her rest."

"I am truly sorry about that, Flower Immortal, but the terrible things I was hearing in the Heavenly Realm drove me here. I must know the truth!" he demanded.

"Shhhh, shhhhh, quieter!" Guiha whispered fiercely.

"OOOOWWWWW!" Lao heard coming from a distant room down the hall.

"What was that?" Lao asked suspiciously.

"MOTHER!" a voice screamed.

"Is that Nua?" Lao asked worriedly.

Guiha looked back, her anxiety clearly evident. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, Lord Lao. I need to take care of my daughter" she told him.

She took off running down the hallway.

"Hmph! I will not be brushed aside so easily!" Lao declared. "I am well versed in healing magic! You should be asking for my help!"

He marched down the hall after Guiha, pushing past Flower Fairies who tried to talk to him, his impatience making him rude. He pushed open the door, and then almost fell back through it at the sight that met his eyes.

Nua was sitting on a stool, with her dress draped around it, her long hair lay sweaty and unkempt over her shoulders, framing her flushed and sweaty face which was screwed up in extreme pain. At first glance he though that she was hugging a pillow, but as she rubbed it, it became clear that it was her stomach she was holding!

"Nua!" Lao yelled in shock.

Guiha glared up at him from where she was kneeling on the floor in front of her daughter. Her hand was underneath the dress.

"Get out of here!" she yelled at him.

Lao stared blankly at her for a moment, too shocked to move. Then he shook his head stubbornly. He walked over to Nua, offering her his hand to hold, and pushed her sweaty hair back from her forehead with his other hand. He put two fingers on her forehead, projecting a stream of healing magic into her, dulling her pain.

She sighed, and then sagged against him tiredly. It was clear to him, now, why no one had seen Nua for months. They were hiding her shame. He wasn't sure what this had to do with the Fox Spirit, but he couldn't ask now, not while Nua was enduring childbirth.

Guiha was frowning at him, but he ignored her, standing resolutely beside his favorite student. He felt like he must have failed her somehow, for her to end up like this.

Blessedly, Nua's labor pains were relatively short. She soon squeezed his arm painfully, in a long, protracted squeeze, and then a wet splashing sound preceded the drop of a living object into Guiha's waiting arms. She held it up to Nua.

It was a long, brilliantly colored snake, but a snake unlike any he had ever seen before. It had scales that were keeled, like a dragon's, many sticking out away from it's face like a beard. The scales were vibrant shades of red and orange, like fire. It opened it's eyes, and they were golden, just like Guiha and Nua.

"Tangyue!" Lao groaned. Of course! Who else could be the Father?

The snake opened its mouth in a stretch, revealing two long pointed fangs.

"Du She!" Lao exclaimed, standing back nervously.

"Is that my name?" The young snake asked him.

"It means 'Viper'" Lao answered honestly, surprised that a newborn could speak.

"I like it" the snake replied.

"Then I like it too" Nua said, petting his scales, gazing at the snake with adulation.

"Help me get her into bed" Guiha said to him.

They stood on either side of Nua, each grabbing an elbow, and pulled her up off of the stool, which curiously didn't have a seat, just a ring. They took her back to the bed, and lay her down gently on it, while she cradled the baby snake in her arms.

"Du She, what do you like to eat?" Nua asked the baby snake in dulcet tones.

"Rodents! But if you don't have rodents, I'll eat birds or frogs" Du She answered her.

Nua looked up at Lao. "Do you happen to have any of those?" she asked.

"Hmmmm, I can summon one. Hold on for a moment" Lao told her.

He cast the spell to bring forth a tender little mouse, and held it by the tail over the bed. He dropped it, and Du She struck, faster than his eye could track, biting the mouse with his venemous fangs. He proceeded to swallow it whole.

"What a good little eater you are, Du She!" Nua encouraged the snake, clapping her hands.

She beamed up at Lao. "Thank you, Lord Lao. You will have to teach me how to do that, so that I can feed my son."

Lao nodded his agreement, more than a little disturbed by the sight of Du She's jaw unhinging in order to squeeze the entire mouse inside his mouth. It didn't seem to bother Nua at all. The little snake curled into a ball on her lap after it had swallowed the meal, and drifted off to sleep.

Lao summoned a chair for himself and sat down next to the bed.

"Nua, I know you are tired, Dear, but I really need to ask you some questions. Please, will you answer them?" Lao requested.

"Lord Lao!" Guiha protested, but Nua held up her hand. She pointed her finger at her lips, and then down at the sleeping snake.

Guiha turned away, visibly irritated with him.

"Nua, is Tangyue the father?" Lao asked her gently.

She nodded.

"Did he... I mean... were you two... did you...?" Lao stuttered, unsure how to phrase his question.

"He had this red string on me, the Fox Spirit put it on. It made me do whatever he wanted" she explained, understanding his question.

Lao was thunderstruck. "The Fox Spirit did that to you?" he asked in alarm.

Never, in his wildest dreams, did he imagine that the Fox Spirit would use that information to hurt his prized pupil. He was overwhelmed with regret. He shouldn't have told him that Nua was half-mortal. Very few people knew that secret. He had thought he could trust Danzhu.

His mind reeled, as the realization came crashing down on him. It was quite possible that the new Empress Dowager had been entirely truthful with him.

"Guiha... is the Emperor really...?" Lao started to ask, and stopped, seeing her shoulders shake as she began to sob quietly in front of him.

Nua also had tears streaming down her face. They must have both witnessed his demise. Lao shook his head, brushing a tear of his own away. He never thought he would miss Runyu this much.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

Ch'ing-Wa Sheng-Da woke up in his bed, in the room that used to be his, in the Palace of Yunmeng Pond, far below Dongting Lake. He tried to roll over, and groaned at the pain and difficulty of it.

It should be a simple matter to roll over in one's bed. You lift one leg, and throw the weight to the side, the leverage spins your body. That works well when you have two legs. Now one of his legs was missing. He would have to re-learn how to do _everything_.

He sighed in dismay. It was going to be a long road to recovery. He transformed into his Demon form, the bulky Bullfrog body easier to manage than his human form, because in frog form he had three legs, instead of just one.

"Sheng-Da!" He heard his Mother's voice through the door. "Are you awake now?"

"Yes, Mother" He croaked with a parched throat.

She opened the door, holding a tray with a pot of tea. Sheng sniffed at it gratefully.

"Oh, you are in Demon form" she commented. "You should probably turn into human form to drink this" she advised.

Sheng pushed himself out of bed with his forelimbs and managed a three-legged scooch over to a chair in the corner. He climbed up into it, using his front legs to balance his body in the chair, before turning back to human form.

Mother poured him a cup of tea, and brought it to him. She looked at him appraisingly.

"I think you are going to recover well" she said encouragingly.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't patronize me, Mother" he said with dismay.

"I wouldn't do that, Son" she told him. "You are doing far better than I expected. At this point you shouldn't be able to move."

Sheng frowned at her. "What happens to the soldiers who lose their legs?" he asked curiously.

"We give them a small pension, and release them, after they have recovered" she answered.

"Can they walk again?" he asked.

"They have to use a staff to walk" she told him.

"The Jade Staff!" Sheng exclaimed. "I lost it when I got hit by an explosion!"

"The soldiers found it, Son" she reassured him.

Sheng sighed in relief. He couldn't face his Father if that staff had disappeared.

"Aren't you going to ask me about the sword?" Mother queried.

Sheng swallowed apprehensively. He hadn't forgotten, he had been afraid to ask. Even though he had formed the sword from his own body, he feared its power. What if he accidentally cut himself with it while using it? Would it destroy his soul? Or was his family immune from their own magic? This was a question that was not answered in Grandfather's letter. No one would volunteer to find that out.

He nodded reluctantly. Mother pulled a pair of thick leather gloves out of her belt, and put them on. Then she carefully drew the sword out of the scabbard that she had procured for it, placing the naked blade down on the table.

Sheng studied it intently. The cold black metal still radiated an evil aura, though it had been cleaned and oiled.

"Mother, did you oil this blade?" Sheng asked her, shocked and terrified.

"Yes, I did, Son. Don't worry, I used steel gloves while caring for the blade" she reassured him.

"I owed it to this sword, for making it eat a truly vile soul" she explained.

Sheng gulped. "Who did it eat?" he asked.

"The Fox Spirit" Mother replied, her voice laden with disgust.

"Mother, do you know who your Father was?" he asked her.

She nodded. "My Grandfather told me, before he passed away. He didn't want me to be an easy target for anyone who discovered my Father's true identity. Unfortunately, he couldn't teach me how to use the Soul Destroying Magic, because he didn't know how."

Mother looked at Sheng with admiring eyes. "You figured it out on your own!"

Sheng pulled out the letter that he always carried with him, and handed it to her.

"Grandmother gave me this" he told her.

She read it, her face growing more and more amazed.

"I can't believe she kept this from me!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Mother, what are we going to do with this sword?" Sheng asked anxiously.

"We have to protect it, Sheng-Da" she answered.

"Can we do that here? Can I do that? Look at me!" He pointed to where his leg should be.

Mother sighed at him. "Turn back into your Demon form of it makes you feel more comfortable."

Sheng immediately turned back into the Demon Bullfrog form that he had been in before.

"You are a bit conspicuous like that in the Mortal Realm" Mother pointed out. "I'd better take you to the Demon Realm for awhile. Just until you've recovered enough to move about in human form unassisted."

She waited for him to scramble down the stairs and out the front door on his three legs, then grabbed ahold of him and flew him out of the Lake, all the way to the Wangchuan River.

Sheng didn't like the way the Boatman looked at him. With _pity_. It made him feel weak. He looked away, gazing out over the green river of hungry souls, avoiding eye contact.

Grandmother had no pity, to his relief.

"There's my brave Warrior!" she called out proudly as he hopped his way into the throne room.

She walked the rest of the way down to him, giving him a hug. "Just like a man to lose a limb over a girl!" she teased him.

Sheng laughed, for the first time since the Battle. Grandmother was a breath of fresh air. Mother was frowning at her though, so he changed the subject.

"How have you been, Grandmother?" he asked politely.

"Missing out on all of the adventures!" she complained. "Tell me ALL about your fight with Tangyue!" she demanded, steering him over to a chair helpfully, without making a big deal about it.

"Aren't you mad at me about it?" Sheng asked his Grandmother.

She was non-plussed. "No, I'm not mad at _YOU_" she said pointedly, casting a glance at Mother.

Mother pursed her lips, Sheng could tell that she was biting her tongue.

Sheng hurriedly launched into a description of his battle with Tangyue. Grandmother oooohed, and aaaaaahed, in all the right places. She was impressed by Tangyue's Phoenix Feather Daggers, especially the ones that exploded. She was more impressed by Sheng's adaptation to the Bone magic, using his opponents bones as a weapon instead of his own.

He went to bed early that night, feeling like maybe he could actually sleep, and left his Mother and Grandmother trying to drink each other under the table. Sheng assumed Grandmother would be drinking to the memory of Xu Feng, who had been her very good friend, and who had been killed by Father after slicing his leg off.

Grandmother's feelings must be very complex.

Mother would be drinking to the memory of Tangyue, her very good friend, who had tried his best to kill her son. Mother's feelings must be very complex too. He would leave them to it.

He managed to make it into his room, and shut the door behind him, before he realized that he was not alone.

"Lord Yama wants to see you" said a surly voice from the shadows, and a large black chain flung itself around Sheng, immobilizing him.

The black robed member of the Hei Bai Wuchang hefted him over his shoulder, and snuck out of the Bian City Palace unseen.

Sheng rolled out onto the floor of throne room of Yan City Palace, the Black Impermanence retracting his chain. He sat up as best as he could on one hind leg.

"What can I do for you, Lord Yama?" Sheng asked respectfully.

Lord Yama studied him intently for a moment. "Where is it?" he asked finally.

"Where is what?" Sheng queried innocently.

"You know very well what I mean" Lord Yama stated.

"I don't have it on me" Sheng replied.

Lord Yama seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. He nodded his head.

"I won't ask you for it" Lord Yama promised.

Sheng waited, knowing something was coming.

"But, I may ask you to use it for me, in the future" he finished.

Sheng sighed tiredly. "I'm in no condition to be an assassin, as you can see" he countered.

"You don't fool me, boy" Lord Yama told him. "My people were watching your battle with the Phoenix. All you have to do is touch someone, and you can kill them. If you use your new blade, all you have to do is scratch them and their souls will be destroyed. You are the deadliest assassin who ever drew breath."

Sheng contemplated Lord Yama's assessment. He supposed those statements were technically true, even though he really didn't feel like he would be any good in a fight now.

"Your nickname, 'Ch'ing-Wa Sheng'... it doesn't really suit you anymore" Lord Yama commented. "Your luck ran out. You've used it all up dealing with those _royals_ in the Heavenly Realm. I think I'll call you... 'Chanchu' instead" Lord Yama told him. "That will be your code name, for when I need your services."

Lord Yama eyed him speculatively. "My people also say you have a close relationship with the Princess. That baby of hers... it might be... yours?"

Sheng shook his head. "I was just saying that to enrage Tangyue."

Lord Yama looked disappointed. "That's too bad." He sighed longingly.

"You know, we have lots of pretty girls your age in the Demon Realm. If you like any of them, just take her. I'll make sure you get whoever you want" he promised.

A cold chill traveled down Sheng's spine at the greedy look in Lord Yama's eyes. He wanted leverage over Sheng. He wanted more children capable of creating Soul Destroying Bullets. His desire was written plainly on his face.

Sheng's heart dropped into his stomach. He didn't dare continue a relationship with the Princess. He would be putting her at risk. Any woman he spent time with would be at risk. Any child he fathered would end up Lord Yama's hostage, or slave, or _worse_.

After the Black Impermanence took him back home, he immediately composed a letter to Nua. He kept it short and simple.

'Your Highness,

I can't protect you anymore. Please find yourself someone better.

Sheng-Da'

It might hurt her feelings, but it would save her life, and the life of her child. That was what he had vowed to do.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

Loong Nu-Ah traveled swiftly to the banks of the Canton River, a place she had never desired to go again, her fear spurring her onwards. She had received a summons from her Mother to meet her there.

She landed close to the shore, heading upstream at a walk, not remembering precisely where Father had died. She spied her Mother's figure in the distance, and breathed a sigh of relief. She appeared to be unharmed.

"Mother!" Nu-Ah called out, waving her arm in a large arc.

Mother turned to look at her, but said nothing, turning back to stare at the water. Nu-Ah frowned, and broke into a trot, anxious to be closer.

"Mother, why did you summon me?" Nu-Ah asked in a quiet voice as she came close. Something about the way her Mother stood there was unsettling.

"I am entrusting you with Three Sacred Tasks" Mother told her without looking at her.

"O...okay. What are they?" Nu-Ah asked her nervously.

"The First Sacred Task: you will awaken the Flower Chiefs from their slumber" she ordered. "You will find Peony on the summit of the Sacred East Mountain, Tai Shan. Begonia is on the summit of the Sacred Center Mountain, Song Shan. Magnolia is on the summit of the Sacred West Mountain, Hua Shan."

"Yes, Mother. I will do as you ask" Nu-Ah told her, puzzled by her Mother's mood.

"The Flower Chiefs will help you with the Second Sacred Task" Mother told her. "You must protect the Flower Realm. Try to keep the Awoken out of the politics in the Heavenly Realm, and watch over all of the Unawoken. They will need your help. Guide them, and love them."

"Uhhhh, Mother... that is what _you_ do. Why do they need me?" Nu-Ah asked.

"Your Third Sacred Task" Mother continued, ignoring her question, "is to protect your sister."

"Mother... I don't have a sister" Nu-Ah replied.

Mother slowly turned her head to look at her, her neck craned at an awkward angle, and there were tears standing in her golden eyes.

"My only regret is leaving you both behind" Mother said.

"Mother... you are scaring me" Nu-Ah told her. Her heart was beating fast.

"I can still feel your Father" Mother said, her voice laden with melancholy. "That's why I keep coming back here. I am drawn to this place, where Runyu... disappeared. I can feel him, but I can't... quite... SEE him. He _sleeps_" she said with a sigh.

Nu-Ah tried to swallow the lump in her throat. It was too large.

"I will join him. I will sleep too. When he awakes, he can awaken me, and then we will be together again" Mother told her.

"Mother!" Nu-Ah yelled, feeling desperate now. "What have you done?"

Mother slowly untied the belt of her dress, and slipped it off of her shoulders, bunching it up and tossing it away. The top part of her naked body looked human shaped. Below the knee, her legs had turned into tree trunks, her roots dug deep into the ground.

"NO!" Nua gasped. "Don't leave me Mother! Please!"

A tear leaked out of her Mother's eye and trailed down her cheek.

"I am sorry for hurting you, Nu-er" she said sadly. "I just can't be strong anymore. I've had to be strong my whole life, alone and afraid, until I met Runyu. I can't face it again. I can't go on without him. I..." she paused, pursing her lips together, and then took a deep breath.

"No more excuses. I don't expect you to forgive me" Mother said, her voice determined.

Mother raised her hands in front of her still human abdomen, circling them. An enormous orb of water formed inside them, cradled by them. Inside the orb a small speck swelled and grew into a yellow, spiky cactus fruit. Mother floated the water orb to Nu-Ah.

"This is your baby sister, her name is Loong Gu-Ah. She is a Dragonfruit. Plant her in sandy soil that is well-drained, and make sure she gets plenty of sunlight. One day she will awaken and keep you company" Mother instructed her.

Nu-Ah held out her hands to catch the precious fruit, cradling it to her chest protectively. She looked up at Mother again, to see that her body had converted further into a tree, wooden to a point past her waist, her breasts still human.

Mother closed her eyes, her face turned up to the sun.

"I can feel them" Mother said in wonder. "All of my friends here around me. Our roots connect underground. I can see for a Li in every direction. I'll never be alone again!"

She opened her eyes and smiled at Nu-Ah, and the tears that stood in her eyes no longer seemed sad. They looked like dew droplets.

"Come here, Nu-Ah, embrace me one last time" Mother requested, holding her arms open wide.

Nu-Ah walked over, her heart leaden, and leaned in to her Mother's form, feeling her warm arms embrace her for the last time. She clenched her teeth together tightly to keep from sobbing, she didn't want to ruin their final moments together.

She felt her Mother's lips touch her forehead, and a warm, comforting energy pervaded her being. Then Mother's arms left her. She looked up quickly, but too late. Mother's arms had reached heavenward and turned to branches. There was no trace of the human form that she had worn before. Nu-Ah was leaning against the trunk of a large Osmanthus tree.

"Mother, No!" Nu-Ah cried out, and then the tears did come.

She fell to her knees, struggling to protect the precious Dragonfruit in her hands, as her body was wracked by terrible sobs. She wished she could join her! She would plant herself right now, right next to her Mother if she could. But she wasn't a plant. She didn't have that ability.

"Mother, how could you do this to me!" she sobbed. "Why must you always LEAVE?" she screamed at the tree.

She hit the tree trunk a weak blow with her closed fist, and then curled up at the foot of it, hugging her knees, and let the grief overtake her.

Hours later, she landed in the Flower Realm, and trudged wearily down the path to the little thatch-roofed house that she now called 'home'.

"Who is that, Mother?" asked the fiery little viper who slithered over to her, and curled about her feet.

"This is my baby sister, your Auntie" she told him, holding out the dragonfruit for him to inspect. "We are going to take good care of her."

"Yesssss, Mother" The young snake replied, his golden yellow eyes fixed on the curious spiky yellow fruit. "I will protect her from all the greedy rodents, bugs, and birds who would try to eat her" he pledged.

"Thank you, Du She. You are such a good boy!" Nu-Ah exclaimed.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Kun Ji, the very last Phoenix, Princess of the Bird Tribe, slowly approached Fucan, the young Dragon Emperor, in the last light of the setting sun. She had to move slowly and carefully, in order to maintain a dignified bearing in the ridiculously voluminous wedding dress, and elaborate headdress, that she was currently wearing.

It was the custom in the Heavenly Realm to wear white wedding clothes, and she had conformed to that custom, only she had added gold embroidery of a large Phoenix pattern over the white silk. Gold thread also embellished the cuff of her wide sleeves, and white down feathers trimmed the high neckline at her throat.

Her headdress was also golden, with many beads hanging on golden strings, suspended from golden rods that stuck out from the base, and was trimmed with white feathers, donated from Dove Spirits of the Bird Tribe. Her entire ensemble was meant to resemble feathers, and thus reinforce her ties with the Bird Tribe. The Head of the Bird Tribe had given Mother that explicit instruction.

Fucan was dressed a bit more plainly, his robes lacking the embroidery that hers possessed, but the silk of his robes was of the finest quality, light and airy like gauze. It was not pure white, but a bit more gray, like the steel scales of his Dragon form. His Imperial crown rose high above his head, and white metal beads hung on strings down from the apex, creating a beaded curtain.

He held out his right hand to her, she took it with her left hand, and together they processed through the large doorway constructed out of blue stained glass that led into the audience chamber of the Empyrean Cloud Palace. It lit up from within as they passed through, and the audience hall simultaneously came alive with artificial light, the dazzling brilliance defying the darkness that had fallen outside.

Fucan's Mother, the Empress Dowager Kuanglu, awaited them at the top of the dias, directly in front of the throne, all the way at the other end of the grandiose hall. Lining the sides of the room were a multitude of Shangshen from the different Realms, there were no seats available. It was standing room only.

Fucan glanced at Kun Ji, and she could tell that he was nervous. She carefully kept her expression serene. She knew that all of these people were here to see him, sizing him up, judging every aspect of his appearance and actions. Some of them were already hostile to him. They thought he had gone overboard during the Rebellion, killing without mercy. They hadn't been there to see it.

The ones who had been there that day looked at him with fear in their eyes, not daring to show him hostility. She could pick out a few, here and there, shrinking violets on the back wall. They had come here today because they were afraid to offend the Emperor by not coming. They would stay as long as needed to be considered polite, and then they would flee the reception.

Close to the Empress Dowager, at the foot of the dias, stood her maternal Grandfather, the Head of the Bird Tribe. He was watching them carefully. Kun Ji could see the expression of appraisal on his face from here. He must be deliberating whether a marriage to the new Emperor would make up for the deaths of two Phoenixes.

Fucan squeezed Kun Ji's fingers gently, quietly begging her for support. She returned the squeeze on his hand. From the corner of her eye she could see that he sneaked another glance at her face, and a smile passed his lips before he could stop himself.

There was a titter of laughter from the onlookers who noticed. Fucan straightened his expression, looking ahead again, the beads on his Imperial crown clacking together noisily. Kun Ji noticed that the Head of the Bird Tribe's expression had softened, almost to the point of appearing hopeful.

He must think that it would be better circumstances for the Bird Tribe if this marriage was one of love, and not just political maneuvering to keep the Bird Tribe from formally protesting the killing of two of their most powerful family members.

Somehow they made it through the ceremony, with all of the requisite bowing, and the nerve-wracking staring. Kun Ji didn't lose her headdress, it miraculously stayed put during the bowing, and Fucan did not stutter over his vows.

They slowly processed out of the audience hall, and then were whisked away by the Matchmaker, to a palanquin for two. They would go a different route, to a secret place to stay hidden from all of the guests who would be leaving the Empyrean Cloud Palace, and heading towards LuoXiang Palace for the first Reception.

Fucan stole a kiss from her as soon as they were behind the curtain. Kun Ji looked down shyly, feeling herself blush. It made her heart beat faster when Fucan got so close to her. She didn't know how to deal with the restless feeling in her chest that he caused.

His fingers pushed her chin up, forcing her to look at him, an intense expression in his eyes. Her breath quickened, her lips parting. He leaned his face down, kissing her again, his lips lingering over hers with a light pressure. She twisted her fingers together anxiously.

"We're here" the voice of the Matchmaker told them through the curtains.

Fucan leaned back, studying Kun Ji's face, his thumb stroking her cheek. "Shall we go?" he asked quietly.

She nodded mutely. He helped her climb out of the palanquin, and escorted her inside the house, where her Mother waited. Mother would help her change out of the wedding dress, into another dress for the reception.

She carefully unpinned the elaborate headdress, and removed it, placing it down in a protected spot. Then she began the process of changing clothes.

Her Reception dress was similar in make to the wedding dress, but the fabric was so different! Layers of red and yellow gauzy silk overlapped each other, creating the illusion of flickering flames as she moved. The gold embroidery depicted a Phoenix in flight across the dress.

Next Mother moved to her hair, pulling it out of the intricate loops, and letting it hang down her back, using golden hairpins to sweep it up and away from her face. Then she placed a different headdress over Kun Ji's hair. This was was simpler, golden feathers attached to a beaded circlet, with a veil of gold lace draped down the back. It would be easier to navigate the reception with this style of headdress.

"Kun Ji, Dear" Mother said to her awkwardly. "I want you to take this." Mother handed her a paper bound book. Kun Ji made to open it, seeing that there were many illustrations inside, but Mother stopped her.

"This is for... after" she told her. "_After_ the Reception, you and Fucan will be alone, in his bedroom, and this book will help explain what you should do on your wedding night. Put it away for right now, and take it out again... _after_" Mother instructed.

Mother escorted her out of the room, to where Fucan was waiting. He turned around, and then stood still, staring at her blankly.

"Fucan?" she asked.

He drew in a breath. "You look beautiful" he told her with an amazed expression.

Kun Ji smiled. "I'm glad you think so" she responded humbly to his praise.

He held out his hand to her, guiding her to the palanquin, eager to go back inside it. Once the curtain had closed, he brought his face down to hers again, his lips moving over her lips. He made it hard to breathe, but it wasn't unpleasant. His kisses became more fervent the longer he held his lips against hers, the pressure stronger. Soon they arrived at LuoXiang Palace, and Fucan groaned. He was reluctant to leave the palanquin.

"I just want to be alone with you" he complained frustratedly.

Kun Ji remembered what her Mother had said, that tonight she would be alone with Fucan, in his bedroom. The book must have instructions about kissing. It didn't seem too hard, but she would look at the book anyway.

They exited the palanquin together, and entered the Reception, which had already started. Father was drinking wine, looking like he had already drunk quite a lot. Tachi brought a cup of wine to Fucan, offering it to him, but Father shooed him away.

"No wine for you!" He exclaimed to Fucan. "Not _tonight_!"

"Father!" Kun Ji protested. "Why are you being rude to my husband?"

Father looked down at her with a sad expression. "My little girl" he lamented. He grabbed her into a hug, squeezing her tight. "I can't protect you from him anymore" he almost sobbed.

"Father, you're scaring Kun Ji" Kamai said, rolling his eyes.

He pulled Father off of her, then he looked at Fucan with a serious expression. "Don't drink tonight" he warned in a threatening tone of voice.

Fucan nodded hesitantly, thrown off by their odd request. Kun Ji blew out an exasperated breath, and steered Fucan away from them. She couldn't think what was wrong with them. So she concentrated on paying her respects to all of the various dignitaries who had attended the Reception, playing the role of hostess for her parents one last time. After this, she would be mistress of Xuanji Palace.

The time came for her and Fucan to leave, and she could sense his impatience, as well as her parents' reluctance to let her go. It was like being the rope in a tug-of-war. Mother grabbed her into a hug, tears standing in her eyes.

"After this, you won't be a little girl anymore" Mother cried.

"Kun Ji, do your best. Give us grandsons!" Stepmother told her, also giving her a hug that was fiercer and longer than usual.

Kamai and Tachi both looked worried for her, taking turns hugging her carefully, while glaring at Fucan. Fucan was trying to be polite, but it must have been difficult for him to suddenly be treated like some kind of villain in an opera.

Kun Ji took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She trusted him. He gave her a grateful smile. They went back into the palanquin, and headed towards an empty Xuanji Palace, where the two of them could be completely alone.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Loong Fucan felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was finally alone with Kun Ji. He had waited for so long. He sat on the bed, waiting for her to sit down next to him, but she wasn't ready yet. She had to take off her headdress, and then her hairpins, letting her long hair cascade down freely.

Then she came to sit down next to him, but when he moved to kiss her, she held up a restraining hand. He grit his teeth in frustration. She waved her hand in a circular motion, and then a book appeared in her grasp. She opened it, looking at the pages curiously.

Fucan gaped at her in disbelief. "You want to READ? Now?" he asked her exasperatedly.

Was she doing this to torment him?

"I'm looking at the instructions" she told him.

"Instructions?" he asked. "For what?"

"For what we are supposed to do tonight" she replied. "It looks like we need to remove our clothing."

Fucan grabbed the book out of her hand, and looked at the first page.

"There are... naked _men_ in here!" he exclaimed. He glared up at Kun Ji. "I don't want you to look at other men!" He declared jealously.

"But... Fucan... how will I know what to do?" she protested anxiously.

"I'll read the instructions, and then tell you" he informed her.

Kun Ji pouted at him. "That doesn't seem fair" she muttered. "It's _my_ book!"

Fucan held his hand up warningly, and she stopped complaining, although she didn't look happy about it. He reviewed the pictures, one after another, his excitement growing. He wanted to try everything in this book!

"Kun Ji, can you take off your dress?" he requested.

"I will need some help" she told him.

"I'll help!" he offered enthusiastically.

He unbuttoned all the buttons he could find, and then helped her climb out of the elaborate gown. He was just going to toss it aside, but she wouldn't let him. She took the dress over to the closet and hung it up carefully. Then she came back over to the bed in her under things and stood there awkwardly.

"Do you want my help removing these things too?" He asked her, tugging at an underskirt.

"Don't you need help taking off your wedding robes?" she asked him.

Fucan looked down. He had totally forgotten about himself. He ripped the robes off and tossed them aside, now standing in front of her in just his pants. Being this naked in front of her was exhilarating.

She rolled her eyes at him, and marched over to his robes, picking them up off of the ground. She carefully brushed them out and hung them up in the closet next to her dress, while Fucan fretted impatiently. How could she care about that right now? Couldn't she see that he was going insane from waiting?

When she came back over to the bed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up close against him. He kissed her lips, like he had done in the palanquin, but not holding back this time. His lips pressed fiercely against hers, his tongue invaded her mouth. He had this insane urge to be _inside_ of her, if that was possible.

He pushed her down onto the bed, laying down on top of her, just like the illustrations in the book. The kissing was even more exciting this way. He loved the feel of her body underneath his. The light fabric of her underthings did not cover much. He could feel the soft mounds of her breasts pushing against his chest. He clutched at the fabric, ripping it to shreds in his haste, leaving her chest bare.

The sight of her breasts made him pause. He had never really looked at a woman's breasts before. He supposed these must be perfect. He wanted to feel them again. He had the sudden urge to kiss them, which he indulged, making Kun Ji gasp.

He looked up into her confused face, her cheeks tinged pink. Then he slowly licked at her nipple, watching her face change. She clutched at his head with strong fingers, seeming to enjoy the feeling of his mouth on her skin.

Fucan couldn't remove the rest of her clothing fast enough. The sight of her abdomen was causing a stirring in his pants, making him want to remove them as quickly as possible. He situated himself at the triangle between the apex of her thighs. The book said he should place his phallus in roughly this area. He felt around with it, growing harder and more excited, until he felt a spot of warmth and moisture. His lower abdomen pushed in instinctively.

"Ah! Kun Ji!" He gasped.

Overwhelming sensations flooded through his body. He had never experienced anything like it. His body wanted to move against hers, wanted to thrust inside of her. He pushed further inside, and then his body shuddered violently. The feeling was powerfully pleasurable!

He opened his eyes, and Kun Ji was red-faced underneath him, biting her bottom lip. She had been holding her breath.

"Is that it? Did I do it right?" she asked innocently.

"That was one" Fucan told her. "I have two."

She looked worried. "It hurts though."

"It hurts you?" Fucan asked, pulling his phallus out of her.

That did not seem fair. It had felt so good to him! Maybe he did it wrong. He checked the book again. Hmmmm, there was a drawing here of a little round button at the top of her opening. He was supposed to rub that.

"Let me try again" Fucan requested.

He pushed his finger into the opening area, feeling a slick wetness there, and then dragged his finger up to the little button, rubbing it tentatively. Kun Ji's face changed again, like it had when he had kissed her nipples.

"Fucan" she gasped his name, grabbing the sheets of the bed underneath her.

Her head lolled from side to side, her eyes closing, eyelids twitching. Her body soon shuddered, like his had when he was inside of her. The wetness from her opening increased, tempting him. He wanted to put the second phallus inside of her.

"Kun Ji, can I come inside you again?" he asked.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip again. She held her breath as he pushed inside of her. Her face didn't show pain this time though. She brought her hands up to clutch at his shoulders.

Fucan was a bit more prepared for the overwhelming sensations that were flowing through his body. He pushed himself further inside of her carefully, and carefully drew out, only to push inside again. Kun Ji's hands squeezed his shoulders.

"Oh, Fucan! I think you are doing it right" she told him breathlessly. "Keep doing that!" she pleaded.

Fucan concentrated, determined to learn how to do this correctly. Kun Ji had started to make moaning sounds, that grew higher and higher in pitch. Soon she was emitting a shrill screech. The hands on his shoulders burned, and he realized that the flames of her wings were coming out. She was turning into Phoenix form!

Fucan transformed into his Dragon form quickly, and not a moment too soon! Kun Ji's Phoenix form would have burned his mortal body. She wrapped her wings around him, twinging her neck with his, her cries the shrill shrieking of a bird.

Even with his scales, the heat was intense! He needed relief of some kind. He clutched at her bird body with his claws, and flew up off of the bed, crashing through the roof, bearing the brunt of the impact on the back of his head. Then he flew out into the night sky, the cool wind alleviating the pain of Kun Ji's raging Phoenix Fire.

They soared through the sky, a streak of metal and flame, in a Mating Flight that circumnavigated the globe. Later he would find out that the mortals in the Mortal Realm had thought that he was a meteorite.

He brought them to rest in the courtyard of Xuanji Palace, their true forms of Dragon and Phoenix taking up most of the space available there. Kun Ji seemed reluctant to untwine her neck from his. She wanted to lay on him while she caught her breath.

"Fucan, I think... maybe Dragon and Phoenix _do_ make the perfect couple" she told him in awe.

He carefully petted her soft vermilion feathers with his claws. "I told you so" he replied smugly.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Loong Fucan walked to his Mother's office at the Empyrean Cloud Palace in a good mood. They would be discussing Kun Ji's coronation today. He had always wanted her to be his Empress.

He knocked lightly on the door, and entered, surprised to see Grandmother Zhou there, sitting next to his Mother.

"Come in, Fucan" Mother said warmly.

He nodded his greetings to the Matchmaker awkwardly, and gave his Mother a brief hug, before sitting down in the chair that she indicated.

"Fucan, take a look at these for me" Mother requested.

She handed him a collection of small portraits.

"Okay... why am I looking at these girls" Fucan asked.

"Do you find any of them... pretty?" Mother asked.

"I'm a married man" he replied, a bit pompously.

"You only have _one_ wife. You're the Emperor, you are expected to have more" Mother informed him.

"Mother, I thought we were meeting today to discuss Kun Ji's coronation! Instead you are trying to replace her?" He asked in exasperation.

Mother sighed. "It's a bit early to be deciding who your Empress will be" she countered. "You have marriage requests from all of these powerful families, any one of these girls would be a fitting Empress!"

"I only want Kun Ji" Fucan replied stubbornly.

Mother narrowed her eyes. "The Heavenly Realm is not stable" she explained in a serious tone of voice. "All of these girls' parents were friends with the Fox Spirit, and were duped by him. They fear you, after your show of strength during the rebellion. None of them want to go against the dragon who took out an entire army single-handedly. BUT, if you make them scared, they WILL band together to remove you. They are powerful enough, that if they ally, they might be able to do it. The peaceful and diplomatic solution is to form solid ties with their families. The most solid tie is one of Marriage. Even if you only marry half of these girls, it will be enough to ensure that they won't rebel" Mother assured him.

Fucan scoffed. "Mother, I don't want to do this to Kun Ji. I love her! This will embarrass her! It will embarrass me!" he complained.

Mother shook her head. "Kun Ji only has the support of the Bird Tribe, and they are not as strong as they used to be. It's not enough to maintain stability in the Realm. Your Father agreed to the marriage because he was overly fond of Yanyou, and he didn't foresee his own death occurring anytime soon. If you want PEACE, then this is the answer!" Mother argued vehemently.

He stared at his Mother, dumbfounded. He looked through the pictures again. Some of them were kind of pretty, but he really only wanted Kun Ji.

"This one has a face like a turtle!" he exclaimed, tossing the portrait onto the desk.

"Her Father is so powerful, though" Mother cajoled.

Fucan stood up, tossing the rest of the portraits onto the desk. "You can't make me do this!" he exploded.

The air reverberated with his shout, causing the furniture in the room to shake. Grandmother Zhou ducked, Mother looked up at him in alarm. Then she stood up as well, facing off against him.

"Do you want Kun Ji as Empress?" she asked.

She then pointed to the portraits determinedly. Fucan grimaced.

"If you take these girls as concubines, then I can allow you to make Kun Ji the Empress in good conscience" she bargained.

"What, ALL of them?" Fucan asked, shocked.

Mother raised her eyebrows with a hopeful expression. He counted the portraits, there were eight girls represented.

"You want me to have NINE wives????" he asked incredulously.

"_NINE SONS_" the whisper reverberated around inside his head.

Fucan drew in a fearful breath. The Baozhu! It wasn't done with him!

He sat down again, cowed. This was the price. He would get the nine sons he had wished for, but they would be all from different women who were not of his choosing.

"_Please let at least ONE of my sons be from Kun Ji_!" He pleaded mentally, not sure if the Baozhu was listening.

Mother sat down again, across from him, a pleased smile on her face.

"This girl is truly lovely" Mother coaxed him, pulling out one of the photos. "Her Father is Qingfu, the God of Music, very popular in the Heavenly Realm. He was one of the Eight Immortals... Han Xiangzi."

Fucan nodded dejectedly. It didn't matter to him if she was pretty, she wasn't Kun Ji, but it didn't look like he had a choice. She pulled out another portrait.

"Now this girl's Father is Guan Yu, the God of War. Very powerful, very important to get him on our side" Mother wheedled.

Fucan glanced at it and winced. Her features were a bit wolf-ish.

"Okay then, look at this girl" Mother continued, pulling a third portrait from the pile. "Her parents are Thunder God and Lightning Goddess. The last remnants of the Heavenly Army revere them. It would help to unify the two armies if you marry her."

Fucan nodded, although he didn't particularly care for the severity of her expression.

"This next girl is the daughter of Ruishi, the Snow Lion. Isn't she lovely? She brings the support of the Feline Tribe!" Mother coaxed him.

She was very pretty, but looked a bit arrogant. Fucan sighed.

Mother pulled out the portrait of turtle face, and held it up to him. "Her Father is Xuanwu, the Black Tortoise of the North, arguably the most powerful man to ally with. I really hope you won't dismiss her out of hand" Mother cajoled.

"Mother, you make it sound like I am marrying these men" Fucan complained tiredly.

"In a sense... you are" Mother replied. "These girls are like hostages to guarantee their father's good behavior."

Fucan rolled his eyes, and blew out an exasperated breath. "I hope you don't expect me to sleep with these women" he muttered under his breath.

Mother's face reddened, she must have heard him. "You will be required to spend at least one night per year with each of them" she admitted hesitantly.

Fucan's eyes widened. He was about to protest when he remembered the whispered 'Nine Sons' from earlier. He would have to impregnate each of them. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. If he was lucky, it would only take once.

"Do you want to look at these other portraits?" Mother asked with an understanding expression.

"Just get it over with" Fucan replied.

She laid out the last three portraits in front of him. All of the girls were quite pretty, objectively speaking.

"Her Father is Bai Hu, the White Tiger of the West. An important ally on our Western border" she pointed to the first portrait, then moved her finger to the middle portrait. "Her parents are Xu Xian and Bai Suzhen, the famous White Snake. They both have strong magic, and are popular with the other Shangshen in the Heavenly Realm." Her finger moved to the last portrait. "Her Mother is Mazu, the Sea Goddess. An important ally on our Eastern border."

Fucan nodded thoughtfully. "If I do this, Kun Ji is Empress?" he asked.

Mother nodded.

"Can we have the Coronation first?" Fucan asked hopefully.

Mother gave him a skeptical look, and shook her head. Evidently she didn't trust him not to change his mind once had gotten what he wanted.

"How do I know that you won't change your mind after I marry these girls?" Fucan asked.

Mother looked insulted. "Fucan!" she protested.

"I want the coronation ceremony at the same time as the wedding ceremony" Fucan demanded.

"Directly after" Mother countered.

Fucan shook his head in the negative. "Same ceremony" he was resolute.

"You'll marry _all_ of them?" Mother asked, making sure of him.

Fucan nodded. "Although I don't know what I'm going to do with all of these girls. I certainly don't want to _live_ with all of them!"

"Don't worry about it, Dear, I'll take care of it. One of my duties as Empress Dowager is to be in charge of your Concubines. I'll find them all a place to live. If any of the girls gain your favor, you can promote them to Consort, and then we will give them their own Palace, but at first they will all stay together. I'll open up the Linyuan Tower" Mother reassured him.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look what I can do!" a strange little boy came running into the office without knocking.

Fucan quickly turned to look at the child. It turned from a little boy, into the form of his baby sister. She was barely walking, and already her shapeshifting skills were unparalleled.

"Shui Yin! Mommy is working right now" Mother told her. "Fucan doesn't mind, but if I have someone else in my office, you can't just burst in like that" she admonished.

"But Mommmmmyyyyy! Aren't I clever?" Shui Yin asked plaintively.

Mother sighed in exasperation.

"I think that is _very_ clever" Fucan told the little Quicksilver Spirit encouragingly.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Your Majesty, did the little Princess go in there?" asked a voice through the door.

"Yes!" Mother replied.

Fucan walked out with his baby sister, watching her run off, her nanny in tow, leaving Mother and Grandmother Zhou behind to hash out the details of his Concubines.

He trudged home to Xuanji Palace, trying to conjure the words to break this news to Kun Ji without hurting her feelings. He wasn't optimistic about it. He was terrified it would break her heart.

"What's wrong, Fucan?" she asked him as soon as she saw him. His face must have looked worried.

"Kun Ji..." he began, and then left off, unsure of how to start.

She steered him over to a chair and sat him down. "What is it?" she asked again.

"Mother... she's making me get married again" he broke the news.

"Oh" Kun Ji replied softly. She went and sat down with a worried expression of her own.

"Who is the girl?" she asked hesitantly.

"Girls" Fucan corrected. "I didn't catch their names, Mother just went on and on about their parents."

"How many girls?" Kun Ji asked, swallowing nervously.

"Eight" Fucan answered apprehensively.

Kun Ji blinked rapidly. Then she started to giggle. "Eight?" she laughed.

"You're laughing at me?" Fucan asked in consternation.

"You have to admit, it is funny" Kun Ji defended herself. "Eight Concubines! All at once! Your Mother is so greedy!"

Fucan sighed. "Everyone will be laughing at me, won't they?" he asked morosely.

Kun Ji gave him a sad smile. "Probably not to your face... except my brothers. They will laugh in your face" she affirmed his fears.

"At least you will be Empress" Fucan sighed again.

"Fucan! Did you agree to this just to make me Empress?" Kun Ji asked, a shocked expression on her face.

"I've always wanted you to be my Empress, Kun Ji" Fucan answered.

She rolled her eyes, getting up and walking over to him. She grabbed his head and pulled it against her abdomen, embracing him. His arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

"Will this bring peace and stability to the Heavenly Realm?" Kun Ji asked.

He murmured his assent into her torso. She kissed the top of his head. "Then I suppose you'd better do it" she told him. "Where are we going to put all those girls?" she asked, looking around.

"Mother is going to open up Linyuan Tower" Fucan answered her.

"I suppose I'd better help get it ready then" Kun Ji sighed. "I'll go over tomorrow."

Fucan looked up. "You would do that?" he asked her in wonder.

"When I am Empress, it will be my responsibility to make sure those girls are cared for" Kun Ji informed him.

Fucan thought about his Mother, who had claimed that responsibility earlier. He wondered who would win in a Battle of Wills.

"Don't openly disagree with Mother about anything until _after _the Coronation" he cautioned her.

She smiled slyly. "Of course not" she replied.

She leaned down and kissed him passionately, making him forget all about those other girls.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

Kun Ji, the last Phoenix, Princess of the Bird Tribe, and Wife of the Heavenly Emperor Fucan, was sweet as honey to her Mother-in-law. She had brought her brothers with her to Linyuan Tower, offering to help remodel the tower to make the girls that would be coming to live here more comfortable.

Empress Dowager Kuanglu eyed her distrustfully, but didn't have cause to dismiss her outright. Kun Ji inspected the tower briefly, and then proposed a few ideas to the Empress Dowager.

"With so many girls, you are going to need a very large bathing chamber" Kun Ji pointed out. "But a pool that large can only go on the bottom floor. You don't want the main doors opening up to the bathing pool, so I propose we dig down, and build a subterranean level when we remodel, making the bathing chamber a basement."

The Empress Dowager nodded thoughtfully.

"I also noticed that these rooms are not all the same size. Do you have a ranking system figured out, so that we know which girls to put in the best rooms?" Kun Ji asked.

The Empress Dowager pursed her lips. "I wanted them all to start off with the same rank" she said.

"Then we are going to need to gut the entire Tower" Kun Ji told her, "so that we can make the rooms all the same size. This tower is five stories tall. If we save the bottom floor for common space, then we can equally divide the top four floors into eight equal rooms of a good size. Plus we will dig an extra subfloor for the bath. The girls should have enough room to be comfortable" Kun Ji theorized.

The Empress Dowager looked at her in amazement. "You would really be willing to help with this? I thought you would resist it."

"It's for the peace and safety of the Heavenly Realm, isn't it?" Kun Ji asked innocently.

The Empress Dowager nodded, dumbfounded.

"Then I will do what I can with my limited skills to help" Kun Ji offered.

"Don't be modest" the Empress Dowager admonished her. "You did a wonderful job remodeling Xuanji Palace for Fucan! These girls will be lucky to have you design their living space!"

Kun Ji blushed and looked down. "Thank you for your confidence in me" Kun Ji replied humbly.

The Empress Dowager breathed a sigh of relief. "I will leave this in your capable hands, then. I have a meeting to get to in a few minutes, ask the Matchmaker Zhou for whatever you need. She will make sure that you get it."

Kun Ji bowed respectfully to her Mother-in-law, who departed the Tower, leaving Kun Ji alone with her brothers.

After the Empress was out of earshot, her brothers turned on her.

"What are you doing?" hissed Kamai.

"I can't stop these marriages, I don't have the power. The Bird Tribe doesn't have the power" Kun Ji responded.

"That doesn't mean you have to help!" Kamai argued. "It's humiliating!"

"I do not choose to be humiliated" Kun Ji replied coldly. "I will learn everything there is to know about these girls, for the purpose of decorating their rooms, of course" she said facetiously. "Everything they have will come from ME. They will know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that **I** am the source from which all good things flow" she stated.

Kamai nodded in surprise, agreeing. Tachi looked at her apprehensively. He shook his head and then turned back to the Tower.

"So much work!" he lamented. "EIGHT Concubines! Jeez, Fucan! Save some girls for the rest of us!" he complained.

Kamai rolled his eyes at him, and pulled out a piece of paper to start taking notes on dimensions.

"You know, Tachi, Fucan does have sisters. They are still available" Kun Ji teased her brother.

"Yikes! After what happened to Tangyue and Ch'ing-Wa Sheng? No, thank you!" Tachi said.

"Not Nua, then. What about his baby sisters?" Kun Ji asked playfully.

"Aren't they... babies?" Tachi asked sarcastically.

"They won't always be! Eventually they will grow up" Kun Ji pointed out.

"Well, what are they?" Tachi asked curiously, taking the bait.

"Guiha gave birth to a Yellow Dragonfruit. They call her Gua" Kun Ji told him.

"Dragonfruit? Hmmm, I've never tasted one of those" Tachi mused.

"She's still a cactus plant right now, though. You have to wait for her to Awaken" Kun Ji pointed out.

"Cactus?" Tachi asked in alarm. "Pass! Hard Pass!"

Kamai chuckled, smudging his writing, and then starting over.

"What about the other sister?" Tachi asked.

"Oh, she's a Quicksilver Spirit" Kun Ji replied. "Her name is Shui Yin."

"That sounds interesting. What can you tell me about her?" Tachi asked, headed over to clear some broken timbers from the floor of the long unused Tower.

"She's still pretty young" Kun Ji answered honestly. "Oh! But! She _can_ turn herself into anything she wants!" Kun Ji told them.

"What do you mean by anything?" Tachi asked.

Kun Ji shrugged. "I mean _anything_." She replied. "Fucan saw her yesterday, and she had turned herself into a little boy and back again, without any trouble at all. She has turned herself into all kinds of creatures and objects!"

Kamai looked up from his paper, a stunned expression on his face. "Really?" he asked.

"Dibs!" Tachi called out loudly.

Kamai turned an enraged expression on his brother. "You can't call 'dibs' on a person!" he scolded.

He looked back at Kun Ji. "I want to meet her, can you arrange it?"

"Oh! Really? That sounds like you are calling dibs!" Tachi complained.

Kamai glared at him. "She is far too young for you" he stated.

"You and I are the SAME AGE!" Tachi exploded.

"You will lose interest in a few years, and find someone else" Kamai told him. "I, on the other hand, can guarantee that I won't even _look_ at any girls until she comes of age" he said.

"You haven't even met her!" Tachi pointed out.

"Kun Ji, can you make this happen?" Kamai asked her.

"I can bring you to meet her, but in my current situation, I can't do much else" Kun Ji told him truthfully.

"Let's get to work on improving your situation!" Kamai said, turning back to the Tower.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Kamai, the Ferret Spirit, waited nervously outside the office of the Empress Dowager. His sister Kun Ji, the Queen of Heaven, was closeted in a meeting with the Empress Dowager. Ordinarily Kamai did not accompany his sister to these meetings, but today was different.

Kun Ji had assured Kamai that today the young Princess would be in this vicinity. Kamai had been dying to meet her, ever since he had heard about her wonderful ability. He paced the floor, looking around anxiously, hoping that she would make an appearance.

A little dog appeared, coming around the corner, wagging it's tail at Kamai. At first he ignored it, still feeling anxious about whether or not he would get to see the Princess today, but as the dog approached closer and closer, it drew his attention.

"Oh, all right, come here then" Kamai said to the dog in a friendly voice.

He squatted down and held out his hand for the dog to sniff at. The dog pushed his head against Kamai's hand, and Kamai dutifully scratched behind the ears. The dog rolled over, baring it's belly, holding it's front paws up and panting through open jaws. Kamai laughed, and rubbed the belly that was offered, as the dog kicked a hind leg in appreciation.

Kamai was startled to see another dog come around the corner. Was the palace becoming a kennel? This new dog was identical in appearance to the dog he was petting. What were the odds of that?

"Princess?" Kamai asked the dog as it approached.

He heard a giggle below him. He looked down, to see that he was now rubbing the stomach of a little girl! He jerked his hand back.

"Princess!" he exclaimed in alarm.

He had no idea that he had been petting the Princess. If the Empress Dowager had seen that, she would have his head!

But, Kamai still felt a sense of elation, having seen firsthand the Princess's ability to mimic other creatures. She was amazing!

"Who are you?" the Princess asked him frankly. She went to pick up the other dog, but it ran away from her, making her pout.

"Forgive me, Princess, for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Kamai. Kun Ji, your brother's wife, is my sister" he introduced himself.

"So you are my Uncle?" the Princess asked.

"By marriage" Kamai nodded.

"Uncle, I want to play" the Princess demanded.

Kamai smiled at her. "Okay, what game would you like to play?" he asked.

"Can we be dogs and have a race?" the Princess asked.

Kamai pulled a face. "I can't turn into a dog" he admitted ruefully.

"What can you turn into?" the Princess asked.

"A Ferret" Kamai answered.

"What else?" she asked next.

Kamai sighed sadly. "That's it, I'm afraid. Sorry to disappoint you. I'm not as talented as you are."

The Princess patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Uncle Kamai. Don't be hard on yourself. I'm sure you are good at lots of other things" she reassured him.

Kamai laughed in surprise. The Princess could be a kind child.

"Now turn into a Ferret!" she ordered him, her mood changing instantly.

Kamai did a double-take, thrown off balance by her mercurial mood swings.

"I want to turn into a Ferret too!" she demanded.

"Can you go first?" Kamai asked her.

She shook her head. "You have to go first" she told him.

"Why?" Kamai asked curiously.

"Because I have to touch you so that I can take your form" she explained.

Kamai nodded thoughtfully.

"Does that mean that you can take my current man form, since you have touched me like this already?" Kamai asked, waiting for the answer with baited breath.

The Princess's body appeared to melt, exposing a silvery sheen, before changing into a miniature replica of himself. Kamai gasped in awe.

"You really do look like me!" he exclaimed in wonder. "Only you are smaller. There appears to be a size limit for you" he observed.

The Princess nodded. Then she looked down at her waist.

"Uncle, you have a third leg" she commented, pulling her pants open to look down the front.

Kamai stared at her in shock, his mouth open in a round O shape.

"It's much bigger than the other boy whose form I took before" she told him.

Kamai felt the heat rising to his face, and knew that he must be blushing furiously.

"Princess, change back now please" he requested in a strained voice, looking around to see if anyone had overheard that.

"Don't be embarrassed, Uncle Kamai!" the Princess exclaimed. "I won't tell anyone about your deformity" she promised.

"I would appreciate that" Kamai replied, clearing his throat.

"When are you going to turn into a Ferret?" she asked.

"Right now!" Kamai declared, glad of the distraction.

He focused on bringing out his Primordial Spirit, morphing his man form into his smaller Ferret form. The Princess giggled and clapped her hands. She petted the sleek fur on his back.

"I like this form!" the Princess exclaimed with glee.

Soon her form melted into that of an identical Ferret.

"Can we have a race?" the Princess asked.

Kamai agreed. The Princess took off running, tearing down the hall, without giving notice. Kamai scoffed, but then launched himself forward, determined to catch up to her. He knew how to move as a Ferret much better than she did. He climbed up the walls, to jump in front of her, taking the lead.

"Wow!" the Princess yelled from behind him. "I didn't know this form could do that!"

Kamai slowed, waiting for her to catch up.

"Forget the race! I want you to teach me how to climb like that!" the Princess declared.

Kamai bowed his Ferret head in acquiescence. He spent the next hour teaching her everything about Ferret abilities. She had a remarkable aptitude, learning everything he taught her very quickly.

Suddenly the Princess turned back into her little girl form, and lay on the floor, looking very tired.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Kamai asked her worriedly.

"I'm at my limit for the day" she told him. "I'll have to stay in this boring form until tomorrow."

The Princess heaved a theatric sigh. Then she rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Will you come play with me tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Uhhhhh... I would have to get permission from your Mother" Kamai told her uncertainly.

"Let's go do that!" The Princess said excitedly.

She quickly got up off of the floor, and scooped Kamai up into her arms, holding his Ferret body close to her chest, making him squirm from the discomfort of being handled.

"Stop squirming!" The Princess ordered him as she marched down the hallway to her Mother's office.

The Princess opened the door without knocking, barging in to the meeting.

"Shui Yin!" He heard the Empress Dowager exclaim in an annoyed voice.

"Mommy, look!" the Princess said, holding Kamai out to her.

The Empress Dowager eyed him with disgust.

"Where did you get that thing?" she asked. "And WHERE is your nanny?"

"Oh, I lost her hours and hours ago" the Princess said simply. "This is a Uncle Kamai" she informed her Mother, waving Kamai under her nose.

"Kamai?" The voice of Kun Ji said from behind them. "Is that my brother?" He heard a note of alarm in Kun Ji's voice.

"Yes, Auntie Kun Ji! He taught me everything about how to be a Ferret!" The Princess bragged.

"Can you show me your Ferret form?" Kun Ji asked the Princess.

"No" the Princess shook her head. "I'm too tired. I can't transform anymore today."

"Really?!" The Empress Dowager asked with a hopeful expression.

"Kamai! Can you watch the Princess tomorrow?" The Empress Dowager asked him. "Wait, I need to make sure that is actually you. Can you transform into your man form, please? Shui Yin, set him down" she ordered.

The Princess didn't seem happy about letting him go, but she did as her Mother asked. Kamai morphed back into his man form with a sense of relief. He was afraid to change when the Princess was holding him, because he would hurt her. He smoothed his hair back into place, and bowed to the Empress Dowager in respect.

"Oh, good, it is you, Kamai!" The Empress Dowager exclaimed.

She turned to Kun Ji, "Is this the brother that causes trouble with his big mouth?" she asked behind her hand. She must have known that Kamai could still hear her!

Kun Ji shook her head in the negative. "That's Tachi" she whispered loudly.

The Empress Dowager turned back to Kamai. "You are the only person who has been able keep up with the Princess" stated the Empress Dowager. "Please, won't you consider helping with her?"

Kamai was surprised by the request.

"Your Majesty, I don't have a lot of experience working with children" he admitted truthfully.

The Empress Dowager waved him closer, and then leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I just need you to tire her out so she can't get away from her nanny! Come in the mornings!"

Kamai bit his lips together, trying to keep from laughing. He had already gotten the impression that the Princess was quite a handful.

"I can come play with her in the mornings, if that would help you" Kamai accepted graciously.

"Yay!" the Princess yelled excitedly, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together.

The Empress Dowager leaned back in her chair, giving an exaggerated sigh of relief. She cast a warm glance at Kun Ji. Kamai was pleased to see that. It was important for her to stay on the Empress Dowager's good side.

The Empress Dowager dismissed them, saying she needed to take her daughter back to her rooms. Kamai escorted Kun Ji out, but his mind kept wandering back to the Princess. Would that little girl be his future? It was much too soon to tell, of course.

He had honestly never even entertained the idea of marriage before. He knew he couldn't be happy in a traditional marriage. He just wasn't built that way. He had given up on the idea of having a family of his own.

The memory of the Princess looking exactly like him, looking down the front of her pants, and commenting on his 'third leg' popped into his mind, and he felt himself blushing again.

"What's wrong with you?" Kun Ji asked him.

Kamai shook his head, not wanting to tell her. It was much too soon to voice any hopes that he may have for the future. He would have to wait and see. Kamai was a very patient man.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Nuwa trudged home tiredly in the early light of dawn. As she spied the sealed jar of wine by the front door of the small thatch-roofed house, she rushed over to it excitedly. Her birthday was today. The Flower Chiefs must have remembered.

She put Du She to bed first, and then unsealed the jar, smelling the distinctive odor of sweet Osmanthus wine. She sniffed at it, feeling nostalgic, overwhelmed by the bittersweet memories. She ladled some into a ceramic carafe, and then poured herself a generous cup.

"To Mother" she toasted to the quiet and empty house, before downing her drink.

It seemed only fitting to toast her absent Mother first, considering that she was drinking Osmanthus wine, and she was the person that Nuwa missed the most.

"To Father!" she toasted next, her thoughts naturally turning to him after her Mother.

She missed him terribly. Seeing him fall out of the sky had been the worst moment of her life. She didn't want to remember that. She wanted to remember how he had lived, instead. His gentle voice that had never said an unkind word to her. His careful hand on her hair. She sighed sadly.

"To my Brother! The Heavenly Emperor!" she declared with a refilled cup, determined to stay upbeat on her birthday.

She was proud of him. He was doing a good job, to the best of her knowledge. He was under the guidance of his Mother, of course, Empress Dowager Kuanglu. He couldn't come to visit her, he had too many responsibilities as Emperor, plus his wives and children.

"To my nephews!" she happily toasted, pleased by the recent news of her latest nephew's birth.

This was Fucan's ninth son! Nuwa never would have thought he had it in him to take nine wives in the first place, much less father a son by each of them.

Nuwa wished she could go and see them, but she really didn't want to take Du She out of the Flower Realm. She also didn't want to leave Loong Guo unattended.

She emptied the carafe of wine trying to toast them all. There was Qiu Niu, the oldest, a dragon with brass scales. He was the grandson of the God of Music, and already displayed a profound musical talent himself.

Next came Ya Zi, the grandson of the God of War. From what Nuwa heard he was a very aggressive little Wolf-Dragon.

Then Kun Ji had given birth to Chao Feng, a little Phoenix-Dragon. He was fearless, by all accounts, getting himself into all sorts of adventures, not unlike his Father.

Next in line was Pu Lao, grandson of the Thunder God and Lightning Goddess. A stubby, short little dragon with bronze scales, possessing the loudest roar of them all.

Soon after he was born came Suan Ni, a Lion-Dragon, grandson of Ruishi the Snow Lion. He was a good child, not nearly so active as his brothers.

Bi Xi was born the next year after him. He was a Tortoise-Dragon, grandson of Xuanwu, the Black Tortoise of the North. Nuwa wondered how Fucan had decided to take his daughter as a Concubine. It didn't seem like his type at all.

Bi An came next, the grandson of Bai Hu, the White Tiger of the West. Bi An resembled his grandfather in the face, but had the body of a dragon. He argued with his brothers quite a bit, a little too interested in fairness.

Fu Xi was born after him. The grandson of Madame White Snake, Bai Suzhen. He was definitely a water element. His mother couldn't keep him away from the water. He would only practice writing his letters if she let him sit on a bridge.

Just recently the little baby Chi Wen was born, looking a bit like a fish. His grandmother was Mazu, Goddess of the Sea, so that was not too surprising.

Nuwa looked into the bottom of her empty wine carafe, deliberating. She probably shouldn't drink anymore.

"It's my birthday!" she told herself, choosing to indulge in more wine.

She got up and opened the jar again, ladling more of the fragrant liquid into the pitcher to refill it. She sat back down again.

"Now, where was I?" she asked herself. She thought hard for a moment, then pointed a finger skyward.

Ah! To my half-sister, Shui Yin!" Nuwa toasted aloud, not wanting to leave her out.

The Empress Dowager Kuanglu had given birth to a Quicksilver Spirit, right around the same time that Mother had birthed Gua. They were both just a little bit younger than her own son, Du She, who was about 2,000 years old now.

"To the Flower Chiefs!" she toasted the empty room next.

She was grateful to them, for leaving this present, and for taking over the day-to-day management of the Flower Realm. She really didn't feel adequate to the task herself.

She now understood why her Mother had been gone so often. Not only was she running the Flower Realm, which was a kingdom, of sorts, she also had to work in the other Realms to protect the Unawoken plants there.

Preparing for Spring was the most burdensome responsibility. Her Mother had often been gone for months beforehand in order to do that. She had done it all without the Flower Chiefs help!

The Flower Chiefs were teaching her how things were done here, little by little. They had gone very easy on her, however, due to her responsibility to Du She and Loong Guo. Chief Peony had told her that these early years were the most important in life, and the children needed to be her primary focus.

"To Gua!" she declared another toast, downing another cup of Osmanthus flavored wine.

Her little Sister was now a beautiful large cactus plant. She was nowhere near to Awakening, but her long fronds were healthy and thriving, her fruit plump and bright yellow. Nuwa and Du She tended her together every night, as both Gua and Du She were nocturnal. The Flower Chiefs came to check on her once a season.

Du She had one-sided conversations with the little cactus on some nights that would last for hours, telling her everything that he was learning, and doing. He wanted her to be fully up to speed when she Awoke. The Flower Chiefs had told him that she could hear him, even if she couldn't talk back.

All of the Flower Spirits loved Du She, and he loved them as well. He had pledged to guard and protect the Flower Realm, with his venom. He had declared that he wouldn't let a single rodent live inside it's borders. It was so adorable!

"To my son!" Nuwa toasted to the empty air, and downed another cup of wine.

He looked just like his Father in his mortal form, only innocent and carefree. A better version of his Father, perhaps. There were times when he would look at her a certain way, and her heart would compress painfully, because it was just like Tangyue. Tangyue would never see his son.

She still couldn't quite believe that he was gone. He had been her best friend, all through her childhood. It was mind-boggling how he had turned on her. She felt betrayed by him, but also _lost_ without her friend.

"To Ch'ing-Wa Sheng" she said sadly, holding up her next cup, her thoughts turning to him.

Sheng-Da had been her savior. He had saved her twice! He had lost a leg trying to help her. He had also left her, very soon after the battle. She owed him her gratitude. He didn't owe her anything. She couldn't be bitter that he didn't want to be with her, but it still hurt. It was still lonely. She brushed a tear aside, and downed the cup of alcohol that was pledged to him.

The room was looking a bit fuzzy now. She peered inside the pitcher of Osmanthus wine, and saw only a little bit left in the bottom of it. She poured the last dregs into her cup, and then eyed it thoughtfully.

"What shall I drink to next?" she asked the empty room, not expecting an answer.

"To you, of course" said Tangyue's voice.

Tangyue was seated across the table from her.

"Tangyue!" she declared with disgust, bringing the cup up to her lips and drinking the last bit.

"How drunk am I? To conjure up a vision of _you_?" she asked the mirage of Tangyue. "How lonely?" she asked it, her heart twisting painfully.

"Happy Birthday, Nuwa" the mirage told her.

"It's all your fault, Tangyue!" she yelled at him, tears spilling out of her eyes, and falling over her cheeks.

"My Father! My Mother! Everyone has gone! Everyone has left me! I'm all alone! WHY did you do this to me?" she asked hysterically.

"Shhhh, shhhhhh" Tangyue's mirage said in a soothing voice. "You're going to wake up the boy."

Nuwa sniffled, hastily wiping away her tears. Mirage Tangyue was right. She didn't want to wake up Du She, she wouldn't want him to see her like this. She walked outside, to the rain barrel, and plunged her hands inside the water, using it to scrub her face. The cold water made her feel a little better, even though she was far from sober.

She turned back to the house, her face and hair damp, and was brought up short. Mirage Tangyue had followed her out of the house.

"You're still so beautiful, Nuwa" Mirage Tangyue told her with a wistful smile.

Nuwa frowned. "I'm still seeing you?" she asked the Mirage worriedly. She had thought the water would sober her up enough to end the hallucination.

"I'm really here, Nuwa" he said. "Who do you think brought the wine?"

Nuwa blinked, frozen at first, then suddenly lunged at him, putting her hand out to see if he was really real. She felt solid fabric in her hand, and firm flesh underneath it.

"Tangyue!" she whispered, stunned.

"You're alive" she mouthed the words at first, then she screamed "YOU'RE ALIVE?!!!"

"Shhhhh, shhhhh" he tried to quiet her, putting his finger against her mouth.

She swatted his hand away. "How DARE you?" she accused, hitting him with her fist. "Why come to me NOW! What ELSE do you want from me?"

"Nuwa, I just want to talk to you" Tangyue pleaded.

"It took you 2,000 years to come TALK to me?!" Nuwa raged. "I don't have anything to say to you, Tangyue!" She pushed him away.

"Nuwa!" Tangyue exclaimed in a frustrated voice.

He snapped his fingers, and Nuwa suddenly froze, looking down at her ankle.

"What did you do?" she asked fearfully.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

Fenghuang Tangyue stared apprehensively into the face of his beloved. For he still loved her, even after all of this time, everything that had happened, everything he had done. He couldn't give up on her. He had tried to forget her, tried to move on, tried to make a new life in the West. It was all emptiness without her.

He hadn't planned to use the red string. He knew that it was wrong, but she was turning hysterical, and she wouldn't let him talk. He saw her close her eyes, and then open them, and it was like looking at a different person.

"Tangyue!" she cried out happily.

She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you SO much!" she declared. "How could you leave me alone for SO long?" she asked him, pouting.

Tangyue's heart contracted painfully. This was an illusion, but it was what he wanted most. He let himself squeeze her in a brief hug, and then he gently pushed her away, creating some space between them.

"I just want to talk to you, Nuwa" he said quietly. "Can we go back inside, and have a conversation?"

Nuwa pulled him inside, leading him by the hand, and then closed the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about, Tangyue?" she asked.

Tangyue sat back down at the small table, and gestured for her to sit across from him. She went over to the bed, and sat down there instead, giving him a stubborn look.

"I know this isn't you, it's the string" Tangyue began, his voice a little sad. "But I also know that you will remember what happens, once the string comes off again" he told her.

She nodded, running her hand over the collar of her dress, pulling it open wider, baring part of her chest. Tangyue cleared his throat.

"I just want to tell you that I am sorry" Tangyue said earnestly. "I never should have listened to my Uncle. I trusted him more than myself. When he advised me to do those things, I knew that they were wrong, but I let him talk me into doing them anyway" he explained remorsefully.

Nuwa nodded again, giving the appearance of listening, at the same time untying the belt of her dress. She pulled it open, one side at a time, revealing her naked body to him.

Tangyue groaned. She was making this so hard on him. He wanted nothing more than to take her right now, but it wouldn't be right. He stood up quickly, trying to turn away, but he couldn't stop himself from glancing back.

"Don't you want me?" she asked him seductively.

She lay back on the bed, her weight propped up on her elbows, one knee up and the other leg down. Her dress was completely off and tossed aside. Tangyue nodded, closing his eyes and swallowing hard.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, arching her eyebrows.

"I can't take anymore from you" he told her in a pained voice. "It wouldn't be right."

"I'm asking you to _give_ me something" she argued, "not take something away. It's my _birthday_" she pouted.

Tangyue groaned again. Mentally he scolded himself, telling himself not to do this, as his body moved towards her, not listening. Finally he struck a compromise with himself. He would only give her pleasure, but take none for himself.

He knelt down at the edge of the bed, placing a shaking hand on her leg, pulling it towards him. He kissed the flesh of her thigh, and then hooked her leg around his neck.

"Oh, Tangyue" she breathed. "My favorite thing? For my birthday?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded at her, unable to articulate speech. She slid her body around so that both of her legs were over his shoulders. He kissed her inner thighs hungrily, her taste and smell familiar to him, even after all of these years.

When his lips touched her labia, she arched her back, and drew in a deep breath. When his tongue touched her clitoris, she moaned loudly. He took great care to pleasure her thoroughly with his tongue and teeth and lips.

"Tangyue! Oh! Tangyue!" she cried out his name as she came to a shuddering climax.

He pulled away slowly, wanting to do more, but not trusting himself. She lay on the bed, breathing heavily, and then she surprised him, sitting up suddenly and grabbing him by the collar of his robes, pulling him on top of her.

Tangyue tried to push himself up, but that pressed his lower body against hers. His hard phallus could feel the warmth of her core through the fabric of his pants. He groaned once more. He tried pushing himself off the bed, but she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him in tighter.

"Nuwa, I can't" he almost cried.

He closed his eyes against the look on her face, and snapped his fingers, releasing the red string from her ankle. He waited for her to push him away. After a long moment of being trapped between her legs, he opened his eyes.

She was glaring at him, but holding him tight against her.

"You owe me this!" she demanded.

"Nuwa?" Tangyue asked in confusion.

Had the string not come off? He tried to look at her ankle, but it was behind him. No, wait, he could see it there, on the floor, where it had fallen after he snapped it off. He turned back to look at her in consternation.

"You want me?" Tangyue whispered the question, not daring to believe it.

"I want sex" she told him angrily, "and you're here."

Tangyue swallowed. "How do you want it?" he asked her, eager to please.

"I want to be on top" she told him sternly.

Tangyue nodded quickly, obediently laying down on the bed next to her as she released him from her legs. She climbed on top of him, untying his belt and roughly ripping his robes open. She gasped, pausing to stare at his chest.

"What happened to you?" she asked, hesitantly touching one of his scars.

"Your boyfriend" he replied, looking away from her. "Who would have thought that he possessed such deadly evil magic?" he muttered under his breath.

Her fingertips lightly caressed some of the small, round scars, her face showing concern.

"There are so many" she whispered in awe. "How did you survive?"

"My Mother" he replied simply. "She cast an invisibility spell, and snuck me out of the battlefield onto a Western ship. She healed me there, and we traveled West. The Mortal Realm is far larger than most realize" he explained.

"All this time, I thought you were dead" she told him in a lifeless voice. "The soldiers said that you must have died during the battle, and turned to ash, and no one saw. When I saw you alive, I was angry with you, for letting me think that you were dead all of this time. Now I can see why. You almost did die. Of course you wouldn't want to see me again after that, any more than Sheng-Da would want to see me again after losing his leg."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Tangyue" she apologized.

"Nuwa" Tangyue said soothingly, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "It's not your fault, it's mine. You were right earlier, when you said it was all my fault. I never wanted to hurt you, but I almost killed you. You lost your family because of me. I didn't come back, because I expected you to hate me. All of this time, I've been afraid to face you."

"Why _did_ you come back?" she asked, her voice upset.

"My life is empty without you" Tangyue told her sincerely. "I can survive, but I can't _live, _without seeing your face. I had to come back."

She closed her eyes again. "I don't love you that way, Tangyue" she said irritatedly. "I've told you this before!"

"But you DO love me" Tangyue replied stubbornly.

She sighed in exasperation. Tangyue dropped his hands to her thighs, smoothing them over her naked skin. She bit her bottom lip, starting to breathe faster, her breasts rising and falling. His thumb pressed inside her labia, pushing up against her clitoris, causing her to groan. Her eyes opened, and she gave him a fierce look.

"All right, I DO want you, but just for today! You have to be gone before Du She wakes up!" she ordered sternly.

"I owe you this" Tangyue replied, hiding his smile, and nodding. It had been beyond his wildest hopes that she would ever want him again.

She pulled down his pants, and then straddled him, inserting his phallus inside of her. She began to rock back and forth, moaning, her face transported with bliss. Tangyue did his best to hold his body still, letting her take her pleasure from him, his thumb rubbing lightly against her clitoris in synchronization with her movement.

She grabbed ahold of her breasts, squeezing them as she moved above him, her hips bucking faster and faster, her moans becoming louder cries. Tangyue grit his teeth, resisting the temptation to thrust his own abdomen up into her. He didn't want to throw off her rythmn.

Her face tensed up, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and she yelled loudly, as her body spasmed over him. She collapsed on top of him.

"I want more, Tangyue... I want more" she moaned.

Tangyue carefully rolled her over to the side, and turned his body, placing himself over top of her, his weight on his elbows. He pushed himself inside her, feeling her quiver with the overstimulation, and slowly undulated his lower body against hers.

She made little mewing cries underneath him, her hands grasping feebly at his shoulders. He kissed her neck and shoulder, nibbling at her earlobe. Her cries increased in pitch. He increased his speed incrementally, trying to make it last as long as possible.

"Harder, Tangyue!" she demanded forcefully. "Faster!"

He felt that he must obey, although he knew that would bring him to climax sooner. He held on as long as he could, but he didn't think he was going to be able to make her orgasm on him again.

"Oh, Nuwa!" he groaned in her ear, feeling the twitching of his phallus as his seed shot out of it, into her.

To his surprise, she cried out loudly just then, and her body spasmed over him, milking the seed out of him. Her arms wrapped around his back, squeezing him tightly to her.

He lay there for a moment, and then rolled to the side, laying on one arm. Nuwa cuddled up next to him, and promptly fell asleep, her body facing his, her head on his arm. Tangyue watched her sleep, smiling when she let out a soft snore. She always snored after she drank alcohol.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her pale, delicate skin was translucent in the daylight that streamed through the window, bringing forth blue highlights from her black hair. Her cheeks were softly pink, after the alcohol she had consumed, and their love-making. She had a little tiny line at the outside corners of her eyes now, which did not detract from her beauty one bit, as far as he was concerned.

She sighed happily in her sleep, nuzzling her head into his arm. Tangyue brought up a careful hand to brush aside a loose strand of hair that had fallen over her face.

"I love you, Tangyue" she whispered, still asleep.

"I love you too, Nuwa" he said quietly, his chest hurting from the emotions inside of him.

Regret, for having hurt her. Loss, from being without her for so long. Fear, that when she awoke she would hate him again... and Hope, that maybe she meant what she said in her sleep.

He looked around at the small thatch-roofed house. It was still very much the same as it had been when he was a child, visiting the Flower Realm with his Mother. Why had Nuwa chosen to live here, of all places? Why not live in the Flower Palace, as befitting her rank?

It was an obvious choice that she should be the next Flower Immortal. He couldn't imagine that anyone had forced her to live here. It had to have been her decision to come here.

He let himself lay down comfortably next to her, prepared to wait for her to release him. At some point he fell asleep, awakening again when the late afternoon sun cast long shadows on the floor. He looked around the room, to see a little boy staring at him, out of golden yellow eyes.

Tangyue sucked in his breath in surprise. The boy looked so much like a younger version of himself! He looked down at Nuwa, pulling the blanket up further on her body. Then he wrapped his robes back around himself, and crawled out of the bed, careful to avoid jostling her. He held his finger to his lips, and then pointed at the door.

He tied his robes properly, and then exited the house, holding the door open for the little boy.

"I imagine you have some questions for me" Tangyue said to the boy.

The little boy glared at him.

"Du She? Isn't that your name?" Tangyue asked.

His golden eyes narrowed.

Tangyue smiled at him. "You are protective of your Mother. That's good. You're a good boy."

The little boy frowned.

"I love her, Du She" Tangyue told him sincerely.

The boy's face softened a little. "I'm hungry" the boy declared.

"What would you like to eat?" Tangyue asked.

"Birds" the little boy told him, narrowing his eyes again.

Tangyue scoffed, and then nodded his head ruefully.

"How about a nice, juicy _frog_ instead?" Tangyue offered.

The boy considered it, and then nodded grudgingly. Tangyue summoned a frog with his magic, and then handed it to the boy. He experienced a vicarious thrill, watching the boy drop the struggling bullfrog into his mouth and swallow it whole. It was such a satisfying sight.

"I think you and I are going to be good friends, Du She" Tangyue told him.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

Nuwa awoke as the sun was setting, orange light diffusing throughout the room from the window.

"Du-Er?" she called out groggily.

Her head was splitting. She pushed her hair back away from her face, and realized suddenly that she was naked. It was not her habit to sleep naked. How drunk had she gotten?

She dragged the blanket with her, as she reclaimed her dress from the floor, a good distance away from the bed. She put it back on, retying it closed, and noticed a piece of paper on the table. She yawned hugely, and walked over to it, unfolding it.

A piece of red silk string fell out of it, landing on the table. She stared at it in shock. Then she hurriedly opened the note.

'I'm sorry' the note read.

She would recognize Tangyue's handwriting anywhere. She sat down on the chair, stunned, and closed her eyes, struggling to remember what had happened while she was drinking. She noticed that her body felt sticky, and her muscles felt used and relaxed, and she could guess what had happened.

"Dammit, Tangyue!" she cursed him under her breath.

Where was he? Did he just take what he wanted and leave?

She stared worriedly at the red string. He must have learned how to use his Uncle's sick magic. She was susceptible to it, being half human.

She looked up abruptly. Then she ran to the cabinet, pulling everything out, looking for something she had put away many years ago and forgotten about. She grabbed a small glass bottle in the back, and held it up to the light, recognizing the blue color.

She thought back to how she had gotten it. Lord Lao had come to visit her here, in the Flower Realm, shortly after Du She was born. He had been worried that her half-human blood made her too vulnerable. He had offered her this medicine, to make her fully an Immortal.

He had listed all these rules along with it, and warnings. It had seemed like a lot of trouble to deal with, and she was already dealing with being a new mother, so she had just put it away, thinking she didn't really need it. _Now_ she felt like she needed it.

She couldn't remember the instructions he had given her. She downed the entire bottle in one gulp, and then dropped it, clutching at her stomach. It burned!

She crawled back over to the bed, and lay down on it, curled up in a ball. She heard the door open.

"Du-Er, baby, can you make Mommy some tea?" she asked without looking up.

Du She appeared at her side, holding out a cup of tea.

"Here you go, Mother" he said.

"How did you do that so fast?" she asked, taking the teacup and drinking out of it.

"_He_ made it, out of thin air!" Du She exclaimed.

She looked up in alarm. "Tangyue!"

He was holding the blue glass bottle in his hand. "What did you take, Nuwa?" he asked her worriedly.

"An Elixir, Lao gave it to me. It will make me immune to the string!" she declared defiantly.

Tangyue stared at her fearfully. "I don't think you were supposed to take this all at once, My Love."

She groaned, squeezing her stomach tighter.

"What can we do to help her?" Du She asked, his little face worried.

"Uhhhhhh, I think we have to let her ride it out" Tangyue guessed. "We will make sure that she gets lots of tea and water to drink. Can you fetch some clean water from the spring?" he asked.

Du She nodded, and left the house at a run, leaving Nuwa alone with Tangyue. She glared up at him fiercely.

"Nuwa, please don't be angry with me" Tangyue said in a gentle voice, coming to sit down next to her on the bed.

She scooched backwards away from him, making him sigh tiredly.

"Why, Tangyue?" Nuwa asked accusingly.

"I love you, Nuwa" he replied, "and I _know_ you love me."

"Why do you think that? You took everything from me!" Nuwa argued.

"You have told me that you love me, _every_ time you saw me, starting from when you learned how to talk. Of course you love me! Also... you talk in your sleep" Tangyue responded.

"I don't like being manipulated, Tangyue! I don't like that you used the red string to make me have sex with you. That makes me feel used!" Nuwa complained.

"Are you talking about this morning?" Tangyue asked.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't remember? Were you too drunk? I took the string off of you, and you still wanted sex!" he defended himself.

She frowned at him, doubting him.

"Fine!" Tangyue exclaimed. "I won't touch you again until you beg me! AND you will have to be completely sober."

Nuwa scoffed. "That is _not_ going to happen" she informed him.

He smirked at her, giving her a superior, knowing look. It made her want to smack him. Unfortunately, she couldn't move.

The cramping in her stomach was very painful. She hugged it tightly, hoping the pain would slack off soon, the burning feeling radiating outwards, expanding through her abdomen. She closed her eyes tightly shut.

She could hear when Du She came back into the house, but didn't dare open her eyes, even to take the water he offered. She just shook her head at him.

"Mother, it's time to tend Gua" Du She said worriedly.

"Can you go alone this time?" she gasped out the question.

"Okay, Mother" he agreed.

"Do you want me to go with him, and watch over him?" Tangyue offered.

Nuwa opened her eyes to glare at him, noticing that he had lit the lamps inside the house. Outside it was now fully dark.

He held up his hands defensively. "Fine, Fine! I will just stay here with you, then!" he laughed.

Her eyes grew rounder, her glare more fierce. He nodded, backing away through the door. She heard him walk off, with Ru She chattering along beside him.

She let out a pent up sigh after they were gone. She really should have paid more attention to Lao when he was instructing her on this Elixir. She really should have thought this decision through. What is about Tangyue, that makes her behave so irrationally?

She groaned again, letting a few little cries escape now that she was alone. She hated that she was worrying Du She. She was supposed to take care of him, not the other way around.

Eventually the pain diffused enough throughout her body, or she grew enough used to it, that she fell asleep again. She awoke in the cold gray light of pre-dawn. Her stomach was sore, but no longer cramping. She stretched cautiously, deciding to get out of bed.

Tangyue was asleep in a chair, his legs propped up on another chair. Du She was playing quietly with his toys in the corner.

"Du-Er" she whispered.

"Mother! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, shhhh!" Nuwa hushed him, pointing to Tangyue.

"Are you feeling better now?" Du She asked her worriedly.

Nuwa nodded. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, Du-Er" she whispered. "Let's get you to bed now" she suggested.

Du She dutifully went to his room, that used to be a pantry in this small house, and changed into his sleepwear. Nuwa tucked him in to his blankets, and sang him a lullaby, just like her Mother used to do for her. He drifted off to sleep just as the sun was rising outside.

She closed the door softly and then went to look at Tangyue. He was going to get a cramp in his neck from sleeping like that. She used her magic to lift him from the chair, and gently set him down on her bed. She was well-rested, so she didn't mind letting him sleep there for right now.

She thought about what she should say to him when he awoke, but she just didn't know. Was he telling the truth about her? Did she want sex from him even without the string? She must have been very drunk, because she couldn't seem to remember much of anything.

Didn't she hate him? She should, right? Wasn't that the right thing to do? She remembered how empty the house had felt yesterday, before she started drinking. Now the house felt too small. No room for a third bed.

"_There is no room in my life for Tangyue_!" she thought to herself. "_I've gotten this far without him. I don't need him_!"

As she looked at his sleeping face, the thought occurred to her that he needed _her_. He had been gone for so long! The only reason to come back here, to the Flower Realm, must be because of her. There was nothing she could for him in the Heavenly Realm. Maybe she should tell him that when he awoke. If that was what he thought he needed from her, maybe he would leave once he realized he couldn't get it.

He had said he loved her. What did he think love was? Nuwa wasn't sure herself what it was, or how to really recognize it. She shook her head. She just couldn't deal with this.

She gently pushed on Tangyue's shoulder, waking him. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Are you feeling better, My Love?" he asked her sleepily.

"You have to go, Tangyue" she told him seriously.

His smile disappeared. He sat up, hanging his legs off of the edge of the bed. Then he sighed and looked at her sadly, nodding his head. He pushed himself off of the bed with a groan, coming to stand over her, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

"I'll give you some time to miss me" he told her, before he walked out the door.

After she was sure he had gone, she laid down on the bed where he had been, feeling the warmth he had left behind on her sheets. She had the insane urge to cry.

She fought it, reaching for the numbness she had felt before throughout the long years alone, when she had thought that Tangyue was dead. She couldn't seem to find it again.

The next few days she got through in a daze, unable to push aside the memories that dominated her thoughts. One would think that her memories of Tangyue should all be terrifying. Instead she found herself remembering the times before her Mortal Trial.

Tangyue had been so kind to her, so attentive, so protective. He had spoiled her with presents. He had played games with her. He had helped her study her lessons, making them fun. She had spent so many happy hours with him, going back as far as she could remember.

Did she need him to be happy? That thought brought her to a standstill, while on the path to tend Gua.

"Mother?" Du She asked her, his little face turned up to her, showing concern.

She shook her head to clear it. "It's nothing, Du-Er" she reassured him.

They walked the rest of the way to the cactus plant, and she dutifully checked the ties on the stake, making sure the long fronds were held securely in place. Du She sat down contentedly, and began his running diatribe with Gua, telling her all about the yummy frogs that Mother's new friend gave him.

Nuwa sat down too, prepared to listen, but her thoughts kept wandering. Now she was remembering the times after her Mortal Trial. Tangyue's warm body against hers. The way he had made her body feel! She licked her lips.

"Du-Er, I forgot something at the house" she told him, interrupting his talk.

"Okay, Mother. I'll be fine here" her son said, waving her off.

She walked quickly back, overwhelmed by the feelings that had erupted inside her body as she remembered Tangyue's touch. She hadn't felt an urge this strong in a long time. She made sure to close the door securely behind her, and then laid down on the bed, already breathing heavily.

She opened her dress at the top, pushing her hand inside to massage her own breasts. It wasn't his hand, but if she closed her eyes, she could pretend. She closed her eyes and pulled her skirts up, her hand moving down to her crotch, her fingers pushing themselves inside her labia. She wet her forefinger with the fluids from her opening, and then brought it up her clitoris, feeling it swell under her hand.

She tried to imitate the feeling of Tangyue's tongue, when he would put his mouth on her down there, flicking her finger lightly over the swollen bud of flesh.

"Oh Tangyue!" she cried out, caught up in the memory. "Oh Please Tangyue!" she panted.

She moaned and sighed as she brought herself closer and closer to completion. Just as she felt the tingling warmth spreading to her toes, she was interrupted, by the feeling of a hand on her knee.

She jumped, pulling her hand away quickly.

"Tangyue!" she exclaimed in surprise.

He glared down at her on the bed, his eyes ablaze with the intensity of his expression. His jaw was set like he was gritting his teeth. He ripped off his belt, throwing his robes back off of his shoulders in a single movement, and then lowered himself over top of her, never breaking eye contact for one moment.

"Tangyue" Nuwa sighed his name as his skin of his naked chest touched hers, where her dress had opened.

"Tell me you want me" Tangyue demanded in a menacing growl, staring into her eyes.

"I... I do want you" Nuwa admitted truthfully.

She felt his lips on her neck, and she moaned. It felt even better than she had remembered. He traveled his way down to her breasts, suckling at her nipples. She clutched at his head, wrapping her fingers in his hair, moving her lower body against him.

"Please, Tangyue! Don't make me wait anymore!" Nuwa begged.

He looked up at her from her breasts, the expression in his eyes dangerous. He pushed his pants down, then grabbed her wrists with each of his hands, roughly bringing her arms up above and behind her head. He pushed himself inside of her, thrusting hard against her.

"This is what you want?" he asked in a harsh voice.

She nodded. He thrust hard into her again, pushing her down into the bed by her wrists.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to stop?" He asked, his voice still sounding angry.

"Please! Don't stop!" Nuwa pleaded.

She was feeling this pleasure for the first time in years, and it was glorious. His thrusts were rough, hard and fast, and she was so close to climaxing.

"Oh, Tangyue" she moaned helplessly.

He glared down at her, his hands tightening around her wrists. The pace of his thrusting accelerated.

"AAAHHHHH!" Nuwa yelled out the force of her orgasm at the top of her lungs, her body totally out of her control.

Tangyue's face changed, tensing up. She felt him twitch inside of her, then collapse on top of her, breathing heavily into her hair. He pulled out of her slowly, then rolled to the side, laying on his back, pushing his sweaty hair back away from his face with one hand, and pillowing his head with the other arm.

Nuwa looked down at herself, straightening her dress, feeling a bit awkward, now that the sex was over. Tangyue had known that she would want him again. He had said he wouldn't touch her again until she begged him for it. She had definitely just begged. She had also just experienced one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Her pride was in tatters.

She moved to get up off of the bed, but Tangyue grabbed her arm, preventing her. He gazed up at her, his eyes mesmerizing her. Then he pulled her closer to him, pushing her head down into the crook of his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her in a close embrace. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Nuwa, please tell me that you love me" he requested, sounding vulnerable.

"Tangyue, I do love you" she obliged him. "but as _family_" she argued. "I can't love you _that_ way."

He blew out an exasperated breath over her head. "I don't understand, Nuwa!" he sounded frustrated. "You love me with your heart, you want me with your body! Why does your mind fight so hard against me?" he asked, sounding forlorn. "You first asked me to marry you when you were younger than Du She! Why did that change?"

"We are _first_ cousins, Tangyue! It wouldn't be right!" she said, and then stopped. "Oh, wait, that's right, we're not..." her voice trailed off weakly.

A memory surfaced in her mind, of a time when she was very young. Tangyue was right, she _had_ asked him to marry her. He had said yes. She had gone to Grandmother afterwards and asked her to write the marriage contact.

"Oh, no, Dear! You can't marry Tangyue!" Grandmother had scolded her.

"I love him, Grandmother!" she had insisted.

"You love him as _family_, Nuwa. He's your _first_ cousin! It wouldn't be right for you to get married. You can't love him _that_ way!"

Nuwa blinked, recognizing the speech of her arguments in sudden realization.

Tangyue pulled back away from her, looking at her face in puzzlement.

"What do you mean, we're not?" he asked.

"The story of the Fox Spirit seducing the Empress Tuyao has spread throughout the Heavenly Realm. It's common knowledge now. Xu Feng was not my Father's Brother, and thus... you are not my first cousin" she explained to him.

He blinked in amazement. "What?"

"It was something my Father learned by interrogating the Goddess of Fate" she answered.

His face showed disbelief at first, but then happiness. "You are MINE" he realized triumphantly.

She couldn't say no. She had no arguments left.


	87. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The young man paused in his walk along the path on the banks of the Zhujiang River. His attention was arrested by the sight of an enormous Osmanthus tree. He left the trail, walking through the grass on light feet, the air perfumed with the unique fragrance of the little yellow blossoms.

"Leo! Where are you going?" asked the young girl who accompanied him.

"It's beautiful" he whispered.

"What? That tree?" the girl asked skeptically. She had always wanted him to say those words about her. It was too insulting to be overshadowed by a tree.

"See the branches, reaching up to heaven... like so" the boy said, lifting his arms above his head in a position to approximate the tree branches.

"And the leaves, when the wind blows..." the boy's body swayed gracefully from side to side.

"And when the blossoms fall..." the boy turned in an asymmetric circle, and then lightly, on his toes, stepped to the side, his swanlike neck gracefully outstretched, mimicking the drifting descent of the little yellow petals in a balletic dance.

The girl sighed longingly. He was too beautiful.

The boy ended his dance, frozen in an 'Epaule Devant', a dreamy expression on his face. Then he took a deep breath, straightening up, and faced her.

"Do you see?" he asked her, his tone almost didactic.

"Beautiful" she replied in a strained voice. Her heart stopped every time he looked at her.

He turned back to the tree, moving closer to it. His fingers trailed over the bark of the trunk in a light caress.

"Take my picture!" he requested, his voice playful.

The girl dutifully picked up the large camera that hung from a strap around her neck, and held it up to her face, peering through the view finder. The young man adopted a variety of poses next to the tree, some serious, some silly, some sultry.

The camera loved him. The angle of his chiseled jawline and delicate cheekbones, along with the straight bridge of his nose, made a perfect geometric shape. His translucent, white skin glowed in the light of the early morning sun, contrasting beautifully against the rich, dark luster of his coal black hair. His dark eyes possessed a magnetic quality, pulling the viewer in with his enigmatic gaze.

He embraced the tree trunk with his whole body, a silly grin on his face, pressing his cheek against the rough bark. The girl laughed as she pressed the button on her camera, snapping photos. He wrinkled his nose in a mischievous expression, and then turned his head to plant a kiss on the trunk.

He pulled away from the tree suddenly, stumbling backwards, touching his fingertips to his lips.

"What's wrong?" asked the girl.

He looked at the tree with a puzzled expression. "It's... nothing..." he muttered quietly, shaking his head.

"Let's get going, then" the girl proposed.

He walked hesitantly back to the path, looking down at the ground. Every third step, he would turn and look back at the tree, and then lightly touch his lips, wearing that puzzled expression.

He was almost to the path, when a loud rustling noise made him freeze. His eyes grew larger in his face, as he slowly turned his head, followed by his body, gasping in fear at what he saw.

The large branches of the great tree were shrinking! With the loud groaning of twisted wood, they collapsed down into the trunk, which was thinning. A cloud of dark green leaves and yellow petals billowed up around it, obscuring their view for a moment. There was a bright flash of golden light, causing the young man and the girl to hold up their forearms, to shade their eyes from the glare. A strong gust of wind blew past them, and then it grew quiet.

The young man put his arm down, and stared at the tree in disbelief. The girl held up her camera and started snapping pictures like crazy.

"Runyu!" said the strange woman who stood where the tree had once been. Her voice was filled with love and admiration.

The boy looked around searchingly, wondering who she was addressing. She picked up one foot, with great difficulty, as it was embedded in the soil, and then dislodged her other foot as well, taking purposeful steps towards them.

She was completely nude, her body perfectly proportioned, her skin even more white and translucent than the boy she addressed. Her thick black hair hung to the ground, artfully arranged in pre-Classical style.

"My darling husband! I have missed you so!" the woman said emphatically, stretching her arms out gracefully to embrace the young man.

He turned red in the ears as she came close, and looked away nervously, afraid to move.

"Runyu, what is the matter?" she asked him, stopping in her tracks.

The young man tried to look at her, but her nakedness was too embarrassing for him.

"I... I'm not... that's not my name" he replied in a strained voice, darting looks at her face and then back to the ground.

She nodded her head in sudden understanding. "Ah! You haven't regained your memories yet" she told him. She gave a wistful sigh.

Then she smiled indulgently. "That is okay. I will wait for you, as you once waited patiently for me" she told him.

The young man did look up at her then, his surprise overriding his sense of modesty. He stared into her face, very puzzled, searching her unique golden eyes for answers. His gaze drifted downward unconsciously, and then snapped back to her face, the pink tinge on his cheeks indicating his embarrassment. He hurriedly took off his jacket, and held it up to her, offering it to cover her body.

The woman laughed softly. "Please forgive me. It's been thousands of years since I needed clothing."

She held out her arms, and a gust of wind blew the yellow petals on the ground, swirling up about her body thickly. They coalesced, forming into a long yellow gown in the Classical style of the ancient Han.

The young girl standing behind them reflexively pushed the button on her camera, snapping more photos, but her arms felt weak, and she couldn't think to bring the camera up to her face.

The young man's jaw dropped in astonishment. "That's incredible!" he exclaimed.

The strange woman shook her head. "This is _nothing_ compared to what you can do, once you remember that you are a Dragon Spirit" she informed him.

He gazed at her, the longing written plainly on his face. He very much wanted that to be true.

The girl interrupted them. "He is born in the Year of the Dragon, 1988. How did you know that?" she asked the strange woman.

The woman looked at her for the first time, appraising her.

"Another Concubine, Runyu?" she asked the boy with an understanding smile.

The boy looked startled, his ears flushed red. The woman brought her hand up to his face, lightly cupping his cheek with her hand, and stroked it with her thumb. Her gaze was full of love and longing.

"Don't make me too jealous" she requested poignantly.

He shook his head quickly.

"You aren't ready for me yet, so until then, I will go to our daughters in the Flower Realm" she told him in a quiet voice. "And _you_... You must forget me... until it is time." Her voice was laden with sadness.

"I could never forget you!" The young man contradicted in a strangled voice.

She smiled wistfully at him, slowly leaning closer to his face, her palm on his cheek bringing him in closer to her. Their lips met, and he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

"Why are we standing here?" The young girl asked as she put the lense cap back on her camera.

"I don't... know" the young man responded. His face twisted up as he struggled to remember something. It was something important.

The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the path.

"We should get back to the hotel before the teachers miss us" she recommended. "Our class is visiting the Canton Tower today!"

The girl counted herself lucky to have this time alone with the handsome boy. It was totally worth getting up at dawn, just so she could 'coincidently' bump into him on his morning run.

The young man's thoughts drifted as he returned to the hotel room, barely noticing the girl chattering along next to him. He felt an inexplicable sense of loss.

Later, the girl would invite him into the dark room to develop these photos, and she would be disappointed by how many didn't come out properly. The film had been overexposed. She tossed them into the trash.

But one of those overexposed photos had the fuzzy image of a woman's face surrounded by golden light. It made no sense to either of them. The girl wanted to toss it into the trash as well, but the boy held on to it.

There was something about the photo that intrigued him. Who was this mystery woman? Why didn't he remember her? Why didn't he remember those photos being taken? This fuzzy image of a face was his only clue, but he just _knew_ that one day, he would find her. He had faith!

FOR MORE OF THIS STORYLINE, LOOK FOR "INFERNO OF LOVE" ON WATTPAD - Marlr3d


End file.
